


The Weight of Us

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Business Deals, Chester King is an Arsehole, Daddy Kink, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Eggsy is a Dork in Love, Gags, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Harry is a Dork in Love, Healthy BDSM Depictions, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Merlin and Percival Background Relationship, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rimming, Spanking, Sugar Daddy AU, Whipping, crazy exs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: One Year.Eggsy agreed to one year of being a live-in submissive for London's most eligible bachelor and hotel tycoon Harry Hart. Of course their chemistry is explosive when they first meet--it has to be for them to be compatible--but this is just supposed to be about sex. At the end of the year Eggsy is walking away, 300k richer, and going to get his mum and sister finally out from under Dean's thumb.But even though he keeps telling himself he isn't falling in love with Harry, his heart isn't listening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahahaha... I couldn't help myself. This fic needed to be written.
> 
> Consider it in retaliation to Fifty Shades of Grey and all it's horrible depictions of the BDSM life. I'm going to strive very hard to show a healthy relationship full of consent and understanding, and how scenes are properly done.
> 
> I'll say this now, the drama won't be between Eggsy and Harry and their sex life. There'll be no Eggsy not wanting to and Harry convince him. They're going to be a dynamic duo and take the world by storm. Other people are just going to try and fuck them over.
> 
> Self-betaed

Hundreds of ads and offers appeared on Eggsy’s dashboard on a nightly basis, and twice as many directly messaged to him.  They weren’t advertisements for clothes or hair products—though there was a small web ad on the side suggesting tea tree pomade—but men and women looking for a dominant or submissive to fill their needs. Luxe Love wasn’t just any regular fetish website. Unlike sites like Fetlife or Collared.com only a select few were admitted entrance to the site, after a substantial fee was paid—one that cost Eggsy three months’ worth of salary working sixty-plus hours a week.

Luxe Love offered the best of the best a chance to mingle—the highest quality of dominants and submissives, brought together in one place to not only meet and play, but to offer tips and share stories.

At first glance, Eggsy didn’t look like he belonged—and maybe he didn’t, really, seeing as how most of the men and women on the site carried bank accounts that rivaled the Bank of Westeros. Eggsy was just some chav from the Estates, nothing to his name but some knockoff sneakers and the audacity to dream about a better life.

But he also knew what it meant to be a submissive—had been trained by the best, and had discovered that while he had a severe allergy to authority, he craved the firm hand of a dom.

So here he was, sprawled on his bed, dressed down to his Y-fronts while his clothes were in the wash, thumbing through ads as he sorted suggested dominants and offers. He’d been on the site for about two months and had met with a total of three dominants.

The first had been an alright bloke—William, Eggsy recalled—who had a crooked front tooth and pleasing smile, but while he’d been nice enough, he didn’t have the firm hand Eggsy craved. His second meeting had been with a woman who called herself Poppy. She had a wicked sense of humor and a knack for puns and Eggsy honestly liked her—enough to keep in contact with her as friends—but after they sorted through their hard no’s, they realized that while they shared a viciously sharp sarcasm, they weren’t compatible in bed.

The last guy had almost caused Eggsy to throw in the towel and cash in for the ninety-day refund. How an arsewipe like Charlie Hesketh passed the background check, Eggsy didn’t know, because the man screamed psychopath.

Eggsy chewed thoughtfully on his thumbnail and paused on one ad from a man who called himself Merlin. He was cute, strong jaw and deliciously broad shoulders. He had a bit of a Bond-villain vibe going on, but Eggsy kind of dug it. He scanned his profile and huffed when his gaze landed on his status: _submissive_.

“Good luck bruv,” Eggsy said to Merlin’s picture. He was sure it wasn’t easy finding a dominant when you looked like you could break half the British population over your knee.

He scrolled past a few more posts, no one catching his interest. Eggsy flopped his head back against his pillow with a heavy sigh. He could feel the itch starting beneath his skin, the desire for something _more._ It’d been so long since he had a chance to go under, or even to just enjoy a small scene. Between work and keeping Dean off his mum and Daisy, Eggsy couldn’t go to the clubs—it was the whole reason he joined Luxe Love.

He moved over to some of the forums, skimming through articles, before drifting to another thread of doms seeking subs. He paused, thumb hovering over a tag line.

**Experienced Dominant Seeks Live in Submissive for 1 Year**

Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up. He couldn’t take the position, obviously—leaving his mum for a year? That would be impossible—but he still clicked on the link and skimmed over the form.

“Let’s see who y’ are… TrueGentleman2.”

His breath hitched. Oh, well. He wouldn’t have any trouble finding any takers. The picture provided was artful, no doubt professionally done by the lighting and positioning. Cold, severe eyes stared back at the camera. They were a whiskey gold, a rich molten color that Eggsy could get drunk on. He was older—twice Eggsy’s age—but god damn did he carry his age well, with brown hair greyed at the temples, and strapping shoulders. He wore a black suit that cut a fine line of his impossibly narrow waist, and while his legs were cut off from the picture, Eggsy bet they were just as nice as the rest of him.

“Fuck,” Eggsy said, half tempted to respond to the request even before he read over it. He forced himself to scroll past and finally read the post.

 

~

 

_I’m an experienced dominant with over thirty years under my belt in the BDSM world. The last few years I’ve been far too busy with work to tend to my needs, but I’m now currently wanting to get back into the world. I’m seeking an experienced submissive to be a live in with me for one year. In compensation for the exchange, I will award the submissive £300,000 at the end of the contract._

_During the year of service, the submissive would be at my beck and call and serve to please me. A series of rules will be instilled for the submissive and discipline will be supplied if rules are broken. A submissive who enjoys spankings, ropes, and gags is a must. I am open to many experiences and will happily discuss other kinks during negotiations. A list of other desires can be provided upon request._

_For all those interested, please direct message me._

 

_~_

 

            Eggsy couldn’t decide if it was a joke or if this guy was serious. While everyone on the sight for the most part came with a higher education, and thus wrote with a sense of refinery (something Eggsy lacked), this guy addressed the request with the detached interest of a business man seeking to land a deal. It was slightly off putting, if Eggsy was being honest.

            “Guess it don’t matter,” Eggsy said. It wasn’t like he’d follow up.

The front door opened and slammed shut. Eggsy paused, spine tensing as he strained to listen. He knew who it was by the gait of their steps. Dean stomped around like a rhinoceros on a rampage, while his mother moved with soft, sneaky steps that could rival a hobbit. When the floor didn’t shake from Dean’s heavy-footed tromping, Eggsy relaxed.

“Mum?” Eggsy called, clicking his phone closed and dropping it on the bed. He stood and walked to the door.

            She didn’t answer. Eggsy frowned and opened the door, peeking out. “Mum? Wot y’ doing home? I thought y’s was going to be gone longer.”

            The bathroom light was on and he could hear someone rummaging in it. He glanced back at Daisy, who slept in her pack-and-play next to his bed. Eggsy set his jaw and walked to the bathroom.

            “Mum?”

            Michelle looked up from where she was digging through one of the cabinet drawers. “Yeah babe?”

            A vicious purple bruise darkened her eye, the flesh swollen and puffy. Eggsy bit out a curse and lurched forward with two jerky steps. “The fuck? Did Dean do this? I swear I’m going to fucking teach him a lesson.”

            Michelle caught his hand by the wrist before he could touch her face. “I’m fine, it’s nothing babe. Just tripped coming up the steps, ta? Did y’ see the bag that was on the coffee table? Dean’s looking for it—right mad that I left it up here.”

            Eggsy set his jaw. “Wot, it’s not on the table?”

            “No, can’t find it anywhere.”

            “Maybe he should ask one of his mutts. Terry’s been pilfering his hit for months now.”

            And Eggsy and Michelle have been paying the price. Once Eggsy could get Terrier by himself, he planned on knocking the arsehole’s teeth out.

            Michelle paled and let go of Eggsy’s hand “Right, okay.”

            “Want me to go down there mum?” Eggsy asked. “I can tell Dean.”

            He’ll get his arse handed to him, but at least Michelle won’t have to face Dean. She shook her head, and Eggsy considered arguing the matter, but she squeezed past him and said, “No luv, it’s fine. Just keep an eye on y’r sister for me. We’ll be a bit, okay?”

            Eggs grit his teeth and nodded. “Yeah, yeah wotever y’ say mum.

            She patted his cheek with a watery smile. “Y’r a good boy, y’ know that?” She whispered, and Eggsy’s chest constricted.

            He watched her go, frustration balling in the pit of his stomach. He just wished there was something he could do. It didn’t matter how many hours he worked, it was never enough. Especially when Dean took half his paycheck. Eggsy barely made enough to keep Dean from turning him out onto Smith Street.

            He returned to his bed and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. His blankets were bunched up from him napping after work. He tugged his sheet onto his lap, dragging his phone closer.

            Maybe he should go down to the Black Prince, tell Dean that his damn hound was stealing from him.

            No. That would only cause more problems for Michelle and Eggsy. Dean wouldn’t believe him.

            He watched Daisy sleep, her back rising and falling with each breath. His hands were fucking tied, and he hated it. Hated that he was helpless to protect his family all because he couldn’t scrape enough money together to save them.

            Eggsy looked down at his phone and picked it up, reading over the post from TrueGentleman2.

            £300,000.

            Eggsy’s heart quickened.

            It be more than enough to get Daisy and his mum out from under Dean’s thumb. He could set them up with a new apartment, maybe even go to school, get a proper job instead of fucking waiting tables.

            Eggsy rubbed his jaw.

            But he’d be gone for a year. What if something happened to his girls during that time?

            Eggsy bit his bottom lip, chewing thoughtfully. He could always talk to the bloke, see if they could come to an agreement. He can’t expect the person to completely give up their life, right? And he was sure Jamal and Ryan would help.

            What else was he going to do? Opportunities didn’t come by often, and Eggsy had learned early on that when they did, you grabbed onto them and held tight.

            He hit the direct message button.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy meet and negotiate terms of their contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed the next chapter and thanks to all who read!

            He was late, damn it. Of course, he was fucking late. Dean just had to throw a tantrum right before Eggsy was about to leave. All because he couldn’t find the god damn remote controller—why would Eggsy hide it from him? What would he have to gain from that other than a bruised cheek? Luckily he and his mom shared the same complexion, and Eggsy could smear some foundation on before he bolted out the door.

            Eggsy rounded the corner at full sprint, dodging on-coming pedestrians. He weaved through the crowd and heedlessly raced across the street. Several car horns blared, and Eggsy danced out of the way of a taxi that stopped a few seconds too slow. He stumbled onto the pavement and hunched over, his hands planted on his knees.

            Panting, Eggsy looked up at the glass skyscraper. It was a Goliath building, curved on the west end, and taper to a wicked point at the top. When the sun reflected off the windows, the entire building resembled the blade of a sword. Eggsy supposed that was why they called it _Excalibur_.

            He straightened, his lungs no longer straining for air, and entered the building. His sneakers squeaked on the marble floor. Eggsy glanced around, taking in the reserved, but high-end interior of the first floor. It wasn’t exactly what he expected. He thought there’d be more gold, like with Trump Tower. But other than a few gilt framed paintings, the room was conservatively decorated with plush carpets, modish couches, and a bubbling fountain behind the circular receptionist desk.

            Eggsy approached the desk, fidgeting with his jacket and smoothing his ruffled hair down. The receptionist, a smart looking brunette with straight cut bangs, looked at Eggsy with piercing gray eyes.

            “Hello,” She greeted. Her polished silver nametag read ‘Amelia’. “How may I help you?”

            “I’m here to see Mr. Hart,” Eggsy said, putting on his best confident look, even though his stomach had turned into a nest of squirming snakes.

            Amelia didn’t question the authenticity of his statement. “On moment please,” She said and turned to her computer. “Name?”

            “Eggsy,” Eggsy said. “Eggsy Unwin.”

            Amelia pressed her lips together to hide the smile straining the against her cheeks. Eggsy’s shoulders relaxed minutely.

            “Ah, here you are. For the ten o’clock, correct? Mr. Hart is on fifty-fourth floor. Lifts are behind the desk.”

            “Thanks love,” Eggsy said with a wink, trying to shake off his clinging nerves.

Eggsy strolled over to a row of chrome doors and hit the up button. A small crowd formed around him, mostly men and women in suits, and one postal worker. Eggsy clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

The doors slid open with a ding and the crowd poured into the elevator, shuffling Eggsy back and forth.

“Oi,” He groused when a bony woman elbowed him out of the way to step onto the lift. Eggsy frowned, and just as the door started to close, leapt onto the elevator, shoving a couple people against the back wall.

The crowd glared at him, but he just flashed a cocky smile and turned to face the doors. He hit the button for his floor, then pulled out his phone.

Ryan and Jamal had messaged him. He wouldn’t call their texts encouraging, but they didn’t try to dissuade him from his decision. Ryan had sent him a message that morning that read, _hope u don’t get phished by some crusty old knob knocker._

He thumbed through his messages, then switched over to his emails. He’d gotten nothing but junk mail since this morning, but he wasn’t expecting anything. The sad truth was he had nothing and no one in his life that would miss him if he up and left for a year. Well no one, but Daisy.

It wasn’t like he had a real job or school to worry about. Dean saw to that. Any time Eggsy even hinted at doing something with himself, Dean knocked him to the floor. The most Eggsy had managed was a fucking waiting gig that paid shit, and even then, he had to cover what he couldn’t make by running errands for Dean. He’d been lucky to avoid hitting Smith Street for as long as he had.

This was his one shot at getting his family out of hell. He guessed it was just as bad as Smith Street, but at least it was one bloke, and from the looks of the office building and the substantial amount of money he was willing to pay, Eggsy could do worse. At least he wasn’t in the back alleys swallowing cock.

And maybe he could finally pull himself out of his gutter of a life. Do something with himself. Go to school, get a proper education, provide for his family.

Determination burned in his belly, evaporating the last remaining traces of apprehension. He puffed out of his chest and stared hard at the digital counter tracking the lift’s ascent. Every few floors they stopped and passengers squeezed out. The crowd dwindled until only Eggsy was left standing in the middle of the lift, watching the numbers roll over, counting to fifty-four.

The elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors dinged open. Eggsy stepped off into a spacious room overlooking downtown London. Other than a couple of elegant low-backed couches arranged around a monochromatic rug, the only furniture in the room was a stark glossy white desk near the wall of windows.

A severe blond woman looked away from her computer at Eggsy when he entered the room. “Do you have an appointment?” She asked, tone brisk and formal.

“Ta,” Eggsy said. “Eggsy Unwin, here to see Mr. Hart.”

“If you’ll have a seat over there, I’ll let Mr. Hart know you’re here.” She gestured to the couches.

“Thanks…” He trailed off, fishing for her name. She just blinked at him. “Right, thanks.”

He took a seat on one of the couches, frowning when leaned back and nearly toppled backwards. Fucking pointless couch, is what it was. There weren’t any magazines to flip through on the coffee table. All he had to stare at was the skyline.

“Mr. Hart will see you,” The blonde-haired secretary said and nodded in the direction of two large mahogany doors.

Eggsy shoved to his feet and nodded to her. “Thanks.”

“Good luck,” She added as Eggsy reached for the doorknob. “And I’m Roxy, by the way.”

Eggsy glanced back over his shoulder and shot her a beaming smile. “Nice to meet y’ Roxy.”

He considered staying out there, talking to her, not going inside and seeing who TrueGentleman2 was. What if Ryan was right and it was some old codger just trying to get a pretty young thing? There was no proof that the drop-dead gorgeous man in the picture was who he’d been talking to.

It be Eggsy’s luck that this all turned out to be scheme, maybe a front the fuzz set up. And then Eggsy would be back to square one, or worse, in jail.

“You have to turn the knob to open it,” Roxy said when Eggsy didn’t walk through the door.

He resisted an eyeroll. “Yeah, got that.”

He turned the knob and walked in.

* * * *

            There had been a surprising number of responses to his ad. Harry knew the substantial offer would entice a few people into responding, but he hadn’t expected such an influx of submissives offering their services. For the last three days, he’d been sorting through the candidates, selecting those he deemed acceptable, and arranging interviews. Merlin hadn’t been too happy when he learned Harry had a parade of submissives traversing through his office, but Harry simply pointed out that Merlin had been the one to insist he finally return to the scene.

            Harry was simply listening to him.

            Roxy alerted him of his ten o’clock interview and he sent the okay to let Mr. Unwin through. The last of potential submissives, and hopefully the winner, because otherwise Harry would be walking away from the whole ordeal empty handed. Those he had met with so far hadn’t clicked, in one way or another. Whether it was because they couldn’t agree on kinks, an unwillingness to be a live in, or just a lack of attraction, Harry had encountered one failed prospect after the next.

            One of the mahogany doors opened and a blond young man, probably no older than twenty-four, walked in. He was by far one of the youngest candidates, and it certainly made Harry feel his fifty-one years. But even with such a wide age gap between, Harry wasn’t discouraged.

            In fact, it only further encouraged Harry. Hunger, gnawing and ravenous, opened in the pit of his gut. He tipped his head to the side and observed the boy—Eggsy, he presumed—who watched him with sharp, inquisitive greenish blue eyes. They were framed by dark eyelashes that gave the impression that he lined his eyes, making their oceanic hue all the deeper.

            A Grecian jawline and aquiline nose, coupled with a set of shoulders wide enough that it looked like he could bench press a car, created a devilishly delicious image. Harry’s gaze lingered on the scrumptious thighs straining in Eggsy’s tight jeans, his stare catching when he finally looked up, on his narrow waist, and finally settled on his cocky smile. Eggsy knew he cut a pretty picture, Harry could see it in the impish gleam of his eyes.

            His cock thickened against his thigh at an alarmingly fast rate. He would certainly enjoy taking Eggsy over his knee. There were a plethora of scenarios Harry wanted to explore with Eggsy, ones which involved Eggsy’s bare arse pink and hot, ones that involved spread bars and humblers, and most certainly one that would reveal to Harry just how prettily Eggsy cried.

            But first, Harry needed to address other important matters. He straightened his suit, though there wasn’t a seam out of place, and greeted, “Welcome, Mr. Unwin.”

            Harry reclined in his large leather chair, the city of London at his back. He watched Eggsy closely as he hovered in the door, and to Harry’s delight, he realized the lad was waiting for an invitation to sit.

            Harry gestured to the seat across from him, a low-back leather and chrome torture device meant to make his business associates uncomfortable. “Please, have a seat.”

            Eggsy crossed the room in a brisk stride and slipped elegantly into his seat. “Posh office y’ got here. Y’ the boss or sumfin?”

            Harry restrained a smile that threatened to engulf him and regarded Eggsy with a bored look. “Or something, I suppose.”

            He was the boss, to put it simply. The CEO and President of Hart Hotels. So, that certainly put him in the category of ‘boss’, but he suspected Eggsy already knew that.

            “May I offer you a drink? Tea or water?”

            “Water would be good, ta.”

            Harry hit the button to the intercom and said, “Ms. Morton, please bring in a glass of water.”

            “Oh, don’t go through the trouble,” Eggsy said, glancing over his shoulder like he expected Roxy to storm in and start hurling acquisitions. “I can get it myself.”

            He turned to the wet bar where there was also a built-in sink. “That got water?” He stood and walked over before Harry could answer, grabbing one of the crystal tumblers and filling it with tap water. He returned to his seat and set the drink down.

            Harry raised an eyebrow at Eggsy, who only smiled in return. Harry hit the intercom button again. “Never mind.”

            Eggsy took a sip of water, never taking his eyes off Harry.

            “As you’re aware, I’m seeking a submissive to live with me for one year. In exchange for their time, I’m offering 300,000 pounds. All living expenses, including lodging, food, and clothing, as well as any of their other desires, will be taken care of by me during their stay.”

            “So wot’s the catch?” Eggsy set his drink down and crossed his arm over his chest.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Y’ got some sick kink or sumfin? Like to cut up y’r partner?”

            “Not unless they want it, though knife play is not one of my preferred kinks.”

            Eggsy narrowed his gaze. He was still cautious. Smart boy. A strange sense of pride bloomed in Harry’s chest.

            “I assure you,” Harry said, “There is no catch. Due to work, I’ve had to remove myself from this life style. But a friend of mine brought to my attention how much I miss it. I don’t have time to attend clubs and seek out a submissive. I’m merely expediting the process as much as possible. Any kinks we explore will be agreed upon. Should we have too many that we can’t agree to, then I will simply pass. I am a busy man, though, so there will be several nights where you will be left alone. Take that as a catch, if you must.”

            Eggsy chewed his bottom lip and considered what Harry said. When he released his lip, it was pink and plump, and Harry had to fight against the urge to lean over the table and take it between his own teeth.

            “Okay.” Eggsy said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded white sheet of paper, which he slipped across the table. “Those are my credentials, and my list of hard no’s, soft no’s, and what I enjoy. I’m young, I know, but I’ve got about four years of experience being a submissive, and for those I did sub for, they were only the best.”

            Harry accepted the paper and unfolded it. He hadn’t expected Eggsy to come so prepared—many of the prospective submissives hadn’t known what they were doing, a good portion still wet behind the ears.

            Harry read over the letter, pausing when his gaze landed on Percival Morton’s name. “You know Percival?”

            Eggsy raised his chin, his spine going straight. “Got trained by him, back at the Black Room. My first real Dom.”

            Harry would need to have a word with his CFO, but if Eggsy was trained by Percival, then he most certainly would know his way around the bed room.

            Harry moved on down the list, reading over what Eggsy liked and didn’t.

 

**_Hard No_ **

_Knife Play_

_Blood Play_

_Edge Play_

_Enemas_

_Golden Showers/Water Sports_

_Medical Play_

_Needle Play_

_Mummification_

_Play Piercing_

_Animal Play (Including Puppy and Pony)_

_Scat Play_

_Being left alone in a cage or tied up._

**_Soft No_ **

_Cages_

_Being tied up for more than an hour_

_Caning_

_Whips_

_Name Calling (i.e. whore, slut, tramp, etc.)_

_Multiple Partners_

**_Yes_ **

_Bondage_

_Shibari_

_Spanking (hand or paddle)_

_Flogging_

_Collaring_

_Breath Play_

_Daddy Kink_

            Harry looked up when he read ‘daddy kink’, warmth pooling through him, thawing his hunger. Eggsy watched him coolly, a hint of a smirk playing at his supple mouth. Harry went back to reading the list.

_Suspension_

_Wax Play_

_Toys_

_Gaping_

_Fisting_

_Sensory Deprivation_

_Choking_

_Cross-Dressing_

_Gagging_

_Corsetry/Tight-lacing_

            “That should cover the gamut of it guv,” Eggsy finally said when Harry set down the list. “Typically I go by the color system for safe words, but if y’ want to use sumfin more specific, I’m game. Just y’ know, make it sumfin I can actually say in the heat of the moment, y’ feel me?”

            “The color system works fine for me,” Harry said. More than fine, really. He was pleased enough with how things were going that he didn’t even correct Eggsy when he called him ‘guv’.

            “Think I hit y’r ‘musts’ y’ posted, ta? Y’ said a list could be provided, so I’d like to know wot exactly y’ like.”

            “Of course.” Harry withdrew his own resume-of-sorts from his desk drawer and passed it to Eggsy. “It seems we are on the same page when it comes to limits. I don’t see there being a problem about what either of us want from this relationship.”

            Eggsy studied the list, thoroughly reading over it, and that sensation of pride Harry had felt before returned. Eggsy obviously knew what he was doing, realized the severity of the situation and was approaching it with a clear and capable mind.

            “Tell me, what do you do for a living? As I stated, this would be a live-in arrangement. Will that be something your capable of doing?”

            “Just a waiter,” Eggsy said with a shrug, handing back Harry’s resume. “Not much I’m leaving behind. Though I did have a bit of a question with the live in.”

            “Oh?” Harry raised an eyebrow. He did hope Eggsy would agree. He’d yet to find someone that truly sparked his interest until now, and he didn’t want to see this sweet boy slip away.

            “I’m fine with it, but my sister and mum will miss me. Will I be able to see them?”

            Harry blinked, a bit taken back. “Of course,” He said with a chuckle. “You won’t be my prisoner. You’ll be free to come and go as you please, within limits of course, and allowed to live your life. I merely ask that you’re present when I’m home and that you put my needs above anyone else’s during the duration of your stay. If I ask something of you, I expect you to do it.”

            Eggsy nodded, the tension around his eyes relaxing. “Right, okay. Good, that’s good.”

            “This is not only for me, but for you. I want my partner to be enjoy this experience as much as I will, I want it to be something they want. If this isn’t something you’re interested in, please let me know now. Because it isn’t merely a night of pleasure, but it’ll be a complete lifestyle. It’ll be 24/7, where I will instill punishments if need be, as well as commands. There will be requirements from you, just as there will be ones from me. You will need to be purvey to my desires and wants, and I will see that you are cared for and well kept.”

            “No, I get it. I’m fine with that, just had to make sure. My family is important,” Eggsy said, his jaw set in a sharp line. “But I want this. A year, right?”

            “Yes, a year.”

            “And then if I want, I can walk away?”

            “Yes, if you should choose. If we want, at the end of the contract, we can see about drafting a new one. But at the end you will be provided a check for £300,000.”

            Eggsy nodded. “Okay… so wot now? Do I wait for y’ to call me, let me know if y’ want to do this?”

            Harry supposed he should wait a bit, send Eggsy home to squirm and wonder, but the truth was, Harry had made up his mind the moment Eggsy had entered his office.

            “No, I think we can both agree this is something we want, and I see no point in delaying the process any longer.” He wanted Eggsy in his home, in his bed, as soon as possible. “I will have a contract drafted by this weekend, which will include your limits. On Saturday you can sign the contract. I expect you at my house no later than 1 o'clock, sharp. If you like, I can have a driver come around and pick you up.”

            Eggsy nodded. He studied Harry, and Harry wondered if he was going to back out, if he’d change his mind. To his surprise, Eggsy stood and held his hand out to shake.

            Harry smiled and took his hand, pleased at Eggsy’s firm grip and soft palms. They shook and Eggsy said, “Till then, guv.”

            Just as Eggsy reached the door, Harry called, “Oh, and Mr. Unwin?”

            Eggsy looked back.

            “From henceforth, you will refer to me either as ‘Sir’ or ‘Daddy’, _nothing_ else, understood?”

            Eggsy’s cheeks suffused delightfully with a hot cherry red. He visibly gulped and nodded, “Yes… _Sir_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy moves in with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Self-betaed as always.

            Perspiration rolled down Eggsy’s fingers as he clutched his pint glass. Every few minutes he looked towards the door of the Black Prince. Jamal and Ryan were supposed to meet him once Ryan’s shift at the Tesco was over, and while Eggsy always welcomed an opportunity to hang out with his mates, a slow dread had begun to pool in his stomach. Tonight would be the last night he’d get to see them, at least for a little while. Harry said he could still have his life, go out and see his family and friends, but Eggsy wasn’t sure how truthful Harry was being.

            Eggsy hunkered lower in the booth he had claimed when a couple of Dean’s mutts walked in, but they didn’t notice him and instead went straight for the bar. Luckily the pub was packed, and the crowd acted as a buffer between him and Dean’s mutts. It also helped that they weren’t Rottweiler or Poodle, who seemed to have a preternatural sense for sniffing Eggsy out and causing him trouble.

            Eggsy chewed on his thumbnail and watched the door intently until Jamal and Ryan finally arrived. Ryan slogged over to the booth and collapsed in the seat opposite Eggsy, while Jamal squeezed in next to him.

            “Y’ look like shite, bruv,” Eggsy said in greeting.

            Ryan balled Eggsy’s damp napkin and threw it at his head. “Sod off. Pulled a double today cause that bastard Pete called off, fucking pisser.”

            “Have a drink, it’ll make y’ feel better. First round is on me,” Eggsy said.

            “And wot do we owe such magnanimousness for?” Jamal asked, narrowing his gaze at Eggsy.

            “Oi, do I have to have a reason to buy my best mates a drink?”

            “Last time y’ bought rounds, it was to get my cousin Rachel’s number,” Jamal stated, and Eggsy shrugged.

            “Just get the drinks.”

            Jamal shoved out of the seat and went to the bar. Eggsy gulped down half his beer and called, “Get me another.”

            “Y’ okay Eggs? Y’ seem tense. Did sumfin happen with Dean?” Ryan asked, glancing over his shoulder in the hounds’ direction.

            “No,” Eggsy said. Technically something always happened with Dean. His step-father didn’t give him a single break. “I’m fine, honest. Just got a bit of news, that’s all.”

            “Yeah, wot?”

            “When Jamal gets back,” Eggsy said. He rotated his glass with his fingers, watching the ring of foam slide down the clear walls.

            “Y’ ain’t dying on us, are y’?”

            “Wot the fuck?” Eggsy sputtered and threw the bunched-up napkin back at Ryan. “No y’ berk, I’m not dying.”

            Eggsy drained the last of his beer as Jamal returned with the next round. Eggsy accepted his glass with a tip of his head and held it up. “Cheers, mates.”

            Their glasses clinked and all three took a moment to savor the taste as they downed half. When Ryan lowered his glass, he asked, “So what is it?”

            “What’s what?” Jamal looked between them.

            “Eggsy has sumfin to tell us.”

            “Y’ dying?”

            “Jesus, why y’ both got to put that shite on me?” Eggsy scowled at them. Jamal shrugged and sipped at his beer. With an exasperated sigh, Eggsy said, “No, that isn’t it. Look, figured I’d let y’ know I won’t be around for a bit.”

            That got them to sit a bit straighter. “Why?” Jamal asked.

            How did he describe what he was doing? He’d been mulling over it all night. “I got a job,” Eggsy explained.

            “Where at? Wot, it in the evening or sumfin? That why y’ won’t be around?”

Ryan frowned, and Eggsy could see him trying to figure out what Eggsy wasn’t telling them. They’d known each other since they were in nappies, and over twenty years of friendship had left them with a nearly supernatural ability to detect when the other was in trouble. Eggsy may not have been up shit creek like he normally was, but he knew Ryan could sense something was off.

“It requires I live… on the job,” Eggsy said, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ll be able to see y’ every now and then, but not for a little while at first.”

“What kind of job requires you to live there?” Ryan asked. “Did y’ rejoin the marines?”

Eggsy shook his head. “No.”

“And y’r mum is okay with this?” Jamal looked at him doubtfully. “Last time y’ were gone, she nearly lost it.”

Eggsy remembered. His short time in the marines had ended when Michelle called him, banging on about how she didn’t want to lose him, and how she needed his help with Daisy. Eggsy had no choice but to give in and return home.

“She isn’t happy,” Eggsy admitted. “But it’s good money, and we need it.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Ryan raised his glass to the statement and took a drink. “Well, for how long?”

“A year.”

Ryan slammed his glass down. “A whole year?”

“What job is it?” Jamal demanded, nearly talking over Ryan.

Eggsy couldn’t tell them that he agreed to basically be someone’s sex slave for a year, so lied and said, “I’m going to be a personal trainer for some rich toff. He wants me to live at his house.”

“How the hell did y’ manage to swing that gig?” Jamal’s doubtful glare didn’t waver. Leave to Jamal to smell out when Eggsy chose to omit the truth.

“Saw a job ad posted online, figured I’d give it a try. May have fudged the military background a bit, but… it pays good, and at the end, I walk away with a lot. Enough to maybe get mum out from under Dean.”

Jamal and Ryan looked at each other, and while Eggsy could see the tension tightening their shoulders, an understanding passed over them and they relaxed into their seats. “Okay,” Ryan said, and Eggsy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d even been holding. “Y’ll keep in touch though, right? Let us know if there’s any problems. These posh wankers always think they own everything, so y’ got to be careful.”

If only Ryan knew.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. And don’t worry, it isn’t like I’m going away forever. Once I get settled we’ll be able to hang out again.”

“Well, here’s to your new job,” Ryan said and raised his glass.

Eggsy picked up his. “To my new job.”

* * * *

            Eggsy woke early to get a shower in and feed Daisy. He was scheduled to be at Harry’s house at one. Harry had offered to send a taxi around to pick him up, but Eggsy had declined. He didn’t want Harry knowing where he lived. Sure, it was obvious Eggsy didn’t exactly come from boarding school stock, but that didn’t mean he wanted to parade how poor he was to Harry.

            After Eggsy finished wrangling Daisy into her high chair and got her to eat her oatmeal, Eggsy started a pot of coffee. He munched sparingly on a piece of toast, his stomach too knotted for him to eat anything else. By the time he finished with Daisy and had the kitchen clean, the coffee was finished and Michelle was awake.

            She dug at her blood-shot eyes with her knuckles as she stumbled into the kitchen. Her pallor was a touch paler than normal, probably due to the bottle of malt liquor she’d nursed after Eggsy informed her of his plans.

            “Here y’ go,” Eggsy said and passed her a steaming mug. She accepted it with a grateful grimace.

            “When are y’ leaving?” Michelle asked. She took a sip of coffee and carded her fingers through Daisy’s curls.

Eggsy could remember when he was younger and he would curl up in her lap, letting her play with his silky tresses until he drifted off to sleep. That had been before Dean had come into the picture, before their already fragile world had been shattered.

Eggsy watched her for a few seconds before he poured himself a cup and said, “I’ll be leaving in a couple hours.”

Michelle pressed her mouth together. Eggsy waited for the backlash—she hadn’t held back the night before—but she swallowed down whatever she was thinking with another gulp of coffee.

“Once I get settled, I’ll be by, okay?” Eggsy said, hoping if he assured her enough that he wasn’t gone for good, she wouldn’t go into a panic attack. “And y’ can still call me, ta?”

“And wot kind of job is it?” Michelle asked.

“Personal trainer,” Eggsy said.

“And this guy, he’s a decent bloke?”

“Yeah, he’s good, mum. And we need the money. It’s either this or I start running for Dean.”

Michelle moved over to the kitchen counter and picked up a cold piece of toast Eggsy had prepared. “Are y’ packed?”

“Going to finish now,” Eggsy said.

She didn’t look at him, and he longed for her to turn around, to tell him this was okay. She took a small bite from the corner of the toast. Eggsy sighed and carried his mug into his room.

An empty satchel sat on his bed. Harry had told him not to bring any clothes except for a pair of pajamas and a change for tomorrow. Beyond that, he was only to bring what essentials he felt he needed and a few personal affects.

He slept in his boxers and a t-shirt most nights, so he just grabbed a white Hanes from his dresser. It took him a bit longer to pick out his clothes. He combed through his selection of polos and jackets, assembling two outfits—one for today and one for tomorrow—that he hoped would catch Harry’s eye. It dawned on him as he straightened his black snapback in the mirror how ridiculous he was being, preening over himself, fluffing and prepping as if he were a painted slave.

Eggsy frowned and glared down the length of his nose, considering his reflection with a critical eye. Finally, he turned around, took a long drink of his coffee, and went about collecting a few things to bring with him—the photo of his dad in his marine’s uniform, a picture of Daisy and his mum, a couple of his favorite hats, a stuffed pug his dad gave him when he was baby, his phone charger, a couple comic books he was reading, and a few bathroom essentials. He threw it all in his bag and zipped it up.

He still had a bit of time to kill before he left, so he went back out to the living room and found his mum cleaning up Daisy. “How about a walk?” Eggsy suggested. “Been awhile since we had one, yeah? Bet Dais would like that—wouldn’t y’ flower?”

“Yeah, okay.” Michelle said and lifted Daisy out of her high chair. “But we can’t be out too long. Dean will be back soon and I need to get his breakfast started.”

Eggsy grit his teeth, biting back a harsh ‘fuck Dean’. His mum couldn’t help that she was tied to that sack of shit. She tried to get out from under him, she did. She turned to her brother in Bath. She turned to the police. No one helped her. The most she got was the old lady who used to live two doors down, who would let a pregnant Michelle and Eggsy hide out in her flat when Dean was on a rampage. She passed away shortly after Daisy was born, and the new neighbors pretended that neither of them existed.

“Let’s go then,” Eggsy said and got the stroller Michelle had kept from when Eggsy was a baby. It was blue, the lining covered in dinosaurs and the alphabet, a few stains on it, but otherwise it was in good condition.

Eggsy buckled Daisy in and slipped her dummy into her mouth. “There’s a good girl.”

There wasn’t much in the way of a park in the area, but they took their time walking around the block. Eggsy stopped at the nearby Tesco and bought Daisy a chocolate with the little bit of pocket change he had left. He could feel Michelle watching him the entire time, a miasma of doubt and resentment lingering over their heads like a rain cloud.

“So what’s he like? This guy y’re going to work for,” Michelle asked as they started their way back towards the flat.

What _was_ Harry like?

From the brief encounter Eggsy had with him, and the list of hard no’s and yesses he’d been presented, Eggsy got a vague idea about what made up Harry Hart. He’d gone home after the initial interview and did some research.

Boy, had he been surprised when he learned that the man he’d be servicing for the next year was none other than London’s leading hotel tycoon and eligible bachelor.

If Harry was so eligible though, why was he offering to pay to keep Eggsy in his bed?

_Guess not many people share his tastes._

Harry did say he didn’t have time to feel out any kind of scenes, so it only made since that he just hires someone. He probably had an entire staff at his disposal.

Would Eggsy get served by a personal cook? Did Harry have butlers and maids?

He’d sent Eggsy his address via text, but all he knew about the area was that it was posh as fuck. Probably a sleek flat with a skyline view.

“He’s nice enough,” Eggsy answered vaguely with a shrug. “Rich, ta? And that’s what’s important. He’s paying good money. And at the end of my contract there’s a bonus, enough that maybe me, y’, and Dais can finally get out of here. Go up to Bath maybe and live with Uncle Richie, ta?”

Michelle paused, her grip on the stroller tightening. “This why y’ doing it? To save us? Y’ know Dean isn’t just going to let us walk out of here, and wot if this guy is just taking advantage of y’? Y’ can’t trust those rich types—they’re always looking for the upper hand.”

Eggsy stopped walking and turned to face her. He took her shoulders in his hands, and it occurred to him how small she was—somehow, without Eggsy even realizing it, he had gone from barely being tall enough to reach her shoulders, to towering over her. Michelle had spent so much of her life protecting Eggsy, now it was his turn to do the same.

“Y’ don’t worry about that, okay mum? This guy is legit, there’s a binding contract and everything. And I’ll worry about Dean when the time comes. Y’ just focus on watching over Daisy while I’m gone.”

“Eggsy, I don’t know…”

“Mum, we need this,” Eggsy said, letting every bit of desperation seep into his voice. He squeezed her shoulders, perhaps a touch too tightly in his earnestness. “We stay here, he’s going to destroy us. Y’ know it and I know it. We’ve been waiting for our moment, and this is it. Do y’ want Daisy growing up with him, scared?”

Michelle glanced at the stroller, her view of Daisy obscured by the sun bonnet. “No…”

“Trust me, ta? I’m going to take care of y’ and Daisy.”

Michelle looked back at Eggsy and cradled his jaw with her hand. She stroked her thumb along his cheekbone, and Eggsy could see the weight of her sadness pulling her face down, carving it with wrinkles and dark eyes the same way rivers carved through mountains. But even with the world compressing around her, she still looked radiant, a glimmer of light flickering behind her eyes.

“Okay babes, I trust y’.” She drew Eggsy’s head down and kissed his forehead. “Y’ve gotten so strong, just like y’r father.”

The omission winded Eggsy and he struggled to draw in breath. He folded his arms around her and hugged her close.

They broke apart when Daisy started to whine and made their way back to the flat. Neither realized the time until they opened the door and Dean came flying at Michelle.

“Where the _fuck_ have y’ been?” Dean demanded, grabbing Michelle by her collar and rattling her like a tambourine. “We’ve been here for almost an hour.”

Eggsy wedged his arm between Michelle and Dean and shoved him back, shouting, “Get off her!”

“Y’ stay out of this Mugsy,” Dean barked, cuffing Eggsy over the head and sending him into a wall. “I work all night, expecting a hot meal when I come home, and wot do I get? Nothing!”

Eggsy shoved off the wall. Michelle shifted in front of Daisy, who started to wail, and said with her hands raised in submission, “I’m sorry, I lost track of time. I’ll get it fixed now. Y’ just go have a seat.”

“Lost track of time?” Dean gathered himself up, a bear standing on his haunches, ready to strike. “How did y’ lose track of time? Wot do y’ do all day? Nothing, that’s wot y’ piece o’ shite.”

“Fuck off Dean, leave her alone,” Eggsy shouted. His head pulsed behind his eyes, but he ignored the pain. “Another deal go to shite? Maybe if y’ weren’t such a fucking crap dealer, y’d be able to sell something.”

Michelle’s face paled as Dean’s purpled and his expression blistered into a vicious glare. Eggsy swallowed down his fear, forcing himself to stand tall, even though every part of his body was screaming to run. He had to deflect Dean’s attention away from Michelle though, otherwise he wouldn’t let up, and it end with her nursing a split lip and blackeye.

Eggsy glanced at Poodle and Rot, and both grimaced. Eggsy wondered how deep to the bone Eggsy had cut.

He didn’t get a chance to consider. Dean seized him by the collar and drew his fist back. Michelle grabbed his arm and cried, “Leave him alone Dean!”

Dean threw her off, sending her flying into a wall. Eggsy ducked, managing to miss the punch and staggered back.

“Get y’r arse over here Mugsy,” Dean shouted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eggsy saw his mum pick herself up and pull Daisy out of the stroller and into the kitchen. Eggsy took a few cautious steps back towards his room. Dean lunged for him, landing a sucker punch into Eggsy’s side.

Eggsy collapsed forward, gasping for air. Dean fisted his hand in Eggsy’s hair and wrenched his head up. Tears stung Eggsy’s eyes, blurring Dean’s meaty fist.

Something shattered, and Dean twisted around to look. Eggsy used the opportunity to elbow Dean in the gut, forcing his grip to go slack and letting Eggsy wiggle free. He bolted into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Dean shouted after him, banging and rattling the door. Eggsy grabbed his bag, throwing the strap across his chest. He grabbed an emergency ladder he bought ages ago from the back of his closet. After so many scrapes with Dean that ended with Eggsy locked in his room, he realized he needed to find a means of escape. He opened the window, hooked the ladder, and climbed onto the window, hesitating in the threshold.

If he left, his mum would be defenseless. No one would be there to protect Daisy or her. Sure, Jamal and Ryan said they’d help and watch over them, but they couldn’t be there twenty-four seven.

Maybe he should stay.

Call it all off and stay here, guarding them.

Eggsy squeezed his eyes closed, his side throbbing.

But if he stayed, they’d never be free of Dean. It be a vicious cycle of violence, that would eventually end with one of them dead.

_I have to do this._

He climbed down the ladder as far as it would go, bringing him level with the branches of a tree. He launched onto the tree and climbed down. He paused when his feet hit the ground and looked back to his bedroom window, the ladder dangling down.

He hoped he was making the right decision.

* * * *

“I’m surprised that you found someone,” Percival said as he reclined in Harry’s wingback.

Harry frowned at him from where he lounged on the couch, a cup of tea in hand. He considered Percival the kind of man that had an unpronounced attractiveness. While his features weren’t remarkable, there was something captivating about his clever eyes, which acted as windows to his brilliant mind. As the CFO of Hart Hotels, Percival secured the company’s financial success with his unflappable frugality. He was more than just an employee though, he was a close friend, someone Harry had known for many years and regarded with the highest respect.

“And what is that supposed to me?”

“The last time I even suggested you begin to look, you told me to sod off.” Percival said. “And let’s not kid ourselves, you aren’t exactly the capricious type. You’ve used the same tea cup for the last ten years.”

Harry glanced at the fine bone china cup he held and set it down. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m sure you don’t,” Percival said, and while he didn’t necessary smile—Harry was sure the sun would fall from the sky before that ever happened—Harry got the sense that Percival was mocking him.

A knock at his door drew Harry to his feet. He wouldn’t admit that his pulse jumped. A look at his watch told him it was still a bit early for Eggsy, but he could hope. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since he left his office with a tempting smile teasing those plush lips.

Harry opened the door, and to his delight, Eggsy stared up at him with a confused look.

“Y’ live here?”

“Pardon me?”

“I figured y’d live in… I don’t know, a big skyscraper or something.” He leaned forward before Harry could even invite him in and glanced around. Harry considered reprimanding him, but no contracts had been signed yet. He made a mental note to address Eggsy about his manners later.

“No, I’m afraid this is it,” Harry said and stepped aside. “Would you like to come in, or do you plan on setting up camp on my doorstep?”

Eggsy gripped the strap of his knapsack, which ran diagonal across his chest. “Yeah.”

He walked past Harry, and Harry caught a whiff of his cologne, a cheap chemical concoction that was too spicy and didn’t complement Eggsy’s natural scent at all. He’d add a proper cologne to the list of things he planned on buying for Eggsy.

Harry shut the door and turned to Eggsy, who rotated slowly in a circle, studying the multitude of paintings Harry had hung on the wall.

“If you’ll come with me into the living room, we have a bit of paperwork to go over.” Harry said and gestured in the direction of the living room.

Eggsy looked at him and a smirk teased his lips—oh, Harry couldn’t wait to finally taste them. “Yes, _sir_.”

_Little tart._

Eggsy froze in the threshold of the entryway and jerked his chin in Percival’s direction. “What's he doing here?”

“I’m here to act as witness for the contract," Percival offered.

Harry wondered if his choice to ask Percival had been wrong. Eggsy had said he trained under him, so he thought the familiar face would be comforting.

Eggsy worked his jaw, and Harry could practically see the gears rotating in his head as he analyzed the situation. He must have come to a favorable conclusion, because his shoulders lowered, the tension unspooling from him, and he walked over to the couch.

Eggsy set his bag on the floor and took a seat. Harry made another mental note for their lessons. He remained standing, picking up the contract that rested on the coffee table by his tea cup.

“Would you like a drink or anything before we begin?” Harry asked, and Eggsy shook his head.

“Okay, then here is the contract I had drafted. As we discussed, at the end of your time you will receive £300,000. All our agreed upon limits are listed there, as well as the rules that you will be expected to obey during this time.” Harry passed Eggsy the contract for him to read. To his surprise, Eggsy didn’t just flip through it, but took his time to read over it. While he studied the contract, Harry continued to speak. “Should an infraction accrue, or should either of us decide that our relationship is no longer beneficial, we may terminate the contract. Should that happen, you will receive only £150,000. During the length of your contract, I will provide all your necessary needs, including, but not limited to, food, shelter, and clothing.”

Eggsy glanced up. “Why would we severe the contract?”

“While I don’t intend to, it is merely an exit clause that was placed for your own comfort. Should you decide we aren’t compatible, or that I am not reaching my full capabilities as your Dom, then you may choose to end our relationship.”

Eggsy chewed on his bottom lip. “What about other reasons?”

“Such as?”

“I don’t know, family or something. Like my mum needs me and I have to go to her.”

Harry blinked. He hadn’t considered the possibility. Beyond a brother in India and an uncle in the Bahamas, he had no family to consider. “Well, should something of that nature arise, we will discuss it. It may not call for a break in the contract.”

Eggsy nodded and went back to reading. Harry studied him, taking in the curve of his nose, the brush of his golden lashes as they dusted on his sharp cheeks, and the way he moved his mouth as he read silently.

“As I said, there are rules that will need to be followed. Should you not follow these rules, I shall administer the punishment I deem appropriate. All punishments, of course, will be based around our agreed upon limits. I will not ask anything of you that you are not willing to give.”

“Okay, so what are the rules?” Eggsy looked at him, the full intensity of his gaze giving Harry a moment’s pause. There was nothing subtle about him, he was a supernova, and Harry knew that if he gave him enough time, Eggsy would burn him alive.

“You know one of them already,” Harry said, because he couldn’t help himself.

Eggsy smirked, even though his cheeks pinked. “Mmm, I do. The others, though?”

“First, you are free to see friends and family during your stay here. But you are to inform me whenever you go out, and I expect you back home by no later than midnight. Second, you are the maintain a healthy life style while you are here. Not only dietary, but also no excessive drinking, smoking, or drugs.”

“I don’t do drugs,” Eggsy said, a touch defensively.

“I didn’t suspect you of doing so,” Harry said, and it was the truth. He wouldn’t have chosen Eggsy if he’d been a drug addict. “But I want it stated, anyways.”

“Am I allowed to drink at all?”

“Within reason.”

Eggsy nodded and let Harry continue.

“You are to follow every order and service provided by me with a ‘thank you’, and every request with a please. I will take care of your nightly bathing.” Eggsy raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment, so Harry didn’t pause. “I will choose your clothing each day.”

“Please tell me y’ aren’t going to dress me up in a tutu.”

Harry grimaced. “Most certainly not. I can assure you, I will take extra care in each outfit. A wardrobe will be provided for you tomorrow.”

They’d already agreed upon incorporating corsets and lingerie into their play, and as soon as Eggsy left the day of the interview, Harry had ordered a few pieces from Rome and Paris. He may have jumped the gun since he didn’t have Eggsy’s sizes yet, but Harry had a fairy good eye for measurements, so he didn’t think it would be a problem.

“I expect you to plainly inform me of your emotions before, during, and after a scene. Keeping an open communication is vital and providing a solid relationship, and as your Dom I want to make sure I take care of you.”

Eggsy closed the contract and set it on the table. “Fair enough,” Eggsy said. “But the same goes for you. I’ve seen a Dom drop, it isn’t fun. So, we keep an open dialogue.”

“Agreed.”

“Anything else? Rules on kneeling?”

“You are free to choose when you wish to kneel. I have an assortment of kneeling pillows available that you can use whenever you need it.”

Eggsy nodded, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

“When you’re home, you’re required to wear my collar. It is up to you whether you wear it in public, but if you do choose to, I expect you to be respectful of those around you and keep it hidden from the public eye.”

“Makes sense,” Eggsy said with a shrug, and while the levity of the gesture dismissed the matter, Harry could see understanding in his eyes. He didn’t think there’d be any problems.

“You may touch yourself, I in fact encourage it and enjoy seeing it.” This took Eggsy by surprise and he blinked up at Harry, his brows furrowed. A small smile slithered across Harry’s lips—he wasn’t above admitting he savored Eggsy’s look as he added, “ _But_ , you are not allowed to come without my permission. That includes if you choose to masturbate when I’m not around. I will know if you do, and should you release without my consent, I will punish you with a spanking.”

Eggsy’s gaze went dark, but he gulped and nodded. “Okay. Is that all?”

“When I give a command, you are to do it, without question. If the command conflicts with your limits, or you feel that you truly can’t comply, you are to state ‘red’ and we will stop and discuss it. But, should this not be the case, and you just wish not to comply, you will be punished. The commands I make will be to better you and in your best interest. And finally, there shall be no lying. If something is wrong, you will answer truthfully. If there is a problem, tell me.”

Eggsy held his hand out. “Do y’ have a pen?”

Harry studied Eggsy face, searching for any hint of doubt, but his expression was confident, and his extended hand was sure. Harry reached into his breast pocket and extracted a pen. He handed it to Eggsy.

Eggsy removed the cap, opened the contract to the last page, and signed and dated it. Harry took the pen back and did the same.

“Percival,” Harry said, holding the pen out to him.

Eggsy watched Percival as he signed his name on the witness line and capped the pen. “That’s everything then,” Percival said. He handed Harry back his pen and picked up the contract. “I’ll drop this off at Amelia’s. Is there anything else you need of me?”

“No, that is all. Thank you, Percival.”

“A pleasure seeing you Eggsy. I wish you both a fulfilling year,” Percival said. Harry moved to show Percival out, but he shook his head. “I got it, stay here and enjoy your boy.”

Harry turned back to Eggsy, expecting a moment of awkward silence to fall over them. It was a lot to take in, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Eggsy was still processing it all. But, as he discovered upon their first meeting, Eggsy defied all his expectations.

Eggsy turned to him and, as soon as the front door shut, smoothly slipped from the couch to his knees in front of Harry. He looked up, his eyes glimmering, and asked, “May I suck y’r cock now, sir?”

If that didn’t get Harry hard immediately, nothing would.

His mouth went dry and it took a few seconds for his brain to reconnect long enough for him to snap it closed. He sucked on his tongue to stimulate his saliva glands and swallowed. Eggsy waited for an answer, his hands clasped behind his back, his spine perfectly straight.

“Yes,” Harry said, but held a hand up when Eggsy reached for his belt. Harry moved over to his chair, the one Percival had been occupying, and took a seat with his knees spread wide. He gestured towards his crotch, signaling for Eggsy to continue.

He thought Eggsy would stand to walk over to him, but to Harry’s delight he fell to his hands and crawled sensuously across the living room towards Harry. His shoulders rolled with each step, the movement spilling down into his swaying hips.

Harry wished with every cell in his body that Eggsy had been naked.

Eggsy stopped when he reached Harry and resumed his position on his knees. Harry watched closely, hoping he didn’t look like a stupid besotted teenager popping his first woody as Eggsy undid his belt and opened his trousers. Harry raised his hips enough for Eggsy to drag his trousers and pants down, letting them pool at his ankles.

 Harry’s skin prickled beneath Eggsy’s fingertips. A fire burned behind his eyes, and it reminded Harry of the sun glinting off the Aegean Sea. Desire flooded through him, thinning the air around Harry. Perhaps it was the excitement of finally being here, contract signed and Eggsy home, but Harry’s head spun with unspoken hunger.

He’d gone so long without sating this thirst, and now here he was, this delightful creature at his feet, ready to service him.

Eggsy smoothed his palms over the tops of Harry’s thigh. He never broke eye contact as he rocked forward, his supple mouth wide open.

Harry could take whatever he wanted right then, he could demand from Eggsy complete submission. But this wasn’t just about him, was it? This was also for Eggsy. And Harry wanted to give him the world on a silver platter.

Eggsy licked a stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock, and it was flint striking steel. Harry combed his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, knocking his hat off, and cupped the back of his head.

Harry relaxed into his chair, giving himself over to Eggsy as he took Harry in his hands. He suckled on the tip of Harry’s cock, savoring it like a child with a lollie. Eggsy tongued Harry’s slit as he squeezed his hands and pressed up, bunching the foreskin for him to nibble.

A groan rumbled in Harry’s chest and he tightened his grip on Eggsy’s hair. If someone were to ask in that moment who held the power, Harry wouldn’t be able to answer.

Eggsy continued to tease him, using his calloused fingers and tongue to pluck at Harry’s strings and draw out throaty moans. When Eggsy was ready, he swallowed Harry to the root, and the hot glove of his throat squeezed around him. If there was a question about Eggsy’s gag reflexes, Harry learned he had none.

It only took a few firm sucks from Eggsy at that point to work Harry to completion. Harry held the back of Eggsy’s head as he came, a moan punched from his lungs. Eggsy could have lifted off at any time if he didn’t wish to swallow, but he sucked Harry hard, his throat convulsing with each greedy swallow.

Harry sagged against his seat when his orgasm abated, and Eggsy lifted off with a final slurp. Harry trailed his fingers down Eggsy’s jaw. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, daddy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy explores Harry's house and goes shopping with Roxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I wanted to finish some fic before I started on this. Now that my writing schedule is clear, I'm going to start focusing on this story. I'm super excited!
> 
> Self-betaed, as always.

            It wasn’t uncommon for Eggsy to wake with a kick to his side or the crash of pots as Dean bellowed at Michelle to make his breakfast. Most nights that Eggsy slept at his house, he usually only got a couple hours of rest, not letting his body relax until he was sure Dean had passed out. It also didn’t help that his mattress was about ten years old and his pillow flatter than a sheet of paper, so finding a comfortable position was near impossible. In the few hours that he did sleep, they were usually fitful and left Eggsy more exhausted than rested.

            Last night though?

            Eggsy never slept more soundly. It was like he was on a cloud, wrapped in silk, and bundled in the warmth of sun. He never wanted to wake up or leave the safety of his blanket cocoon.

            “Time to wake up,” A tender voice coaxed him.

In his sleep-hazed mind it took Eggsy a moment to process that it was Harry. Gentle fingers carded through his hair and tipped his head around. Eggsy cracked open his eyes, groaning in complaint.

Harry chuckled. “Come on now, you have a busy day ahead of you.”

“Five more minutes,” Eggsy pleaded, barely remembering to add groggily, “daddy.”

Harry’s breath hitched, his fingers stilling against Eggsy’s cheeks. The bed shifted, dipping to the side as Harry moved closer. “It’s eight o’clock, and I have breakfast ready,” Harry said, a bit firmer. “Up my boy, don’t disappoint daddy.”

Eggsy forced his eyes open again at the command. He stretched his arms above his head and his legs out with a loud yawn, curling his toes as his muscles burned satisfyingly. Harry smirked at him, already dressed in a bespoke dove gray suit, his brown hair tamed and swept out of his face.

“Y’re already dressed,” Eggsy pointed out, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Very astute,” Harry said, and Eggsy rolled his eyes. “I have to leave for work shortly. I’ve already eaten, but your breakfast is on the table.”

Eggsy didn’t know why, but his stomach dropped with disappointment. He didn’t think Harry would be gone so soon. They’d just started, and they hadn’t even had much time together. After the blow job Eggsy gave Harry last night, Harry suggested a bath, but Eggsy dodged it by explaining he already showered. It wasn’t that Eggsy didn’t want a bath, but he didn’t want Harry to see the bruises he undoubtfully had thanks to Dean—he wasn’t prepared to explain that mess yet.

So, Harry had fixed dinner and let Eggsy get acquainted with his new home. Honestly, if anyone had asked, it was a pretty mild night—nothing like Eggsy expected. He did just sign a sex contract, after all. He thought Harry would sweep him off to some sex dungeon or something, but Harry had been a perfect gentleman. He even let Eggsy choose the movie they watched before they went to bed.

“Okay,” Eggsy said, trying not to pout.

Harry slipped off the bed, straightening his suit. “You've met my personal assistant Roxanne Morton. She'll be here at ten to take you shopping. I’ve left my credit card on the hall table for you. She knows all that you’re supposed to get, but should there be anything you see that you want, you are welcome to get it.”

Eggsy’s mouth dropped open. “No shitting?”

Harry quirked a brow, his expression severe, though the corner of his mouth twitched. “No shitting.”

Eggsy flushed. “What if I like… want to buy the new Play Station? Or like the latest Adidas?”

“Will that make you happy?”

That was a good question. Eggsy considered owning those things, things he’d never been able to have. Sure, his house was littered with boxes of name brand merchandise and he had a few Burberry hats and Adidas, but it was all knock offs. Not the real thing.

He never thought it be possible to get his hands on any of it.

But he’s lived most of his life without those things, and he’s done fine so far.

“Not really,” Eggsy confessed. “Be nice, yeah, but don’t need it.”

Harry nodded. “Well, get whatever will make you happy.”

“That’s a dangerous request,” Eggsy said.

“I have no doubt that you will be a perfect gentleman during your shopping trip, and I trust you to make wise fiscal choices. After all, you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

Eggsy tugged his knees up, bunching the comforter and sheets against his chest. He shook his head, the very idea leaving his stomach hollow. “No, sir.”

“Good boy,” Harry praised, and it shouldn’t have made Eggsy perk up like he did, but the approval in Harry’s voice was like a sip of water after a yearlong drought. “Now come along, you need to eat and be ready for Roxy.”

Eggsy followed Harry downstairs and into the dining room. A full English breakfast was spread on the table, still piping hot.

“Jesus, is this all for me? Did y’ eat any?”

“I had a bit of toast.”

“A bit of toast?” Eggsy’s stomach grumbled as he came around and took a seat in front of the empty plate set out for him. “Y’ don’t want any of this, sir?”

“I don’t eat much in the morning,” Harry said, and started to ladle the food onto Eggsy’s plate. Eggs, sautéed mushrooms, grilled tomatoes, bubbling baked beans, crisp bacon, and fat sausage.

“Are y’ trying to fatten me up?” Eggsy asked. He couldn’t think of the last time he had so much food in the morning. Usually he was lucky if he could get in a bowl of cereal.

“While your shape would matter little to me, no I’m not,” Harry assured.

Eggsy huffed out a small bark of laughter and dug in with gusto. Harry contented himself with a cup of coffee, while Eggsy was treated to a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a piping cup of tea.

When Eggsy was halfway through his plate, Harry looked at his watch and announced, “I need to go.” He drained his coffee and stood. “Remember to be ready by ten for Roxy.”

Eggsy set his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “I can walk y’ out.”

Harry kissed the top of his head, such a casual gesture that Eggsy froze, stunned by the warmth that spread through him. “Not necessary, enjoy.”

Harry left before Eggsy could complain. He heard the door open and close, leaving him alone in the house. Eggsy sat there, listening to the house settle around him, the pipes clanking and rattling as the air kicked on.

Now that Harry wasn’t here to fill the space, Eggsy realized how big the flat was and how alone he was without Daisy or his mum.

Eggsy picked at the rest of his meal, no longer hungry. When he finished eating he packed up what could be salvaged as leftovers—why did Harry make so much toast for one person? —and placed them in the fridge. Guilt twisted his stomach when he pitched the now soggy toast and congealed scrambled eggs into the garbage bin.

He’d have to speak to Harry about not fixing so much food. It wasn’t right to waste it.

After the leftovers were put away, he cleaned the kitchen (though it didn’t need much) and the dining room. He finished wiping off the table with a rag and took a seat back in his chair, a fresh cup of coffee waiting for him.

“Now what?” Eggsy glanced at the clock. That had taken all of ten minutes. He still had plenty of time to kill before Roxy was supposed to be here. “I probably should call mum, make sure everything is okay.”

Resolved, Eggsy put the flannel in the clothes hamper he found upstairs and grabbed his phone.

Michelle answered on the second ring. “Eggsy, babe. I wasn’t expecting y’ to call so soon.”

“I just wanted to check on y’, make sure y’ and Dais were okay,” Eggsy said. He tucked his phone between his shoulder and ear so he could rustle through his small bag of personal effects. He didn’t know if he could put anything out, so he left all his important items in the bag, but he grabbed his clothes and essentials, then kicked the bag under the bed.

“We’re fine babes,” Michelle assured, but Eggsy didn’t fully believe her. They’d never be fine until Dean was out of their lives.

“And is Dais being good?”

“She misses y’,” Michelle said.

Eggsy chewed on his bottom lip. “I miss her. Miss y’ both.”

“Y’ could always come back.”

No, he couldn’t. Not if he wanted to get them away from Dean. “Mum, y’ know I can’t.”

She sighed, the sound heavy in Eggsy’s ear. “She cried last night for y’. Drove Dean batty.”

Eggsy swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. “Mum. We need this, yeah? The money is good.”

“Is he nice, at least?”

“Yeah, real nice.” And it wasn’t a lie. So far Harry had been nothing but the perfect gentleman.

“Well, that’s good at least. Look, I got to go, but call later okay?”

“Yeah, I will. Love y’. Send Dais my love.”

“I will babes. Love y’ too.”

They hung up, and Eggsy didn’t feel any better than when he first called. He knew leaving would take some adjusting, but he worried Daisy wouldn’t be able to. He didn’t want to come crawling back, tail between his legs, like he had from the military.

“Fuck,” Eggsy said. He carried his things into the bathroom and reached for the shower to start it. It wasn’t until he was halfway undressed that he remembered Harry was supposed to bathe him. “Guess I’ll be washing in the evenings.”

Eggsy turned off the water. He washed his face and brushed his teeth to freshen up, then got ready for Roxy. There was still a little over an hour to kill, so Eggsy decided he’d occupy his time with exploring.

It wasn’t snooping. He was just getting acclimated with his new home.

He started in Harry’s bedroom—seemed the smartest choice—and looked around the room. He made the bed as he explored, making sure to put everything the way it had been last night before bed.

There wasn’t much in the bedroom to give Eggsy and clue as to who Harry was, which was strange because usually a bedroom was the first place you’d go to see what a person was truly like. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t a nice bedroom. Way better than Eggsy’s own tiny shoebox room. It was a large master suite with an adjoining en suite, the room bright and airy, with heavy antique furniture that looked as if it had been in the family for generations.

There were a few decorations, but not much that needed taking care of, and everything had its place. The drawers were organized, with clothes neatly folded, and there wasn’t any secret porn stashes or embarrassing photos tucked away in the sock drawers—Eggsy should have known there wouldn’t be, Harry wasn’t a prepubescent boy hiding his porno mags, he was a grown-arse man. His closet was equally organized, shoes lined perfectly, hangers each an inch apart like he measured them.

The only interesting thing he found in the bedroom was the empty space in the closet and the couple drawers left bare. He assumed those were for him, and the warm sensation he felt earlier that morning returned, blooming in his chest.

Eggsy moved on to the other three rooms on the second floor. There was a guest room, but Eggsy didn’t stay in long. It was pretty basic, nothing in the closet or drawers, the furniture looking like they’d been shipped from a high-end catalogue. There were a few unique pictures, which seemed to be the running theme of the house, but otherwise the bedroom was cold and empty.

There was another bathroom, but it was just like the guest room, unused and basic, with a few spare utilities. The pantry closet was filled with spare sheets and towels, but nothing interesting.

The last room, at the end of the hall, was an office. Eggsy paused, looking around the bright orange room—he never would have pegged Harry for the color. Plastered to the wall behind the modish desk, in neat rows, were covers of the _The Sun_. Eggsy approached the wall, reading over the headlines.

It was all nonsense, snippets of history that ranged from sport events and Royal weddings to absurd stories about alien babies and lost heiresses. There was one about a judge and a rent boy, and another that nearly made him keel over with laughter.

_Billionaire Megalomaniac Tries to Take Over the World._

The things they write about.

Eggsy didn’t look through the desk. While he was interested to peek, he decided it wasn’t his place to look through Harry’s personal papers. Most of it would be for work, anyways.

Eggsy left the office and went downstairs. The living room wasn’t very interesting, unless he wanted to study the plethora of paintings crowding the walls, and there was one of an old lady that creeped him out. He wondered if he could get Harry to take it down.

He checked out the downstairs bathroom and nearly pissed himself when he walked in, coming face to face with a cairn terrier.

“Fuck!” Eggsy jumped back, slamming a hand against the door, causing it to clap against the wall and rattle frames. Eggsy looked around the room, the walls covered in framed dead bugs, and a stuffed dog at the center of it.

“Christ, he’s a psychopath,” Eggsy said, creeping slowly into the room. He leaned forward and inspected the dog, which seemed well maintained. The coat was shiny, free of dust, and the eyes gleamed almost as if the pup was alive. Eggsy shuddered and backed out of the room, shutting the door. “Right, never going in there again.”

Not wanting to be anywhere near the bathroom of death, Eggsy decided to explore the basement. He turned the overhead light on and went down the rickety flight of stairs. It was musky, as if the door hadn’t been opened in a long time, a dampness lingering in the air that seeped into Eggsy’s bones. He hugged his hoodie tighter to his body, tugging his hat lower as if it could somehow warm him up.

The basement was just a storage space. Sheets were strewn over furniture, chairs were stacked in one corner of the space, and unmarked boxes were stacked neatly against the opposite wall. One corner of the basement was sectioned off for Christmas, with a dusty Christmas tree box, and a second equally dusty box labeled ‘ornaments’. They looked like they hadn’t been moved in years.

Eggsy peeked under the nearest sheet. The furniture was similar to the rest of the house, heirloom and dark wood. A full-length antique mirror was tucked away near the chairs. The frame was deep walnut, cherubs and flowers carved into the wood, framing an oval shaped silver-tinted glass.

He went over to the boxes, which were stacked neatly, nothing written on them to say what they were. Most of them were taped up, and Eggsy wasn’t about to break the seal to inspect their inner contents. One on the floor though was slightly open, the tape having given away to allow the lid to pop up.

It took only a gentle swipe of his finger to separate the tape from the cardboard. He lifted the lid and looked inside. He didn’t know what he expected—he’s learning quickly that Harry defies all expectations.

The contents of the box are random. Stacked on top, folded neatly and with great care, are clothes. A well-worn tan jacket with the faintest green detailing. A button-down shirt with a matching pattern. They didn’t look like something Harry would wear—too ostentatious—but maybe back in the day Harry had preferred something other than neutral blacks and navies. There was also a hunter green robe, velvet with silk trim, and embroidered on the breast was ‘JSH’.

Eggsy frowned and set the robe on his lap, on top of the other clothes. He dug deeper into the box, unearthing a bottle of bubble wrapped _Dior Eau Sauvage_. Eggsy unwrapped the bottle and opened it, taking a sniff of the cap. The scent was musky and herbal, a blend of rosemary and woods, with the faintest twist of lemon. It was pleasant and sexy, but it wasn’t Harry’s scent, which in the few hours Eggsy had been around him, had completely invaded all of Eggsy’s senses.

Maybe an old scent?

Eggsy capped the bottle and re-wrapped it. At the bottom of the box were a few photo albums. He reached for the top one, which was dated 2003, a little over ten years ago.

Before Eggsy could open it, the doorbell rang.

“Shit.” Eggsy hurriedly placed everything back and resealed the box. He went back upstairs and answered the door.

A tall, leggy blonde with sharp eyes greeted Eggsy. She was dressed smartly in a black pant suit that accented the svelte curve of her waist, and her lustrous locks were tugged back into a high ponytail.

She was Eggsy’s type, and his first instinct was to throw her a flirtatious smile and wink. “Can I help y’ love?”

She raised one perfectly manicured brow. “Hello Eggsy.”

It took Eggsy a heartbeat to realize it was Roxy, the same woman he had met when he interviewed with Harry.

Crap! Harry, right.

Eggsy was going to have to kick his knee-jerk response to flirt. He softened is smile into a something friendlier. “Oh, hey. Yeah, that’s me.”

“I’ve been instructed to take you shopping. I have a taxi waiting for us, if you’re ready to go.”

“Sure, give me one sec.” He ran back inside, finding the card and a set of keys on the hall table. He pocketed both and returned to Roxy, who waited patiently on the steps. “So y’re Harry’s assistant?”

Eggsy locked the door and followed her to the taxing black cab. “What’s that like?”

Roxy opened the door for Eggsy, which nearly made him trip over himself, and shrugged. “I assume like any other job.”

Eggsy shot her a look. “Bruv, this is Harry Hart we’re talking about. Ain’t nobody got a job like y’rs.”

The corners of Roxy’s mouth twitched. “Fair enough. He’s a good employer, fair and kind.”

Eggsy slipped into the back of the cab, still eying her oddly. “It sounds like y’re describing a Dickens character instead of a real person.”

“Huntsman Tailor Shop, please,” Roxy instructed, then turned to Eggsy. “Maybe he is a Dickens character—though I picture him more out of an Austen book, myself.”

Eggsy huffed and settled back against the cab. Before he could get in another question about Harry, Roxy said, “We’ll first go to the tailor shop to get a few suits made for you, as well as a tuxedo.”

“Tuxedo?” Fuck, he was going to have to wear a penguin suit? He’ll look ridiculous. He doesn’t even want to consider where he’ll have to wear it to, or who he’ll be around.

“Yes. After I’ve been instructed to take you down Bond Street to select new day clothes, pajamas, and active wear. Along with anything else you may need.”

“Fuck me Jesus, how much money are we going to spend?” Eggsy asked, suddenly very aware of the credit card he had.

“As much as required to retrieve all these things,” Roxy said without looking at him, her attention focused on her phone. “I’ve been given strict orders to see that all your needs are met.”

He was too busy seeing pound signs to even rebuttal with an innuendo. Eggsy didn’t say anything for the rest of the ride to the tailor shop. When they pulled up, he plastered himself to the window and stared up at the display. He’d passed this place once or twice, back when he used to pickpocket. He’d always wondered what it be like to shop in there.

_Guess I’ll be finding out._

“Come on,” Roxy said and ushered Eggsy out of the car, corralling him into the shop.

Eggsy did his best to not shrink back when they entered, gathering himself up and puffing out his chest. He didn’t have to be a genius to know one of these pocket squares alone cost more than everything Eggsy owned.

A gentile man with silver hair and a thin, almost weasel-like face, approached. “Ah, Ms. Morton, a pleasure to see you again.”

“Hello Andrew. This is the gentleman I told you about, Eggsy Unwin.”

Andrew looked at him, and the warm smile he fixed Eggsy with immediately set him at ease. Andrew held out his hand, his knuckles gnarled, his fingers thin as willow switches. “A pleasure, sir. You’re here for a fitting, correct?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s right mate.”

“Andrew has been Harry’s tailor for twenty years now, he’ll take good care of you,” Roxy said. “I’m going to look over fabric choices while you take his measurements.”

“Of course. The book is ready for you. If you’ll come with me sir, we’ll start in Fitting Room Three.”

Andrew led Eggsy into the fitting room, which was about the size of his own bed room. There was a riding saddle for some strange reason in the room, along with three gilt-framed mirrors. Eggsy stepped in front of the mirrors, blinking at his own reflection.

The bright overhead lights were nearly white, and as Eggsy looked at himself, Andrew moving around him, he got a bodiless sensation. This all had to be a dream—he couldn’t be here, getting fitted. A chav like him?

What was Harry thinking?

“If you’ll spread your legs apart, just like that, and your arms out. Yes, thank you.” Andrew took his tape and began to measure. Eggsy didn’t see him write anything down.

A tingling sensation rushed up his spine and tightened his scalp. He held his own gaze as he asked, “So y’ve been doing this a long time?”

“Probably longer than you’ve been alive,” Andrew said, glancing up with a smirk.

“I ain’t that young,” Eggsy grumbled, but then again Roxy said he’d been Harry’s tailor for twenty years. That was nearly as long as Eggsy was old, so he supposed it wasn’t much of a stretch.

“No, but I’m _that_ old.” Andrew chuckled to himself. He shifted around Eggsy, fingers and tape gliding over him. “I followed after my father, who worked here as well. It’s a family trade.”

“Yeah?”

“My father actually started with Harry, but then I took over when he passed away.”

“So y’ve known Harry for a while?”

“Oh yes, I’ve fitted him for most of the milestones in his life. Every tux and suit he owns is one of my own.”

Eggsy considered this, spreading his legs a little farther when Andrew knocked at his ankle. He started to take Eggsy’s inseam. Eggsy always figured it be awkward to get that done, but Andrew kept it strictly business.

“How come Harry isn’t with anybody? Bloke like him, handsome, kind, successful. There have to be men and women lining up,” Eggsy mused, and he honestly wasn’t sure if it was to himself or Andrew.

“Well, he never really had much interest.” It felt like there was more to what Andrew was saying, but before he continued he snapped his tape up and stood. “All finished.”

“Already?” Eggsy blinked, lowering his arms.

“Wasn’t so painful, was it?” Mirth gleamed in Andrew’s brown eyes. “Come along, let’s see what Ms. Morton has picked out for you.”

Eggsy trailed behind Andrew to where Roxy stood, flipping through a book of fabric” Roxy looked up and asked, “How’d he do?”

“What am I? A show horse?”

“Perfectly fine. Made your selections?” Andrew moved around to look over Roxy’s shoulder. “Ah, splendid choices. Eggsy, would you like to see?”

“Uh, sure.” He shrugged and walked over, not understanding what he was looking at. They showed him the four fabrics Roxy picked out for his suits, and then explained the tuxedo that would be made. When they started explaining herringbone and seesucker fabrics, Eggsy threw his hands up and said, “Whatever y’ think is best.”

Roxy had also chosen a few pocket squares and ties, along with a small selection of cufflinks. They weren’t exactly Eggsy’s style, but he had to admit they were nice.

“Are we done?” Eggsy asked, his stomach grumbling.

Roxy nodded. “Yeah, let’s check out.”

Andrew rung them up and Eggsy grabbed onto Roxy’s arm when he told them the total. “H-how much?”

“£17,050,” Andrew repeated.

“Fucking hell bruv, are y’ serious?” Eggsy was going to pass out. The world spun around him as a horrible sensation of vertigo swept over. “No, no that’s too much. Come on Rox, we’ll go somewhere else. I can’t spend that kind of money. Fucking Christ.”

Roxy and Andrew exchanged a look, and Roxy grabbed Eggsy’s hand, carefully peeling it off her shoulder. She eased him over to a chair and sat him down, saying to Andrew, “May we have some water?”

“Of course,” Andrew said and left to fetch it.

“Jesus, £17,050? Harry didn’t mean for me to spend that much.” Sure, he’d said for Eggsy to get whatever made him happy, but not at that price. “We can go on down to Harrods.”

Roxy grimaced. “You never buy off the rack, Eggsy.”

“For that cost, y’ sure as fuck do!”

“Eggsy, pull out the card Harry gave you.”

Eggsy frowned, but did as he was told. He withdrew the black card, the head of a man with a roman helmet emblazon on it in silver.

“That is the world’s most exclusive credit card, the American Express Centurion Card. Trust me when I say this is nothing more than a small drop in the bucket. Harry is perfectly aware of how much this will cost, and he sees it as an investment.”

“Fuck me.”

“You know, you keep saying that. I’m starting to think you’re coming on to me.”

Eggsy huffed, some of his anxiety starting to bleed away. He still didn’t feel good about the idea of dropping that kind of money on himself, especially when his mum hadn’t bought a new outfit in three years.

Andrew returned with the water and Eggsy accepted it with a grateful smile. He handed Andrew the card, who rung up their order, and then told them Eggsy could come by in two weeks for a fitting.

They left, going next door to try on shoes, where Roxy explained the difference between oxfords and brogues.

“Harry will tell you, it’s always oxfords, not brogues,” Roxy said with great gravity.

After they dropped another thousand pounds on shoes, Roxy said they could break for lunch. While Eggsy didn’t quite like how easy it was for Roxy to spend money—she didn’t bat an eye—he decided he liked her.

They stopped at a café, where they sat outside and split a bottle of sparkling water. Eggsy ordered a club sandwich with a side of fries, and to his surprise, Roxy did the same.

“Thought I’d order a salad?”

“Nothing wrong with salads, I like them,” Eggsy said—though he did think she would.

She snorted. Eggsy grinned and took a bite of his fries, which the waiter had explained were coated in something called truffle oil. Fuck if he knew what that was, but it did taste good.

“So how’d y’ get into being Harry’s assistant?”

“My uncle Percival works with him as the CFO. After college, I was looking for some work, and he introduced me. When I finish working with Harry, all kinds of doors will open, so it was a lucky break.”

“Percival’s y’r uncle?” Eggsy asked. The world kept getting smaller.

“Yeah, do you know him?”

Eggsy scratched the back of his neck. “Y’ could say that.”

Roxy stared at him for a heartbeat, before she realized what he meant and scrunched her nose. “Oh god, forget I asked.”

Eggsy burst out laughing and they finished eating. He plied her with a few more questions on Harry, learning how he liked his tea, what some of his favorite foods were, and what Harry did in his spare time—which he discovered Harry had no spare time, that he practically lived in his office.

After lunch they went to Bond Street and spent the rest of the afternoon shopping. Eggsy felt like Vivian from _Pretty Woman_ , caught in a shopping montage that would have befitted the Eighties. He tried not to think about the increasing amount of money they spent, but it was hard with each confirmation beep of the transaction.

By the time they finished, Eggsy was weighted down with bags. There would have been more, but he finally convinced Roxy they had enough.

At least, that was what he thought until they passed a shop with a display of ties in the window. He paused to look, wondering if he should get Harry something to say thank you.

“Hey Rox, can you take these for a moment? I’m just going to pop in here real quick.”

“Sure.” She took the bags and carried them to the taxi.

Eggsy slipped inside and selected the deep navy tie. It was smooth in his hand, sliding like water along his fingers. A delicate gold pattern was drawn on it. It was handsome, and would look even better on Harry.

He bought it, had it wrapped up, and met Roxy at the cab. While the day had started with a bit of a hiccup, Eggsy had to admit he had a lot of fun. It wasn’t often that he got to go wild like this—and by not often, he meant never. He was living out a boyhood fantasy.

But the best part was when he bought the tie for Harry, he decided. Granted it was with Harry’s own money, but he still hoped Harry would like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than I planned.

            “What are you wearing?” Harry asked, unable to make sense of the hideous ensemble Eggsy had on.

            After a long day of meetings, he’d finally managed to get home to see his boy and assess what he’d bought on his day out. Little did Harry realize that leaving Eggsy alone with his black label card would result in this atrocity being brought into his home.

            Eggsy looked at him with a proud grin, dressed in a pair of tight jeans (those Harry had no problem with) that accentuated his thick thighs, a black and yellow polo, and a black hoodie decorated for some ungodly reason with a design of gold plates.

            “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Eggsy asked, holding his arms out so he could get a good look at himself. The bill of his white snapback briefly hid his face. “Don’t y’ like it?”

            “I see lessons in fashion shall be added to the list of things we’ll need to go over,” Harry said. He’ll need to speak with Roxy about this—she was supposed to keep Eggsy from buying anything too horrid.

            “Oi, I know fashion,” Eggsy said, dropping his arms.

            “Your shoes have wings on them,” Harry pointed out.

            “Yeah well, y’r bathroom has a dead dog in it and I’m not complaining, now am I?”

            Harry’s eyebrows shot up. He wondered how long it would take for Eggsy to discover Mr. Pickle. “Excuse me?” Harry asked. While he didn’t mind what Eggsy said, it was the principal. He wasn’t to take that tone. “Is that the proper way to speak to me?”

            Eggsy seemed to realize his mistake, because his eyes widened and his face paled. He visibly shrunk back, almost as if he thought Harry would strike him right there—dear god, what kind of bully did he take Harry for?

            Eggsy swallowed, head lowered in a sign of submission, and said, “Sorry. Didn’t mean nothing by it.” He rubbed a hand up his arm, bunching the sleeve of his jacket. “If y’ don’t like it, I can take it back. Roxy made sure I got what you’d want, so don’t worry—I just saw it and thought… never mind, I’ll change.”

            Harry tried to catch Eggsy’s gaze, but he dodged it, something inside Eggsy shuddering closed to block him out.

            He had told Eggsy to get what he wanted, and it wasn’t that awful of an outfit.

            Mostly, he didn’t want to see Eggsy looking like that, broken and defeated, submitting because he’d been cowed into it and not because he wanted to.

            “Nonsense,” Harry said, making sure to use a gentle tone. “I told you to get what you like, and if you like this and it makes you happy, then it is yours.”

            Eggsy finally glimpsed at Harry through his golden lashes, hope sparking his blue-green eyes. The look was a sucker punch to Harry’s gut, and if he hadn’t already been swept away by Eggsy, he would have been right then.

            “Yeah?”

            “Yes,” Harry assured.

            Eggsy’s entire face lit up. “Thank y’, daddy.”

            Oh, weren’t those three words the sweetest sound.

            Eggsy’s posture relaxed and he nodded in the direction of the kitchen. “Made dinner for y’, are y’ hungry?”

            “You what?” Harry asked, surprised. He’d planned on ordering take out, to be honest.

            Eggsy grinned, impish delight filtering through his gaze. “What, didn’t think I could cook?”

            “I honestly hadn’t considered it,” Harry admitted.

            He couldn’t think of the last time someone had cooked him dinner. It was either take out, expensive restaurants, or Harry preparing something quick and easy for himself. Roxy routinely berated him for living on a diet of Indian takeaway and Twinkies.

            “Well, Rox told me a few things y’ liked and we swung by the store on the way home. First time I ever made tikka masala, but it smells good.”

            Before Harry stopped to consider his actions, he closed the distance between them in two strides and pulled Eggsy into his arms. Eggsy melted into his embrace, growing pliant, and Harry took full advantage, tipping his head back so he could slot their mouths together.

            He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about this all day. The only thing that kept him going through those dull, drawling meetings was the daydream of bending Eggsy over his desk and licking him open, before fucking him against the window, where anyone who looked up could see.

            While he wouldn’t get to do that tonight, he would finally get to hear what Eggsy sounded like as he came undone beneath Harry’s touch.

            Eggsy opened his mouth, and Harry took full advantage, savoring and plundering. He only pulled away when Eggsy began to quake in his arms.

            “Shall we eat?” Harry murmured with a tiny smirk.

            To Harry’s pleasure, it took Eggsy a moment to process the suggestion. His eyes were more pupil than iris and out of focus. The dreamy expression cleared and Eggsy straightened, trying to laugh off his reaction. “Uh, yeah.”

            Harry gestured for him to lead and trailed behind Eggsy into the dining room, where ceramic bowls of thick chicken tikka masala and basmati rice were set on the table. A plate of naan was set between the two serving dishes, along with a small bowl of creamy white raita. Beside each plate was a small dish of aachar, which immediately made Harry glance at Eggsy.

            “How did you make aachar?” It was a dish that took at minimum three days to pickle.

            Eggsy rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly. “Okay, that I didn’t make. I just got the premade one from y’r favorite takeaway. That and the raita are from there, but the rest I made on my own. Well, not the naan, that was prepackaged… but…”

            He trailed off into a shrug.

            Harry smiled, unable to stop himself from kissing the top of Eggsy’s head. In only a few short hours—not even a full twenty-four—Eggsy had already begun to endear himself to Harry. If he wasn’t careful, he could easily see himself becoming enamored with Eggsy, unable to let him go at the end of the years’ time.

            “It looks delicious,” Harry praised.

            While Eggsy preened, he tried to brush it off by shoving weakly at Harry and huffing. “It’s no big deal.”

            “On the contrary,” Harry corrected. “You took real initiative in pleasing your Dom, that alone is praise worthy.”

            Harry knew Eggsy had been trained by Percival—a man he considered a highly respectable Dom, and someone who Harry himself had trained under briefly—but he thought he would only see Eggsy truly shine as his submissive in the bedroom. The fact that Eggsy seemed so eager to please him outside, even if it was unknowingly, made Harry’s heart both shudder and ache. It was dangerously close to a longing nostalgia, a life that Harry had forgotten ten years ago.

            Harry took a seat at the head of the table where his plate was set. Eggsy took his own seat, and Harry served them both, making sure to pile the rice onto Eggsy’s plate. He appreciated Eggsy’s solid figure—he was certainly toned—but there was a slight gauntness to his face, an almost intimidating sharpness to his jaw and collarbones, like he’d gone many nights without. Harry was determined to fix that.

            “How was work?” Eggsy asked, not beginning to eat until he saw Harry start.

            “I’m sure you don’t want me to bore you with the details of my day,” Harry said out of reflex—it was dreadful for him, let alone someone else.

            Eggsy bristled slightly. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.”

            Harry raised an eyebrow at the smart tone—he’ll need to work on that—but nodded. “Apologies, I didn’t mean offense.”

            Eggsy shoved a forkful of rice and masala into his mouth as answer. Harry hadn’t missed how Eggsy wolfed down his breakfast this morning, and he’d just assumed it was because Eggsy was famished. But he can see now that Eggsy’s table manners were just atrocious.

            _Another lesson in the future._

Harry set a hand on Eggsy’s elbow, forcing him to pause in his bite. “Slow down, the food won’t be leaving.”

            Eggsy flushed, all the way up to his ears, and glanced down at his face. “I know that,” Eggsy grumbled, but took smaller, slower bites.

            “I spent the day in and out of meetings,” Harry said. “We’re building a few new hotels, one in New York and another in Athens, Greece; and if plans go ahead, we’ll break ground for a luxury resort in Dubai.”

            “Why do y’ have to be at those meetings? Aren’t y’ in charge? Can’t y’ just send someone in proxy or something?”

            “No, I’m afraid that isn’t how it works when you run a company. Successful leaders will oversee all deals in their companies. Only a fool will sit in his office while he lets his subordinates run everything.”

            “So y’ just went to and from meetings all day?” Eggsy asked.

            Harry broke off a piece of his naan and dipped it into some of the raita he spooned onto his plate. “I also signed off on paperwork and reviewed some numbers. But yes, I just went to and from meetings all day.”

            “Sounds boring.”

            “Very boring.” Harry’s mouth twitched.

            Eggsy tore off a big chunk of naan and shoved it all in his mouth. Harry grimaced but decided not to say anything, in fear of discouraging him from eating.

            “I did have a bit of time though to do a bit of shopping,” Harry confessed and wiped his hands off on the napkin in his lap. He stood and returned to the foyer, where a white shopping bag rested next to the coat rack. He had set it down before entering the living room, where he’d found Eggsy lounging on the couch in that hideous outfit he insisted was fashionable.

            He picked up the bag and brought it into the dining room, handing it to Eggsy. “While it isn’t a Play Station, I was informed by the shop girl that it’s very popular.”

            Eggsy blinked and wiped his hands and face with his napkin before accepting the bag. “Y’ didn’t have to get me anything. I mean, y’ve already done so much. All the clothes and suits…”

            Harry took his seat again. “Well, I must confess I bought this for you for my own pleasure as well. I wanted to see your smile when you opened it.”

            Eggsy’s cheeks tinged pink once again, his mouth going slack in surprise. “Daddy…”

            “Please, open it. If you don’t like it, we can return it after dinner and you can pick something else out.”

            Eggsy shook his head, mumbling good-naturedly (so Harry took no offense), “Y’re ridiculous.”

            He opened the bag and pulled out a box with the Nintendo logo on it. It was a brand new 3DS XL, black and gold with the Tri-Force design on the console. Along with the hand held, Harry had bought Eggsy three games: _Super Mario Maker_ , _Pokemon Sun,_ and _Yoshi’s Woolly World_.

            “I wasn’t sure on the games, so I told the girl to just select what she thought you’d enjoy,” Harry confessed.

            Harry was sure she’d been under the allusion that he was shopping for his grandson.

He’d never been much for video games. He found them tedious and pointless, occupying time that could be better spent honing one’s skills. But Eggsy had confessed an interest in gaming, and Harry didn’t want him to be bored while he was at work.

“Sir,” Eggsy said, eyes wide. He placed all the items back in the bag and set it next to his chair. “Thank y’, daddy.”

_Thank you, daddy._

Harry had missed that. He’d missed the reward of seeing his boy happy. He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed this, how big of a void there’d been in his life, until he heard those three simple words.

“Let’s finish eating, and then after while I clean, you can play your game,” Harry said.

Eggsy nodded and returned to shoveling food in his mouth. He paused long enough to fill Harry in on how his day went and how Roxy was aces, whatever that meant, and Harry listened, content to let Eggsy talk and talk and talk.

****

            “Go upstairs and draw the bath,” Harry instructed.

            Eggsy looked up from his DS and snapped it closed. “Yes, sir.”

            He set the hand held down on the coffee table and went upstairs to the master bath. Harry had both a walk-in shower and a large bathtub that Eggsy was sure could fit at least two grown men. He started the water, testing the temperature on his wrist and adding some of the essential oils that were lined up along the wall. A calming lavender and lemon scented steam filled the room.

            Harry joined him shortly, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up his muscled forearms. He retrieved a flannel and instructed, “Go ahead and strip.”

            “Will y’ be joining me?” Eggsy asked. He removed his hat and hoodie, folding the jacket neatly and setting it on the counter, snapback on top.

            “No, I’ll take a shower after,” Harry said.

            Eggsy removed his shoes and socks, then tugged off his shirt. Harry suddenly grabbed him by the arm, halting him from undoing his pants, and turned him so they faced one another.

            “How did you get these bruises?” Harry demanded, his brows etched close together.

            _Shit._

He hadn’t thought about the mottling of black and blue decorating his rib cage. Without missing a beat, he lied, “Free running.”

            “Free running?” Harry narrowed his gaze.

            “Yeah, me and my mates would do it to blow off some steam. We went for one last run before I came here.”

            Harry still looked at him doubtfully, but he let go. “I see. Well, you won’t be doing that anymore, is that understood? I won’t have you breaking every limb in your body because you felt the urge to jump off a wall.”

            “Yes daddy,” Eggsy said, not daring to argue and press the issue. It wasn’t completely a lie, Eggsy did free run, but he hadn’t been in a while, and it wasn’t a loss to stop. He’d be keeping active in a lot of other ways.

            “I’ll put something on those later tonight,” Harry said. “Into the tub.”

            Eggsy removed his jeans and pants, then shut off the water and climbed into the tub. He hissed as the hot water stung his toe.

            The warmth of the water radiated up his body, soothing sore muscles he hadn’t realized were tired until he stepped in. He eased down into the water and settled back against the porcelain. Harry smiled at him and knelt beside the water.

            “Nice?”

            “Yeah.” Eggsy studied him, trying to gauge what Harry got from this. “Y’ really just want to bathe me?”

            “Yes. I enjoy pampering,” Harry said.

Eggsy believed him. It was clear Harry had more money than he knew what to do with, and he wanted to use it to spoil Eggsy. If he wasn’t careful, Eggsy just might fall for Harry.

Eggsy let Harry bathe him, savoring the feel of the washcloth being drawn down his arms and across his back. It was nice to be taken care of, to be touched with such adoration. The last time Eggsy felt this, he’d been seven and it had been just before his da had died.

After a while Eggsy’s eyelids drifted closed and he grew malleable, letting Harry move him about so he could wash.

“Should y’ be kneeling like that?” Eggsy asked, cracking one eye open to look at him. “Isn’t it going to kill them later.”

Harry chuckled, a wisp of brown hair escaping the mold to fall across his forehead. “Perhaps, but it’ll be worth it.”

“Yeah?”

“To see you so calm and happy, it most certainly is,” Harry assured.

“Y’re interesting, y’ know that? Most blokes who made this deal wouldn’t be pouring half the amount of attention into me as y’ are. Sure, maybe some new clothes, something shiny, but… this, and the games, and everything? Only been a day and we haven’t even fucked yet.”

Harry tipped Eggsy’s head back with a finger under his chin and ladled water onto his hair. “Well, I can assure you that we’ll be remedying that fact soon enough. But for your other points, darling, I don’t see why someone wouldn’t want to spoil you? The happier you are, the happier I can be. I’ve taken you on as my boy, and it is my responsibility to see that all your needs are met, not to simply fuck you and reward you a trinket every now and then. Don’t confuse me with a sugar daddy.”

“Didn’t mean to suggest that,” Eggsy quickly said.

“I know, darling.” Harry selected a shampoo and started to work it into Eggsy’s hair until it became a lather. He then rinsed it out and repeated with conditioner. When he was done, and Eggsy was scrubbed clean, he stood and said, “Now you’ll take a quick shower to clean yourself a bit more intimately, because I plan on taking you apart tonight and showing you just what being my boy means.”

Eggsy flushed and nodded, unable to pry his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Harry left to let him drain the bath and take a quick, but thorough, shower. It only took a couple minutes, and after Eggsy stepped out of the steamy bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Harry vanished into the bathroom after him. Eggsy waited until he heard the water running before he hastily dried off, damp hair flopping along his forehead, and pulled out the long white box the new tie was in.

Now, how should he give it to Harry? He needed to make it special—especially considering all Harry had done—and Eggsy didn’t want to just hand it to him.

Eggsy removed the tie from the box and draped it over his neck. He stepped in front of Harry’s mirror and did a loose, basic knot. The tie was a shock of navy down the center of his chest, intensified by his pale, pinked complexion.

Eggsy discarded the box and his towel and climbed onto the bed. It took him awhile to find a pose. He tried on his side, head propped up on his hand, one leg raised. It felt too much like he was asking Harry to paint him like a French girl.

He tried on his stomach, knees bent, and his jaw cupped in both hands. It lasted ten seconds before he grew embarrassed and rolled onto his back. He considered just lying there, draped along the side of the bed, but quickly discarded the idea.

The water shut off and Eggsy cursed.

He flung himself into the pillows, arms throw back in a casual drape, his legs spread with the left raised and bent, and schooled his expression into his most seductive smile.

The door opened and Harry stepped out, steam wafting around him. Harry paused, naked chest glistening with beads of water. A towel hung dangerously low on his narrow hips, and Eggsy’s uncovered cock twitched with interest.

“What’s this?” Harry asked, his gaze running all over Eggsy, lingering on his semi-hard cock for a moment, before coming to a stop on the tie.

“Y’ got me a gift,” Eggsy said, lifting the end of the tie. “And I got y’ one. Why don’t y’ come over here and have a look?”

“I believe that’s the first pick up line that’s ever worked on me,” Harry said. He reached down and undid the knot of his towel, letting it fall to the ground in a heap.

Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, his gaze snapping to Harry’s defined cock, nestled in a bed of dark brown curls. Granted it wasn’t the first time he’d seen it, but last time he hadn’t had the opportunity to fully appreciate it. Harry was thick, tapered at the head, and long enough to be enticing, but not so large Eggsy felt nervous. There was a lovely amount of definition from veins latticing his shaft, and his head was hidden in a furl of foreskin that would soon enough peel back to reveal a plump, pink crown.

Eggsy went from semi-hard to granite in a matter of seconds.

Harry crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, one knee at a time. Eggsy tracked his every move, unable to look away, even if he wanted to. Harry lifted the tie off Eggsy, which hung loose enough that Harry didn’t even have to undo the knot.

He turned it over in his hands, rubbing the fabric between his index finger and thumb. “It’s quite lovely,” Harry complimented. “I’ll wear it tomorrow to work with pride.”

“Yeah?”

Harry leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Thank you, darling.”

Eggsy squirmed beneath him, not sure why the gesture made his insides quiver the way they did. “S’nothing,” Eggsy mumbled.

Harry leaned back and set the tie down on the nightstand. “Now, first things first. My original plans for tonight were to ease you into this. While I know you’re experienced, I feel that there is a learning curve when you have a new partner.”

            “Why do I sense there’s a ‘but’ somewhere?”

            “ _But_ ,” Harry said. “Do to the insolent tone you took earlier today, I’ve decided that a lesson needs to be taught. I’ve taken into consideration the dinner and gift, wonderful surprises, and decided that while you need to learn such tones are not allowed, a harsh punishment isn’t needed.”

            “Punishment?” Eggsy asked, shifting and drawing his knees close.

            “Yes,” Harry said and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. He patted his lap. “Over my knee, arms together and brace yourself on your forearms. Legs straight.”

            Eggsy hesitated a moment and Harry raised an eyebrow. “The longer you make me wait, the more slaps you’ll get.”

            He moved to stretch out over Harry’s lap, mindful of his cock, which was still fully erect. It became pinned between his stomach and Harry’s thighs. Eggsy braced himself on his forearms, allowing him to keep his spine straight.

            “There’s a good boy,” Harry praised. He trailed a hand down the line of Eggsy’s spine to the curve of his buttock, giving the right cheek a firm massage. “Look at this lovely arse. I’m looking forward to worshipping it.”

            Eggsy shuddered, gooseflesh rippling across his skin. “We could just skip to that part?”

            Harry chuckled and squeezed his arse cheek again. “No darling, I’m afraid not. You need to learn your lesson. You’ll get five warm-up slaps, then five more for your tone. Between each slap, I want you to say ‘thank you, sir’. Understood?”

            “Yes daddy,” Eggsy said. His stomach felt like there was an entire migration of butterflies flying through it.

            Harry didn’t begin immediately. He continued to massage Eggsy’s bottom, helping to ease the anxiety knotting in his stomach. The first slap was light, a cupped thud along his left cheek.

            “Thank y’, sir,” Eggsy said.

            The second slap was to his right cheek, the same pressure and speed, a thud that jiggled his cheek. The third came right after, across the both, just where the cheeks met his thighs. His body jumped slightly with each smack, but he managed to keep his position.

            “Thank y’, sir,” Eggsy said twice.

            Harry paused to massage the flesh, easing the slight sting that had begun to form. It certainly wasn’t the worst spanking Eggsy had. There had been one dominant he’d been with that had done little warming-up and left not only his arse bruised, but some of his upper thighs. He hadn’t gone back to that partner.

            “You’re doing so well,” Harry praised, the words pouring over Eggsy like a balm. “Two more warm-ups, then your punishment.”

            The slaps came in succession, his hand flat so they resonated with a sting. The sharp pain radiated across his bottom and he sucked in a breath, choking out, “Thank y’, sir.”

            Harry squeezed the skin, lessening the sting, and allowed Eggsy a moment to collect himself, before he said, “Now your punishment. Count off for me.”

            The first slap was in the center, a thud with raw strength behind it that spread through his entire buttock.

            “One,” Eggsy called with a sharp gasp. “Thank y’, sir.”

            His cock twitched, and he could feel the precum dewing on his tip, getting both his stomach and Harry’s thighs sticky.

            Harry didn’t follow up with a massage. He went into another slap, this one a sharp stinging strike to his left butt cheek.

            “Two,” Eggsy said, the intensity of the slap bringing tears to his eyes. The gentle warm-up had belied the power Harry could execute his punishment, and each blow was felt deep into the muscle. “Thank y’, sir.”

            “Good boy,” Harry said. “Almost done.”

            Another slap, his cupped hand engulfing all of Eggsy’s right cheek. A small cry escaped Eggsy, and a glob of precum leaked from his cock.

            “Three. Thank y’, sir,” Eggsy groaned, his face hot.

            “Just two more,” Harry said, following up with a strike to his lower left cheek.

            “Four. Thank y’, sir.”

            The last one was across the entirety of his lower bottom, sending Eggsy’s body jerking forward. The sharp bite of the slap, mixed with the slide of his cock against Harry’s thighs, had him moaning through his tears.

            ‘Five. Thank y’, sir,” Eggsy managed to get out.

            Harry massaged his bottom, helping to ease the hot flesh. “Good boy, you did so well for me. And have you learned your lesson?”

            “Yes, daddy,” Eggsy said. He swallowed around a shaky breath.

            He hated to think of when his punishment would be more. It wouldn’t take much for Harry to leave him a dribbling mess.

            “Good. That’s my sweet boy. Now come lie on your back for me.”

            Eggsy nodded and crawled off his lap, moving to stretch across the bed with his head nestled in the plethora of pillows. Harry picked up the tie Eggsy bought and easily undid the knot.

            “Show me your wrists,” Harry instructed, holding Eggsy’s gaze.

            Eggsy didn’t hesitate in baring his wrists, hands pressed together and fingers curled into fists. Harry trailed one finger down the inside of Eggsy’s left wrist, before masterfully wrapping the tie around his hands and wrist, tying it off with an expert knot.

            “How is that?” Harry asked.

            “Good,” Eggsy said, testing the tie. It was secure and wouldn’t fall off during their play. The thrill of silk—of _his_ gift—being used on him had him gagging for more. His cock was positively dripping and all he wanted was Harry to consume him.

            “You remember the safety words?” Harry asked.

            “Yes, daddy,” Eggsy assured.

            “Good. I’m not going to push you too much, not enough to go under. And remember, you aren’t to come unless I tell you, understood?” Harry stroked Eggsy’s thigh, never looking away. The intensity of his gaze left Eggsy flayed open, pinned in place, and vulnerable to everything that was Harry. He nodded his consent.

            Harry smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling, and patted Eggsy’s side. “Legs up for me, darling.”

            Eggsy lifted his legs with ease, and if he thought he was exposed before, he truly was now, his arsehole bared for Harry’s dutiful inspection. Harry traced a finger from the junction of Eggsy’s knee down to the supple, bruised curve of his arse. He disappeared from Eggsy’s view, only the glimpse of his broad shoulders visible around his legs.

            Without warning, something hot and wet drew a stripe across his hole. “Fuck!”

            Harry chuckled, his breath ghosting over the damp spot. He did it again, licking the tender flesh around Eggsy’s hole, causing the muscles in his buttock and thighs to twitch. Eggsy clenched his hands, unable to do much with them beyond reach uselessly at the air.

            “You do have a lovely hole,” Harry praised. “I’m looking forward to filling with all kinds of toys. You’ll look especially lovely with the diamond plug I purchased the other day.”

            “Diamond?” Eggsy sputtered, unable to help a sarcastic, “Fucking rich people.”

            Harry bit Eggsy’s left butt cheek, causing him to yelp. “What was that?”

            “ _Thank you_ , daddy.”

            “That’s what I thought, brat.” He licked a trail from Eggsy’s hole, across his perineum, and to his balls. Harry hadn’t been kidding when he said he planned to lick Eggsy’s open and take him apart with his mouth.

            The pad of a slender, elegant finger traced his rim as Harry began to lather his bollocks with broad strokes of his tongue. Eggsy trembled, the muscles in his stomach tightening as he struggled to breathe. Ripples of pleasure spread through him, barely seconds between each tremor.

            Harry slipped the tip of his finger in, moving back up to lick around the digit and get Eggsy nice and sloppily wet. Eggsy draped his legs over Harry’s shoulders and reached down with his bound hands to card his fingers through Harry’s hair, musing the strands. The silk tie skimmed over his cock, and Eggsy moaned at the slight friction.

            If Harry kept playing with him this way, Eggsy didn’t know if he’d last. He hoped he didn’t spill his load without permission on their first time.

            Harry worked his finger in, taking his time to stretch and lick, making room to slip his tongue in. Another moan was punched from Eggsy’s lungs as Harry sucked, flexing his tongue and curling his finger. He drew back, leaving only the digit in, and slipped in a second finger.

            “Daddy,” Eggsy groaned. His balls felt so heavy, and his cock was so hard. The muscles in his stomach were cramping as he tried rolled his hips to meet the shallow thrusts of Harry’s fingers.

            “You’re doing so well sweet boy,” Harry praised. “You’re making daddy very proud. Can you keep going?”

            It took Eggsy a few tries, but he managed to say, “Yeah, yeah keep going.”

            Harry pressed his fingers in deep, all the way down to the third knuckle, and curled them. On the pull out they bumped across Eggsy’s prostate and sparks flew behind his eyes.

            “Ah!” He arched his spine, trying to bare down on Harry’s hand.

            Harry grabbed onto Eggsy’s hip to steady him and thrust his fingers in again, this time striking the spot he’d only grazed before. Eggsy couldn’t get enough air into his lungs to even moan. Each breath was stolen from him when Harry pressed against the bundle of nerves, and all he could do was twist and squirm, both trying to get more of the contact and trying to escape it.

            He pulled at his restraint, not truly wanting to break free, but not knowing what to do with his arms.

            “Look at you,” Harry said, hovering over Eggsy as he fucked him with two fingers. “So responsive all ready.”

            “Daddy,” Eggsy gasped, the word breaking into a throaty keen.

            “Yes darling?” Harry placed his free hand on Eggsy’s chest, pinning him to the mattress. “Can you take another?”

            He drew his hand and leaned over to the nightstand. Eggsy took the break to steady his nerves, drawing in deep gulps of air. Harry straightened, a bottle of lubricant in his hand. He opened the bottle and coated his fingers.

            Without warning, Harry traced Eggsy’s rim and then slipped in three slicked fingers. He slid his other hand down the hollow of Eggsy’s belly, coming to a stop at Eggsy’s leaking prick. He smothered Eggsy’s cock with his palm, smearing the precum across his stomach.

            “Look at the delicious mess you’re making,” Harry said. He punctuated the statement with a twist of his fingers and a hard thrust.

            Eggsy’s cock gave a twitch and he whined, not sure how much more he could take. Mercifully, Harry withdrew his fingers. Eggsy’s hole twitched around the nothingness.

            Harry opened the lube again, and a few seconds later the slicked, blunt head of his cock teased Eggsy’s entrance. Eggsy tipped his head back with a relieved sigh as Harry eased in. He was so much more than three fingers. Eggsy was completely filled, his walls stretched, the depths of his soul pierced.

            When Harry was fully seated in Eggsy, he reached down and took Eggsy’s bound hands and lifted them until he had his arms pinned above his head. Eggsy wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and dug his heels into his lower back, pulling him even closer.

            Harry leaned down and grazed his lips across Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy licked at his mouth, and Harry growled, swallowing up his tongue in a fierce kiss. He withdrew his cock and snapped his hips forward, fucking into Eggsy with powerful strokes.

            Eggsy clenched his hands around empty air, letting Harry take what he wanted from his body. The feel of him spread over him, the strength and force securing him in place, was comforting. It heightened the pleasure that radiated through him with each thrust. Harry was a power plant, and Eggsy was at his mercy, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. He wanted Harry to fuck him until there wasn’t air left in his lungs, wanted to feel him deep in his gut.

            Eggsy’s eyes rolled back, a wonderful comfort settling over him, a haze that melded with the pleasure. He wasn’t anywhere close to going under, but he knew when he finally did, it would be glorious.

            “Daddy,” Eggsy cried out. Harry buried his face into the crook of Eggsy’s neck, finding his fluttering pulse with sharp teeth and soothing lips. It took all of Eggsy’s control not to come right then. “Please, please sir, let me come. Fuck, I can’t.”

            “Not yet,” Harry growled in his ears. “You can hold on.”

            Eggsy sobbed and tightened his legs around Harry’s waist. “Please. Please, sir.”

            Harry slammed into Eggsy, grabbing his hips to pull him into the thrust. “Beg for it.”

            Eggsy turned his face into his arm and groaned, spit smearing cross his bicep. “Please daddy, please let me come. Please, I’ve been so good. I need it.”

            “Are you my good boy?”

            “Yes, yes, fuck—I’m y’r good boy.”

            Harry pressed his mouth against Eggsy’s ear. “What if I just kept fucking you, not giving you permission? What if I fucked you until you came, even though you aren’t supposed to?”

            Eggsy shook his head rapidly, his heart tightening at the thought of releasing without permission. “I won’t,” Eggsy choked out. “Won’t come, not until—please, _daddy_. Want to make y’ happy.”

            Harry groaned against his shoulder. “Okay, darling boy. Come for me.”

            He wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock, giving a few long tugs, and it was all Eggsy needed. He came with a loud cry, streaks of cum painting his chest. Harry sped up, his controlled thrusts growing choppy, until he finally slammed into Eggsy and held his position. He came, filling Eggsy up.

            Eggsy arched off the bed with a silent moan, hands pressed flat against the head board. When Harry finished, Eggsy sagged into the bed, exhausted. Harry slowly withdrew and flopped onto the bed beside Eggsy.

            He reached up and unbound Eggsy’s hands. Eggsy cautiously lowered his arms and rubbed at his wrists.

            “Let me see,” Harry instructed and took Eggsy’s wrists in his hands. There weren’t any marks, of course; all Eggsy felt was a stiffness in his arms. Harry kissed the inside of his wrists. “You did so wonderful for me, sweet boy.”

            Eggsy smiled sleepily up at him. “Yeah?”

            “Yes,” Harry said. “I think we’re going to be very happy this year.”

            Eggsy hoped so.

            Harry slipped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He returned a moment later with a glass of water, a damp flannel, and a jar of arnica. He handed Eggsy the water and ordered, “Drink. You need to rehydrate.”

            Eggsy drank half the glass before setting it down. While he drank, Harry cleaned off Eggsy’s stomach and cock.

            “Roll over onto your stomach please,” Harry said when Eggsy finished. Eggsy rolled over, and Harry cleaned off the rest of the mess. He then opened the jar of arnica and massaged some of the cream into Eggsy’s arse. The ointment filled the room with a heavy medicinal, floral scent that was calming.

            Once Harry finished applying the cream, he had Eggsy rolled back onto his back and applied it to the bruises mottling his chest. He then set the jar aside and climbed back into the bed. He gathered Eggsy into his arms, allowing Eggsy to snuggle in close. Harry stroked Eggsy’s hair.

            “I’ve decided that I’ll take a couple weeks off from work,” Harry announced, just as Eggsy started to drift off.

            “Mm, yeah?”

            “I think we should take the time to truly learn each other’s bodies, so this weekend we’ll go up to my summer house.”

            “Y’ have a summer house?”

            Eggsy didn’t know why it surprised him. Harry probably had a dozen homes.

            Harry chuckled. “I do, it’s an old family home.”

            Eggsy yawned and snuggled closer. “That sounds… really… fun…”

            He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was useless. He fell asleep, bundled in the warmth of Harry’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry go to his family's summer home for an impromptu vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to czarinakitty for betaing for me!!

            They left Saturday morning for Harry’s family home. It was a twenty-minute drive outside of Brighton and about an hour outside of London. Harry arranged for a cab to take them. Eggsy lounged in the back for the first thirty minutes playing on his DS while Harry completed last minute work on his tablet.

            Halfway through the trip, Eggsy grew bored and snapped his DS closed. He set it down and slid to his knees in front of Harry.

            Harry raised an eyebrow at him, and Eggsy asked, “May I suck y’r cock, daddy?”

            Harry answered by setting his tablet down and unzipping his pants. He pulled his cock out and Eggsy spent the last thirty or so minutes of the drive sucking Harry off. A partition separated them from the driver, but Harry still kept his voice low. The only sign he gave Eggsy that he was fully enjoying himself was the way he tightened his grip in Eggsy’s hair and dragged him closer.

            When Harry came, there was so much cum that some of it escaped Eggsy’s mouth and got on the thigh of Harry’s trousers. Eggsy lapped it up while holding Harry’s gaze, savoring the way Harry’s expression darkened.

            “Naughty thing,” Harry said, grabbing the back of Eggsy’s hair and wrenching his head back. Eggsy let out a hiss, a tremor of delight running through him. “What ever shall I do with you?”

            “Oh, I could think of a lot of things y’ could do, sir,” Eggsy answered cheekily.

            Harry chuckled and let Eggsy go. “I’m sure you could, darling. Now back in your seat, we’ll be arriving shortly.”

            Eggsy pouted, but returned to his seat while Harry slipped his now flaccid cock back into his trousers. Eggsy rolled down the tinted window and leaned out to get a better look as they crested a hill and approached a sprawling estate.

            He’d figured the house would be old, likely brick, since Harry had said it had been in his family for generations. But he hadn’t planned on it being a castle, complete with a tower and manicured hedge maze in the front.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy said, his stomach dropping out as they wound their way down the serpentine road and up the long driveway.

            “It’s a bit daunting at first glance, but I can assure you, it isn’t all that impressive,” Harry said.

            Eggsy barely managed to contain a scoff of disbelief. Obviously, Harry never had to share a small, two bedroom flat with six or more people.

            “Y’ aren’t related to the Queen or something, are y’?” Eggsy glanced over his shoulder at Harry.

            “Actually, my father was her father’s cousin,” Harry said.

            “Of course,” Eggsy grumbled under his breath.

            Harry’s phone rang and he answered it. Eggsy tuned him out as soon as he heard him start to discuss quarterly numbers. They passed the maze and rounded a large fountain in front of the house, before coming to a stop in front of a wide staircase that flared at the bottom. Standing at the foot of the steps was an elderly man in a butler’s uniform, a genteel woman in an apron, and a staff of five, each in uniform.

            “Servants?” Eggsy whispered. The idea of someone serving him, even in as simple of a way as turning down his bed, left him queasy. He could do things himself.

            Eggsy rolled the window back up and got out of the car. Harry followed, still on the phone.

            “Hold on Merlin,” Harry said. He lowered the phone and turned to the butler. “Hello Wilfred.”

            “Master Hart, a pleasure to have you home,” The man—Wilfred—greeted. “Edmond, get the bags.”

            “I got them,” Eggsy said and went around to the boot.

            Wilfred blinked, his bushy white brows shooting up the bald dome of his head. A laurel of white hair rested on his head like a withering crown, making his ears stick out.

            “Wilfred, this is my guest, Eggsy. He’ll be staying with me during the duration of this trip. Please see that all his needs are met.”

            “Of course Master Hart,” Wilfred said.

            Eggsy popped open the boot and hauled out the suitcases. Harry came around and leaned close, whispering in his ear, “You know, that’s what the help is for.”

            “It’s ours, innit? I’m capable of getting it.”

            Harry shrugged and straightened. “I’m going to my office to finish this call up. Wilfred will show you to our room. Will you be all right until I’m done?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine. Y’ go do y’r work,” Eggsy said, trying to not let his disappointment show that Harry was already rushing off. This gave him a chance to explore, he supposed.

            Harry nodded and walked off, phone back to his ear. Eggsy watched him go before slamming the door to the boot closed. A lanky boy, probably about Eggsy’s age, with deep brown hair and wideset eyes, approached.

            “I can get that sir.”

            “Y’ Edmond?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            Eggsy screwed his nose up. “Just Eggsy will do. I’m not a ‘sir’. And could y’ grab one of them? Saves me from making two trips.”

            Edmond looked to Wilfred, who nodded. “Right this way, Master… Eggsy.”

            “Uh, just Eggsy.” Master was worse than sir. It felt wrong and chaffed when he said it. The woman in the apron and the other help watched him as he passed. He could feel their gaze tracking him as he vanished into the house, pulling his suitcase behind him.

            The foyer was a large, open space with a high vaulted ceiling and a crystal chandelier hanging in the center. Eggsy whistled, stopping to take in all the grandeur.

            He almost didn’t realize Wilfred had continued up the stairs until his gaze came to a stop on the older man. Eggsy lifted his suitcase and followed him up, lagging slightly behind as they passed portraits hanging on the wall.

Wilfred lead Eggsy down a series of hallways on the west end of the manor. They passed floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the gardens and pool. Wilfred came to a stop in front of a door and opened it. With Edmond’s help, Eggsy hauled in the suitcases.

            “This’ll be yours and Master Hart’s room. The bathroom is through that door,” Wilfred announced.

            Eggsy abandoned his suitcase and drifted past him, taking in the room. He’d thought Harry’s bedroom was large at the flat, but this one was huge, twice the size of his own flat at the Estates.

            “Will there be anything you need?” Wilfred asked.

            “No, I’m good,” Eggsy said, forcing himself to turn around and look at them.

            Wilfred hovered in the doorway with Edmond, and Eggsy belatedly realized they may have wanted a tip—did they get tips?

            Eggsy patted his pockets for his wallet and pulled it out. “I don’t know what the appropriate amount is,” Eggsy confessed, opening his wallet. “A tenner good?”

            “Excuse me?” Wilfred blinked, while Edmond’s eyes widened.

            “More?” Eggsy asked, pulling out a second note.

It seemed like a lot of money, but then again, what did he know? He’d never been anywhere where you left a tip for someone hauling a suitcase. Did they get more? Was twenty not enough? Perhaps thirty, so they each got fifteen. Christ, that was a lot of money.

Harry gave Eggsy cash whenever he wanted, but he hated to ask Harry for it when he didn’t need it, and he didn’t want to waste all he had now. But, it was only fair to give both men what they deserved.

            “No, sir,” Edmond said, holding up a hand. “You don’t tip us.”

            “I don’t?” Eggsy said, his face warming. _Of course y’ don’t._ He forced a laugh. “Right, joking mate.”

            Edmond exchanged a dubious look with Wilfred and they left. Eggsy snapped his wallet closed and shoved it back in his pocket.

            “Way to make an idiot of y’rself,” Eggsy grumbled. He looked around the room, his gaze drifting to the large king-sized bed against the wall. There for four tall posts, one at each corner, and he could only imagine all the naughty things Harry would be able to do with those.

            Eggsy checked out the bathroom, which was equally impressive with its clawed-foot bathtub and walk-in shower.

            He unloaded their things, putting away his and Harry’s clothes, and then tucked the suitcases under the bed. When he finished, he left the bedroom to explore. If Harry had work to do, that meant he had free time.

            The place was a resort, as far as Eggsy was concerned. No normal person needed a house this big, especially for _one person_. Eggsy explored the west wing, but it was mostly bedrooms. Each one was stuffed full of ornate-framed paintings and antique furniture that had probably been in the family for centuries.

            He stopped in front of the window on his way to the east end and looked longingly out at the pool. Hopefully Harry would do as a he promised and not work during the trip. Eggsy wanted to spend time with him by the pool, use this as an opportunity to get to know him.

            None of this looked like Harry. Even if he’d only been around him for a few short days (and really, when he subtracted the time Harry was at work, it was maybe one solid day), but even in that time Eggsy could tell that Harry wasn’t as cold and empty as the rest of this place. Everything seemed to have a place, the walls mostly clear of clutter, and the pictures tactfully picked—either portraits or sprawling landscapes, none of the strange sketches of dogs and old women that Harry had crowding every empty space of his living room—and even though Harry was prone to being nearly OCD when it came to his clothes, he had a certain sloppiness about him that made him _real_.

            Eggsy bet that most of the decorations in the house had been there since Harry was a child, and it made him wonder how often Harry came up here.

            Aesthetically, the entire place belonged in a magazine, but that’s all it was, a superficial façade designed for posterity and nothing more.

            There certainly weren’t any dead dogs, as far as Eggsy could find.

            He found a library filled with dense leather bound books, as well as another room that he wasn’t sure it’s purpose. It was just chairs and a couch and some glass cases filled with small treasures.

            Occasionally one of the maids passed him, and they watched him curiously out of the corners of their eyes. Eggsy moved along quickly when he spotted them, not liking how they tracked his moves.

            He didn’t know how long he explored. The place was sprawling and there was an endless supply of closed doors for him to open.

            The next door selected swung open to a spiraling staircase, and he realized it was the stairwell to the tower. Afraid he’d stumble upon a torture dungeon, he closed the door and went on to the next one.

            The room was dark, nearly pitch black with the drapes closed. Eggsy ran his hand over the wall by the door until he hit a switch. A lamp near the door turned on, filling the room with a yellow glow that spilled over dusty furniture. The room was a storage space, filled with furniture and paintings stacked against one another.

            He almost turned away and left, when a small photo caught his attention. It wasn’t in a gilded frame or the size of a person. It was small, maybe eight-by-eleven, set in a simple silver frame that could have been from anywhere. It rested on a curio cabinet across from Eggsy, face down.

            Eggsy walked over and picked it up, blowing at the layer of dust covering it. He used his sleeve to wipe clean the glass.

            The photograph was a black and white candid shot of a man smiling. He had a long face and a wide, toothy smile that seemed to be in competition with his nose. His hair was swept to the side, mirroring the style Harry seemed to favor, and he wore a white short-sleeved button down and what Eggsy guessed were khaki trousers.

            Was he Harry’s brother? Or someone else in the family?

            The longer Eggsy stared at the picture, the queasier he got. He was handsome, in a refined kind of way that Eggsy could never hope to achieve. This man, he belonged here, in this vast estate with its labyrinths and servants, he belonged in this glimmering world more than Eggsy did.

            Eggsy was just a passing spectator, a visitor who would be gone within a years’ time. For him, this was make believe, but for the man in the picture? It looked like he’d been born into this life

            It was silly to be jealous of the stranger, but there it was, an uncomfortable sensation opening in his stomach as he looked over the photograph. Whoever he was, he probably fit better into Harry’s life than Eggsy ever would.

            Eggsy set the picture back down and left the room. He didn’t want to explore anymore.

            He found the bedroom again and collected his DS. He flopped down on the bed and played for a while, but he couldn’t keep focus, his mind drifting back to the storage room and the photograph. Eventually he threw the game down on the bed and decided to find Harry.

            He ran into Wilfred first, who was speaking with Edmond and a blonde-haired girl.

            “Excuse me,” Eggsy said, standing to the side.

            The girl looked at him curiously, while Edmond offered a friendly smile.

            “How may I help you, sir?” Wilfred asked.

            “Just Eggsy,” He corrected, and then asked, “Where’s Harry?”

            “In his office,” Wilfred said.

            “I can show you where it is, if you like,” Edmond offered.

            “Ta, bruv,” Eggsy said.

            Wilfred frowned but nodded and turned to continue speaking with the girl. Edmond led Eggsy down the hall to a room in the back. Eggsy doubted he could have found it on his own.

            “Here you are, sir.”

            “Really, just Eggsy, mate. I’m not a sir or master or whatever else y’ all insist on calling me,” Eggsy said, trying to keep from sounding annoyed.

            “Right, of course,” Edmond said, and while he did look apologetic, Eggsy got the feeling he’d have to correct him again. “Will there be anything else?”

            “No, I’m good.”

             Edmond left, and Eggsy stared at the door, wondering what exactly he wanted. Harry had work to do, he knew, and he didn’t want to distract him. But Eggsy also didn’t want to be by himself anymore. He knocked on the door to Harry’s office.

            “Enter,” Harry called, and Eggsy let out a small sigh of relief.

            He pushed the door open and stepped in. The office was entirely different than the one at Harry’s flat. There weren’t any tabloids pasted to the wall. The space was mostly dominated by large built in book cases and an intimidating fire place that Eggsy was sure doubled as a secret passageway. Everything was old and heavy, like it had been there from the day the house was built, and everything that had been selected was solely to intimidate those who entered.

            “I’m sorry this is taking so long,” Harry said. “I should only be another hour or two.”

            “That’s okay,” Eggsy said, standing awkwardly in the doorway. He wasn’t sure why he’d even sought Harry out when he knew how busy he was. But after seeing that photo of the handsome man, he became overwhelmed with the urge to just be near Harry. “But can I stay here? With y’?”

            Harry blinked, taken back. Eggsy shifted, forcing his shoulders to remain straight as he waited for Harry to respond.

            “Of course,” Harry said and gestured to a chair in front of his desk. “You can have a seat.”

            Eggsy hesitated. While kneeling wasn’t his thing, he suddenly wanted to be at Harry’s feet. Perhaps it was because everything was so grand and so much, or maybe it was because the people that worked at the estate kept referring to him as sir and master, or maybe it was because he needed a reminder of his place, and for a second, while he gazed at the picture of the stranger, he’d felt like he didn’t belong.

            Silly when he didn’t even know who the man was; for all Eggsy knew, he could have been a brother or cousin. He could ask, but Eggsy didn’t want to bother Harry.

            “May I kneel?” Eggsy asked.

            Harry swallowed, his pupils dilating with want. “Of course. There are pillows in one of the chairs by the fire place. Use one of those.”

            Eggsy retrieved a pillow and brought it over to Harry, setting it down on his left side, away from the door. He knelt, his posture stiff at first, but he slowly relaxed when Harry placed his hand on top of his head and stroked his hair.

            The pillow softened the ground so his knees didn’t hurt so bad as he crouched there. Harry returned to his work, not saying anything else to Eggsy, but that was okay because Eggsy didn’t need him to. He only needed to know that Harry was there. It grounded him, kept him from getting lost in a sea of thoughts.

            Eggsy studied the details of the desk, the gold hardware and the careful etchings in the drawers. Eventually his head began to loll as a calm settled over him, soothing the anxiety he hadn’t even realized was building. He rested his head on top of Harry’s thigh, and Harry stiffened beneath him for a second before relaxing.

            They remained like that for a while, Eggsy honestly didn’t know how long. He lost all sense of time as he leaned against Harry, the seconds counted only by the click of the keyboard. Occasionally Harry would set his hand on top of Eggsy’s hair, but for the most part he remained focus on his work, and Eggsy was okay with that.

            “Finished,” Harry announced, startling Eggsy out of his thoughts. “Are you hungry?”

            Eggsy’s stomach grumbled in response. Harry smiled and pushed back his chair, forcing Eggsy to sit up. “Come on, let’s go get dinner.”

            Eggsy stood, his numb legs nearly giving out under him. He braced himself on the desk and waited for the prickling sensation to pass.

            “Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have knelt that long,” Eggsy said.

            “Shall I carry you?”

            Eggsy eyed Harry, not sure if he was teasing or being serious. “No, I can walk.”

            Harry smiled with a shrug. “Come along then.”

            Eggsy huffed, but trailed behind him, taking slightly awkward, larger steps to stretch out his legs and make the needling feeling go away.

* * * *

            Dinner was more fanfare than Eggsy was used to, but he supposed it could have been worse. They ate at a long table in the dining room. Eggsy had been afraid they’d each sit on the far ends of the table like he often saw in movies, enough space between them to play a game of footie. Luckily Harry had Eggsy sit at his right.

            The courses were served in order, starting with a lightly dressed salad and building to a superb pudding of banoffee pie, which was a sweet combination of caramel and bananas. Harry spent the entirety of dinner teaching Eggsy the different between forks, how to properly lay a napkin on your lap, and every other rule of dinner etiquette that Eggsy didn’t seem to possess.

            “Does it really matter?” Eggsy asked, glaring at the absurd number of forks lined up beside his plate.

            “In public it does,” Harry stated.

            “But all y’re doing is eating. I mean, what’s so important about which fork I use to eat a salad? Who decided that was a good idea?”

            Sounded like a bunch of posh horse shite to Eggsy.

            Harry smiled amusedly. “Perhaps, but whether it makes sense to you, a gentleman knows how to behave while out in public. It’s important to present yourself with the highest of standards. And don’t forget, you not only represent yourself, but me as well.”

            Eggsy chewed on his bottom lip and looked over the cutlery again. “Yeah, I guess. Still seems a bit ridiculous. Never had to make this much fuss to eat a meal before.”

            “Well, it won’t always be this bad. Certainly, not when we’re home. But when we go to business dinners or galas, it’ll be important that you know how to conduct yourself. You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?”

            “No,” Eggsy grumbled, hating how his stomach dropped with dread at the very idea of Harry being dissatisfied with him.

            “Good, now this fork is for salads,” Harry said, picking up the smaller fork on the left side of the plate.

The lesson proceeded without issue, but Eggsy knew he’d gotten off easy. He’d seen _Pretty Woman_ ; he knew how many forks could be added to a place setting. He hoped Harry never took him somewhere that saw it important to have more than two forks to eat with.

After dinner, they retired to a sitting room (Eggsy now counted three sitting rooms in the manor) and Harry poured them each a brandy.

“Would you like to sit on the couch with me or kneel some more?” Harry asked.

Eggsy considered for a moment what he wanted. While he did enjoy the kneeling in Harry’s office, the unease that he felt before was gone, and the need to be at Harry’s feet had dissipated.

“Sit with you on the couch, if that’s all right,” Eggsy said.

“Of course, my dear boy,” Harry said and took a seat on the couch. Eggsy sat beside him, and after a moment, leaned against Harry. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I’m sorry I had to work as soon as we got here. Merlin can be a bit of a slave driver, and he doesn’t quite understand what the word vacation means. I’m honestly not even sure if he’s human—in all the years I’ve known him, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him eat. For all I know, he’s a robot.”

Eggsy snorted in his glass. “But I thought y’ were the boss? Can’t y’ tell him to piss off?”

“Not if I want to keep my balls attached,” Harry said. “I may be ‘the boss’, but Merlin and Percival are still my chief officers, and they help keep our business afloat.”

“Sounds like a pain.”

“Very much so.” Harry smiled at Eggsy, and it occurred to him how domestic it all felt. Was this what it had been like for his mum before his dad died? Had they sat on the couch after dinner, when Eggsy had gone to bed, and just basked in the presence of each other, sipping a glass of tea or a beer?

He turned his face into Harry. Sometimes looking at him was overwhelming, like staring into the sun without sunglasses.

“I have something for you,” Harry announced. He leaned forward and set his drink down. Eggsy tightened his grip on his own glass and leaned away so Harry could stand. Harry left the room for a minute; when he returned, he had a flat square leather box. It was perhaps the size of two palms side by side, about two inches tall. He returned to his seat and held it out to Eggsy. “I had it delivered here when they finished making it. I’d hoped to originally have it when you moved in, but perfection does take time.”

Eggsy set his drink down and accepted the box. He glanced at Harry, then slowly opened the box. Nestled in a bed of cream velvet was a dark brown leather collar. It was simple in design, but still absolutely beautiful. It was a little over an inch in width, large enough for a golden ring to dangle beneath a small gold plate, that read ‘Darling’. The collar was lined with a soft fabric to keep it from chaffing his neck.

“Harry…” Eggsy whispered, stroking a finger over the collar. They’d discussed it in negotiations, and Eggsy had played with collars before, but they’d always been cheap things. Bought offline from a sex shop, made from faux leather and fur, with gold painted hardware. Nothing real.

“May I?” Harry asked, gesturing to the collar.

Eggsy nodded and handed the box to Harry before turning. Harry slipped the collar around Eggsy’s neck and buckled it in the back. It fit snug against his throat, not so tight that it was uncomfortable, but secure enough that he could feel the weight of it, and his Adam’s apple brushed against it with each breath.

Eggsy turned around, his hand flying up to graze along the edge of the collar, and said in awe, “Thank y’ daddy.”

Harry smiled—full out beamed, his entire face lighting up and his eyes crinkling as he grinned—and said, “You look exquisite, my darling.”

Eggsy struggled against the heat rising up his neck and asked, “Let me thank y’ properly, sir. May I suck y’r cock?”

“As much as I would love that, my boy, I have something much more fun planned,” Harry said. Eggsy raised his eyebrows, excitement sparking in his stomach. Harry patted his thigh and stood. “Come, I think it’s time for you to see my play room.”

* * * *

            “Why don’t y’ have a play room at your house?” Eggsy asked as they walked down the hall.

            Harry considered the question longer than was necessary. It wasn’t that he was going to lie to Eggsy, but there were pieces of himself he wasn’t prepared to reveal. As much as Eggsy had already endeared himself to Harry, he still felt a need to guard the parts of his heart that had been kept vaulted behind steel doors.

            “I haven’t had a need to,” Harry said, and it was the truth. Other than a brief relationship a couple years ago that ended messily, Harry hadn’t dated anyone in a long time. “I’ve mostly kept to myself. This room was made years ago, when I was much more active in the lifestyle. I’ve maintained everything in case I ever chose to return.”

            Harry led Eggsy to the tower and up the spiraling staircase. The manor had been built centuries ago, when things like towers and hidden passageways were integral to the architecture of aristocratic homes.

            At the top of the stairs was another door, which Harry unlocked. He hit the switch beside the door to turn on the lights and stepped aside, allowing Eggsy into the room.

            Eggsy paused in the door way. “Fuck,” he whispered, his eyes going wide as he slowly took in the space.

            Harry preened at Eggsy’s shocked expression. He prided himself in how he prepared his play room, taking great care in not only selecting the toys and items he brought to it, but also how he arranged them, and what kind of ambiance he wanted to set.

            The top of the tower had been used during his mother’s lifetime as a storage space. She hadn’t seen the potential in the circular space and had simply shut it off from the rest of the home, filling it with boxes and old furniture. Harry, though, saw it as an opportunity.

            When he’d come in possession of the Hart Manor, he’d immediately arranged for renovations. Now he had a play room that could fill any Dom’s or Sub’s fantasy.

            “The walls are sound proof,” Harry said.

            Dark wood armoires were placed around the room in intervals. There was a queen size bed with four solid posts near the one window in the room. Heavy red curtains were drawn closed to shut out the light. A miniature fridge that Harry had stocked before their arrival was opposite the bed, near the door. There was also a sink—a feature that had caused Harry a great amount of problems, since there hadn’t originally been any plumbing in the room.

            Harry kept his toys hidden behind the doors of the armoires and in sleek black chests. He wasn’t the kind of person to display them on wire racks like he’d seen done with a few Doms. Along with a sex swing, Harry had in his possession a St. Andrew’s Cross (though he wasn’t particularly fond of using it) and a spanking bench made of custom leather and solid cedar.

             Eggsy walked over to the spanking bench and stroked the leather. Harry knew how soft it was, that it was like butter against the skin. “Are we going to use this?”

            “Eventually,” Harry said. “But not tonight. I have other plans instead.”

            Eggsy’s gaze traveled over to the St. Andrew’s Cross and Harry could see his color drain from his face.

            “We won’t use that unless you ask to,” Harry said, relief immediately filtering through Eggsy’s eyes.

            He nodded. “Then what are we doing?”

            “I want to see how much you can take,” Harry said, finally allowing the first real tendrils of excitement to curl in his belly. He’d been waiting for this, dreaming about it honestly. “I’ll suspend you in the swing. You’ll have permission to come whenever you want.”

            Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up. “What’s the catch?”

            “Clever boy,” Harry said with a smirk. “I’m planning on you coming a lot—in fact, I know you will. Have you ever heard of prostate milking, my dear boy?”

            Harry thought he’d be nervous, and while Eggsy _did_ gulp, his expression never wavered from raw hunger. Oh, Harry would enjoy tonight. He’d enjoy seeing Eggsy come apart. No, not apart, _shatter_. Eggsy would break beneath him, split open down the middle, and become nothing but a sticky mess, a source for cum.

            Harry would milk him for every ounce he had, and then when Eggsy was weak-limbed and saturated with semen, when he’s taken all that he could and had sunk deep into the depths of euphoria, Harry will fuck his abused hole.

            “Are y’ going to play with my hole then, daddy?” Eggsy purred.

            Harry barely contained a shudder. How had he come across such a splendid boy? To think that he could have chosen someone else, someone who wasn’t perfectly made for him.

            “I will darling,” Harry promised. “I plan on playing with it all night. Now be a good lad and remove your clothes. Fold them and place them on the bed.”

            Eggsy did as he was told and in a few short minutes he stood naked in front of Harry. He never failed to steal Harry’s breath. He doubted he would ever grow tired of observing Eggsy’s naked form, seeing the defined curves of his sinewy muscles, his lumberjack broad shoulders and thick pectorals, his solid stomach and sharp hips, and those thick thighs that Harry planned on having around his head one day.

            “Into the swing,” Harry instructed.

            The swing was dual hooked and secured by an apparatus that was bolted to the ground. Along with the traditional slings that supported the back and buttock, Harry had invested in a strap for head support. Eggsy slipped his legs through the stirrups, which spread his legs wide, providing Harry with easy access to his rosy puckered arsehole.

            Harry made sure Eggsy was secure, testing the strength of the straps (though he’d personally been in the swing and knew it could hold plenty of weight), before walking over to an armoire. He opened it up and took out a bottle of lubricant, along with a prostate toy. He brought the items over and set the lubricant on a stool he kept next to the swing.

            “Do you see this?” Harry said and held up the toy for Eggsy to view. The toy was made of rubber but had the appearance of glass, with water bubbles artfully frozen in the shaft. The curvy shaft was thick, nearly as thick as Harry’s own cock, and the base was curved with two round balls at the ends called the perineum tab and the k-tab.

            Eggsy licked his lips, squirming in his seat. “Yeah,” He said, a bit breathlessly.

            Harry smiled. Eggsy’s cock had already started to grow hard as it lay on his belly.

“I’m going to fuck you with nothing but this,” Harry explained. “Even after you come, I’m going to keep fucking you. I’m going to fuck you with it until I decide I’m done. Even when you don’t think you can come anymore, I’m going to push you.”

A flush spread across Eggsy’s chest and his nipples pebbled. His boy was excited, and it thrilled Harry to know he was so responsive.

Harry set the toy down and picked up the lubricant. He needed to prep Eggsy first. He coated two fingers and pressed them in. While he normally enjoyed working Eggsy open with his fingers, that wasn’t the purpose of tonight. He methodically loosened him up, only grazing over Eggsy’s prostate with the tips of his fingers, teasing him with what was to come.

Eggsy moaned and rocked against his hand, the swing allowing him to move with ease.

“You’re already to so eager,” Harry said. “Do you think you can last?”

Eggsy met Harry’s gaze challengingly. “I can take whatever y’ throw at me, daddy.”

Harry grinned wolfishly. “We’ll see.”

He gave a few more forceful thrusts of his hand, until Eggsy keened, trying hard not to moan, and shuddered around Harry. His inner walls clenched around Harry’s fingers as he withdrew his hand.

Eggsy was lovely on the swing, his body already glistening in a thin sheen of sweat. His head lolled back against the head strap, allowing him dangle before Harry like a prize. His throat was exposed, the collar prominent against his flesh.

Harry selected the prostate massager and lubricated the shaft.

There were benefits to different toys. Dildos were good for working open his boy. Vibrators added a new definition to the pleasure they shared. Anal plugs were perfect for prepping his subs before they played and for stoppering up holes leaking with cum.

But prostate massagers?

Oh, those brought things to a whole new level. He’d been on both ends of the toy, experiencing not only the pleasure of watching someone come undone, but also the power they had, the way they could push his body to new heights. He wasn’t lying when he said Eggsy would keep coming.

Harry braced one hand against Eggsy’s thigh and positioned the head of the prostate massage against his hole. Eggsy’s puckered entrance winked as he clenched his arse in anticipation.

“Relax,” Harry commanded and pressed the toy into him.

A breathy sigh escaped Eggsy, breaking into a drawn-out moan as Harry slid all four inches into him. When Harry finished inserting the toy, the tabs pressed into Eggsy’s perineum and above Eggsy’s hole.

“Good?” Harry asked, not touching the toy yet.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, still too composed for Harry’s taste.

A loop at the end of the toy allowed Harry to hook a finger through it and control the movements. The added mobility of the swing let Harry control the speed. He rocked the toy into Eggsy, letting it ride tight against his hole so the rounded tabs massaged each point of his body, while the bulbous head of the shaft worked his prostate with expert procession.

A shuddered gasp escaped Eggsy. Harry smiled, going slow at first as he built Eggsy up, teasing his body with shallow thrusts and circular twists. Precum leaked from his cock, dribbling onto his stomach.

“You’re already making such a mess,” Harry said and pressed the massager in a little more forcefully.

Eggsy answered with a bleated moan.

As lovely as it was to work slowly, to take Eggsy apart with care, Harry wasn’t here for that. Another time, but not tonight.

He built up the speed of the massager, rocking Eggsy on the swing so he moved against the toy with each thrust from Harry. Eggsy’s occasional whimper and cry quickly diminished into a symphony of lewd moans, until he was blabbering brokenly, “Fuck, fuck—I can’t, oh God. Sir—fuuuck!”

“Anytime you want to come, you can,” Harry reminded, making sure to press down on the massager so it dug into Eggsy’s prostate and rolled the walnut-sized nerve bundle.

Eggsy sobbed and came, sputtering cum all along his stomach. Harry continued to rock the toy into Eggsy, making sure to get every drop, and when Eggsy’s soft cock lay flat against his stomach, he kept going.

“Fuck,” Eggsy cried, his legs twitching as Harry continued to work the massager in him.

He wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s slick cock and stroked it encouragingly. “Come on my dear boy, we aren’t finished yet.”

Eggsy groaned, his cock already twitching in Harry’s hand, unable to resist his ministrations. Harry grinned, his own prick hard in his pants, but it was an afterthought.

Harry worked the toy, bringing Eggsy back to full-mast, and once more drove him to the brink with expert thrusts and rocking motions, all the while jerking him off with alternating pressures of his hand.

Eggsy came again, thick globs of spunk painting his stomach, reaching to his chest. He gripped the straps of the swing, his knuckles white, and cried raggedly through his orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Eggsy slurred when Harry didn’t stop, didn’t allow him a moment’s rest.

“More,” Harry whispered.

Eggsy flushed, sweat dotting his upper lip. His eyes were nearly black with pleasure. Harry fucked him over and over with the massager, forcing Eggsy to come a third time. He didn’t get as hard that round, but his cock still made a valiant attempt to reach peak.

“Daddy,” Eggsy moaned, his voice broken and rough from abuse. “I can’t, I can’t go again. There’s no more.”

“Yes you can darling, you’re doing so well,” Harry encouraged. Eggsy’s body was still relaxed, and he even rocked into the toy, so Harry didn’t press for a color.

Eggsy whimpered and used the momentum of the swing to impale himself on the toy. Harry didn’t even have to do much work, he could enjoy the view of Eggsy fucking the prostate massager, his body quivering with each thrust.

His chest was painted white, sticky and glistening beneath the lights, and Harry wanted more. He wanted so much more from this perfect creature. He wanted to see his eyes glaze over with vacancy as he succumbed to the euphoria. He wanted Eggsy to lose himself in Harry.

“Daddy,” Eggsy panted. “Daddy, daddy—fuck, daddy—”

And then his mouth dropped open as a fourth orgasm rolled through him, only fat dribbles of cum leaking from his cock.

Eggsy sagged and Harry paused, allowing him a moment’s rest. Eggsy turned his face into his arm.

“Did I do good?” Eggsy asked shakily, and oh, Harry’s heart clenched.

“You did, darling. So good. But we aren’t done yet.”

Eggsy whimpered, a cry escaping him when Harry started back up, playing against the fluttering, sensitive nerves until Eggsy was a trembling mess.

“One more,” Harry said. “I want to see you come one more time. Can you do that for me sweetheart?”

Eggsy nodded, unable to make sound beyond breathy gasps. His expression glazed over in that beautiful look, the one Harry lived for, when a sub had hit his high. It left his own head tingling and dizzy, like he was chasing after him into the clouds.

When Eggsy came a fifth time, it was dry, just a high whine and clenched body. Harry pulled out the toy and dropped it on the table. He then unzipped his trousers and fished his cock out, which felt impossibly hard.

He worked lubricant onto his shaft and dribbled some more on Eggsy’s abused hole. It was gaping and flushed red, globs of lubricant clinging to the rim. Harry pressed in and grabbed onto Eggsy’s thighs.

Eggsy made a sound, a cross between a keen and moan, but he didn’t lift his head. His limbs had gone limp, his body pliant and willing. Harry let the swing do the work, bouncing Eggsy so Harry could fuck him nice and deep.

Pressure built at the base of Harry’s spine as he barreled towards his own breaking point. He dug his fingers into the meat of Eggsy’s thighs, watching as Eggsy’s chest jumped with each little gasp that escaped him.

His cock gave a little twitch, trying to harden against Harry’s thrusts, but he was all spent.

Harry buried himself to the hilt into Eggsy. The bodily pleasure rolled through him in waves, but it was the heady feeling of bringing his sub into the perfect headspace that truly had Harry crying out.

When the last tremors faded, and his cock had gone soft, Harry pulled out of Eggsy and helped him down from the swing. He carried him to the bed and set him down against the pillows. Eggsy smiled dreamily up at him, letting Harry move and guide him.

Harry stroked his face and whispered, “One moment darling.”

He retrieved a water bottle from the fridge and dampened a flannel. Since Eggsy wasn’t in a state to drink himself, Harry held the bottle for him and encouraged him to drink. He then cleaned off the cum drying on his chest and leaking from his hole.

When the mess was washed away, Harry stripped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed. He gathered Eggsy into his arms, molding him against his own body, and stroked his hair. Eggsy shuddered in his grasp.

“You did so well,” Harry murmured. “You’re absolutely perfect, darling. You made daddy so very happy.”

Eggsy buried his face in Harry’s chest.

Harry kissed the top of his head, trying to pretend that his heart wasn’t racing a mile-a-minute. God, when was the last time he had this? When he felt this alive, or even this happy?

He knew when. It had been when James was alive. When his world had been perfect. In a blink, it had been ripped from him, and he’d thought he’d lost this—it certainly felt like he’d lost his life that day, and in some ways, he had.

There was a moment when he tried to come back to that, but miscommunication and a bad relationship had left Harry retreating from this life.

But now here Eggsy was, his perfect boy. Harry wanted to cherish him, to spoil and care for him, to watch happiness and pleasure and adoration cross his face. And he would get to, at least for a year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry have a day by the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda annoyed with this chapter but oh well.  
> Self-betaed so sorry for the mistakes.  
> Mostly just porn and fluff. A little bit of plot.  
> Next chapter will probably be the same--but more fluff than porn, I think. Who knows. LOL.

            The water was the perfect temperature. Eggsy could stay in the pool all day doing lazy laps. Harry lounged on one of the chairs beside the pool, idly reading something on his tablet. Eggsy had tried to coax him into the water, but Harry resolutely remained seated, stating, “The water is much too cold.”

            Eggsy entertained himself for a solid forty minutes, swimming from one end to the next, before he finally dragged himself out of the water on the far end of the pool. The sun immediately started to warm his skin.

            He turned to look at Harry, setting his hands on his hips. Harry had supplied him with a rather immodest black speedo that did little to hide his package. When he’d presented it to Eggsy, he’d assumed it meant they were about to have some fun in the water. Now Eggsy was wondering what the point of the skimpy bathing suit was, especially when Harry seemed engrossed in whatever he was reading.

            Harry picked up his drink glass, which sat next to Eggsy’s own glass and his collar. He’d removed it before getting in the water, not wanting to damage the leather.

            “Oi, daddy,” Eggsy called. “You going to make me swim all by myself? Waters warmed up.”

            “I’m enjoying the view,” Harry said, sparing the water a baleful look. “And quite honestly, I prefer not to get wet.”

            Eggsy frowned. He knew it made him sound like a brat to whine that Harry wasn’t paying attention to him, but, well, he _wasn’t_. It was their second day and Harry had spent most of the time either working or glued to his tablet. Other than dinner and when they were in Harry’s play room, Eggsy had been by himself.

            His mind flashed back to the picture of the man in the photograph. Who was he?

            Eggsy dispelled the thought.

            It wasn’t his business and it didn’t matter.

            Even though he told himself that, his stomach still knotted. Eggsy considered his options. He could get back in the water and continue to swim. There wasn’t much appeal in it when he knew he’d be by himself. He didn’t want to just lie down on the chair beside Harry. He’d left his game boy in the room, and he didn’t want to waste such a lovely day glued to an electronic.

            An idea popped in his head like a lightbulb flicking on and he grinned. Harry had returned to his tablet, clueless to Eggsy’s plotting.

            “Daddy,” Eggsy called again.

Harry looked up. Eggsy grinned and reached down, hooking his fingers into his damp speedo. Harry raised his eyebrows, a slow smile sliding across his face as Eggsy bent forward and slid his speedo off. The wet material slapped against the concrete. Eggsy straightened, standing proud before Harry.

“What are you up to, my dear boy?” Harry asked, amusement and desire warring across his face.

Eggsy dove back into the water and cut a smooth path across the pool to the opposite edge, in front of Harry. When he reached the wall, he broke through the surface. He planted his hands firmly on the rough concrete and hoisted himself up, savoring the way Harry’s pupils dilated.

He knew what kind of image he presented, rivulets of water droplets carving along his thick chest and biceps. Harry’s gaze lingered on his face, but it quickly lowered to his wet cock, which started to stiffen.

“I’m bored,” Eggsy said with a pout. “You’ve been reading all morning. Don’t you want to play with me, daddy?”

Harry’s nostrils flared as he let out a long breath. He set his tablet and drink aside and gestured towards his lap. “Come here, darling.”

Eggsy grinned and walked over to him. He straddled Harry’s lap, not worried about getting him wet since Harry sported his own deep blue speedo.

“What ever shall I do with you?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms loosely around Eggsy’s waist.

“I could think of a few things,” Eggsy said, leaning forward until his forehead rested against Harry’s. He reached up and removed Harry’s glasses. He set them aside on the tablet. “Come on, let’s have a little bit of fun. It’s a vacation, innit?”

He ground slowly into Harry’s lap, his hands braced on his shoulders. Harry shuddered and squeezed Eggsy’s waist. “That it is. Shall I take you to the play room?”

Eggsy grinned, brushing his mouth over Harry’s. “No,” He whispered, “I want it here, where anyone can see.”

Harry growled, a low warning sound that rumbled deep in his chest and rolled over Eggsy. “You will be the death of me.”

Eggsy responded with a heady kiss, devouring Harry’s mouth. Harry slid his hands down Eggsy’s back, cupping his arse and digging his fingers into the muscle. He dragged Eggsy closer, until their chests bumped together and Eggsy’s cock was pinned between their stomachs.

Harry trailed his mouth along Eggsy’s jaw, working a path to his ear. “Shall I call for one of the maids?” Harry asked. “Then you can really put on a show like the tart you are? Or perhaps Edmond could come down—I’m sure he would love to see you move.”

Eggsy shuddered, heat rising up his neck. Harry chuckled low against the curve of Eggsy’s neck and skimmed his teeth along his fluttering pulse.

“No,” Harry growled, his grip turning bruising. “I’m not one to share. I’ll keep you to myself.”

“Sir,” Eggsy whined and rutted against him.

“That’s it darling,” Harry encouraged, kneading the muscle of his arse. “You’re so insistent on being entertained. Now show daddy just what you want.”

Eggsy dropped his head back, exposing his throat which Harry attacked, sucking a necklace of bruises along the tender flesh. Eggsy dug his nails into Harry’s shoulders and rutted into him like a dog in heat. It wasn’t enough, though, and Eggsy reached down to tug at the material of Harry’s speedo, freeing his cock.

Eggsy smeared the precum dewing on both of their tips and continued to hump against him. Every bite and suck from Harry sent a shock through Eggsy’s body, like a small detonation that he felt all the way to his dick.

He looked over Harry’s shoulder towards the house, and in the window, he could make out the silhouette of someone. Eggsy thought it might have been Edmond.

The realization that they were being watched sent a small thrill through him and he picked up his speed, whimpering into Harry’s ear.

“Fuck daddy,” Eggsy groaned. The chair scraped against the concrete, no doubt straining under the weight of both.

“Come just like this,” Harry ordered. He helped guide Eggsy’s hips, but mostly let Eggsy do all the work.

Eggsy scraped his nails down Harry’s chest, moaning in frustration as his pleasure curled in the pit of his stomach. He could feel it, right there deep down, a pressure that continued to build. But he couldn’t quite get the right angle to finally release it. He was a soda can being shaken, the carbonation building inside.

            “I can’t,” Eggsy whined, picking up his speed. His thighs burned with exertion. “Please daddy.”

            “I have you darling,” Harry said and reached between them to engulf both of their cocks with his long fingers. He jerked them off, the precum slicking down their shafts. His cock glided against Harry’s, and the feel of Harry’s fingers tightening around his prick was enough to push Eggsy over.

            Eggsy came with a cry, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm. Harry tightened his grip around Eggsy’s waist, the speed of his hand around their cocks increasing. He followed behind Eggsy with a grunt, pressing a kiss to the side of Eggsy’s head.

            When the last shocks of their climaxes faded, Eggsy slumped against Harry with huff. Harry wiped his hand clean on the towel thrown over the back of the chair.

            “Feeling better?” Harry asked, still holding Eggsy against his chest.

            “Mmm,” Eggsy mumbled. He knew he should probably move, go sit in the other chair, but he was content to be in Harry’s lap and be the center of his focus.

            “You’re already a spoiled little thing,” Harry said. It wasn’t a complaint, just a statement, which Harry softened by stroking Eggsy’s hair.

            “You like it,” Eggsy stated, brushing his lips against Harry’s collarbone.

            “I do,” Harry confessed. “I like to see my boy happy. Are you happy, darling?”

            Eggsy paused to consider. He knew right now they were in the honeymoon phase, a blissful state where everything felt perfect. It couldn’t last the whole year, could it? Harry was just amused with him. Sooner or later he’d grow tired.

            His mind, against his own wishes, flashed back to the man in the photo again. For some reason his heart ached every time he thought about it.

            “Darling?”

            “I am,” Eggsy said and looked up at Harry. For now, he was happy. He’d enjoy it while it lasted.

            Harry kissed him gently and settled Eggsy’s head back against his chest. “Good.”

            Sun prickled across Eggsy’s skin. He held a hand up to shield his eyes. “This is such a beautiful place,” Eggsy observed. He never thought he’d be somewhere like Hart Manor. He was just a chav from the Estates, a nobody that would eventually get lost in the system.

            “It holds its charms,” Harry said and kissed Eggsy’s shoulder. “Your skin is starting to pink. We need to reapply the sunscreen.”

            Eggsy huffed. “Charms.” The manor had everything Eggsy had dreamed off as a kid—and then some.

            Harry nudged Eggsy, guiding him to sit up and turn around, so his back faced him. “Arms out,” Harry ordered.

            Eggsy raised his arms and held them out. He watched the golden reflections of the sun in the pool ripple. The only warning before the cold cream touched his bare shoulders was the snick of the bottle opening. He let out a hiss and jumped beneath Harry’s hands.

            “Can’t have you burning,” Harry chided gently as he massaged the sun screen into Eggsy’s arms.

            A queer sensation squirmed in Eggsy’s stomach as he let Harry lather him in the lotion.

            “Did you come here a lot when you were a kid?” Eggsy asked, trying to distract his thoughts from how Harry’s hands made him feel.

            “Every summer until I was eighteen,” Harry said. He moved his hands around to work the sun screen over his chest and stomach. Harry’s slicked fingers brushed over Eggsy’s nipples and they pebbled beneath his touch. Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, his hips involuntarily canting forward.

            Harry paused, and Eggsy’s could feel his grin against the back of his neck. Harry tweaked Eggsy’s pert nipple.

            “Daddy,” Eggsy whined and batted at his hand. “You’re supposed to be putting the sun screen on.”

            “Of course, apologies,” Harry said, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

            “Did you like it?” Eggsy asked. “Coming here? Bet it was a blast.”

            “Not really,” Harry admitted. He traced his fingers over the solid bumps of Eggsy’s abdomen. “My parents were rather strict, and my mother didn’t like messes, so I spent most of the summer reading.”

            “Really? You never had friends over?” Eggsy asked and craned his head around to look at Harry.

            “No,” Harry said, not looking at Eggsy as he turned to retrieve the lotion bottle against and squirt more into his hands. “My father despised noise about as my mother hated dirt. Though I do remember one servant, Richmond, playing with me sometimes. He was an older man, and I think I reminded him of his grandkids.”

            How sad was that?

            Eggsy’s frown deepened. How lonely had it been to be in this big house? Harry didn’t seem particularly upset about it, but that only made Eggsy’s stomach drop further.

            “Well,” Eggsy said, looking back out to the water. “Now I’m here, so we can play all the time.”

            Harry ran his hands up the curve of Eggsy’s back. “So magnanimous of you, my sweet boy. I do enjoy playing with you.”

            Eggsy shivered, canting his hips again. Harry flattened his palms against Eggsy’s back and rubbed them upwards, curving out so his heel dug into the muscles of Eggsy’s shoulder blades. He groaned as his muscles melted beneath Harry’s skilled fingers.

            Even though they’d just gotten off, Eggsy’s cock stirred and he rubbed himself against Harry’s bare thighs.

            “Look at you,” Harry murmured huskily into his ear. “Already aching for me, and it’s only been a few minutes since you last came.”

            Eggsy bit his bottom lip, grabbing onto Harry’s calves to brace himself. Harry had stopped working the sun screen into his skin and grabbed his hips, helping to guide his pace as he fucked himself against Harry’s thighs.

            Desperation coiled at the base of Eggsy’s spine. He glimpsed over his shoulders again, meeting Harry’s smoldering gaze, and stilled his hips. Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

            Harry’s fingers briefly tightened on his hips as Eggsy stood, but he let Eggsy slip off him and walk away. Eggsy strolled back over to the deep end of the pool, his now hard cock bobbing between his legs. He turned back to face Harry, who watched him intensely.

            Holding Harry’s undivided attention was an immense weight on his chest, a grandness Eggsy never thought he’d achieve, and now that he held it he didn’t want to lose it. He gave his cock a few strokes, enjoying the way Harry licked his lips, and then dove into the water. It was cool against his heated skin.

            He swam across the water to the shallow end, where a set of steps lead into the pool, and said, “Come on daddy, don’t you want to join me?”

            “How can I say no to that offer?” Harry said and stood.

            Eggsy tracked his movements as he walked to the deep end and dove cleanly into the water. He cut a path straight for Eggsy, rising out of the water in a shower of sunlit droplets. Sometimes Harry didn’t even seem real.

            Eggsy started to reach for Harry, desperate to taste him, but Harry shook his head and twirled his finger. “Turn around, brace yourself against the steps.”

            Eggsy did as commanded, his palms scraping against the rough stone of the steps. In this position, his arse stuck out of the water. Harry caressed the damp curves of Eggsy’s behind and cupped his cheeks. He smoothed his thumbs down his crack, slowly parting him until Eggsy’s hole was exposed to the hot air.

            He had to keep his head up to keep from going underwater, and it was hard when all he wanted to do was collapse and succumb to Harry’s touch. Water sloshed against his thighs, caressing his cock in cool strokes.

            “You’re allowed to come when you want,” Harry said, the only warning he gave before he licked a stripe from Eggsy’s perineum to his hole.

            “Fuck!” Eggsy shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

            Harry swirled his tongue along Eggsy’s hole, but he only teased the tight ring. Eggsy clenched his arse, desperate to have _something_ in him. Harry reached between Eggsy’s legs and drew his cock back, pressing his bollocks flush against his body. He dipped his head and sucked on the tip of Eggsy’s cock.

            “Oh god,” Eggsy whined, grabbing onto the metal railing with one hand.

            “You taste so good,” Harry said, his breath dancing over Eggsy’s damp cock. “A sweet summer fruit.”

            Eggsy didn’t know if his face was hot from the heat or embarrassment, but he wanted to dunk his head into the water.

            “Don’t say stuff like that,” Eggsy whined. He bleated out a moan when Harry responded by sucking firmly on his hole, the vacuum pressure making the muscle quiver.

            Eggsy wouldn’t last long, he knew it. He was still high from his first orgasm. He could feel his climax barreling forward. It was the sensation of running out of time, of dropping through a floor, and all his nerves going off in short ecstatic detonations.

            Harry alternated between sucking his cock and his arsehole, and Eggsy was left trying to both figuratively and literally keep his head above water as he shuddered through a litany of moans. It all came undone when Harry finally slipped his tongue past the ring of muscles and touched parts of Eggsy so few had even grazed.

            Eggsy came with a cry of warning, and Harry squeezed his cock, milking every last drop from him.

            Eggsy slumped forward, Harry mercifully letting Eggsy slip away. His muscles jumped in small spasms as he settled against the steps, sinking deeper into the water to cool his flushed skin.

            Harry cleaned his hand in the water and moved close. Eggsy turned around, sitting on the steps, his legs too weak to support him. Harry leaned down, but Eggsy threw a hand up between their mouths before Harry could kiss him.

            “Brush your teeth first, daddy. I know where that mouths been.”

            Harry grinned against his palm and withdrew.

            “Of course, darling. As you wish.”

* * * *

            They swam until dinner, and then Harry got a phone call from Merlin and had to go up to his office. Eggsy didn’t mind, especially since he got to spend all day with Harry already, so he went into the kitchen and offered to help clean up the mess.

            The cook gave him a queer look. “No, sir, you don’t need to.”

            She was wholesome woman that suspiciously resembled Mrs. Potts from _The Beauty and the Beast_ , with apple cheeks and a soft round waist wrapped in a white apron.

            “Just Eggsy, really. And I don’t mind,” Eggsy said and offered his best charming smile. “You cooked, it’s only fair, right? Besides, I find washing dishes soothing. I like seeing them come clean.”

            She pursed her lips together in consideration, then huffed and nodded to the sink. “I scrub, you rinse.”

            Eggsy hopped over to the sink and started to work with her. After a while, she said, “I’m Lily.”

            Eggsy grinned and accepted the sudsy plate she handed him. “That’s a lovely name,” Eggsy said. “My baby sis is named Daisy.”

            “Is she now?”

            Eggsy finished drying the plate and set it aside to be put away. He fished out his phone and pulled up a picture of Daisy, her face covered in birthday cake. He held it up proudly. “This is her on her second birthday.”

            “What a sweetheart,” Lily praised, and Eggsy beamed, his chest puffed out.

            “She’s smart for her age,” Eggsy said and put his phone away. He went back to rinsing the dishes Lily handed him. “Started walking in eight months.”

            “That is fast,” Lily agreed.

            Eggsy knew he could ramble when it came to Daisy, but he couldn’t help it. He just loved his girl so much.

            “Dad— _Harry_ doesn’t have any siblings, does he?” Eggsy asked.

            “No,” Lily said, draining the soapy water from the sink basin. “Harry was it for his Mr. and Mrs. Hart.”

            “Are they still around?” He finished drying the last plate.

            “Afraid not, dear. They passed away a long time ago, before James.”

            “James?” Eggsy asked.

            Lily blinked, seeming to realize what she said. She glanced at him, a mixture of curiosity and trepidation clouding her eyes. She turned and fetched a tray of cookies on the counter. She handed them to Eggsy. “Why don’t you take these up to Mr. Hart? I’m sure he could use a break; he works so hard. I’ll finish putting these up, dear.”

            Eggsy wanted to argue, but he nodded and accepted the plate with a small sigh. He left the kitchen, munching on a cookie along the way.

            “Fuck these are good,” Eggsy said around a mouthful, spraying crumbs down his shirt. He swiped them away.

            Who was James?

            Eggsy’s mind flashed to the photo he found.

            Was that James?

            And if so, how did he fit into Harry’s life? And why wasn’t he still in it?

            Eggsy headed for the office. As he turned the corner of the hall, he nearly collided with Edmond. Eggsy raised the cookie tray over his head to save them from falling all over the floor.

            “Shite, sorry!” Eggsy said, luckily stopping just before he crashed into Edmond.

            “No, my apologies sir,” Edmond said quickly, keeping his head ducked.

            “Eggsy,” He corrected. “And it’s no big deal. I wasn’t paying attention.” Eggsy held out the tray to him. “Here, have a cookie as an apology.”

            Edmond glanced up, his face flushed. “What?”

            “A cookie? They’re really good,” Eggsy said, offering the plate.

            Edmond looked at the cookies and then Eggsy, and Eggsy wondered if he wasn’t allowed to offer food.

            “Thanks,” Edmond said hesitantly and accepted a cookie, though he didn’t eat it.

            “Right, well see you,” Eggsy said. He didn’t like the strange way Edmond watched him, like he was some rare animal that stumbled out of the woods. He stepped around Edmond and continued towards the office.

            “Can I ask you something?” Edmond called.

            Eggsy stopped and turned back to him. “Sure.”

            “How can you date him? When he’s so much older than you,” Edmond asked, immediately looking like he regretted it as soon as the words were out. “Uh, never mind. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

            Eggsy knew how they looked. Sure, technically he was in this for the money. Maybe not in the way everyone thought he was, but the truth was they had a binding contract. But even with all those stipulations and hidden threads, there was more to it. If Harry had been someone else—anyone else—Eggsy wouldn’t have signed.

            “He’s kind,” Eggsy said, not having to think about the answer. “The kindest person I’ve ever met.”

            As strange as it was, that was what attracted Eggsy the most. It wasn’t Harry’s wealth. It wasn’t his good looks. It wasn’t his power or strength or sexual veracity. It was the kindness he exuded, the way he smiled when he thought Eggsy wasn’t looking, his tender touch and his concern. Harry treated Eggsy like a person when the rest of the world saw him as nothing.

            Edmond frowned and considered Eggsy’s response. Eggsy left him and headed to Harry’s office. He knocked on the door.

            “Come in,” Harry called.

            Eggsy carried in the tray of cookies. “I brought a snack.”

            “Ah, Lily’s chocolate chip cookies,” Harry said, his eyes lighting up. “She knows I have a sweet tooth.”

            Eggsy set the plate on the corner of the desk and took a seat in the chair opposite Harry. “Still got work to do?”

            “A little more I’m afraid,” Harry admitted. “I’m sorry this keeps popping up. It seems even when I’m on vacation, I can’t escape.”

            “It’s okay,” Eggsy said. “I understand. Well, I don’t understand, but I get it.”

            Harry nodded and bent back over his desk, reviewing some papers. Eggsy shifted in the seat, considering the broad line of Harry’s shoulders. Behind Harry were built in bookshelves filled with heavy leather bound tombs with gold print on the spines. Most of them were law and business books. None of the spines were worn, not a single crease or crinkle in the leather. They were flawless, perfect as the day they’d been placed on the shelf.

            “Have you read any of those?” Eggsy asked.

            Harry glanced over his shoulder at the books, his hand midway to the plate of cookies. “No, I can’t say I have. They’ve been there since this was my father’s office.”

            Eggsy looked around the room, taking in for the second time the deep woods and dark leathers, the way the sun hit the marble of the fireplace, and the overbearing picture hung above the mantle. None of this looked like Harry, Eggsy had thought it the first time he saw it.

            Harry ate a cookie, the sound of his chewing echoed by the scratch of his pen as he wrote in the margin of the paper.

            He seemed so out of place in the room. He didn’t belong here, with its severity and rigid lines. He belonged back home, surrounded by his nonsensical headlines and his orange walls.

            Eggsy stood and walked over to one of the chairs by the fire. He grabbed one of the plush pillows and brought it over to Harry.

            Harry looked up at him, blinking.

            “May I kneel?” Eggsy asked.

            Harry’s eyes briefly flashed with surprise. He nodded and gestured to the floor. “Please, if that’s what you want.”

            Eggsy dropped the pillow onto the floor beside Harry’s chair and settled into the proper position. If they couldn’t be home, where Harry could relax, Eggsy would offer his own comfort and support. After a few minutes, Harry settled a hand in Eggsy’s hair and Eggsy relaxed against his leg.

            He listened to Harry write, lulled by the even strokes of the pen. When he thought he might fall asleep, Harry removed his hand, and a few seconds later, a cookie appeared in front of him. Eggsy glanced up at Harry, who smiled down at him.

            Eggsy opened his mouth and took a bite of the cookie. Harry watched him eat the cookie with a content expression, not saying anything as Eggsy chewed slowly. When the last of the cookie was gone, Eggsy licked the crumbs and chocolate from Harry’s fingers. He didn’t push for anymore—he didn’t want to—and Harry didn’t ask anything else from him. He let Eggsy clean his fingers, then returned to his work.

            Every now and then he would pause to feed Eggsy a cookie or eat one himself. Eggsy didn’t know how many cookies they ate between them, but when the plate was cleared, Harry pushed back in his chair and announced, “All done.”

            Harry helped Eggsy stand. Eggsy hissed as his knees wobbled. His legs had gone numb from kneeling, and an almost painful needling sensation raced up his legs.

            “Sit here until your legs feel better,” Harry instructed, drawing Eggsy into his lap.

            Eggsy huffed and said, “I can just walk it off.”

            “Maybe I just want to hold you,” Harry countered with a small smile. He reached up and swiped his thumb along Eggsy’s cheek. “You have chocolate on your face.”

            Eggsy leaned forward and sucked Harry’s thumb clean. Harry reached up and squeezed the back of his neck, a firm pressure that pulled on his collar pleasantly.

            “You’ve had quite the day today,” Harry said.

            “It was nice,” Eggsy said. “Never had a lazy pool day before.”

            “Tomorrow I’m thinking we’ll head into Brighton, how does that sound?”

            Eggsy laid his head on Harry’s shoulder with a yawn. Maybe it was the heat from earlier today, or maybe it was the vigorous rounds of sex he had with Harry by the pool, but Eggsy was exhausted.

            “That sounds good, daddy,” Eggsy mumbled sleepily.

            An arm slipped under his knees. Before Eggsy could protest, he was lifted into the air. Eggsy flailed, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck.

            “Shite!” Eggsy shouted. “Careful daddy, you don’t want to throw your damn back out.”

            Harry chuckled. “I’m not that old yet, darling. Now, I think it’s time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow.”

            Eggsy considered insisting he could walk, that his legs were fine now, but he rather liked the idea of being carried. He laid his head back on Harry’s shoulder. He was asleep before they even reached the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry go to Brighton, then come home for a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just indulgent cuteness and smut. No real plot other than our boys being happy. But it's to make up for next chapter--you've been warned.
> 
> Hastily self-betaed so there are probably mistakes.

Eggsy never saw the sea before. He was a born and bred Londoner and never left the city until Harry brought him to his summer home. So when Harry suggested making the short jaunt into Brighton, Eggsy jumped at the chance.

They left after breakfast. Eggsy didn’t know what there was to see or do, so he let Harry decide the day’s itinerary. While Harry didn’t admit it, he was pleased with the responsibility; Eggsy could see a happy gleam in his eyes as he patted Eggsy’s hand and assured him he’d take care of everything.

They began the day at Drusillas Park. Eggsy delighted at the animals. It was silly, really, to be so giddy over something so simple. But he never got to go to the zoo when he was younger. Even when his school went, his mum couldn’t afford to pay for it. He missed out on all the excursions.

“Penguins, Harry!” Eggsy said, mindful of how he referred to Harry in public. “They got penguins!”

He probably looked foolish tugging on Harry’s hand like some seven-year-old kid, but he didn’t care. Penguins were sick, and he wanted to see one. Possibly steal one.

“Okay,” Harry said indulgently and let Eggsy him drag him from one attraction to the next.

Eggsy clutched onto his hand tightly, their fingers interlocked. At first glance they probably looked like father and son, but Eggsy unabashedly clung to his arm as they went to the Humboldt penguin exhibit.

The air grew colder and took on a distinct fishy odor around the tank. Harry covered his nose with a kerchief, but Eggsy grinned and watched the small penguins dive into the water and swim around.

“Funny little guys,” Eggsy said. “They look like they have a size complex.”

“Hmm, reminds me of someone else I know.”

Eggsy puffed out his chest. “Oi, I’m not _that_ short.”

“Of course, darling.”

They earned a few sideways glances, but Eggsy ignored them. Today would be perfect—Eggsy wasn’t going to let anyone or anything ruin this day. He had Harry all to himself, no work and no interruptions.

They stopped at a plaque set near the exhibit. Harry read over it while Eggsy wandered over to the tank. One of the penguins swam to the glass near Eggsy. He pressed his hand against the glass and the penguin darted towards it.

“Hey! Harry! Look here, he’s playing,” Eggsy shouted, nearly bouncing on his feet as he tracked back and forth, the penguin following him.

“It seems you’ve made a friend,” Harry observed. Harry slid his sunglasses back on and held his arm out. “Come along, dear.”

“Yes Harry,” Eggsy called and jogged back over to him. “How much you think one of them cost?”

“What, a penguin?” Harry glanced back to the tank. “A few thousand pounds, I suppose.” After a beat, he added, “No, Eggsy. You cannot have a penguin.”

“I wasn’t asking for one,” Eggsy said, though his tone belied his desires.

“Of course, darling,” Harry drawled. “Shall we see the lemurs?”

They went to Lemurland, an exhibit the zoo had where guests could interact with the animals.

Ring-tail lemurs and black lemurs leapt back and forth from trees in acrobatic displays. Eggsy watched as one ring-tail lemur jumped onto Harry’s back and climbed up onto his shoulder.

“Looks like you made a friend too,” Eggsy said and whipped out his phone to take a picture.

Harry regarded the lemur, not unamused when it took his sunglasses. “Quite enough of that, thank you,” Harry said and snatched his glasses back. “Off you go.”

The lemur jumped down and wandered over to a group of kids. Harry brushed off the fur from his suit jacket.

“Maybe next time you dress like a normal person for an outing,” Eggsy said.

“Nonsense, this is a linen suit. Perfectly acceptable for such an occasion,” Harry said.

Eggsy was just glad Harry hadn’t dressed him in a suit. Instead Harry had selected a pair of dark wash jeans and a robin’s egg blue polo. He allowed Eggsy a white snapback when Eggsy made the case that it would shield his eyes from the sun.

They made their way through the rest of the zoo, Eggsy snapping pictures every chance he got. Harry had to pry him way from the fennec fox exhibit, and had even taken a picture himself when Eggsy got surrounded by a group of rainbow lorikeets.

They left just before lunch. They stopped at a small café where they split a sandwich and salad.

“I was thinking we’ll go to the beach next,” Harry said. He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip.

Eggsy finished swallowing the last of his sandwich.  “Sounds good, but before we do that, there was one place I wanted to go. Found it when you asked me where I’d like to go this morning.”

“Oh? And where’s that?”

“They got a museum here for taxidermy. I thought you might like it,” Eggsy said. It wasn’t exactly his thing, but if the stuffed dog in the bog and the walls covered in dead butterflies were anything to go by, Harry had an interest in it. And he knew Harry wouldn’t suggest going to such a place, especially if he didn’t think Eggsy had any interest.

“We don’t have to go there, darling.”

“Have you been?”

“Well, no,” Harry said. “I actually haven’t explored Brighton much myself.”

Eggsy frowned. He’s had a summer home outside the city all his life and he never once went? The knowledge only resolved Eggsy’s decision.

“Then we’ll go,” Eggsy said.

“Are you sure? It’ll cut into our beach time.”

Eggsy waved him off. “Plenty of time for that. Besides, it isn’t like we can’t come back, yeah?”

Harry smiled and reached across the table to take his hand. A small shiver ran through Eggsy when Harry rubbed the soft pad of his thumb over his knuckles. The pleased expression on Harry’s face shouldn’t have made him so happy, but knowing he did something right had him internally preening.

They finished at the café and went to the museum.

****

Harry had always known about Booth Museum. He’d always told himself he would go one day, but he never could seem to find the time. There were a lot of things he never got to doing, especially after James. His life just slowly became consumed by work.

This was the first real vacation he’d taken in years.

“There is actually more here than taxidermy,” Harry said as he paid for the tickets and guided Eggsy into the museum. “They also have art and geological exhibits, among other things.”

“So not just dead bugs?”

The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched. “No, not just dead bugs.”

The major collections for the museum were housed in Natural Science. They started there, and Eggsy shivered beside Harry when they stopped in front of a display of lapwings. The birds were posed in a natural setting, pecking at the ground. At a casual glance, Harry almost expected them to start walking.

“So… can you do something like that?” Eggsy asked, gesturing to the case.

“No, I’ve never actually learned. I’ve considered classes, but well…” Harry trailed off, and Eggsy finished, “No time?”

“Correct,” Harry said.

Eggsy pursed his lips together and studied the lapwings. Harry sensed he wanted to say more, but he never did, so they moved on through the exhibit, eventually coming to the bug collection.

There was something mesmerizing about the butterflies captured by tiny needles, held beneath a sheet of glass. Harry knew it was a strange interest, and he hadn’t always been fascinated my entomology. But he found it soothing to capture a moment so easily, to suspend death and decay, and to preserve life. What should only be fleeting, with his pins and glass, could become eternal.

“What’s that one?” Eggsy asked, pointing to a lovely butterfly with a red head and a splash of bright yellow across its black wings.

“A Rajah Brooke’s Birdwing Butterfly, also known as the trogonoptera brookiana.”

The trogo-what?” Eggsy leaned forward, until his nose was nearly flushed with the glass. “It’s pretty. Is it rare?”

“Not especially,” Harry said.

“Oh, well it’s still neat,” Eggsy said. They started to make their way through the exhibit, and Harry found his gaze drawn more towards Eggsy than the butterflies. Even though he’d been hesitant to go into the exhibit, his face lit up every time he looked at one of the preserved insects.

It was just like at the zoo, when Eggsy had transformed into a small child, gleefully interacting with the animals. It made Harry wonder if Eggsy had been denied these simple pleasures at as a child.

“What’s your favorite butterfly?” Eggsy asked.

“The Island Marble,” Harry said.

“I don’t know what that is,” Eggsy said, frowning. His brows knit together, and Harry couldn’t help but reach out and smooth his thumb over the crease.

“You wouldn’t. But it’s a butterfly native to San Juan Island. There was a time scientists had thought it was extinct, but in 1998, after a hundred years, it reappeared. Somehow, against the impossible, it had endured and survived.”

Fingers intertwined with his, and Harry blinked, his gaze snapping back to Eggsy, who watched him closely. Eggsy squeezed his hand.

Harry coughed in his free hand and tugged Eggsy towards the next exhibit. “Come along.”

By the time they finished at the museum, it was almost three. They spent the remainder of the day at the beach, stopping in little shops where Eggsy forced Harry to try on kitschy tourist sunglasses and hats, and snapped pictures.

Eggsy insisted on buying funnel cake. Harry warned that it would ruin his dinner, but one flash of his pout and Harry handed over his card. They stood on the side of the pier, overlooking the water, and split the funnel cake, their fingers coated in powder sugar.

Eggsy licked his fingers clean when they finished. He looked up at Harry and laughed, his eyes sparkling in the late afternoon son.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You have powder sugar on your nose,” Eggsy said and reached up to wipe it clean.

“Well you, my dear, have it all over your face,” Harry said and used a napkin to wipe Eggsy’s face clean.

Eggsy caught Harry’s hand before he could pull away and drew him down. Harry happily leaned forward, sealing his mouth over Eggsy’s, tasting the lingering powder sugar and cake on his tongue. Their snack forgotten, Eggsy threw his arms around Harry’s neck and stood on his toes. The bill of his cap bumped against Harry’s head and mused his hair, but he didn’t mind. Not when he could enjoy such sweet kisses.

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispered against Harry’s lips.

“For what?”

“For today,” Eggsy said, mouth still lingering against Harry’s. “I really enjoyed it.”

“It’s not over yet, darling,” Harry said with a small smile.

They threw their garbage away and continued to enjoy the beach, Eggsy dragging Harry into the surf, soaking the bottoms of their pants. They stopped in a few more shops, and Eggsy bought a stuffed bear with a Brighton t-shirt, explaining it was for his sister.

For dinner, Harry took Eggsy to the Riddle and Finn, where they split Rossmore Rock oysters and imperial oscietra caviar over a bottle of Dom Perginon. Eggsy blanched at first at the caviar, but obliged Harry with a tasting when he offered to hand feed it to him.

“It’s salty,” Eggsy said around a mouthful. He swallowed. “It’s good…”

“We can order something else,” Harry offered.

“No,” Eggsy said, his face whitening—no doubt wondering about the cost. “I like it.”

Eggsy took a sip of whine, his nose curling as the bubbles rose in his fluted glass. “This is the real stuff, innit?”

Harry smiled behind his own glass. Eggsy favored the oysters, which came in a champagne sauce, over the caviar, but he finished both with gusto. They finished the meal by splitting a piece of chocolate cake, which Harry let Eggsy eat the most of, and then returned home.

Eggsy leaned heavily against Harry along the ride back, his head resting on his shoulder. He’d drunk over half the bottle of champagne, and Harry could see the affects taking over, a heaviness falling across Eggsy’s eyelids.

“Are you going to sleep on me?” Harry asked.

Eggsy hummed and nuzzled into his neck. “No,” Eggsy mumbled.

Harry chuckled. “Rest darling, I’ll wake you when we get home.”

Eggsy slipped a hand along Harry’s though. “But I was hoping we could…” he was cut off by a wide yawn.

“It’s been a busy day,” Harry said, “You’re tired. We can play later.”

A bit of a disappointment, since Harry had a special toy sitting at home, waiting for Eggsy. But he was slightly drunk on champagne and evidently tired, so Harry wouldn’t force him into a scene. Maybe after a bit of a power nap Harry would get a chance.

Eggsy sighed, grumbling under his breath, but eventually his breathing evened out. Harry drew Eggsy closer to him.

* * * *

Eggsy woke alone in bed, stripped down to nothing but his briefs. His collar had been placed around his neck, a comforting weight and reminder of his place. He stretched an arm out toward Harry’s empty side and groggily blinked at the pillow, which didn’t have an indentation mark on it. Harry hadn’t been to bed yet.

What time was it?

Eggsy pushed himself up on his forearms and glanced at the clock on Harry’s side of the bed. It was a little past midnight.

He sat completely up, the comforter and sheets pooling around his waist, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His mind was still slogged down by the remainder of his dream—he hazily recalled ocean waves and sugary kisses, and he wasn’t sure which was fiction and which was reality.

Sitting on his night stand was a small teddy bear wearing a Brighton Beach t-shirt. Eggsy picked it up and held its paws between his fingers.

“That’s right,” Eggsy mumbled. They’d gone to the beach today. They spent the whole day together, doing something Eggsy had only dreamed of doing—having a vacation.

It had been nice—more than nice.

They’d felt like a family, a real honest to god family.

Eggsy couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so happy and relaxed. Not since his father died, really. After that, his mum had been so depressed by his da’s death and the new burden of raising a child by herself, that even before the men started coming in and out of her life, she succumbed to the bottle. Then Dean appeared, and what had already been a difficult situation, became a waking nightmare.

Harry was the calm of the storm, the brief period of serenity and solace before the winds and thunder and lightning returned.

Eggsy hugged the bear to his chest, knees drawn close, and studied Harry’s undisturbed half of the bed.

“He’s probably working, the berk,” Eggsy said and set the bear aside. He climbed out of bed and found Harry’s robe. It was made of a warm red velvet material and slid luxuriously over Eggsy’s skin as he pulled it on and tied the belt around his waist.

Eggsy navigated his way through the dark halls to the office. The door was closed, but a light glimpsed from the crack at the bottom. Eggsy knocked on the door.

“Enter,” Harry called.

Eggsy pushed the door open and stepped inside. Harry sat behind his desk, a table top lamp on. The glow of the computer screen painted his face in blue light and glinted off his glasses.

“What are you doing awake?” Harry asked, reclining in his chair.

Eggsy walked over to the desk and Harry pushed away, far enough so Eggsy could smoothly slide onto his lap. The robe fell open, revealing his bear thigh.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Eggsy said and draped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Ah, yes, well I was planning on turning in soon,” Harry said, but Eggsy didn’t believe him.

“Mmhmm,” Eggsy said and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. “You know this is vacation, right daddy?”

Harry set his hand on Eggsy’s waist. “I do.”

“Then why do you keep sneaking off to work?” Eggsy didn’t expect an answer. He knew it was just who Harry was, and he resigned himself to the fact. “Why’d you let me sleep? I thought you were going to wake me up when we got home so we could play?”

Harry smiled, a drowsy tilt of his lips that softened the wrinkles around his eyes. “You seemed so tired, I hated to disturb you.”

Eggsy considered the reasoning. He had been tired. The eventful day, while leisurely, had drained all his resources.

He was rested now, though, and he fully intended to show Harry how much he appreciated all he’d done.

“Well I’m awake now,” Eggsy said.

Harry drew his hand up and around Eggsy’s waist, slipping it between the slit of his robe so he could grip his side. His fingers fanned across Eggsy’s ribcage.

“That you are,” Harry said.

“So why don’t me and you head up the tower?” Eggsy wasn’t sure what to call the space at the top of the tower—dungeon wasn’t appropriate, because it was far from a dungeon setting, and play room sounded childish.

Maybe he’d start calling it haven, because that was what it felt like.

“A splendid idea, my dear,” Harry said and withdrew his hands. Eggsy climbed off Harry’s lap.

Eggsy waited for Harry by the door, letting him lead the passage to haven. All the workers had gone home or retired to their own rooms in the servants’ quarters. The manor was silent except for the sound of their feet, softened by the plush carpet lining the hall. The occasional creak and groan of pipes echoed through the dark like waking ghosts, and Eggsy inched closer to Harry.

Halfway up the winding stairs of the tower, Eggsy practically plastered to Harry’s back, he said, “Thank you, by the way.”

Harry stopped. “For what?”

“For today—for everything,” Eggsy said, heat starting to creep up his neck. He glowered at his feet, hating the intense feeling of Harry’s gaze.

A hand slid into his and he glanced up at Harry.

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Eggsy returned Harry’s smile and they finished the climb up to the room. Harry flipped the light on when they entered and instructed, “Strip out of your briefs and robe. I’m going to place you in a humbler.”

Eggsy paused. He’d only used a humbler once, and that had been in his training with Percival.

“Color,” Harry said when Eggsy didn’t immediately strip from his clothes.

“Green,” Eggsy said after a moment of consideration.

“Then strip, please,” Harry ordered.

Eggsy did as he was told, folding the clothes and setting them aside.

“On the bed, hands and knees.”

Eggsy assumed the position, his arse exposed and his cock already thickening from desire. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Harry moved over to one of his armoires. After a bit of rummaging, Harry returned with an armful. He set the items on the bed where Eggsy could see them.

The first was a bottle of lubricant, nothing special. The second was what looked like two polished dark walnut planks of wood, curved in the center, with a single chrome screw on each end. Beside the humbler was a large Hitachi body massager, and finally a wide clear anal plug, which had was five inches in circumference and had a large hole in the center.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “You have the night planned.”

Harry trailed a hand down the curve of Eggsy’s spine. “I do. I love see you come undone, darling, and I fully intend to push those limits further tonight.”

Eggsy shuddered, his cock at full mast.

“Do I get to come?” Eggsy asked, getting flashbacks of the prostate massager.

“No,” Harry stated.

A mixture of excitement and dread crept through Eggsy. He eyed the massager again. He knew how intense they could be and he didn’t know if he could control himself.

“If you wish to come, you must ask. For each time you come without permission, I will give you five spankings,” Harry said with a smile—the bastard was enjoying this. “While I do so enjoy seeing you come undone, and I reveled in your responsiveness, I also want to see your control. It’s time you learned restraint.”

A whine built in the back of Eggsy’s throat.

“Spread your legs for me,” Harry said, tapping at Eggsy’s right calf. He positioned Eggsy how he wanted him, the reached between his legs and drew his bollocks back so they were pulled taut.

Hard wood brushed along the bottoms of his buttock and the wood gently slid over his scrotum. After a bit of maneuvering, the wooden planks tightened into place, securing Eggsy’s balls behind his arse, and pressing the planks flush against the bottom of his arse. With the humbler in place, Eggsy couldn’t move from his kneeling position.

“Oh, that’s a lovely sight,” Harry murmured and ran a finger down the tight flesh of Eggsy’s bollocks. The brush of fingertip was the equivalent of flint against tinder, and Eggsy groaned at the touch. Harry chuckled. “Already so sensitive. We’ll see how you do as I work you open.”

Harry’s touch vanished for a moment and Eggsy was left with nothing but the sensation of his balls drawn tight along the length of his body. Even though there wasn’t really a breeze circulating through the room, Eggsy could feel the air against his skin, a small drift along the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. A shiver raced down his spine, his senses heightened as he opened himself to Harry.

Eggsy spread his fingers across the comforter, the fibers soft beneath his palm, and shut his eyes.

A hand settled against his hip and Eggsy snapped his eyes open. “I’m going to work you open now,” Harry said, the only warning before cold lubricant dribbled down his arse crack, along his hole, and over his balls.

Eggsy jumped at the feeling. Harry chuckled behind him, but didn’t say anything else. His first finger was teasing, circling Eggsy’s ring and working the lube around his entrance. While working Eggsy open wasn’t the focus of tonight, Harry took his time, sliding in one finger and easing Eggsy to the second and third.

Harry’s fingers were long and shapely, with broad knuckles and tapered tips, the kind of fingers he’d expect to find on a pianist. They somehow found the deepest parts of Eggsy.

Eggsy concentrated on his breathing, keeping it shallow as Harry stretched him. When Harry finished prepping, he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with the wide anal plug. There was a slight burn as his channel adjusted to the intrusion, the circumference of the plug much wider than Harry’s fingers.

“Absolutely lovely,” Harry praised and stroked Eggsy’s lower back. “You’re doing wonderful, darling.”

Eggsy half-groaned, half-laughed. This was the easy part. He glanced at the massager. He didn’t know how good he’d be when Harry started to use that on him.

“Thank you, daddy,” Eggsy said.

He couldn’t think of the last time he’d ever been so exposed. The vulnerability of his position made something warm curl in his stomach.

Eggsy could feel pressure against the plug as it moved and bumped inside him, and then suddenly the tips of fingers were back inside him, rubbing against his prostate. Eggsy rocked back as best he could with a low moan.

“Clever toy, isn’t it? I can insert all kinds of things into you,” Harry said, pressing down on Eggsy’s prostate with a slow rotation of fingers.

Eggsy cried brokenly, his entire body tuned to Harry’s touch. Fuck, how was he supposed to last? He was already so hard and dripping, and his face was so hot, and his body felt like a live wire, and fuck—Harry kept touching him, keep stroking him and breaking him.

A sob escaped him when Harry reached for the massager. Even before the device turned on, Eggsy’s body was buzzing.

Harry plugged in the toy and brought it over. He turned it on and the loud mechanical vibrations filled the room. Harry slipped it under Eggsy and grazed it along his cock. The shock of the vibrations—even on the lowest setting—made him jump and cry.

“Oh fuck,” Eggsy gasped, pressing his face into the curve of his arm.

Harry drew the massager around and pressed it against his bollocks. Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut and whined. He tried to clamp his legs closed, as if it would help, but Harry smacked his thigh.

“Hold your position.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy slurred.

Harry alternated between his cock and balls, running the massager along his body. The whirring sound increased when Harry kicked up the speed.

Eggsy started to tremble before the toy even touched him. The shock of it against his cock made his stomach muscles spasm. He tried to stop it, tried to clamp down on pressure, but the feeling was too much, and he came with a long cry.

Harry removed the toy and tsked. Shame washed over Eggsy. “That’s five spankings.”

He turned off the toy and set it down. Eggsy tensed, his head hanging between his shoulders. “I’m sorry sir,” Eggsy said.

“I’m sure you are—but you must learn your lesson. Count them out,” Harry said.

He was mindful of the humbler when he smacked Eggsy’s arse. He didn’t go as hard as Eggsy knew he could, but the shock of pain combined with the pressure of the plug fucking into him made Eggsy’s brain short circuit.

When Eggsy didn’t count, still reeling from the sensation, Harry said, “I said count them out. That’s five more.”

Eggsy whined and called out, “One, thank you sir.”

Harry smacked the other arse cheek and Eggsy called out, “Two, thank you sir.”

They continued until at last, red and sobbing, Eggsy cried, “Ten, thank you sir.”

“Good boy,” Harry praised and stroked Eggsy’s bottom, which was hot and tingling. “Now we can continue.”

Eggsy pressed his face into the comforter, tears streaking his cheeks, He didn’t know if he’d be able to hold on again.

Harry turned on the massager and returned to his alternating tempo of cock and balls, this time fucking his fingers into Eggsy’s opened hole.

Already hard from his spanking, Eggsy could feel his second orgasm stirring. He clamped down onto it, gritting his teeth as Harry worked him over. It was a heady combination that left his head spinning, like he’d gone too long without oxygen.

Then it all came crashing again, a second release that rushed through him. Eggsy sagged against the bed with another sob, disappointment spreading through him, dousing the flames still licking at the edges of his nerves.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy cried.

Harry sighed, and it was far worse than if he’d yelled at Eggsy. He turned off the massager and said, “Count them out.”

“One, thank you sir,” Eggsy belted at the first slap, his arse still sensitive from the first round.

They went through the rounds, Eggsy’s arse even hotter than before. Harry stroked the inflamed skin and said, “You can do this darling. I know you can. You can make me proud.”

Eggsy licked his lips, tears prickling the corners of his eyes, and said, “I’m trying.”

“I know, and you’re doing a good job. But let’s go a little longer, okay? One more time, and this time hold out until I tell you to come. Understood?”

Eggsy drew in a shaky breath and nodded. “Yes daddy.”

The massager clicked on and Harry once again submerged Eggsy into an oscillating sea of euphoria.  At that point it was hard for Eggsy to piece the movements together. His entire body had become a single pulsing nerve. His vision burned into a saturation of lights, and all he could really do was hand himself over to the mercy of Harry’s touch.

Eggsy felt the edges of his orgasm. It was the brush of waves against his toes as he stood on the shoreline, just dancing out of reach of the ocean. He tried to step further back, to hold on.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well,” Harry praised, the reaffirmation a life rope for Eggsy to cling to.

Finally, after what felt like excruciating hours of torture, the toy clicked off. Even without it touching him, though, Eggsy’s body hummed, the residual sensation vibrating through him. His head was stuffed full of cotton. He didn’t know if his eyes were shut or if he’d just stop seeing, but the world blurred together.

His arse clinched around nothing as Harry pulled the toy out. The pressure around his balls released as the humbler was removed and his bollocks fell back into place.

Then he was stuffed full, flesh against flesh, a thick veiny cock filling his hole. Eggsy purred at the feeling of Harry inside him, fucking him.

Strong hands gripped his sides, pulling him back, guiding him as Harry thrust deep into him. Eggsy wasn’t even aware anymore about the world around him. His entire existence narrowed to the two hands encircling his waist.

“Come,” Harry ordered, hot and damp against Eggsy’s ear.

It was the easiest command to follow. Eggsy came for a third time, this time mostly dry, his orgasm more of a ripple than anything. His inner walls convulsed, and soon Harry followed him, his choppy thrusts aborted so he could bury himself to the hilt and fill Eggsy up.

* * * *

Eggsy came too as Harry applied the arnica lotion to Eggsy’s bottom. Eggsy groaned and turned his head to look at Harry.

“There he is,” Harry murmured, tone hushed and gentle.

Eggsy smiled weakly up at him. “Hey.”

“How do you feel, darling?” Harry asked. He finished applying the cream and set the jar aside. He’d already cleaned Eggsy off, wiping the sweat and cum from his body. He stretched out on the bed beside Eggsy and drew him close. “Can you drink for me?”

Eggsy nodded and opened his mouth when Harry held a glass of water to his lips. Harry let him drink half the glass before setting it back down on the night stand.

“I’m good,” Eggsy finally said. “A little sore.”

“That’ll ease soon,” Harry assured. He stroked Eggsy’s hair, brushing the damp strands from his forehead. “You did splendid, darling.”

“I came twice,” Eggsy said, pulling a face. “Without permission. You had to spank me.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes, and I expected I would.”

Eggsy frowned. “So, what, you set me up for failure?”

“No, I challenged you. But I also know how one of those wands feels. Even I haven’t been able to resist coming without permission when held against one of those,” Harry said.

Eggsy still didn’t look happy, but he seemed mollified. Harry kissed his forehead and assured, “You were wonderful my sweet, you made me very happy.”

In fact, Harry was more than happy. Seeing Eggsy so responsive beneath him, seeing him strive to please Harry, even when it was out of his control, coupled with the comfort of just having Eggsy beside him, was an intoxicating feeling that Harry was quickly growing addicted too. It made him wonder just what would happen when one year was up and they had to part ways—could he let Eggsy go? Could he give this all up?

Did he want to?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy goes and visits his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> Trigger warnings: domestic abuse

            When they returned home from Brighton, Harry was called away immediately by Merlin to address an issue at work. Eggsy wouldn’t say out loud that he was disappointed. He thought he had at least one more day with Harry before he lost him to the grind. The vacation was over and Eggsy was back to waiting at home for Harry to return.

            He shrugged off his despondence and channeled his energy towards sorting through all of their purchases. Eggsy may have gone a bit crazy with buying things for his mum and Daisy.

            After he put away their things and all the purchases they would be keeping, he gathered the items for his mum and Daisy and placed them in a bag to take over. Eggsy fixed a quick lunch, something light that he threw together with what was left in the fridge, and then headed out.

            It had been almost a month since he’d been home. He called his mum to check up on her, and he verified with Jamal and Ryan that everything was okay, but that didn’t make it any easier being away. While he’d been in Brighton he hadn’t thought about all the wrongs that could happen, but now as he rode the Tube, all he could think about were the ‘what if’s’.

            What if Dean had gotten mad?

            What if Dean had lashed out?

            What if Michelle had called out for Eggsy and he hadn’t been there?

            He clutched the brown bag closer, crinkling the paper beneath his fingers. The stuffed bear dressed in a Brighton sweater stuck out. He focused on the bear’s beady black eyes, reminding himself that if anything would have happened, Jamal would have called him.

            He’d go, give them their things and some money, spend a bit of time with his girls, and then be home in time for dinner with Harry.

            Eggsy got off at his exit and walked the rest of the way to the Estates. It wasn’t until he was unlocking the door that he realized he already stopped thinking about it as home—that home, in a few short works, had transformed into the little two story flat with too many pictures and a stuffed dog in the bog. Home had become where brown eyes smiled at him and warm hands held him steady.

            Home was Harry.

            Eggsy swallowed and unlocked the flat door. “Mum,” he called as he walked in.

            Michelle was in the kitchen washing dishes, Daisy in her travel cot. Michelle set down the plate she’d been scrubbing and dried her hands on a flannel. “Eggsy, what are you doing here luv? I wasn’t expecting you.”

            She turned and Eggsy caught a flash of black beneath her long bangs. Eggsy stiffened briefly, then abruptly crossed the space and swiped her hair away to inspect her puffy, bruised eye.

“Did he do this to you?” Eggsy demanded.

Michelle turned her face away to hide the bruising. “No, babe. Just a bit of an accident—you know how clumsy I am.”

Eggsy scoffed, tightening his fist around the handles of the paper bag. “Bullshite. You aren’t clumsy mum, he’s just a fucking bully. I’m going to beat the shite out of him—where’s he at? The Black Prince?”

Michelle grabbed Eggsy’s sleeve as he turned, pulling him back. “Leave it be, Eggsy. Just leave him alone.” She pointed to the bag. “What’s that?”

Eggsy set his jaw, his anger throbbing across the tendons. He knew being gone was stupid. He should have been here to stop Michelle from getting hurt. The guilt filled his mouth with a nauseating cocktail of bile and fury.

“’Ggsy,” Daisy called, standing in her crib and reaching for him.

Eggsy forced himself to relax, unclenching his teeth, and said, “Oh my Dais, look how big you got while I’ve been gone. I got you something.” He glanced at his mum. “You too.”

“You didn’t have to,” Michelle said, but Eggsy could see the interest in her guarded eyes. “Go on, have a seat. I’ll make us some tea.”

Eggsy nodded and set the bag down by the couch before he collected Daisy, who gladly went into his arms. He cuddled her on the couch, taking the time to inhale her scent of talcum powder and baby shampoo. She curled her hands in his polo shirt and laughed.

“Look at you, my flower has gotten so big I can’t believe it. You’re all grown now,” Eggsy cooed.

While he fussed over her, bouncing her on his knee and tickling her sides, he carefully checked over every visible part of her body, making sure there weren’t any bruises or marking.

Michelle came over with two cups of tea and a sheath of Jammie Dodgers. “I kept them hidden from Dean,” She said with a wink.

Eggsy tore into the pack and stuffed two in his mouth. Daisy accepted one to gnaw on, getting crumbs all over herself and Eggsy.

“How have you been? Work good?” Michelle asked. She curled both her hands around her steaming mug and took a long drink of tea, all the while keeping her gaze fixed on Eggsy.

He swallowed the cookies and washed the crumbs down with a sip of tea. “Good,” Eggsy answered vaguely.

“He treating you well?” Michelle asked.

Eggsy nearly choked on his tea. “What?” He coughed and beat his chest with a fist. Daisy laughed.

“Your boss, is he fair? Not over working you?” Michelle clarified.

 _Right._ For a second Eggsy had thought—but no, she didn’t know. “Yeah,” he said and forced a smile. “He isn’t. He’s aces, swear down.”

“Because if he isn’t, you could always come back,” Michelle said.

“No, mum. It’s great, really. And we need this, remember?” Eggsy set his tea down and picked up the bag. “Speaking of, I got you some things. He went down to Brighton for a bit of a holiday and I came with.”

“Why would you come?” Michelle asked, raising a brow.

Eggsy shrugged and hid his face as he dug into the bag. “Exercise doesn’t take a break, yeah?”

He pulled out the teddy bear and handed it to Daisy. “I got this for you, luv.”

Daisy squealed and accepted the bear. “Eddy,” She pronounced.

Eggsy smiled and handed the bag to his mum. “There are a few outfits for our girl, but the rest is for you.”

“Eggsy, you didn’t have to,” She murmured and accepted the bag.

He may have gone a bit overboard, but he couldn’t help it. Harry was generous with his money, and while Eggsy felt guilty spending it on himself he had no qualms indulging his girls. So when they came across a boutique down on the beach, he’d gone a bit crazy with finding nice shirts and dresses for his mum. He even got a purse and a new pair of sunglasses.

Michelle pulled each piece out, her gasps getting louder as time went. “How did you afford this Eggsy?” She held up a silk blouse that was a lovely shade of green. “I can’t… this is too much.”

“No, it isn’t mum,” Eggsy said with a smile. “And it’s nothing, promise. Got them on sale.”

It was a lie, but he knew it make her feel better.

Michelle smiled and carefully put the clothes and items back in the bag. “Thank you, babe.”

Eggsy gave a one-shoulder shrug. “It’s nothing—oh!” He shoved his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. “Almost forgot, I got some money for you. Make sure Dean don’t see it, okay?”

“No Eggsy, you don’t have to—”

“Yeah mum, I do. That’s the whole point of this, innit?” He pulled out money. Harry left him spending money every day when he went to work, but Eggsy just squirrelled it away and entertained himself around the flat. In the short time before their trip, he’d managed to set aside almost a thousand pounds.

“Oh my god Eggsy. Look at all that money,” Michelle whispered, gathering it into her hands, her eyes wide and glossy. “How did you make so much already?”

“I don’t need to spend any because meals are provided,” Eggsy said.

Michelle shook her head and tried to hand it back. “Eggsy, you need to keep it. It’s yours.”

Eggsy pushed her hands back towards her. “No, I don’t. Keep it mum. Use it for food and Daisy.”

It wasn’t like Dean provided for them. It wasn’t uncommon to go without food, for Eggsy to have to find some way to feed Daisy, to go to bed with a growling stomach himself. There had been plenty of times when the power had been shut off or they risked being evicted. At least now Eggsy wouldn’t have to worry about any of that happening while he wasn’t there to protect them.

Tears brimmed in Michelle’s eyes. “Eggsy, luv…”

Eggsy hugged Daisy closer, who cuddled her bear. “Really mum, don’t worry about it.”

She sniffed and wiped her nose on her shoulder. “Right,” she murmured and stood. She vanished into the bedroom, no doubt hiding the money somewhere where Dean wouldn’t find it.

            When she returned, Michelle refreshed their cups of tea and they sat on the couch. Eggsy knew he needed to get going. The longer he stayed, the more he risked running into Dean, but finally sitting in front of his mum, holding Daisy, he found himself powerless to get off the couch. He wanted to stay there and protect her.

            They chatted about Eggsy’s work. He felt guilty for lying, but he couldn’t tell her the truth, that he was basically whoring himself out so they could survive, and that he made the mistake of falling for his client.

            He said something and she laughed until tears formed in her eyes. Her entire face lit up, and for a second the bruises and misery that masked her dropped away.

            Eggsy fed Daisy Jammie Dodgers and lingered over his cup of tea. One day they wouldn’t sit with the fear haunting them. One day Michelle would be able to laugh unreservedly and Daisy wouldn’t wake to screams and tears. One day Eggsy would provide for them and Dean would be gone.

            “I should get going,” Eggsy finally announced, though he made no move to get up.

            Daisy clung tighter to him and made a discontented sound in the back of her throat. Michelle’s smile dropped. “Oh,” she murmured.

            “I’ll be back,” Eggsy promised.

            Michelle forced her smile back and patted his knee. “I know love.”

            “This is only temporary,” Eggsy insisted, and he didn’t know if he said it for her or himself. “I’ll be home before you know it, and we’ll get a proper flat, yeah?”

            “Of course, Eggsy,” Michelle said. There wasn’t an ounce of belief in those three words.

            “I’m serious, mum. I do this and we’ll be able to finally leave, just pick up and go. You can forget about him,” Eggsy said and took her hand in his. He squeezed and he could feel her bones shift beneath his fingers—she was made of glass and threads, tiny bird bones held together with loose pins, and Eggsy feared the slightest pressure would cause her to shatter. “I’m going to take care of you.”

            He registered belatedly the scraping of the lock. The door opened and Dean walked in, his footsteps giant and trampling. Daisy shrunk Eggsy’s grasp. Eggsy held tighter to her and his mum.

            “What’s this?” Dean said, stopping in the doorway. Eggsy could make out a few of Dean’s mutts behind him. “What’s he doing here?”

            “I was just leaving,” Eggsy said and passed Daisy to his mum. Daisy clung, looping her arms defiantly around Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy swallowed a lump of emotion and shushed her protests. “I’ll be back luv.”

            “Oh, will you?” Dean demanded. “Where the _fuck_ you been?”

            Eggsy clenched his jaw. He finally managed to pry Daisy’s scrambling fingers off and straightened. He turned to face Dean and said defiantly, “Working, because someone has to.”

            Dean took a step forward, his shadow extending far. “What was that, you piece of shite? Working, eh? Don’t seem like that to me, cause the way I see it you haven’t been around to cover your debts.”

            “Fuck you, I owe you shite,” Eggsy said and forced himself to hold Dean’s gaze.

            Dean’s face purpled and a tremor shook through the fist balled at his side. “Big words for a little boy. You owe me a lot Muggsy. Who covered your arse all these years?”

            Eggsy sniffed and shrugged. “Sure as fuck wasn’t you.” He glanced back at his mum, who watched cautiously, clutching Daisy close. “I’m going mum. I talk to you later, yeah? I love you.”

            Michelle nodded. “Bye, babes.”

            Eggsy supposed it was stupid of him to think he’d be able to leave unscathed. But he figured all Dean would do was wallop him over the head and he’d be able to dodge the rest.

            He took a step forward and Dean cut off his path. “And where the fuck do you think you’re going now?”

            “Home,” Eggsy said.

            “What? You find some old sod to finally take your arse?” A few of Dean’s dogs chuckled behind him. Eggsy worked his jaw, his anger souring over his tongue. Dean fixed Eggsy with a gaze that threatened to flay the skin from his bones.

            “Leave him alone Dean,” Michelle cried. “Just let him go.”

            Dean looked past Eggsy. Eggsy followed his stare and his stomach dropped. _Fuck_. They hadn’t hidden the bag of gifts he brought.

            “What’s this?” Dean said and shoved past Eggsy. He stomped over to the bag and snatched it up.

Eggsy deliberated between fleeing while his back was turn or staying. Dean’s goons blocked the door, but Eggsy could slip past them. He couldn’t leave, though; he couldn’t abandon his mum.

Dean pulled out some of the clothes Eggsy had bought, crinkling the silk shirt in his meaty paw. “Muggsy buy this for you?” Dean demanded, jerking his chin in Eggsy’s direction.

Michelle shot Eggsy a desperate look. “Yeah, it’s a gift.”

“Oh, a gift,” Dean repeated mockingly. “How nice. Looks like selling your arse pays off, eh boys?”

“Fuck off Dean,” Eggsy shouted. “You’re just pissed because you can’t provide worth shite.”

Dean’s head snapped around, his thick brows lowered in a furrowed glare. Eggsy took a cautious step back.

“What did you say?” Dean threw the clothes and bag down. Daisy started crying, a sharp wail that pierced the echoing silence. Dean snarled and shouted. “Shut her up ‘Chelle!”

“Don’t yell at her,” Eggsy snapped back.

“I’m getting tired of that mouth Muggsy. Seems to me you need a reminder of who runs this place,” Dean said. Eggsy took another step backwards and his back collided with a thick, solid wall. Sausage-like fingers grabbed his biceps.

Eggsy struggled in Poodle’s grasp. “Let me go!” Eggsy shouted.

“Leave him alone!” Michelle sobbed.

“Shut up Shelly! Get the fuck out of here, you hear me?” Dean ordered and pointed to the hall.

Eggsy slammed his elbow back, earning a ‘boof’ from Poodle, who immediately let go. Eggsy made it two steps before someone else grabbed him.

“No, Dean! Just stop, he didn’t do anything,” Michelle argued, but as soon as Dean raised his hand she shrunk back.

“I said get out of here!”

Daisy wailed. Eggsy didn’t want her to see this. He sagged in the grasp of his captor and said, “Get Daisy out of here mum. Don’t worry about me.”

Dean scoffed. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this.”

Michelle held Eggsy’s gaze for a moment, tears brimming in her eyes, before she turned away defeated and rushed into her bedroom. As soon as she was gone, Eggsy straightened and slammed his elbow back again, this time colliding with something harder. He felt a crunch beneath his strike and the person holding him shouted in pain, immediately letting him go.

Dean shouted for them to grab him. Eggsy dodged the next person, but then a fist slammed into his stomach and all the wind escaped his lungs. He crumpled forward, trying to breath. He barely got time to catch his breath before another fist came down on his cheek, pain flaring across his face in a super nova. His head spun with constellations, his vision blurred like he was caught on a Merry-go-Round going at top speed.

Eggsy groaned. He didn’t realize he’d dropped to his knees until he struggled to his feet. Another fist struck. He didn’t know where it came from, but it was followed in succession by a knee and another slam of granite knuckles. Eggsy landed against the wall and spit blood on the floor. There was a sharp pain in his side and his mouth filled with a coppery taste.

Someone grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked his head back. Eggsy glared up at Dean, who snarled down at him. He was the monster beneath the bed, looming over Eggsy. Eggsy sucked back salvia and blood-infused snot, then spit a glob on Dean’s face.

Dean huffed, smirking viciously, and wiped the spit off with the back of his hand. He threw Eggsy to the ground, gave him a final good kick in the side, and ordered, “Clean his arse up and take him down to Smith Street. I think a night on the corner will remind him who really owns him.”

 _Harry._ Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will himself to get up. He wished Harry was there. He wished he was home.

Someone grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. He groaned, blood and saliva dribbling from his mouth. It wasn’t until he staggered outside and the fresh air hit his face that he registered what they were doing. In a final burst of energy, he shoved whoever held him off and sprinted down the walkway.

“Hey! Get back here!”

Eggsy didn’t look back. He leapt over the railing onto the other walkway, pain splintering up his side on the landing. He stumbled, but managed to right himself, and hopped over the side to walk down a slanted wall until he came to a light post. He vaulted off, using the light to propel him to the ground, and then hit the pavement running.

He didn’t stop running. Spots swarmed his vision. He wouldn’t be able to make it all the way back home. He needed a place to rest, to lay low until he was able to stand on his own without falling over.

He ended up at Jamal’s place. Jamal’s gran opened the door and took one look at him before beckoning him in. “He’s in his room,” She said.

“Thanks,” Eggsy rasped and stumbled to Jamal’s room, where he was playing Xbox.

“Fuck, bruv. What happened?” Jamal said, dropping his controller.

“Dean,” Eggsy wheezed and collapsed onto the bed, blacking out.

* * * *

            Harry hadn’t wanted to leave as soon as they got home. He honestly hadn’t planned on it. His original plans consisted of unpacking, a light lunch, and then a nice thorough shower before Harry whisked Eggsy off to the bedroom. After a rigorous round in the bed, he planned on cleaning up and then taking Eggsy out for dinner and a movie. An excellent day to finish off their vacation.

            All of that went out the window though when Merlin had contacted him. Chester King, of King Hotels, had been facing financial problems for a while. It seemed that while Harry had been away, things had taken a turn for the worst with his company. It could be a major deal for Hart Hotels.

            Luckily Harry wasn’t kept too long at the office and managed to make it home in time to take Eggsy out for dinner and a movie.

            Or at least, he would have if Eggsy had been home.

            Harry figured he probably went to deliver the gifts he bought for his family and contented himself with a book for a while. He shot Eggsy a text to let him know he was home and waited with a cup of tea for a response. When none never came, and the hours ticked by, worry took hold. Harry sent probably a dozen more texts demanding where Eggsy was, and each one was left unanswered.

            It was now close to midnight and he hadn’t heard a single word from Eggsy. He was debating having Merlin track Eggsy’s phone when he heard the rattling of keys and the door unlocking.

            All the worry that had built inside Harry gave way to untampered anger. He didn’t move from his seat. The door closed and he could hear Eggsy rustling in the foyer, kicking off his shoes and shuffling across the floor. Harry used the opportunity to quell some of his ire, counting to ten as he turned the page of his book, no longer reading the words.

            When he looked up, Eggsy stood in the entry of the living room, his face bruised and swollen, his bottom lip crusted with blood. He avoided Harry’s eye contact, instead finding an interesting spot on the floor to concentrate on.

            Harry’s heart leapt in his throat and he snapped his book closed, immediately discarding it on the couch as he stood. He closed the distance between them and took Eggsy’s face gingerly in his hands to inspect it.

            “What happened?” Harry demanded. He cautiously grazed his finger over Eggsy’s puffy cheek, which was split open with a nasty gash.

            Eggsy shrugged, trying to turn away from Harry’s touch. Harry let him go for now, afraid to hurt him if he forced him to hold his position. “Nothing,” Eggsy grumbled.

            “That’s not nothing,” Harry said. “Who hurt you?”

            “Just some bloke,” Eggsy answered with another shrug. “Went to the pub with a couple of my mates and we had a bit of tiff.”

            “A bit of a tiff,” Harry repeated incredulously. All this time he’d been at a bar? Harry searched Eggsy’s face. Eggsy continued to not look at him, and Harry seriously doubted his claim. Harry clenched his jaw. “I texted and called you several times. Why didn’t you answer?”

            “Was a bit busy,” Eggsy said with a sniff.

            Harry raised his eyebrows. Something was seriously wrong. Eggsy wouldn’t use such a petulant tone.

            “Your past curfew and you didn’t answer any of my texts. Do you know how worried I was?” Harry said.

            Eggsy swallowed, his defiant expression fleetingly dropping away to guilt and misery, before shuddering back up with a vengeance. “Look, I’m sorry, okay?”

            “No, it’s not okay Eggsy,” Harry said. He drew in a deep breath, praying for patience. “Eggsy, you agreed to the terms. I was adamant about you adhering to the curfew.”

            “Yeah, well it’s a stupid rule,” Eggsy spat.

            Harry clenched his hand at his side briefly before forcing his grip to relax. Steadily, he said, “If you had an issue with it, you should have said so to begin with. As it stands, you agreed to this arrangement and you _will_ uphold it. And I specifically said to take care of yourself—going to a pub and getting into fights is not doing that.”

            Harry held his doubts, but he’d play along for now. He wouldn’t get to the bottom of this by flying off the handle.

            “Look, I fucked up okay? Either punish me or fucking drop it.”

            “Do you want me to punish you?” Harry asked. He certainly wasn’t in a state to be punished. Harry would never deliver anything when Eggsy was so broken and battered.

            “I don’t fucking care, okay?” Eggsy snapped, his hands balled at his side and his face mottled red.

            Harry would have countered with his own shout, if it weren’t for the tears brimming Eggsy’s eyes. Eggsy turned away, his shoulders hunched around his ears and shaking, “Fuck. This was a mistake. All of this was a fucking mistake—fuck you, fuck your rules, fuck your fucking house.”

            The words were bullets. They hit and hit and hit. They rained down upon him in storm of brimstone and hellfire. He wanted to believe he was stronger, that he was infallible, that his skin was titanium, but really, he was just made of wet paper and twigs, barely held together with pieces of gum and string.

            Before he could stop himself, he asked, “Then why are you here?”

            Eggsy flinched like Harry had struck him, then groaned, “I don’t know.”

            This wasn’t what Harry meant. This wasn’t what he wanted. But the words were out, cast to the wind, and Eggsy was up the stairs before he could take them back.

            Eggsy fled upstairs and slammed the bedroom door shut. Harry stood there, staring at the spot he’d been, trying to will him to come back.

            How had they gone from absolute bliss to everything falling apart? What happened in the few hours he’d been gone?

            _Fix this_. The voice in his head sounded alarmingly like James’s.

            Harry cursed under his breath and raced upstairs. Eggsy was packing his bag, throwing things in haphazardly.

            “I don’t want you to go,” Harry said.

            Eggsy paused, his back to Harry.

            When Eggsy didn’t say anything, Harry continued, “Please don’t leave.”

            “I can’t,” Eggsy whispered. “This was all a mistake.”

            “No, it wasn’t,” Harry said and crossed the room. He took Eggsy by the shoulders and turned him around. His breath hitched when he saw Eggsy’s tear-streaked face. “What happened darling? Tell me, let me take care of you.”

            A sob escaped Eggsy. He sagged into Harry’s arms, dropping the shirt he’d been clutching too. “Harry,” he whined.

            Harry steered him to the bed. He took a seat and gathered Eggsy onto his lap. He carefully brushed tears away from his beaten face, hating how bruised it was. Eggsy’s left eye was nearly swollen shut. He needed to have Eggsy looked over, but he’d worry about that once they sorted things out.

            “Talk to me,” Harry whispered. “This isn’t you. You’re a good boy, darling. Something happened, so let me fix it.”

            Eggsy searched Harry’s face, his walls still steadfast. Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist and he flinched away. Harry narrowed his eyes and lifted Eggsy’s shirt to see the mottling of bruises along his ribs.

            “Who hurt you?” Harry demanded again. Whoever touched his boy would live only long enough to regret it.

            “I told you—”

            “No lies,” Harry said. “The truth.”

            Eggsy snapped his mouth shut.

            Harry cupped his jaw and turned his face towards him. He brushed his mouth across Eggsy’s, a feathery touch that barely constituted a kiss, but it did its purpose. Eggsy relaxed into his touch.

            “I’m here to take care of you Eggsy. You’re safe with me.”

            “No matter what?” Eggsy asked cautiously.

            “No matter what,” Harry assured.

            Eggsy nodded but didn’t say anything right away. He still seemed to be deliberating over what to say, but Harry didn’t push. He simply held him, stroking his back soothingly.

            Finally, Eggsy said, “My stepdad.”

            “What?”

            “My stepdad did this,” Eggsy said. He didn’t look at Harry, instead busying himself with the buttons of Harry’s cardigan. “I went to see my mum and sister, to give them their gifts, yeah? And then my stepdad showed up and he was pissed. So he beat the snot out of me. I got away though and I went to my mate Jamal’s house, just to rest a bit before I came home. Only, I blacked out, and when I woke up it was late.”

            Once Eggsy started talking, he didn’t stop. It came in a rush, all on a single breath that hitched halfway. He curled his hands into Harry’s cardigan and continued hastily, not giving Harry time to respond, “I didn’t mean to stay out late, swear down. I was going to be home to greet you, but I couldn’t stay awake. I didn’t know he’d be back, and I’m sorry sir. I’m sorry I fucked up, I don’t want to go, I don’t want to leave.”

            Eggsy buried his face into Harry’s chest and he could feel tears on his collarbone. “I can’t, I can’t stay—I want to, God I want to—but he’s hurting her, and I can’t. I can’t. He takes and takes and everything fucking good in my life is destroyed, and I’m _sorry_.”

            “Shh,” Harry said. “Shush now darling, it’s okay.”

            Eggsy shook his head, his ramblings breaking into a whine. Harry kissed the top of his head. “Is this the first time?”

            He already knew the answer, his mind immediately flashing to when Eggsy first arrived. He said it was free running, and Harry had believed him, but now he wasn’t so sure.

            “No,” Eggsy croaked.

            “When you first came?”

            He nodded.

            “And before that?”

            Another nod.

            “How often?”

            Eggsy didn’t answer right away. When he did, Harry’s heart plummeted. “Since I was ten.”

            Since he was ten. Eggsy had been facing this abuse his entire life.

            But no more.

            Now Harry was here.

            Harry took Eggsy’s face in his hands again and tilted his head up. Eggsy looked at him, his one good eye watery. Harry brushed the tears away and promised, “Everything will be all right. I’m here now and I’m going to take care of everything.”

            Eggsy searched his face. “H-how?”

            “Leave that to me,” Harry said, pushing some of Eggsy’s hair back. “All you need to concern yourself with is getting better.”

            “But I need to—”

            “Do you want to leave?” Harry asked.

            “No,” Eggsy croaked.

            “Then that settles it. You’ll stay here, with me, and I’ll take care of you. As for your stepfather, he won’t hurt you or your family anymore. Just leave everything to daddy.”

            “Daddy,” Eggsy whined and curled into Harry.

            Harry secured his arms around him, forming a cocoon. He’d protect Eggsy. Eggsy was his boy, and he would see to it that no one ever hurt him again.

* * * *

            Harry cleaned up Eggsy and took care of his wounds. In the morning, he’d take him to the doctors to have him thoroughly looked over. Once he got Eggsy to sleep, he retired to his office and made a phone call.

            Surprisingly (though not all that surprising, considering that they’d been dancing around each other for years) Percival answered instead of Merlin. “I assume this is an emergency that can’t wait until the morning?”

            “I see you two finally quit playing your game of cat and mouse,” Harry said. “And yes. Would you be so kind as to put Merlin on?”

            “Oh, we haven’t finished. This is merely another variation of the game,” Percival said. “And of course.”

Harry heard a murmured exchange as Percival woke Merlin, and then Merlin came onto the line. “Yes Harry?”

            “I need a favor,” Harry said.

            Merlin must have sensed the severity of his tone, because all grogginess fell away and he said, “What is it?”

            While everything about their business was legitimate, Harry knew Merlin hacked on the side. He’d done it in college and he’d never stopped. Merlin’s reach extended far and wide, and it had proven time and again to be a valuable asset.

            “I need you to look into Eggsy’s stepfather,” Harry said. “Find something, anything, that can get him put behind bars for a very long time.”

            “And may I ask why? It isn’t like you to play with people’s lives like this.”

            “It seems that he has a habit of not only beating his wife, but also his stepson.”

            “He hit Eggsy?”

            “He beat him within an inch of his life,” Harry said, the first visages of anger leaking through. He clutched his phone until his grip trembled. “He came home covered in bruises, his lip split, eye swollen, and possibly a broken rib or two.”

            “Christ,” Merlin murmured.

            “I want him out of their lives by the end of the week.”

            “Understood,” Merlin said.

            Harry let out a breath, finally relaxing. “Thank you.”

            “You can pay me back with a bottle of scotch.” Merlin paused, and Harry could hear Percival in the background. “Percival also says that new rope set he’s been eyeing would be an acceptable thank you.”

            Harry chuckled. “Consider it done.”

            “Good night Harry. Go look after your boy.”

            “Yeah,” Harry mumbled. “Good night Merlin.”


	10. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter. An in-between scene from the last chapter. Harry cares for Eggsy's wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kittykatkins wrote a lovely review and requested seeing Harry caring for Eggsy. I'd originally cut that out in the last chapter, but I thought I'd share it here! This doesn't necessarily add to the plot, other than a bit of bonding between Harry and Eggsy.
> 
> Thank for all that have reviewed!

            Harry held Eggsy until his breathing evened out and his tears dried. He was gentle in his embrace, afraid of aggravating any of the wounds that may mark his body. When Eggsy was finally calm enough, Harry shuffled him off his lap with a soft shushing noise and said, “We need to take care of your wounds.”

            The comment left a coppery taste in his mouth.

            His boy should never look like this.

            He should never be put in this situation.

            The fact that Harry didn’t realize sooner—didn’t take that extra step to consider his home life—sat heavily on his stomach.

            Eggsy nodded, avoiding Harry’s gaze, his cheeks red with shame. Harry tucked a finger under Eggsy’s chin and turned his head, but Eggsy still wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. “Look at me darling.”

            Eggsy’s broken bottom lip, puffy and split, trembled. He looked at Harry, his eyes glassy with fresh unshed tears. Harry wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t want to aggravate his cut lip. He settled for a kiss to the forehead, holding his lips there as if he could somehow imprint into Eggsy that it would all be okay.

            “Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Harry assured again. “I’m going to take care of everything.”

            Eggsy curled his fingers into Harry’s shirt. “Why are you doing this?” He asked, his voice rough and raspy from crying. “I can’t be worth it—you could find someone else, someone who isn’t… who’s worth…”

            “Do not say worth more,” Harry said sharply, immediately regretting it when Eggsy flinched back. Harry gathered his face in his hands and smoothed his thumbs down Eggsy’s cheeks, brushing away the fresh tears. “You _are_ , and there’s _no one_ _else_ I want.”

            “Harry…”

            “Come, darling. Let me get you cleaned up.”

Harry slipped an arm around Eggsy waist and helped him stand. In the morning he’d call for the doctor, but for now he could at least look over the damage. They went into the bathroom and Harry sat Eggsy on the toilet. He crouched down by the sink and shuffled through the drawers until he found the first aid kit.

“Can you remove your shirt for me?” Harry asked, setting the kit on the counter. He unzipped the red pack and flopped it open.

Eggsy hissed sharply as he raised his arms—Harry didn’t doubt that Eggsy’s assumption about broken ribs was right—and slipped off his shirt. He dropped it onto the floor and lowered his arms.

A cold and vicious rage quietly grew inside Harry, blistering through him like a storm blackening the sky. He stepped away from the counter to move in front of Eggsy. He tilted Eggsy’s head back and took a long moment to look over each wound.

Harry wasn’t a violent man. He wasn’t a man who sought to inflict vengeance on others. Even after growing up in a cold household, even after battling for the life of his company, even after facing countless backstabbers and villains who sought to cut his feet out from under him, he always faced the world with a collected head and a moral compass that pointed true.

Now, though, looking at the bruises that darkened Eggsy’s flesh, the red puffy patches, and the split skin, Harry found all of his good-will slipping into the black murk of anger. He’d never considered killing a man before, let alone a stranger, but if Dean was here, Harry would have wrapped his hands around the man’s neck and squeezed the life from him.

“Harry?” Eggsy whispered, looking like such a small boy in that moment, his one good eye wide, his battered mouth open questioningly.

Harry offered a smile, trying to hide the murderous thoughts circulating his mind, and said, “I’m going to clean up your wounds, okay? It may sting a bit.”

Eggsy nodded. If he’d been dealing with this since he was ten, he’d be familiar with the stringent feeling of alcohol against a wound. The very notion left Harry sick.

Had Percival known about this? He’d trained Eggsy, but that didn’t necessarily mean their history meant Percival knew all of Eggsy’s past. Harry made a mental note to ask Percival later.

He opened the bottle and poured some on a sterilized cloth. He crouched down to Eggsy’s level and tipped his head to the side to get a better view of his swollen eye. There was a gash above his eyelid. Harry dabbed it, and beyond a small hiss, Eggsy remained still. It didn’t help the nausea sloshing in Harry’s gut.

Eggsy remained silent as Harry worked, and he knew he needed to say something, anything, to break the tension, but the more Harry dabbed at the wounds, the angrier he got. A beast had been woken inside him, and it took all his strength to keep it caged.

Harry dabbed at the cut on Eggsy’s cheek and lip. To break the silence, he murmured, “You’re doing well, almost done.”

He could feel Eggsy’s eye on him, tracking his movements. Harry moved back to the kit and pulled out some antiseptic cream and bandages. He smeared some of the cream above Eggsy’s eye and smoothed plaster over it.

“You’re good at this,” Eggsy murmured.

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Well, I’ve had practice.”

James was the most accident prone person he’d ever met. It had come to the point that Harry kept plaster and a tube of antiseptic in his pocket.

“How are your mother and sister?” Harry asked, redirecting the conversation. He didn’t want to speak about James. The memory still stung.

Harry didn’t realize how poor the question was until the silence returned. Harry whispered a curse and looked up at Eggsy, smoothing the bandage on his cheek. “They’ll be okay, I promise.”

“You don’t know Dean,” Eggsy whispered, doubt resurfacing in his eyes.

“But I do,” Harry murmured. “He’s a bully and a brute, the kind of man that takes from others to cover his own inadequacies. The kind of man who’s power hungry, and it’s never enough.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything, so Harry went back to tending to his wounds, carefully applying alcohol and cream to the cuts, and arnica cream to his bruises. He applied arnica to Eggsy’s ribs and tested the area. It was too swollen for him to tell if there was any breakage, but from the way Eggsy flinched away, he knew they’d be at least fractured.

When the last of the cream was applied, Harry surprised Eggsy by lifting him off the toilet seat. Eggsy squawked and flung his arms around his neck. “Christ, I can walk.”

“Let an old man indulge,” Harry chided and carried Eggsy into the bedroom. He set him down on the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees, which creaked unforgivingly. It was an unpleasant sign of his age, one that couldn’t be remedied no matter how many creams he used or how much exercise he did.

Harry removed Eggsy’s socks and then his pants, checking over his legs to make sure there was no damage. When he didn’t find anything, he rose to his feet and went to collect Eggsy’s pajamas.

“Why are you doing this, really?” Eggsy asked, while Harry’s back was turned to him. “I know you said not to say worth more, but Harry… I’m not… no one is worth this, especially me.”

Harry paused in debating over the blue silk pajamas and the maroon, and considered his response; he needed to be careful in what he said. He didn’t want to leave Eggsy feeling as if he were indentured to Harry. None of this was to gain the upper hand. He didn’t want to hold any power or sway over Eggsy. He honestly wanted Eggsy happy and safe, and by proxy that extended to his mother and sister.

“Because,” Harry said, selecting the blue pajamas. He closed the drawer and turned around. “A gentleman doesn’t stand by and watch as someone needs help.”

Eggsy pursed his lips together and remained quiet as Harry walked back over to him and got him dressed. He obliged Harry as he pulled on the button down top, letting Harry move his arms where he needed to and lifting his hips when Harry slipped on the pants.

“That easy?” Eggsy finally said. “You’re a gentleman, and that’s why you’re doing this?”

Harry went and changed into his own pajamas, letting the question marinate. He could feel them standing at a precipice. How Harry responded would shape the future of their relationship.

Beneath the question were layers of doubt and more questions. Was this just for Harry’s sake? Was this for posterities reasons? Was this because Eggsy was Harry’s? Did Eggsy even matter in the equation?

Harry finished changing and climbed into bed. He carefully drew Eggsy down into his arms and wrapped him securely in his embrace. He kissed his forehead, holding his lips there, and whispered, “No, it’s because I care for you deeply Eggsy Unwin, and the thought of you hurt or upset awakens something horrid inside me. I could never stand by and watch you suffer, especially at the hands of another. I do this because I care.”

Eggsy finally relaxed into his hold, a slow shuddering breath escaping him. He nodded, not saying a word, and burrowed deeper against Harry. Harry cupped the back of his head, tangling his fingers into his short strands of hair, and whispered, “Everything will be all right, my darling. Daddy is here.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed, so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> The end of this chapter wasn't planned, but felt right. Fluff and smut ahead.

            When Harry said, he’d take care of Dean, Eggsy hadn’t really believed him. He knew Harry probably meant well; but realistically, what could he do? For all of Dean’s faults, he wasn’t stupid when it came to staying two steps ahead of the cops. He knew how to cover his tracks. So unless Harry had a wizard in his pocket, there wasn’t anything to be done with Dean.

            At least, that was what Eggsy believed.

            And then his mother called, sobbing and blubbering. Eggsy couldn’t make heads or tails of what she was saying and it took a good fifteen minutes to calm her down enough to get her to speak clearly.

            “They got him,” Michelle sobbed. “They broke down the door and arrested him.”

            “Dean?” Eggsy sunk down onto the couch, suddenly light headed. “How?”

            “They took his computer, his phone, and destroyed the house.”

            Eggsy frowned. “Why’d they take his computer?”

            “They’re bringing him up on child pornography charges,” Michelle sobbed. “I can’t believe it. I just can’t believe it. Child pornography?”

            Michelle broke down again, but this time Eggsy didn’t know what to say to make it better. What could he tell her? That it was all a lie and Dean wasn’t a monster?

            The man had broken Eggsy’s arm—twice—and threatened to drown him in the tub. There were plenty of nights Eggsy had expected Dean to come through his bedroom door and drag him down to Smith Street. Dean was evil incarnate, as far as Eggsy was concerned.

            But for all of Dean’s faults and misgivings, Eggsy could have never seen this coming. The more he sat there and listened to his mum cry, the longer he pondered the accusations, the more the lines blurred.

            When Harry got home, after they had dinner and Harry bathed Eggsy, after Eggsy knelt at Harry’s feet while he read, just before they turned in for bed, Eggsy asked, “Did you do it?”

            “Do what?” Harry carefully folded down the comforter.

            “Dean was charged with child pornography. He’s done a lot of bad things, but I know he don’t do that,” Eggsy said and studied Harry from across the bed.

            Harry smoothed the wrinkles from the comforter and smiled serenely at him. If Harry felt any remorse for the fate he’d just delivered Dean, it didn’t show.

            “No, darling, I didn’t do a thing.”

            Eggsy considered the phrasing. Harry doesn’t lie. If he said he didn’t do a thing, then he didn’t. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t been in the background, maneuvering the pieces like a shadow king.

            “But you know who did.”

            Harry climbed into bed and held his hand out. “What I know, darling, is that he’s out of yours and your mother’s life. Mr. Baker will be put a way for a very long time.”

            Eggsy stared at Harry’s hand. He knew it was a choice. If he took it, if he climbed into bed with Harry, then that meant it was all okay, that what happened to Dean was fine. It took Eggsy an hour to get off the phone with his mum. She’d been wrecked with guilt. Not over Dean, but rather allowing him to be near Daisy and Eggsy. The anger and venom in her words as she broke down still echoed in Eggsy’s head.

            But after it was over, and Eggsy was off the phone, it occurred to him that they were free. Dean wouldn’t be there to beat his mum or steal her money. He wouldn’t be able to break her down anymore.

            For the first time in over a decade, they were free.

            And that was all thanks to Harry.

            Eggsy took Harry’s hand and allowed himself to be drawn close. Eggsy curled into Harry’s side and whispered, “Thank you.”

            Harry kissed the top of his head. “I told you, I would take care of you dear heart.”

            Harry cupped the back of Eggsy’s neck, cradling his head against his chest. Eggsy could hear his heart, a comforting rhythm of beats. Harry kissed the top of Eggsy’s head and whispered, “I’ll always take care of you.”

            Eggsy frowned into Harry’s side. His heart raced against his ribcage, battering against a wall of bone. Eggsy was grateful—oh so very grateful—but he couldn’t help but wonder—why? Why would Harry do this for him?

            Eggsy wanted to ask. He opened his mouth, but the words didn’t come out. Fear created a barrier in his throat, preventing him from saying anything. He slipped a hand around Harry’s waist and hugged him close.

* * * *

            A month after Dean’s arrest, he was fully healed from his injuries. Now that it was over, Eggsy wanted to do something, but he still found himself struggling to find some kind of way to show Harry how grateful he was for all he’d done. Not only had he made Dean vanish, but he’d also set up a monthly allowance for Eggsy’s mum to cover the lost expenses and arranged several job interviews for her.

            All Harry needed was a white horse and gleaming armor, and he’d be a literal knight in shining armor.

            Eggsy knew he should tread carefully. He was becoming overly reliant on Harry, and when the year was up and their contract came to an end, where would he be? Harry wouldn’t continue to pay out allowances to his mum. He wouldn’t concern himself with Eggsy. Eggsy’s place as his boy would be over, possibly filled by another.

            No.

            No, Harry wouldn’t do that.

            Eggsy wasn’t blind. No one went to these kinds of lengths for a person unless they harbored feelings for them. The only thing Eggsy wasn’t sure of was the depths of those emotions.

            More and more often Eggsy found himself thinking back to the photos of Harry smiling with that man.

            Even now, while Eggsy reviewed a selection of lingerie he laid out on the bed, he mulled over the photo, along with Dean’s looming court date. It was a strange, disjointed train of thought, one that was wobbly and jarring, and quite frankly, left Eggsy winded.

            He shoved it all from his mind. Today wasn’t about any of that. Today Eggsy would finally show Harry how grateful he was—and he would start by choosing one of the lingerie sets Harry had bought for him.

            The choices consisted of a corset and peek-a-boo panty set, a corseted one-piece in a lovely shade of pale blue, and a sultry bra and panty set that was a shade of navy so dark it could be mistaken for black. Each one was made of delicate Italian lace and cost a small fortune. When the items had arrived on the doorstep, Eggsy’s heart had nearly leapt from his chest. Without thinking, he’d scolded Harry for being so extravagant. It wasn’t until he was halfway through his tirade and saw Harry smiling amusedly that he realized what he was saying.

            While Eggsy got a spanking for his outburst, he knew Harry wasn’t truly mad.

            Eggsy made his selection, then covered it all under a black trench coat he cinched at the waist. He grabbed the lunch he prepared for Harry, then headed down to the car he arranged to pick him up.

* * * *

            Harry pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache forming. It had been a long morning of meetings and paperwork. On top of his normal agenda, he also had a conference call with the defending lawyers in Dean’s case. He wouldn’t allow Dean to have even the most infinitesimal possibility of walking away.

            It was the lowest thing he’d ever done, and he knew if Eggsy found out he probably would be furious with him, but Harry couldn’t afford the risk of Dean being found innocent. So he made an arrangement with the lawyers assigned to defend Dean, one that would see Dean behind bars.

            Merlin had transplanted enough damaging evidence on Dean’s computer that it should be a cut-and-dry case, but Harry still liked to cover all his bases. Harry didn’t ask where Merlin got the files, but he knew Merlin would take care of the original perpetrator along with Dean.

            Harry’s intercom buzzed and Roxy came onto the line. “Mr. Unwin is here to see you sir.”

            Harry dropped his hand. Eggsy was here? He hadn’t been to the office since their original interview. Harry pressed the intercom button. “Send him in Roxy, thank you.”

            A few seconds later Eggsy walked in carrying a small bag and wrapped in a trench coat. He shut the door behind him and Harry heard the distinct click of the lock. Harry leaned back in his seat, pushing a way from his desk, and said with a raised brow, “A little warm out for a coat, isn’t it darling?”

            Eggsy tipped his head to the side, a teasing smile toying at his lips. He offered a one-shoulder shrug and said, “It was a little breezy out.”

            “I see. And what do I owe this pleasure for?”

            Eggsy held up the bag. “I brought lunch—your favorite. Cucumber sandwiches.”

            “How do you know those are my favorite?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

            “Because it’s what you always sneak at night when you think I’m asleep,” Eggsy stated. Harry didn’t know if his heart skipped a beat because of Eggsy’s cheeky grin or the fact that he realized Harry had a fondness for cucumber sandwiches.

            “I also threw in some Cadbury digestives.” Eggsy winked.

            “Darling, I might just have to marry you,” Harry said, and he honestly wasn’t sure if he was teasing.

            “Mum always did say the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach,” Eggsy said and walked over to the desk. His coat fluttered open briefly and Harry caught a glimpse of white nylon and navy lace.

            Harry held his hand up and Eggsy immediately stopped. “Love, be a good boy and remove your jacket.”

            “Caught a glimpse, did you?” Eggsy set the bag down and stepped back. He deftly removed the belt. He slowed at the buttons, popping the highest one first.

            Harry tracked his fingers, rolling further back from his desk until he could sit with his legs spread wide. Eggsy popped each button, one by one, slowly exposing his collar, then an expanse of collarbone that made Harry’s mouth salivate. The first edge of handmade lace became visible as Eggsy descended lower, carefully revealing the soft cup bra. The cups were stretched tight across Eggsy’s barreling chest, his thick pectorals framed in the triangular shape.

            Harry’s cock thickened against his thigh and he idly rubbed his palm against his hardening length. Eggsy finally undid the last button and let the coat drop away, revealing the final pieces of the lingerie set Harry had bought him. He’d gone with the navy one, which was nearly a black and stood out against Eggsy’s skin. The suspenders hugged his narrow waist, while the panties barely contained his cock. The head of his prick poked out from the hem.

            White nylon stockings were held up by the suspenders and sculpted Eggsy’s strong calves and thighs. Harry dreamed of having those legs wrapped around his face as he ate Eggsy out.

            Eggsy turned around and bent at the waist, giving Harry a lovely view of his arse as he untied his shoes. Nestled between his cheeks was an anal plug with a gem on the end. Eggsy stepped out of his shoes and nudged them away. He turned back around to face Harry.

            “So, I brought the Cadbury digestives for dessert,” Eggsy said, “But I also brought an alternative.”

            “You naughty boy,” Harry said, breathless at the vision before him. He was glad Eggsy had the foresight to lock the door, because Harry wasn’t sure he’d have remembered to do the same. He crooked his finger at Eggsy. “Come here.”

            Eggsy walked around the desk and slipped in front of Harry. Harry ran his hands up Eggsy’s flanks, tracing the edge of lace along his stockings, and found the anal plug snug between his arse cheeks. He pressed firmly against it, forcing the plug in deeper. Eggsy gasped, his head falling back.

            “Tell me, what did you plan to do? I have appointments, you know. Did you think I could cancel them so I could play with you?” Harry wasn’t truly upset—the exact opposite, actually—but he felt he should at least pretend to be at an inconvenience. Harry continued to push against the plug, shallowly fucking it into Eggsy’s already loose hole.

            “I just.” Eggsy swallowed thickly. “I wanted to do something for you—something to say thank you.”

            “Thank you?” Harry asked, distracted by the way Eggsy’s Adam’s apple bobbed. He pulled Eggsy closer and kissed the curve of his neck. “Whatever for?”

            “For Dean,” Eggsy whispered.

            Harry paused and glanced up. “Darling, you needn’t repay me for that.”

            Eggsy’s ears reddened. “I know. I know you didn’t do it for payment or favor. And that’s why I want to, you know, thank you.”

            Harry should turn him away, should make it clear that Eggsy didn’t owe Harry his body just because he erased a despicable creature like Dean from his life. But Harry was a wretched man, and he didn’t have the strength to deny him.

            He kissed Eggsy’s neck again and whispered, “Well, I’m grateful darling. This is a _very_ lovely surprise.”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy squirmed in his grip.

            “It is.” Harry leaned back. “Now, since this is your gift, I want you to tell me what you planned.”

            Eggsy’s eyebrows shot up. “I hadn’t really thought about it—I just thought, we’d, you know.” He gestured to the desk.

            “Is that where you would like it?” Harry asked, stroking Eggsy’s side. “Or perhaps against the window, looking down on all of London? This high up, no one… _should_ be able to see us.”

            “Fuck,” Eggsy groaned and melted into Harry’s arms. He gathered Eggsy into his lap, rubbing a hand down his nylon-clad thigh. “Yeah, yeah like that. Want you to fuck me like that.”

            So, his darling had a bit of an exhibitionist kink. Harry thought he might. Perhaps he could find some way to feed it.

            Harry took Eggsy’s chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled him into a kiss. Eggsy was pliant in his arms, a trembling mess that Harry desperately wanted to ruin further. Harry licked his way past Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy shifted in his lap, twisting around so his knees dug into the chair on either side of Harry’s legs.

            Harry ran his hands up the backs of Eggsy’s thighs, coming to a stop on his firm buttock. Eggsy groaned into his mouth, and the sound nearly destroyed Harry’s control. He forced himself away and ordered huskily, “Up, darling. I want your hands against the glass and bent at the waist with your legs spread.”

            Eggsy followed the command without question, a small shudder running through him as he climbed off Harry. Harry’s knees appreciated the break. Eggsy, despite being so small and compact, was solid muscle and as heavy as a brick house.

            Of course, he didn’t say anything—he didn’t want to show his age any more than he had to, thank you very much.

            Eggsy braced himself against the window, overlooking the London skyline. There wasn’t a chance of anyone catching them, but the microscopic risk still added a thrill. Harry had seen the cityscape thousands of times, he was much more interested in the view of Eggsy from behind, his perfectly taut arse sticking out, ripe for the taking. The delicate lace stretched around the curves of his buttock and cradled his bollocks.

            Eggsy started to look over his shoulder, and Harry snapped, “Eyes straight ahead. Don’t look anywhere else but out that window, understood?”

            “Yes daddy,” Eggsy said.

            Harry smiled and loosened his tie with his finger. “There’s a good boy.”

            He couldn’t afford to strip naked, but that was fine. He unbuckled his belt  and undid his trousers. The snick of the zipper echoed in the otherwise silent office. This high above, even the noise of the city was canceled out.

            “Did you bring lube, darling?” Harry asked.

            “Pocket of my jacket,” Eggsy said, not looking back.

            “Such a good boy,” Harry praised again and retrieved the packet of lubricant from the right pocket of his trench coat. He returned to Eggsy, taking a final appreciative look at him from behind before fishing out his achingly hard cock.

            “Now tell me sweetling, are you efficiently prepped?” Harry asked. He tapped against the jeweled tip of the plug, which was tucked behind Eggsy’s panties.

            “Yes daddy,” Eggsy said.

            Good, because Harry didn’t want to waste time with prep.

            He opened the packet and squeezed most of the lubricant on his cock and the rest on his fingers. He considered simply tearing the underwear open in the back, creating a nice hole for him to fuck into, but he rather liked how they looked and wanted to see Eggsy in them again. So he carefully peeled them down, like he was unwrapping a Christmas present, and exposed Eggsy’s juicy bottom.

            The underwear stopped at Eggsy’s thighs, limiting how far his legs could spread. Harry withdrew the plug. It came out with a wet pop, Eggsy’s hole still slick with lubricant. Harry gave a cursory inspection, fucking two fingers into the slightly flushed hole to verify that he was loose enough. The plug hadn’t been exceptionally large, but it was enough to at least prepare Eggsy. There might be a slight burn, but Harry sensed that was by design.

            Harry pressed a single kiss between Eggsy’s shoulder blades. He held himself there for a moment, inhaling the sweetness of Eggsy’s skin. He always had a warm, comforting scent, like freshly baked cookies. It made Harry feel safe.

            The only warning Harry gave Eggsy before he slammed into him was the feel of his cockhead as it lined up with his hole. Eggsy arched his spine, a sharp gasp escaping him.

            Eggsy squeezed around Harry, a tight wetness that gripped onto Harry every time he drew back. Harry began with shallow thrusts, allowing Eggsy a moment to adjust to his girth, before he built to deeper fucks.

            Harry grabbed a hold of Eggsy’s hips with both hands and bounced him between his cock and the glass window. Broken keening noises escaped Eggsy as Harry grew to a frenzy. Even though they had complete and utter privacy in Harry’s office, that lingering doubt of ‘what if’ swelled inside Harry. There was always the possibility, just as there was the threat of interruption. Even if Eggsy locked the door, Harry didn’t tell Roxy to hold his calls or meetings. He couldn’t, not on his schedule.

            With that fear in the back of his head, Harry plowed into Eggsy, fucking him up against the glass. Eventually he planted one hand against the glass beside Eggsy’s hand, using it as a brace so he could slam deeper into Eggsy.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy moaned. “Daddy, deeper. Please. Fuck, I need more.”

            Harry grinned wolfishly. “You want more of me? Want daddy to fill you up good?”

            “Yes,” Eggsy whined.

            Harry moved his hand from the glass and grabbed a fistful of Eggsy’s hair. He wrenched his head back, earning another high-pitched whine, and dragged Eggsy back.

            God, Harry couldn’t think of the last time he felt this alive. James had done this once. It had been a surprise for Harry’s birthday. Their frenzied love making had been sloppy and hot and wonderful. Harry had been so sure he’d lost this feeling after James, but now here he was, Eggsy pinned on his cock and his heart a fist against his ribs.

            “Yeah, like that, fuck yeah daddy,” Eggsy encouraged.

            The angle wasn’t right. Harry could go deeper. He glanced over his shoulder at his desk. He let go of Eggsy hair and pulled out. He shoved his office chair aside.

            “Bend over my desk,” Harry instructed.

            Eggsy nodded, his face flushed and dripping with sweat. He nudged a few items out of the way, but left some of the papers where they were. He leaned over the desk, his arse at perfect level now, and grabbed onto the sides of the desk to brace himself.

            “There’s a good lad,” Harry said and slapped Eggsy’s arse.

            Harry slid back into Eggsy, this time able to reach a bit deeper. Eggsy groaned and dropped his forehead onto the desk. Harry didn’t ease himself into it, he picked up where he left off, fucking into Eggsy with purpose. He wanted to see Eggsy come undone completely. He wanted him so blissed out by the end of this so that the rest of the day faded into a blur of post coital euphoria.

            A sob escaped Eggsy when Harry slammed in the next time, and he knew that he’d found the right angle. Eggsy would come like this, Harry not touching his cock.

            Suddenly Roxy came on over the intercom. “A Mr. Valentine is here to see you, sir.”

            Harry froze, hunched over Eggsy. He blinked, his mind short-circuiting from the interruption.

            What was Valentine doing here?

            “Shit,” Harry hissed.

            “No,” Eggsy whined.

            “I’m sorry darling,” Harry panted, suddenly winded. “It’ll just be a moment.”

            Eggsy huffed. “Yeah, and what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Fuck off to the closet?”

            “Certainly not,” Harry said. “You’ll be under the desk.”

            “Oh my god, are you serious?”

            “Afraid so, my sweet.” Harry kissed his shoulder. “You can keep my cock warm while I speak with him.”

            Harry pulled out of Eggsy and stepped back. Eggsy straightened, stretching his arms over his head to crack his back. He glanced at Harry, and Harry pointed down to the little alcove under his desk.

            Eggsy huffed again and climbed under. Harry smoothed his hair out, straightened his glasses, and adjusted his tie. He took a seat and rolled forward. Eggsy’s hot breath ghosted over his damp cock.

            Fuck.

            Harry took his cock in one hand and slowly fed it to Eggsy. Only then did Harry hit the intercom. “Go ahead and send him in,” Harry said.

            “Yes sir.”

An electric click confirmed Roxy unlocking the door.

            Just as the doors opened, Harry remembered the anal plug. He snatched it off his desk and stuffed it in a drawer.

            “H!” Valentine greeted from the door, his voice booming. Harry never understood why Americans insisted on being so loud. It was like they were all genetically predisposed to being sports announcers.

            “Hello Valentine,” Harry greeted. “Forgive me for not standing, but my knee is giving me a bit of a problem today.”

            “No, you’re fine,” Valentine said and threw himself in his seat. He wasn’t a man for merely sitting, but instead seemed to expand to take all of the space of the chair. His limbs hung over it as he reclined, dangling from the armrests.

            If Harry hadn’t known Valentine, he’d have thought he was some lunatic from off the streets and not a billionaire who ran one of the most successful computer companies of the century. Harry studied Valentine’s white snapback and wondered if Eggsy would like that—he bet Eggsy and Valentine would get along, they both had horrendous fashion taste.

            Eggsy swallowed Harry down to the root, his throat forming a vacuum around his cock. Harry had to swallow to keep from groaning.

            “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Harry asked, voice steady despite the fact that Eggsy was attempting to suck his brains out through his cock.

            “Chester King,” Valentine said.

            That gave Harry pause, and may have even wilted his cock slightly. Eggsy cupped his bollocks at the softening and squeezed encouragingly.

            “His name seems to be cropping up more and more in my conversations as of late. What about him?”

            “You’ve heard about his company, haven’t you?” Valentine asked.

            “I have. I’m having dinner with him next week to discuss the matter,” Harry said.

            “Yeah, I’ve arranged the same thing,” Valentine admitted.

            “So you’re following through with your idea of breaking into the industry?”

            He’d known Valentine for many years, and while there were somethings that annoyed Harry about him (mostly the fact that he had no volume control), he liked Valentine. He even encouraged him to consider the hotel business. Valentine had some great ideas for luxury resorts. Of course, Harry had also been thinking it could be a merger between Hart Hotels and Valentine Industries.

            “Yes,” Valentine said. “And King caught wind and contacted me.”

            “Seems he’s making his rounds.”

            “He’s an injured animal, what do you expect? They lash out when they have nothing left to lose.”

            “I suppose you’re— _right_ —” Harry’s voice hitched as Eggsy lifted off, sucking at the tip of his cock and tonguing at the slit. Harry ached to bury his hand in Eggsy’s hair and simply fuck his mouth.

            Eggsy lathed Harry’s shaft with his tongue while Harry had to concentrate on what Valentine said.

            “Something doesn’t feel right,” Valentine said. “I’m not so sure about him. You know?”

            “King is a man bred from yesterday’s generation. He never learned how to move into the next,” Harry said, having to calculate his breathing with each word so he didn’t break into groans. Eggsy took his cock warming job very seriously. “What concerns you?”

            “I’m not sure,” Valentine said. “Maybe it’s because you British guys are so hard to read. Haven’t you heard of facial expressions?”

            Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. It wasn’t the first-time Valentine had made a barb about his nationality. The first time they met, Valentine had complained about how hard it was to understand them—rich coming from the man with a very distinctive lisp.

            “Well, we’ll see how things play out,” Valentine said. As abruptly as the conversation started, it ended, and Valentine asked, “I heard you got a new boy.”

            Harry nearly jumped from his chair when Eggsy took him all the way down his throat again.

            “I did,” Harry said, not surprised word had made its way through their tightly wound grapevine.

            “You should bring him by the club. Gazzy would like to meet him,” Valentine said. “And it’s been so long since you’ve come.”

            True. Harry made a yearly visit to the exclusive Satine for a charity benefit Valentine hosted, but otherwise he hadn’t been since James. Without a partner, what was the point? Satine was Valentine’s members-only club, which catered to the one percenters that preferred a lifestyle of dominance and submission.

            In the past, Harry had been a frequent visitor, going almost every other weekend with James. It wasn’t even just to play out scenes—they had rooms at home for that—but it was the enjoyment of the social interaction, the ability to speak with others of like interests.

            After James, though, the luster had faded and Harry no longer desired to be around anyone.

            That was, until Eggsy showed up.

            Harry resisted looking down at Eggsy, who continued to suck his cock with aplomb, and nodded. “I think I shall bring him.”

            “Good. This Friday?”

            Harry knew Valentine wouldn’t let up until he secured a date—the man was persistent—so he nodded. “This Friday. If you could see that my regular table is reserved.”

            “Excellent, H my man.” Valentine stood, his limbs falling back into place like a marionette with its strings pulled. “I’ll let you know how things go with King—we’ll compare notes.”

            Harry nodded and waved Valentine off. As soon as the door closed, Harry rolled backwards and looked down at Eggsy. Eggsy stared up at him, mouth still open and his lips puffy.

            “You delightful creature,” Harry praised. “Look at you, you were wonderful. Come here, come to daddy.”

            “Was that _the_ Richmond Valentine?” Eggsy asked, climbing into Harry’s lap.

            “Yes, why?”

            “Fuck me, do you know who he is?”

            “Yes, a very obnoxious, but good-intentioned, man. Why?”

            “Fucking rich people,” Eggsy huffed and dropped his forehead onto Harry’s shoulder. “And we’re going to his club? What club?”

            “Yes. A members-only one he owns,” Harry said. “I think you’ll like it.”

            “Are you taking the piss? You mean he’s also into this?” Eggsy asked, leaning back so he could look at Harry. “Are all you rich tossers kinky bastards?”

            “Not all of us,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Some of them probably haven’t seen their own dick since Queen Elizabeth’s coronation.”

            Harry slipped his hands under Eggsy and hoisted him up. He migrated him from his lap onto the desk, making sure to shove any objects that may be in the way to the side. Eggsy’s arms sprawled out around his head as he laid down. From this angle, Harry got a lovely view of Eggsy’s collar and the way the lace bra covered Eggsy’s pectorals.

            “Now, I do believe we were in the middle of something,” Harry said and leaned over Eggsy to kiss him. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, holding him close as he deepened the kiss.

            Harry blindly lined his cock up and slid in. The desperation was gone, like the air had been let out of a balloon. Now all Harry wanted to do was watch as Eggsy’s slowly fell apart with each agonizing thrust.

            Eggsy’s arms dropped back down and he blindly reached for something to hold on to as Harry fucked into him.

            He was close, Harry could see it in the way his eyes dilated and his moans grew shorter and closer together. Harry tipped his hips up, adjusting the angle once more so he pressed into the spongy knot of Eggsy’s prostate.

            Harry smiled, his pleasure fading into a tingling warmth. Watching Eggsy build to his peak and fall over was like watching a galaxy be born. It was a cosmic explosion that started off with just stardust and erupted into celestial heavens. Harry bent over Eggsy’s, bracing his forearms on his desk and nuzzled the side of his face.

            Words hovered on the tip of Harry’s tongue and he swallowed them down with his moans.

            Eggsy tensed beneath him and scrambled to cling to Harry’s back. The fluttering suction of his walls dragged Harry deeper. Eggsy came with a silent, breathy cry, and Harry followed, burying his face into his shoulder.

* * * *

            Eggsy hadn’t stopped smiling all day. He thought after their sex, Harry would simply send him on his way and go back to his work. But even with a meeting coming up—which Roxy had notified them about shortly after they came—Harry had simply gathered Eggsy into his arms and held him in his lap.

            When he finally left, Eggsy knew he was sunk. There was no denying it. Harry was the sun, moon, and stars. He was the big bang. He was sky diving out the back of an air plane and free falling off a mountain side. He was winning the FIFA World Cup. Harry was _it_.

            And there wouldn’t be another guy or girl like Harry.

            Eggsy took a shower as soon as he got home and then kept himself busy with cleaning and cooking. If he kept focused, then he wouldn’t have to dwell on the fact that he was madly, deeply, completely in love with Harry Hart.

             After he was finished cooking, he collapsed onto the couch with his DS. He ended up falling asleep thirty minutes later and didn’t wake until he heard the front door close.

            Eggsy shut off his DS and set it aside. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, disoriented from being startled awake.

            “Darling?” Harry called. Something, or someone, made a strange whimpering sound.

            “In here,” Eggsy said with a yawn. He stretched his arms high.

            “I’m sorry I’m a bit late, I had to make a quick stop on my way home,” Harry said and came around the corner. He still had his jacket on.

            “That’s okay, though dinner may be a bit cold.” Eggsy frowned and craned around, as if he could somehow see into Harry’s coat. It looked like there was a squirming lump in his breast pocket. “What’cha got there?”

            Harry smiled, completely pleased with himself, and said, “A surprise. I actually arranged for him earlier, but it took a few weeks to be ready.”

            “He?” Eggsy perked up at another distinct whimper—that sounded like a dog!

            “Yes, he,” Harry said and finally opened his coat, revealing a small brown pug, barely larger than Harry’s palm. The pup wiggled and whined, obviously wanting put down. “I thought you could use a friend while I’m away at work, and well…”

            Harry glanced away. “I wanted to apologize, for how I reacted when you were late.”

            Eggsy swallowed. “H-Harry, you don’t have to apologize. I know you didn’t mean anything by that—we both said some things we didn’t mean.”

            “That doesn’t excuse how I reacted,” Harry said.

            Eggsy knew it was useless trying to explain to Harry that he was fine. Harry wouldn’t forgive himself, at least not until Eggsy accepted his gift. And Eggsy wasn’t about to turn away the pup.

            He walked over to where Harry was and held out his hands. “May I?”

            “Of course,” Harry said and passed the pug to him.

            Eggsy lowered the little guy onto the ground, laughing as he barked—well, it was really more a bork crossed with a yip, but he was trying—and rolled back and forth on the carpet. The pug lapped at Eggsy’s hand as he pet him.

            “He’s perfect, thank you daddy,” Eggsy said and looked up at Harry, grinning.

            “I’m glad you like him. He’s yours to keep.”

            “Can I name him?”

            “Of course.”

            Eggsy looked down at the pug, who flopped onto his legs and raced towards Harry’s chair. He dashed back to Eggsy, barreling into Eggsy’s arms.

            “JB,” Eggsy said. “I think I’ll call you JB.”

            “JB?”

            “Jack Bauer,” Eggsy said and winked at Harry. “Another handsome daddy.”

            Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Eggsy caught the corners of his mouth twitching up. The light from the chandelier hit his eyes, making them glimmer like sunlight reflecting on swirls of caramel. The fond tip of his lips and the way his eyebrows stretched up his forehead was comforting.

            His face was kindness. Eggsy had never known anyone capable of having a face like that, but it was the only word he could think to describe Harry.

            It was the same face he imagined his father having when he looked at his mother. Eggsy wondered if they’d been like this, teasing one another and surprising each other with little gifts. Michelle never spoke about Lee, so Eggsy only knew what he could glean from the photos and trinkets.

            Had they called each other endearments?

            Did they laugh at each other’s jokes?

            Did they smile at the other when they thought no one was looking?

            Did they love each other as much as Eggsy loved Harry?

            There was a hot air balloon in Eggsy’s chest and it was rising. He could feel it lifting him. He floated above the clouds. Above everything that ever hurt. He floated in the sun, beneath the warmth of Harry’s smile.

            “God, I love you,” Eggsy said, hugging JB close.

            They both froze, the confession echoing in the silence. The only sound came from JB, who decided the sleeve of Eggsy’s hoodie was a chew toy and started tugging at it.

            Dread swelled inside Eggsy, turning his stomach into a roiling hurricane.

            “I-I uh,” Eggsy stammered. Crap. Fuck. He needed to fix this. _Now_. “I mean, I love my gift. Yeah, I uh—thanks bruv, it’s great. Ah ha ha.”

            “What did you say?” Harry asked, not seeming to hear anything Eggsy just said.

            “Nothing, I said nothing,” Eggsy continued hastily. “Just taking the piss, yeah?”

            “Eggsy—”

            “It’s a joke, innit? You’ve heard of a joke. We’re all having a laugh,” Eggsy said over Harry. He forced himself to laugh.

            Harry slid to his knees in front of Eggsy and took him by the shoulders. Eggsy jerked back, trying to escape. Harry tightened his grip, digging his fingers into the bone.

            “Look at me Eggsy,” Harry ordered.

            Eggsy obeyed, staring up at him, silently pleading for him to let it go. “I’m sorry Harry.”

            “Sorry? Why are you sorry darling?” Harry asked, using the same hushed tone he’d adopted when he’d been tending to Eggsy’s wounds. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

            “I—”

            “Did you mean it?” Harry asked. He let go of one of Eggsy’s shoulders and crooked a finger under his chin. “Tell me the truth.”

            “Yes.” It came out in one breath, a cleansing confession that both left Eggsy winded and revitalized him.

            He’d known it for a while, tough he never fully accepted it until today. Really, he’d been falling for Harry since the beginning. It was only a matter of time before it all came tumbling out.

            “Please don’t make me go,” Eggsy whispered. He could feel pieces of himself starting to break, small fissures in his soul forming and splitting open. Why couldn’t he ever keep his damn mouth shut? “I won’t say it—”

            “I love you too,” Harry said abruptly, stopping Eggsy mid-sentence.

            Eggsy gaped up at Harry, barely conscious the JB tearing his sleeve.

            “What?” Eggsy asked.

            Harry took Eggsy’s face in his hands and said, “I love you. I have for some time, though I hadn’t realized it until this afternoon.”

            “B-but the contract,” Eggsy said.

            He had to leave in a year. They had a contract. Their whole arrangement was based upon the acknowledgement that Eggsy would be gone. This was temporary.

            “Bugger the contract,” Harry said. “We can change it, if we want to. I don’t care about that, I care about _you_.”

            “Harry… but, you don’t want me. I mean, I’m just some chav. A pretty thing, remember? Not a partner. You need someone better.”

            “I need you,” Harry said. “I haven’t felt this way about a person since—not in a long time.”

            The man in the picture. Harry didn’t say it, didn’t mention a name, but Eggsy knew it. That smile he shared with the man had been the same one Harry was sharing with Eggsy.

            “I love you—just as you are.”

            Eggsy let go of JB, who flopped onto the ground and took off again. Eggsy rose on his knees, pulled to Harry like the sea guided by the moon. He threw his arms around Harry and whispered, “I love you. I don’t want this to end, to leave you.”

            “Then don’t,” Harry whispered into his hair. “Stay with me, my love.”

            Eggsy turned his face, finding Harry’s lips with his own. For all the times they’d kiss, for all the moments they’d come together, none had ever meant more than this. It was a point when time slid to a stop. It was the first burst of light during the sunrise. This was the beginning.

            Harry cupped his jaw and returned the kiss. His other arm came around Eggsy’s waist and he pulled him closer, until their chests pressed together and Eggsy could feel Harry’s heartbeat next to his own.

            Eggsy could have stayed like this forever, and he think he would have, if JB hadn’t taken that moment to stop in front of them, bark loudly, and then piss all over the carpet.

            “Shite!” Eggsy said, scrambling away from Harry. “I’ll take him out.”

            Harry laughed. “I’ll clean the mess.”

            Eggsy accepted the leash that Harry retrieved from his coat pocket. He clipped it to JB’s collar, then walked him to the door. JB bounced back and forth, scratching at the door while Eggsy hesitated.

            “Harry?” Eggsy said.

            Harry popped his head around the corner, a flannel and bottle of cleaner in his hands. “Yes?”

            “I love you,” Eggsy said, smiling.

            Harry smiled fondly, and Eggsy decided that yes, that was the same look his father shared with his mum.

            “And I you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Eggsy to an exclusive fetish club. The evening doesn't go exactly as planed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the wonderful czarinakitty.
> 
> I rewrote this chapter so many times and I'm still not 100% sure I like it. But here it is!

            Water sloshed against the tub as Eggsy drew his knees close and leaned forward, providing access to his back. Harry dipped the sponge in the water, then dragged it down the curve of Eggsy’s spine, cascading warm droplets over his skin. The water was milky, infused with essential oils that made Eggsy believe in he was standing in the middle of a rose garden.

            “What’s the club like?” Eggsy asked as Harry continued to wipe down his back with gentle scrubs.

            “Have you ever been to one?” Harry dragged the sponge over Eggsy’s shoulder.

            Eggsy turned his head just in time to dust a kiss over Harry’s passing knuckles. “Yeah, but I doubt it was anything like where we’re going. Place I’d been was nice, though it isn’t around anymore. Black Eden? You heard of it?”

            “I can’t say I have.”

            Eggsy huffed and flicked some water at Harry. “Course you haven’t. It was down near the wharf. I think that’s why it closed down. Even though it was a decent joint, it always smelled like shite and fish. Owner didn’t think that one through.”

            “I assume they practiced standard protocol?” Harry washed Eggsy’s other shoulder.

            “Mm, yeah. It was on the up and up. None of that skeevy fake shit some of these fetish clubs have. Everything was clean. Rules were strict and enforced. I’d only gone a handful of times, back when I didn’t have a Dom.”

            “Well, then Satine won’t be much different for you. Though, I can assure you it doesn’t smell like shite and fish.”

            “I don’t doubt it, bruv.” Eggsy laughed and tipped his head back so he could look at Harry. “How come we never went before? Do you not like this kind of thing?”

            Harry dipped the sponge back into the water and busied himself with washing Eggsy’s arms. He kept his gaze trained on the sponge as he dragged it over the curve of Eggsy’s elbow and down to the back of his hand. Eggsy frowned at Harry’s hyper-focus, but waited for him to respond.

            Harry didn’t say anything for the rest of the bath. Eggsy let himself enjoy Harry’s attention, but he kept one critical eye on Harry. The relaxed smile Harry had been sporting all evening was gone, replaced with a distant look that made Eggsy’s heart ache. Had he said something? It seemed like an innocent question to ask.

            Maybe he didn’t like Eggsy calling him ‘bruv’. Eggsy didn’t usually let the term slip, but it really didn’t seem like something that would bother Harry.

            Harry rose, his knees cracking as he stood. He retrieved a large fluffy towel and held it open for Eggsy. Eggsy climbed out of the tub and stepped into the towel, letting Harry dry him off. It was a normal routine for them, one Eggsy had grown especially fond of and didn’t want to ever see end.

            While the private moment was certainly intimate and sensual, there wasn’t anything sexual about it. Eggsy’s bath time wasn’t about Harry getting to touch his body or another chance to cop a feel. It was about taking care of one another, as much so for Eggsy as it was for Harry. Yes, Harry was the one to wash Eggsy, but it also allowed Eggsy the time to talk to Harry, to be able to listen to his day, to become the catharsis Harry needed to relieve his stresses.

            So, for Harry to remain silent for the rest of the bath, Eggsy knew something was off, and it left a part of him empty.

            They moved to the bedroom, where Harry busied himself with selecting Eggsy’s outfit for the evening.

            “Harry?” Eggsy asked.

            “Yes darling?” Harry hummed and inspected a blue button-down shirt he pulled out of the closet.

            Eggsy frowned. Harry didn’t look at him, but it wasn’t out of anger. While Harry had only ever truly been mad at Eggsy once—and the memory of that biting anger caused by Eggsy’s tardiness still left a faint ache—Eggsy knew from the experience that Harry didn’t hide his disappointment. He confronted his problems head on, with the authority expected of a CEO. Harry wasn’t mad at him, Eggsy resolved, but there was definitely something wrong.

            He walked over to the closet and took the shirt away from Harry and put it up.

            “Darling, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

            “What’s wrong?” Eggsy stared at him pointblank. In a matter of seconds, Eggsy had said something to upset Harry, and if they were to fully enjoy the evening, then they would need to get to the root of the problem. He gathered Harry’s hands in his own. “Do you not want to go tonight? You asked if I did, but I never asked if you did. Valentine just kind of thrusted the offer upon you.”

            When Harry didn’t answer immediately, Eggsy drew him towards the bed and sat down. The towel pooled in his lap, slightly flopping open at the bottom to expose his knee and thigh.

            “We don’t have to go,” Eggsy said. “I’m happy just staying here and kneeling at your feet, if that’s what you need.”

            While going to Satine would be fun and different, and an experience like no other, Eggsy didn’t have to go. If clubs weren’t something Harry enjoyed, then they could forgo them. All Eggsy cared about was making Harry happy, whether that was home or somewhere else.

            “I could order us some take away and serve it to you,” Eggsy suggested, already making alternative plans for the evening in his head.

            Harry set his hand over Eggsy’s and squeezed. “No, darling. Thank you, but that isn’t necessary. I don’t mind going.”

            If he didn’t, why did it look like the very thought was breaking Harry? Eggsy puffed out his cheeks and pointed at Harry. “Liar.”

            “What?” Harry asked. The hurt look that had darkened his expression was replaced with startled confusion and amusement.

            “You heard me. Something is wrong, and you’re lying. That goes against the rules, remember?” Eggsy raised an eyebrow pointedly, silently saying _checkmate_.

            Harry shook his head with a huff of exasperation, but it was tempered with a fond smile. There was still a pain that Eggsy didn’t understand in Harry’s eyes, but it was no longer vibrant. Even with it faded, Eggsy still hurt knowing there was something wrong that he couldn’t fix. It was his job to take care of Harry just as much as it was Harry’s to take care of him. What kind of submissive was he if he couldn’t anticipate Harry’s needs and emotions?

            “It’s been a long time since I’ve been to Satine,” Harry said. “I guess when you asked why we never went, it made me realize that I’d been avoiding the place.” Eggsy opened his mouth, ready to call the entire evening off, but Harry held up his hand to silence him. “I want to go, I promise. Not only for you, but also for myself. It’s time that I do go.”

            “Why haven’t you been?” Eggsy asked, and not for the first time his thoughts drifted to the man in the photo, to the besotted smiles, and the love that was bright in both their eyes.

            “It hurt, I guess,” Harry admitted, and Eggsy’s breath hitched. But Harry didn’t say more.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” Eggsy pressed, a tad guilty that he was partially prying to sate his own curiosity.

            “Perhaps another time, darling. Tonight, let’s just enjoy the evening, okay? I don’t want to talk about unpleasant things.” Harry took Eggsy’s chin between his thumb and finger. “Besides, I have a surprise for you, and I am not above admitting I wouldn’t give tonight up just to see your expression when you find out what it is.”

            He dropped a kiss to Eggsy’s mouth, then stood and went over to the dresser. “Now, I’ve been considering what you should wear, and I think tonight would be a good night for you to wear one of your lingerie sets.”

            The abrupt change of conversation left Eggsy’s mind scrambling to catch up. It took him a second to process what Harry said, and his entire face heated up at the idea of others seeing him in the lacy undergarments.

            Harry watched Eggsy, and Eggsy knew he was waiting for the okay to make his selection. If Eggsy didn’t want to, Harry would find another outfit for him.

            “Okay,” Eggsy said. Harry’s pleased smile made warmth pool in his stomach.

            “Do you know why you look so lovely in these pieces?” Harry asked as he opened a drawer and started to sort through the selections. After Eggsy had made his visit to Harry’s office, Harry had two more boxes of lingerie delivered the next day. If things carried on this way, soon Harry would need to build a whole new closet just for Eggsy’s negligees.

            Harry didn’t wait for an answer, and Eggsy suspected he never wanted one.

            “The way the lace looks against your skin is stunning. The stretch and pull of femininity against your muscles. It’s absolutely devastating to see.”

            Eggsy flushed and ducked his head. He eyed his arm, flexing his bicep to study the hard muscles beneath.

            JB scrambled into the bedroom. He’d been sleeping in the hall, tuckered out from the vigorous playing Eggsy had done with him earlier. He bounced at Eggsy’s feet, boofing until Eggsy finally picked him up and settled him into his lap. JB bit the corner of his towel and started to fight it.

            “Oi, stop that,” Eggsy gently reprimanded.

            “If you keep using that tone, he’ll never learn,” Harry said, shooting a look at Eggsy over his shoulder.

            “I’m firm,” Eggsy insisted, all the while letting JB continue his assault on the towel.

            “No, darling, you aren’t,” Harry said. “Perhaps I should show you what a firm hand is truly like.”

            Eggsy went from hot to boiling, and he immediately tugged the towel out of JB’s mouth to cover his hardening cock.

            “Keep talking like that and we’ll never make it to the club,” Eggsy grumbled and picked JB up. He offered his finger for JB to chew on instead.

            Harry simply laughed and continued to consider his options. Eventually he settled on a body suit he ordered in from France. It was blocked by solid black pieces of cloth around the waist and groin, along with a solid black bra, which Harry had custom tailored to fit Eggsy’s wide chest. The rest was made of transparent cloth with delicate lace flowers of black and gold embroidered on it, giving the illusion of flowers cascading from Eggsy’s shoulders to his wrists and circling his waist. The bottoms were cheeky, leaving most of Eggsy’s buttock exposed when he wore it.

            Eggsy set JB down on the bed and let Harry dress him. He balanced his hands on Harry’s shoulders as he stepped into the body suit. Harry carefully drew the body suit over Eggsy’s legs, allowing his hands to ghost over Eggsy’s calves. He was mindful of the delicate material, not pulling too hard as he guided it over Eggsy’s waist and helped him slip his arms into the sleeves.

The black was stark against Eggsy’s skin, and coupled with his collar, he had to admit he looked striking.

            “Lovely,” Harry whispered as he finished zipping Eggsy.

            There was a prominent bulge in the front, and Harry reached down to trace a finger along the outline of Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy’s head fell back and pushed his pelvis into Harry’s hand with a low groan.

            JB barked, hopping up and down on the bed. Harry smiled into the curve of Eggsy’s neck. “I believe he’s telling us we’ll be late.”

            “Never mattered to you before,” Eggsy said, half tempted to hold Harry’s hand in place.

            “I’ve never had anything to be on time for,” Harry said and stepped away, leaving Eggsy suddenly cold. “Come, let’s get your shoes on and a jacket.”

            Eggsy picked JB back up and carried him downstairs. The living room was scattered with toys, all dragged out from the basket Eggsy had prepared in the corner of the room. He set JB down. JB scampered over to an oversized stuff toy of a duck and tackled it.

            Harry walked over with Eggsy’s long coat and held it open for him. Eggsy slid the jacket on and secured the belt around his waist. The doorbell rang and Harry went to answer it while Eggsy slipped on his shoes.

            “Good evening Roxy,” Harry greeted. “Let me take your coat.”

            A moment later, Roxy and Harry entered the living room. Roxy smiled at Eggsy, a knowing look in her eyes.

            “Someone called for a dog sitter?”

            “Thanks for this,” Eggsy said. “You’re the best, really.”

            “Best assistant or best mate?” Roxy asked with an arched brow.

            “Both.” Eggsy winked. He crouched on the floor in front of JB and called him over. He gathered him into his arms, dotting his face with kisses. “I’ll be back sweets. We’ll only be gone for a few hours. You be good for Auntie Roxy.”

            “Does he always talk to him like this?” Roxy asked.

            “It’s been nonstop for four days.”

            “Oi,” Eggsy said, glaring at them. “Now JB’s already been fed, but he’ll need one more walk. He gets one treat afterwards. No more. And his blanket is on the couch. He likes to slip under it afterwards.”

            “Okay,” Roxy said. “Shouldn’t you be going?”

            Eggsy dropped a final kiss on top of JB’s head and let him go. JB raced over to Roxy, barking. Eggsy stood and went to Harry, who held his hand out expectantly.

            “If you need anything, you got our number,” Eggsy said, shooting a final loving look at JB. How could he miss him already when they hadn’t even left?

            “Come, love,” Harry said. “Thank you again Roxy.”

            Roxy ushered them off, waving goodbye from the door.

* * * *

            The thing about tonight was that this would be the first time Eggsy would be introduced to Harry’s friends. Eggsy knew Percival, of course, and had met Roxy on several occasions (they got along smashingly and Harry voiced his concerns for his sanity), but Eggsy had never gone out in public with Harry like this. Sure, they’d had dinner, they’d seen a show, or even done a bit of shopping together, but there had been a shroud of secrecy. No one knew who or what they were, and while they didn’t hide their relationship, some may have even mistaken them for father and son.

            But tonight, there would be no ambiguity regarding their relationship. Eggsy was going not only as Harry’s partner, but as his submissive.

            And a small part of Eggsy feared they would tell Harry he’d made a mistake.

            After all, the patrons at Satine weren’t just average people. They were the kind of people that drove Rolls Royce sedans and vacationed in Fiji. They were the men and women of status, with political sway and power, who didn’t bat an eye at dropping a few hundred pounds, and who probably never went a night without food.

            These were Harry’s people, not Eggsy’s.

            As they pulled to the curb of a discreet stone building, the slow building dread in Eggsy’s stomach swelled. Harry would let them go home if he said he didn’t want to do this. They’d go back to their flat and they’d play with JB and sit in front of the telly. They’d drink tea and split a sleeve of biscuits and then go upstairs to bed.

            Harry turned to him and offered a small smile. The cramping in Eggsy’s stomach didn’t subside, but it eased back as he gathered his courage. He could do this.

            Satine was only a block from Copthorne Tara Hotel. The fact that a literal den of debauchery and sin was in the heart of Kensington made Eggsy smile with satisfaction. Harry’s driver, Pete, opened the door for them. Eggsy stepped out first, waiting on the curb for Harry, and studied Satine’s elegant façade.

            He didn’t know what he expected from the exclusive club. He knew it wouldn’t be like a normal night club, all neon lights and darkened windows, where bouncers stood sentinel, protecting the inside from knobs.

            “Are you sure we’re in the right place?” Eggsy asked. It felt like he was standing outside of a hotel or maybe a law office.

            “Certainly,” Harry said. “Come along.”

            Eggsy followed Harry inside, still doubting whether this was the right place. The foyer really looked like the lobby of an upscale hotel, with a round couch in the center, a marble counter to one side, and a fountain on the other. The receptionist greeted them with a blinding smile.

            “Welcome Mr. Hart,” the receptionist said. “I’ll notify Mr. Valentine that you’re here.”

            “Thank you, Maria,” Harry said.

            “Your booth is ready for you in the main room. May I have get anything for you?” Maria asked. Her uniform was unassuming, a white starched shirt and black vest.

            “We haven’t eaten. If you could have some champagne brought to the table, along with a cheese and fruit platter,” Harry said.

            Eggsy stood by his side, watching curiously. Maria offered him a polite smile, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge him, but even so he didn’t sense he was being snubbed. She was merely keeping her focus on his Dom.

            “At once. May I take your coats?” Maria asked.

            Harry shrugged out of his own first and passed it to her, then stepped behind Eggsy and removed his. Heat rushed up Eggsy’s skin as the only thing covering him was stripped away and passed over the counter to Maria.

            Maria didn’t bat an eye when Eggsy lost his jacket.

            “Let us know if there is anything else we can do for you, sir,” Maria said. “Enjoy your stay.”

            “Thank you,” Harry said and started for the door. Eggsy followed. A doorman opened the door leading into the adjoining room.

            Eggsy slowed, his jaw growing slack as he looked around the large room. Maybe at one time it had been a banquet hall, but now it was filled with private booths and tables. A band played jazz on a dimly lit stage, and waiters moved gracefully around tables and patrons, delivering glasses of alcohol and delicious smelling plates of food. Opposite the stage was a fully stocked bar, teeming with patrons languidly leaning against the bar top. Some were dressed in bespoke suits and slinky dresses, while others had little to nothing on.

            “Come along Eggsy,” Harry said, several steps ahead of him.

            Harry led Eggsy towards a booth in the back. It wasn’t so much a booth, as a private room separated by a bamboo partition. Four luxurious chairs surrounded a circular table, and at the right of each chair was a plush kneeling pillow. A small chandelier dangled above the black table, providing mood lighting, and docked at the table was an iPad.

            Harry chose the seat with the best view of the room and stage. Eggsy knelt beside him, studying the patrons as they mingled and laughed. He felt like an alien brought to a new planet to study. There were people there that he recognized from tabloids and papers. Faces he’d seen on the news. Faces of people who had the ability to change the world.

“All these people are members?” Eggsy asked.

            “Yes,” Harry said, stroking the curl of hair at the base of Eggsy’s neck. “What we see of a person isn’t always who they truly are. We wear many masks during the day.”

            “And at night we take them off?” Eggsy glanced up at Harry, who smiled fondly down at him.

            “That’s correct, darling.”

            A waiter brought a bottle of Don Perigone and a large plate filled with various cheeses and fruits. Harry selected a slice of cheddar and held it out for Eggsy to eat.

            Eggsy opened his mouth and accepted the wedge of cheese. His lips slid over Harry’s fingers, and he couldn’t help but chase after them with his tongue.

            The room was teeming with people. Laughter swelled over the music. But Eggsy’s focus was on Harry, on the way his fingers lingered and how he watched Eggsy as he ate.

Was that how it always was? The world faded to black when Eggsy was around Harry. A fire could have been raging and Eggsy would have happily burned if it meant remaining at Harry’s feet.

            After he finished chewing, Eggsy swallowed his bite and said, “I thought there’d be demonstrations. At Black Eden they had put on shows to demonstrate different techniques.”

            “They do that here,” Harry said. “Valentine has some of the top Doms and Subs come in and teach his patrons lessons in Shibari and proper techniques for the Saint Andrew’s Cross. But those are reserved for a different room. This room is for lounging and socializing. The next room has a stage where demonstration and shows happen, and then there are private rooms that can be rented out, should you choose to need them.”

            “So, no fucking in public?” Eggsy asked with a toothy grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

            Harry tapped his nose, causing Eggsy to crinkle it. “We present ourselves with the highest decorum. Unless it’s on stage, public exhibition is not allowed. That is what the back rooms are for.”

            “May I have a grape?” Eggsy asked, opening his mouth after the request.

“Petulant boy,” Harry teased, but placed the grape on Eggsy’s awaiting tongue.

            Eggsy nearly choked on it when _the_ Richmond Valentine shouted, “H!”

            Harry grimaced, but raised a hand in greeting. Valentine made his way through the crowd, trailed by a woman with a set of wicked looking prosthetic legs.

            “Glad you made it,” Valentine said. “Percival and Merlin are here—”

            He turned, scanning the crowd, and lifted his arm. “P!” Valentine shouted.

            “Valentine,” The woman said sternly, fixing Valentine with a look.

            Valentine dropped his arm sheepishly and said, “Sorry.”

            The woman stopped a passing waiter and whispered something to them. They nodded and hurried off.

            “Gazelle, you look lovely as ever,” Harry said and stood to greet her.

            Eggsy stared up at Gazelle, swallowing the grape heavily. She spared him a glance, but Eggsy couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or not. Other than a slight frown of disappointment, her expression betrayed nothing.

            “So, this is your boy?” Gazelle asked. Eggsy expected her to kneel, but instead she took a seat in a chair opposite Harry and Valentine took his place on the ground.

            “Yes, this is Eggsy. Eggsy, this is Gazelle,” Harry said.

            Eggsy offered a smile, not sure if he was scared or horny when she fixed her appraising glare on him. “Hello.”

            She tipped her head to the side, and Eggsy decided he was more scared than horny. “I like him.”

            Eggsy let out a breath, his entire body deflating. For a second he had been sure she was going to cut him into pieces with her prosthetics.

            Harry offered Eggsy another piece of cheese. Percival joined them, leading a tall bald man by a leash. It took Eggsy a moment to realize where he recognized the intimidating looking man from—it was the same man he’d considered before he’d found Harry. The surprising submissive.

            “Hello again Eggsy,” Percival greeted. “I do believe you’re the only one that hasn’t met Merlin.”

            Merlin smiled at him, though it was like watching a shark grin, and Eggsy had the sudden urge to shrink back. Why was everyone so intimidating here? They all—minus Valentine—looked like they could snap Eggsy over their knees. Even Gazelle, who’s svelte form looked like it packed a powerhouse of strength.

            Percival took a seat on the other side of Gazelle. Eggsy expected Merlin to kneel, but he took the final vacant seat between Percival and Harry.

Extra glasses were brought over and Harry poured them each one. He then held one of the flutes to Eggsy’s lips, allowing him to drink. The bubbles tickled his tongue as he sipped at the champagne.

            It was easy to lose himself as Harry alternated between feeding him and offering champagne. Between each offering, Harry stroked the back of his neck, petting his hair until Eggsy was lulled into a contented state.

            “How are your knees, darling?” Harry asked, startling Eggsy out of his dreamy state.

            Eggsy blinked up at him, only then realizing his legs had grown slightly numb. “A bit stiff,” Eggsy admitted.

            Harry smiled and gave a small tug to the leash. “Come, sit in my lap so I can massage them.”

            Eggsy glanced around the table. None of the others seemed to notice them. Merlin and Percival were in deep conversation, and Gazelle was typing on her phone. Valentine was in his own disassociated state, his head resting on Gazelle’s thigh as she stroked his ear.

            Eggsy stood, wincing slightly as his stiff legs began to tingle and sting. Harry drew him onto his lap, stretching his legs out across his thighs, and braced Eggsy’s back with one arm.

            “Are you enjoying yourself?” Harry murmured, their heads tipped together.

            This close, it was like they were in the only ones there. Harry started to massage Eggsy’s left calf, working his fingers into the muscles to help relieve the needling sensation. Eggsy nodded, and he knew he had a dopey smile on, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything was perfect.

            “Yeah,” Eggsy said.

            “Good.” Harry kissed the top of his head.

            “Oh, Harry,” Percival said, breaking the private moment. “I was able to locate the reports you asked me to find. I can have them sent over to yourself tomorrow if you like.”

            “That’ll be fine,” Harry said. He continued to massage Eggsy’s legs, working his way up to his thighs. “We’ll discuss the rest on Monday.”

            Eggsy tuned out the rest of the conversation as it shifted to a discussion on stocks and politics. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about world events or keeping up to date on the economic state of the country, but he was a bit preoccupied by the hand creeping up his thigh and the berries Harry kept feeding him.

            He lapped at Harry’s fingers to clean them of juices. Even though Harry didn’t look at him, he smiled fondly, and Eggsy was determined to keep that smile there. He picked up a strawberry and held it up for Harry to take a bite. Harry leaned forward and took a bite.

            “Thank you, love,” Harry said after he swallowed.

            Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was the bubbles from the champagne, or the mixture of rich cheeses and sweet berries, but his stomach was buoyant. He was sure the only reason he hadn’t floated away yet was because of Harry’s arm around his waist.

            “You know, if he can’t get a bail out, he’ll have to sell the business,” Percival said.

            “It may be time for someone new to take over that dusty old chain,” Harry said.

            “What dusty old chain?” Eggsy asked as he selected another plump strawberry to feed Harry. He realized belatedly that maybe he shouldn’t have commented. Merlin had been interjecting his thoughts though, so Eggsy had let his curiosity get the best of him.

            “King Hotels,” Merlin explained.

            “I’ve been to one of those,” Eggsy said. He met a Dom at one once. For such a high-priced place, the service had been crap and there’d been stains on the sheets. “Bit shite hole, innit?”

            Harry chuckled, his entire body vibrating beneath Eggsy. “That is one way to put it.”

            Eggsy blinked owlishly and looked, not sure what he said was so funny. Merlin and Percival shared the same bemused expressions. Even Gazelle’s eyes danced with mirth.

            “The place is going tits up then?” Eggsy asked. He perked up as he remembered Harry’s and Valentine’s previous conversation. “That’s what you were talking about in your office, weren’t you?”

            Harry choked on the strawberry Eggsy had begun to feed him.

            “And how did you know what he was discussing?” Percival asked. He raised an eyebrow, shooting Harry a reprimanding look, all the while offering Merlin some fruit to eat.

            “Harry shares his day with me,” Eggsy said quickly—probably a good idea not to let them know about their elicit tryst in the office, though from the shared looks the others had, they’d figured it out.

            “I’m sure he shares more than that, boyo,” Merlin said.

            Desperate to change the subject, Eggsy asked, “You work with Percival and Harry?”

            “Aye,” Merlin said and held out a hand. “A pleasure to meet you, lad. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

            “Same,” Eggsy said. He decided it was best not to mention the site. Eggsy didn’t know if the others knew how Harry met Eggsy, nor did he know if it was something Merlin wanted to keep private.

            “You know, this is the first time in oh, what is it, ten years?” Merlin turned to Percival for confirmation, who nodded. “Since Harry actually left work before the rest of us—on a regular basis, at that.”

            Heat crept up Eggsy’s neck. “Yeah?” He spared a glance at Harry, who watched him with a pleasant smile, continuing to massage his thigh even though Eggsy’s legs were no longer numb and stiff.

            “In all the years I’ve known him, I never thought it’d be possible,” Merlin said.

            “Now if we can get you home at a decent time,” Harry countered.

            Percival stroked the back of Merlin’s neck, running his fingers along an elegant black collar. “Don’t worry, I’m working on that as we speak.”

            Merlin tipped his head into Percival’s touch.

            Was that what he looked like with Harry? Did his entire body turn to him, as if guided by a gravitational pull? Sometimes Eggsy didn’t even realize he’d been staring until he’d catch Harry watching him bemusedly.

            “Sir,” Eggsy murmured, squirming in Harry’s lap.

            “Hmm?” Harry asked, glancing at Eggsy.

            “May I go to the bathroom?”

            “Of course,” Harry said, removing his arm. “They’re in the back, near the bar. Do you need me to take you?”

            “I got it,” Eggsy said. “Excuse me everyone.”

            “His manners are so much better than Richmond’s,” Gazelle said, stroking Valentine behind the ear still. “Maybe I should send him your way for a bit of training.”

            “I would be remised if I didn’t admit Percival had a hand in his training,” Harry admitted.

            “Percival does have a knack for training,” Gazelle said, and everyone turned to Merlin, who’d remained obediently beside Percival.

            Eggsy left them, his bladder ready to explode from all the champagne Harry had been giving him. He picked his way through the crowd, heading towards the back where Harry had pointed out the bathrooms. He really wasn’t surprised when he walked in and the entire thing looked like five-star resort.

            _Fucking rich people._

Eggsy hurried up in the bathroom and returned to Harry, passing several people in various stages of undress. The anxiety he had in the beginning eased away as he realized no one even bated an eye at him. They were all preoccupied in their own lives. He was merely a visitor looking through the window, stealing peaks just as they stole glimpses of his.

            Gazelle and Valentine were gone when Eggsy got back. Eggsy hesitated for a moment as he debated between kneeling and returning to Harry’s lap. Harry made the choice for him by drawing him back onto his lap.

            “I have a surprise for you, darling,” Harry announced.

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” Eggsy said. As an afterthought, he added quickly, “Sir.”

He was really going to have to get Harry to stop buying gifts. Eggsy had more than enough clothes. Harry had already done so much for him, he didn’t need anything else. All he wanted was Harry.

            “I didn’t,” Harry assured, and while that relieved Eggsy, it didn’t absolve his confusion.

            “Okay,” Eggsy said slowly. “What is it?”

            “If you would be up for it, I’ve arranged with Valentine and Gazelle to put on a bit of a demonstration.”

            “A demonstration?” Maybe it was the champagne, but he wasn’t following.

            “Yes, darling. A demonstration, between you and me. For any guest willing to watch, and I can assure you, there will be _many_.”

            It took 0.1 seconds for Eggsy’s brain to make the connection. _Oh._ A shiver raced down his spine as he realized what Harry was insinuating. It was the same scintillating thrill he’d gotten while standing in front of the window.

            “Would you like to put on a show?” Harry asked again.

            “Y-yeah,” Eggsy said. Fuck, his cock was already thickening at the idea of it. “Yeah, I mean, yes. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

            “Good boy,” Harry praised, stroking his hair. “Then we should head to stage. Gazelle is waiting for us.”

* * * *

            Adrenaline vibrated through Eggsy. They hadn’t even done anything yet, and he already knew he’d shoot off like a rocket at the slightest touch from Harry. Eggsy still stood off to the right of the stage, obscured by curtains and shadows.

            He never suffered from stage fright before, but the realization of what was about to happen filled him with a newfound anxiety. Part of him wished a hole would open beneath his feet and swallow him whole. What had he agreed to?

            Eggsy didn’t even register that he’d been announced until Harry had taken his hand and smiled at him with that fucking tender look that always sent his heart fluttering.

            “It’s just us,” Harry said, as if he knew Eggsy’s fears. “Pretend they aren’t there. And if you must, you can always safe word out.”

            Eggsy searched Harry’s face. The doubt that had been rising fell away. It was just them. Sure, there were probably a hundred or so people watching, but none of them mattered. This was about them, about what they did for each other.

            Harry led Eggsy out onto the stage. He’d stepped out of his shoes earlier and the hardwood was cool against his feet. He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the overhead stage lights and blinked dazedly out at the crowd. Harry kept a protective hand on his elbow and guided him to a stop.

            Eggsy didn’t recognize any of the faces out there, not that he expected to. Harry turned Eggsy around, one hand pressed flat against his back, and instructed, “On the bench, please.”

            In the center of the stage was a spanking bench, similar to the one Harry had in his dungeon back at the manor. Eggsy glanced at Harry, then walked over to the bench. It was large and black, with a steel frame and vinyl top. There weren’t restraints, but Eggsy wouldn’t need them.

            He took position, his knees and forearms resting on the lower planks, while his chest was stabilized on the cushioned top. Eggsy’s arse was exposed, and with the hot lights on his back, he knew there was nothing hidden from the audience.

            A server walked onto stage with a silver tray. Harry lifted the lid and picked up an object that Eggsy couldn’t see, and after a moment the audience applauded. Harry then brought the object around for Eggsy to see. It was a leather riding crop.

            “Good?” Harry asked.

            “Good,” Eggsy assured even as his heart thumped against the spanking bench. Prickles rolled down his skin, and even without anything happening, his cock started to thicken. The very idea of being so exposed, of  what was to come, flooded his system and he let himself sink into the elicit exhilaration.

            “When it comes to spanking, whether using a riding crop or your own bare hand, it’s important to warm your partner up,” Harry said.

Even though Eggsy couldn’t see Harry, he could feel his proximity as he approached. The shift in the air rolled over Eggsy with a wave of anticipation.

            Harry didn’t start by spanking Eggsy. He ran the flat, flexible head of the crop along the curve of Eggsy’s buttock. The leather was smooth as butter and sent another roll of gooseflesh down Eggsy’s legs. Harry patted the underside of Eggsy’s butt cheek, then caressed the crop along his thighs, letting Eggsy get use to the feel.

            He slipped the crop into the crotch of Eggsy’s body suit, where silver snaps kept it closed, and pulled. The snaps gave. Harry lifted the piece of cloth, folding it back so the last bit of cover was removed, exposing Eggsy’s arsehole and balls completely to the audience.

            Eggsy groaned into the leather, a small weak sound that bubbled in his chest. Harry traced the crop down Eggsy’s crack, over the swell of his bollocks, which he gave another love tap that caused Eggsy to jump and shudder.

            “Start on the buttock, where it’s meaty and full. Begin slow,” Harry said. “Bringing the flesh to a flushed pink. Remember the head of the crop should strike flat.”

            Even though Eggsy knew it was coming, the first slap of the crop caused him to jolt. It wasn’t nearly as powerful as Eggsy knew Harry could go, but it was still a sharp sting across his buttock. Eggsy choked back a curse.

            Harry leaned over Eggsy, giving a small nuzzle to his temple, and whispered into his ear, “Be as loud as you want, my love. I want them to hear you. I want them to know what it is I do to you, how I make you mine.”

            Eggsy responded with a throaty groan, giving a small hump to the bench to relieve some of the tension building in his cock. Harry gave him another slap to the arse and ordered firmly, “Be still.”

            Eggsy stopped, already panting. Harry rewarded him with a succession of three slaps across his arse, then stopped.

            “The crop is a great tool for reaffirming control, and it provides beautiful thin welts,” Harry said.

His caramel baritone poured over Eggsy, a dangling rope for Eggsy to cling to as he seesawed between emotions. He could have been giving a lecture at the Imperial College for all anyone knew, his tone never belying his arousal. And didn’t that just turn Eggsy’s crank? To know he was a prop, a thing for Harry to demonstrate on, to use for an entire audience.

“Don’t neglect the upper thighs,” Harry continued. “They’re meaty enough to withstand a spanking and won’t leave permanent damage.”

            Harry gave Eggsy’s upper thighs a good slap, the sting of the crop shooting across his muscles. His entire body tensed as he tried to keep still.

            “Alternate between slaps and caresses as you warm him up. This isn’t a punishment, this is for both your enjoyment, so allow his skin time to cool,” Harry said.

            He returned to caressing Eggsy with the crop and the glide of leather over his tender, twitching skin reduced Eggsy into a puddle of moans. He pressed his cheek into the cool vinyl of the bench and whined, “Daddy.”

            The crop stilled for a heartbeat, but Eggsy to lift his head and try to look over his shoulder. Harry returned to stroking the crop over Eggsy’s bollocks.

            What did his backside look like? Was it welted and red? Did everyone see the marks Harry left on him? Did they wish to be him?

            Knowing there were so many people out there, wet and hard for them, nearly made Eggsy nut right there.

            Harry coughed, and Eggsy tried to steal another look, but Harry wavered just beyond his peripheral.

            “When you’ve thoroughly warmed him up, begin. Don’t neglect the bollocks, and alternate between deep massages. I find that five slaps then massage routine is the best.”

            It was the only warning Eggsy got before Harry fully laid into him. The slaps before had been butterfly kisses to the sharp sting of the crop. It cut a mark across his arse and he cried out as it bit into his skin. The deep ache pulsed in his bollocks, and it was followed by another, and another, and another. Five additional welts, and then Harry smoothed his wide palm over Eggsy’s burning arse.

            He massaged Eggsy’s bottom, soothing the irritated skin. Eggsy melted into the touch, the tension that grew with the slaps leaving him in a boneless sag. Harry slipped his hand down to stroke his bollocks, rolling them between his fingers and weighing them.

            “D-daddy.” Eggsy hiccupped a moan. His legs cramped from the restraint it took not to fuck into the bench. Eggsy looked over his shoulder, finally catching Harry’s gaze. He smiled and mouthed, “I love you.”

            Harry blinked at Eggsy, his expression growing blank for a moment, and then as quickly as it closed off, his expression cleared and opened to Eggsy.

            Even though Harry didn’t say it, Eggsy felt it in the next swing of the crop. Harry did another series of slaps, this time focusing on his upper thighs. Eggsy didn’t know how much longer he’d last. He was so hard. His focus wavered as he tried to concentrate on the feel of Harry’s hand squeezing and massaging his bollocks again.

            “You can alter the rhythm, increasing anticipation,” Harry said. He slipped into a series of taps, as if he were letting Eggsy cool down, but just as Eggsy started to relax, he added another firm whack. Eggsy moaned brokenly.

            “Daddy, I’m going to—please, _sir_.” Eggsy wanted to come. He needed to come. Fuck, he was so hard.

            Harry started another series of tap, tap, tap. Eggsy whimpered. He could feel it building in his core, a pressure that couldn’t be contained. It was barreling desperately forward with each delicate tap and he knew he couldn’t hold onto it when the slap came.

            “Please, please, please,” Eggsy begged with each tap against his balls and arse.

            A choked sound escaped Harry, and the crop slipped, reaching dangerously close to the sensitive skin of Eggsy’s lower thighs. Eggsy jumped, snapping his head back to try and see Harry again.

            Harry shook his head, refocusing himself. Eggsy frowned, but whatever thoughts or worries started to surface, vanished with the final whack. Eggsy came with a cry, making a mess all over the bench in front of everyone.

            He sagged against the bench, his limbs twitching. He was vaguely aware of Harry saying something else, but his mind had checked out. It wasn’t until he felt the cool touch of cream that he realized Harry was continuing the demonstration into the aftercare.

            Eggsy whimpered as Harry applied the ointment onto his sore bottom. Eggsy turned his head over to see Harry. He needed to touch him, to wrap his arms around him.

            There had been a look on Harry’s face just before the final slap, a pained expression that had pierced Eggsy’s soul. He didn’t know where the look came from, and he never wanted to see it again. Eggsy reached out for Harry.

            Harry’s hand was trembling when he took Eggsy and lifted him into his arms. A roar of applause erupted, but it was background noise as Eggsy turned to Harry.

            Harry carried Eggsy to the back and into a room for performers. He set Eggsy down on the couch, and asked as he traced a finger along the back of Eggsy’s knee, “Did I hurt you?”

            Eggsy grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed. “I’m fine—what about you? Are you okay?”

            Harry blinked, his eyes damp. He didn’t fully seem like he was there, like part of him had been left on the stage. Eggsy shifted, wincing slightly as the couch fabric rubbed against his tender bottom, and gathered Harry’s face in his hands. “Harry, are you okay?”

            When Harry didn’t answer right away, Eggsy looked around the room. There was a minifridge in the corner. Eggsy went over and retrieved a water bottle for himself and Harry. He set his aside and opened the other. He pressed the bottle to Harry’s lips and instructed, “Drink.”

            Harry obeyed, taking small sips of the water. Eggsy set the bottle aside when he was satisfied Harry had drank enough and drew him down, setting his head in his lap. It was the same position he would take with his mum when he was upset. He stroked Harry’s hair, combing his slightly dampened bangs back. His forehead was sweaty from the stage lights. Eggsy never realized how bloody hot they were.

            “Speak to me,” Eggsy said, keeping his tone a soothing cadence. The way Harry trembled against him was too much like when Daisy was frightened. He leaned over Harry, shielding him with his body. “Easy, love. You’re safe.”

            He’d never seen a dom drop, but he knew the intrinsic feeling of loss and fright it could leave in a person. The sudden loss of endorphins. The abrupt change in the brain—it wasn’t just turning off the light switch, it was taking a jackhammer to it.

            A knock at the door pulled Eggsy’s attention away from Harry. “Come in,” Eggsy said, keeping his body curled over Harry.

            Gazelle poked her head in. She glanced at Harry, then stated, “I’ll have his car pulled around.”

            “Thank you,” Eggsy whispered.

            “Are you okay? Do _you_ need anything?” Gazelle asked, and Eggsy recognized it for what it was, a dom looking out for a submissive. Eggsy nodded. Other than a bit of a sore behind, he was okay. A little thirsty, but he had water.

            “I’m fine,” Eggsy assured.

            He considered asking her what could have triggered this, but Eggsy knew that was a discussion for only him and Harry. Gazelle nodded and left. Eggsy turned back to Harry, continuing to card his fingers through his hair.

            “Everything is fine love, you’re safe in my arms. We’re going home,” Eggsy murmured. “You did amazingly tonight, do you know that? Thank you for this, it felt so good.”

            A broken sound escaped Harry and he curled into Eggsy, burying his face in Eggsy’s stomach. Eggsy’s heart lurched into his throat. Christ, what happened? He ran through the events in his mind.

            He needed to ground Harry. Eggsy pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead and started to hum, the same lullaby he’d use to sooth Daisy on the nights Dean raged outside their bedroom door. Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s waist and clung to him.

            Eggsy didn’t stop humming until Gazelle returned to alert him about the car. He then encouraged Harry to drink a bit more himself, meanwhile taking a few sips of water himself. He didn’t push Harry to get up, instead letting him slowly calm down and come to himself. Eventually Harry uncoiled from around Eggsy and looked up at him, his eyes once again clear.

            “Darling,” Harry murmured. He started to push himself up and Eggsy pressed a hand to his shoulder, keeping him in place.

            “Easy,” Eggsy said. “We’re in no rush.”

            “Are you all right?” Harry asked, and Eggsy nearly laughed. Leave it to Harry to be concerned about him after coming out of a dom drop.

            “I’m fine,” Eggsy promised. “What about you? Do you want to talk?”

            Harry shook his head and tried to sit up again. Eggsy helped him straighten. He passed Harry the water and instructed, “Drink.”

            Harry smiled wryly at him, but didn’t argue. “I’m sorry, for this. I don’t know what came over me.”

            “It happens,” Eggsy said. He fiddled with his own water bottle, the plastic crinkling between his fingers. “That seemed a bit more than a drop. Did something upset you? Did I do something?”

            Harry’s eyes widened fractionally and he shook his head. “No, darling, I can assure you, you were splendid tonight. Beyond measure.”

            “Then does this have to do with why you were hesitant to come tonight?” Eggsy asked. Harry didn’t have to answer him for Eggsy to know that was why, it was clearly written on his face.

            “Could we go home?” Harry asked. “I’m exhausted.”

            “Yeah,” Eggsy said. “Let me get our coats. The car is waiting for us.”

            “I can—”

            “No, you just wait right here,” Eggsy said.

            “Darling, you’re the one that just had your arse whipped,” Harry said.

            “And I thank you for that, but it doesn’t change my mind. Sit. Eat some of those granola bars in the basket,” Eggsy said, standing. He reached down and re-snapped the crotch of the body suit. A bit awkward, and not attractive, but it was fine. At least he wouldn’t be walking around with his junk hanging out. “On the way home we’ll pick up McDonald’s and eat trash in front of the telly, yeah?”

            “How did I ever get so lucky?” Harry said, and while he still looked exhausted, at least his smile had returned.

            Eggsy just winked and left to retrieve his shoes and their coats. He got his shoes first, then headed to the front. Maria wasn’t at the desk, but another guest was standing there, impatiently tapping a finger against the counter.

            There was a small urgency in Eggsy to hurry and get Harry out of there, but he waited behind the man, only slightly fidgeting as he tried to see where Maria had run off to.

            The man glanced over his shoulder at Eggsy disinterestedly. He did a double take, then turned around fully, his back pressed against the counter.

            “You’re the boy that was with Harry,” the man stated.

            Eggsy scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah.” After that show, he supposed people would recognize him now. “Do you know Harry?”

            The man gave Eggsy a once over with the detachment and disapproval of a Sunday school teacher. “Well, his tastes have certainly declined.”

            “Excuse me?” Eggsy’s raised his eyebrows.

Who was this guy?

He looked like Mick Jagger had a love child with Skeletor. Eggsy had always been told he had a jaw as sharp as glass, but this man’s features were broken shards and razorblades. He wasn’t completely unattractive, but he was beautiful in the same way a thunderstorm was, harsh and violent, and better observed from a distance.

            Maria returned, a coat folded over her arm. She smiled at Eggsy and greeted, “Hello Mr. Unwin. Are you here to retrieve your coats?”

            “Uh,” Eggsy shot the man another look, then turned to Maria. “Yeah, yeah I am. Ta, love.”

            “One moment,” She said, then passed the man his jacket. “Here you are Mr. Preston.”

            “It’s about time,” Mr. Preston snapped and snatched the coat from her. “Did you have to go all the way to Narnia to get it?”

            “Oi, how about a thank you?” Eggsy said, scowling at Mr. Preston. What an ungrateful twat.

            Mr. Preston spared Eggsy another unimpressed look. “Harry’s tastes must truly have fallen if he’s bringing chavs here now.”

            “What did you call me?” Eggsy may have been wearing a body suit and had his arse just whipped with a crop, but he’d still wipe the floor with this bloke’s face. “I think you best be moving along, bruv.”

            Eggsy didn’t even realize someone else had entered the front until Percival stepped into Eggsy’s line of vision and asked, “Is there a problem, gentleman?”

            Mr. Preston finally broke their stare down, his long nose tipped up. “Fine.”

            “Eggsy?” Percival asked.

            Eggsy didn’t respond immediately, still debating how pissed Harry would be if Eggsy beat this guy. Probably really pissed. Besides, he needed to get Harry home. Eggsy let his shoulders drop and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good Perc.”

            The man’s gaze snapped back to Eggsy, this time surprised, and if that didn’t make Eggsy feel a bit smug. Mr. Preston sneered and stated, “Don’t be surprised when he gets bored.”

            He left before Eggsy could respond.

            “What the fuck was that?” Eggsy asked when he was gone.

            “That was Daniel,” Percival said and turned to Maria. “Could you get our coats, my dear?”

            “Yes Mr. Morton,” Maria said and vanished into the backroom.

            “Who’s Daniel?” Eggsy asked. “And how does he know Harry?”

            “Daniel is a black period in Harry’s life. I hadn’t actually realized he was still coming here,” Percival said, studying the door Daniel had left through. He shook his head and turned to Eggsy. “You’re leaving?”

            “Yeah, Harry needs to get home,” Eggsy said.

            “I trust you’ll look after him,” Percival said.

            “Always.”

            Percival squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder. “I’m glad Harry found you. You’re what he needed.”

            Eggsy squirmed, ducking his head. Luckily Maria chose to return at that moment. She handed them each two sets of jackets. Eggsy slid his on and folded Harry’s over his arm. “You and Merlin leaving?”

            “Yes, I prefer to play at home, and after that exquisite scene between you and Harry, I’m eager to try out my own crop.”

            Eggsy knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Percival’s hand. Merlin was in for a treat.

            “It was nice seeing you,” Eggsy said. He glanced at Maria. “Thanks, love.”

            “Have a good evening Eggsy, and try not to think too much of Daniel.” Before Eggsy left, Percival added, “Oh, and perhaps wait to mention this to Harry.”

            Eggsy frowned, but nodded. He returned to Harry and helped him into his jacket. By the time they made it to the car, Harry seemed to have come back to himself. As promised, they stopped at McDonald’s on the way home and then ate it in front of the telly, Eggsy curled into Harry’s side and JB in his lap. Eggsy didn’t mention Daniel, didn’t even spare him a second thought, because once he was in Harry’s arms, the rest of the world just didn’t seem to matter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Chester does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-betaed, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay. This'll start being updated regularly again now that I finished a bunch of little projects.
> 
> This started off super happy and fluffy and then just wound up being sad. But we can't have them too happy, now can we?

            A week passed since the club and they never addressed what triggered Harry’s drop. Eggsy considered prying, but he didn’t want to disrupt the bliss that settled between them. So Eggsy pushed it to the back of his mind, along with thoughts of Daniel, and invested himself in keeping Harry happy.

            It’d become routine for him to wake before Harry, take JB for a walk and feed him, and then prepare breakfast. Harry was notorious for grabbing a slice of toast and rushing off, and Eggsy vowed to change that. Even if he didn’t prepare a full English breakfast every morning, he made sure there was _something_ hot and filling waiting for Harry.

            Eggsy finished making the oatmeal, sweetened with agave syrup and brown sugar and topped with a dollop of fresh cream and berries. He set the bowls on the island, still piping hot, and went upstairs to wake Harry.

            Harry, for all his grace and debonair, was one of the sloppiest sleepers Eggsy had ever met—and he loved it. Harry’s hair had curled in the night and stuck at odd angles like someone had shoved his finger in an electrical circuit. A small trail of saliva leaked from his open mouth as he snored softly.

            Eggsy smiled bemusedly and tip-toed towards the bed. He peeled back the blankets and crawled under, settling his weight on Harry’s upper thighs. Harry grunted but didn’t wake. He wouldn’t, not until his alarm went off. Harry was a sound sleeper, conditioned to wake only when the clock struck six. Any earlier and he was dead to the world—that was, unless a coaxing hand came along to encourage him awake.

            Eggsy pressed the flat of palm against the clear definition of Harry’s cock and rubbed him through his silk pajama bottoms. He leaned forward, one hand pressed into the bed at Harry’s hip, and softly said, “Daddy, time to wake.”

Harry mumbled and shifted, his cock stirring beneath Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy peeled back his trousers and pants. His cock slapped against his belly. Eggsy took it in his hand, continuing to stroke with skillful fingers. Harry’s prick thickened in the circle of his digits, enough that Eggsy could lean down and suckle the crown.

            A hand buried its self in Eggsy’s hair, holding his head in place. “It better be six,” Harry stated in a sleep-rough voice.

            As if on cue, the alarm went off. Eggsy rolled his eyes up to look at Harry and grinned, dick still in his mouth.

            “Cheeky little shit,” Harry grumbled and nudged Eggsy off.

            Eggsy lifted off, not discouraged, and said, “Breakfast is ready. It’s getting cold.”

            “Mmm,” Harry hummed sleepily. “And I suppose you think we should finish before it does.”

            Eggsy rocked his own hard cock into Harry’s thighs. “ _Whatever_ daddy wants.”

            Eggsy continued to roll his hips, inching closer towards Harry’s cock with every intention of rutting into him like a dog in heat.

            “Oh, well in that case,” Harry said, grabbing Eggsy by the hips. Eggsy started to grin, but it quickly slipped away when Harry rolled him off and stood. “I should go eat.”

            Eggsy pushed up, sputtering. “Daddy,” he whined.

            “I wouldn’t want your hard work to go to waste,” Harry said, not even trying to hide the devious look in his eyes. He tucked himself back into his pants. “Now, be a good lad and prepare yourself for me, then come down and keep daddy company.”

            A flash of heat went off in Eggsy’s belly. “Yes sir,” Eggsy said with a swallow and watched Harry leave the room.

He didn’t waste time in opening himself. He was already a bit loose from the evening before when Harry had slowly opened him with increasingly larger anal plugs, testing to see how much his body could take. They found that Eggsy was capable of taking quite a bit, and Harry vowed to test those limits even more another time.

It only took a few minutes for him to work to three fingers, slicking his hole sloppily with lubricant. When he finished, he pulled back up his pajama bottoms and headed downstairs to join Harry.

JB trotted out of the kitchen when he heard him coming and borfed energetically. “Hey boy,” Eggsy said, pausing to scratch him behind the ear. He straightened and vanished into the kitchen to fix the tea.

            He brought Harry’s cup out, who accepted it with a thank you. Eggsy moved to take his seat at Harry’s right, his own bowl of oatmeal waiting for him, but Harry stopped him with a hand on his elbow. Without saying a word, Harry pushed back in his seat, a silent gesture Eggsy recognized. He moved to take a seat in Harry’s lap, but stopped again when Harry held his hand up and instructed, “Remove your pajama bottoms.”

            Anticipation quivered through Eggsy. He stripped out of his pajama bottoms, cool air kissing his already hard cock. Harry lifted his hips and peeled down his pants enough to free his cock.

            “Now you may sit,” Harry stated.

            Eggsy angled himself in front of Harry, legs slightly spread, and reached back to take Harry’s cock in his hand. He licked his lips, his breath escaping in a shudder, and lowered down. The crown of Harry’s cock pressed against his loose, dripping hole. Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hips to help steady him.

            Pressure built at the base of Eggsy’s spine as he lowered himself onto Harry’s lap, thick inch after thick inch slipping deeper into him. His belly rolled as he fully sat himself down. Harry pressed his face into the curve of Eggsy’s neck, his nose nudging Eggsy’s collar, and inhaled deeply.

            “Such a good boy,” Harry praised, stroking Eggsy’s flank. “Do you like sitting on Daddy’s lap?”

            Eggsy gave an assenting moan. “Fuck, yeah.”

            Harry didn’t even _do_ anything. He didn’t move. Didn’t fuck Eggsy. Just sat there, like a lord, with his cock in Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy was pretty sure he’d come just like this, he was so fucking turned on.

            “Good,” Harry said. “Now feed me.”

            Eggsy choked back a groan, nearly reaching for his cock to squeeze it. He managed to restrain himself and picked up the bowl of oatmeal. Lord, if he’d known this was how the morning would go, he would have picked out a sexier breakfast. Maybe a bowl of whipped cream and strawberries.

            Eggsy scooped up a bit of the oatmeal. He held it out for Harry, who accepted the bite, his gaze locked with Eggsy’s. Harry kept a firm grip on Eggsy’s hip. The pressure of his hand was more intoxicating then the heat in Harry’s eyes or the cock nudging against him. It was a reminder of his place, a reassurance about who and what he was to Harry, and it sent a shiver of anticipation through Eggsy.

            Eggsy offered a sip of tea between each bite, seeing that Harry was fully satisfied. There juxtaposition of domesticity from the meal and the lewd act of him sitting on Harry’s cock left Eggsy trembling. Harry didn’t even acknowledge what was happening, as if it were perfectly natural for them to share a meal this way. If it wasn’t for the fact that Harry remained rock hard inside Eggsy, he would have thought that Harry was unmoved by it.

            When the oatmeal was halfway gone, Harry said, “Put the bowl down.”

            Eggsy did on command.

            “Good boy,” was all the warning Eggsy before Harry lifted Eggsy and bent him over the table. With a sweeping motion of his arm he brushed the food and tea aside, careful enough not to send it toppling onto the floor.

            JB who had been busying himself with a toy made a bark at the excitement, but scampered out of the room a moment later—no doubt sent running by a stern look from Harry.

            Eggsy groaned, grabbing the edge of the table. He barely had time to hold on before the first powerful thrust came. Harry fucked into him without reserve, a punishing pace that left Eggsy sobbing with pleasure.

            “Fuck, fuck—oh Christ, daddy,” Eggsy babbled, his words already slurred. Harry tipped his hips up, angling each thrust so it drove into Eggsy. The grip on his waist was bruising, fingers digging into the bone.

            Eggsy knew he wouldn’t last. He’d been wound tight since their bedroom. He didn’t reach for his cock though, didn’t even ask to come. He took Harry’s cock, over and over, pinned between him and the dining table. His cheek pressed against the table cloth, the satin rubbing against his skin luxuriously.

            Tears formed in the corners of his ears, blurring his vision, as he was overcome with ecstasy. Harry’s raw power slammed into him, a rolling tidal wave that crashed over Eggsy and consumed him. He gasped, his breath cut short with each thrust.

            A dizzy happiness tickled his brain. It was the pleasant feeling of letting himself be used by Harry, by knowing that he made Harry happy, that he’d been of use. It left him panting.

            Harry’s thrusts grew choppy and less controlled, until finally, after a few half-aborted thrusts, he buried himself into Eggsy and came. The rush of hot wetness filled Eggsy and he cried out.

            Harry stayed there until every last bit was released, then pulled out and ordered breathlessly, “Turn around and sit on the table. Prop your feet up and spread them so I can see your hole.”

            Eggsy flushed, taking a moment to steady his breath. His limbs trembled, his bones turned to jelly from the furious fucking Harry had delivered. He was still so hard. Precum dribbled from his cock.

            When he was sure he wouldn’t collapse, Eggsy straightened and did as Harry instructed. The old table was solid and held Eggsy’s weight, though there was that brief moment of panic where he thought it would collapse—just his luck too. He’d probably end up with a splinter in his arse.

            He propped his feet on the table, toes curled on the edge, and kept them spread wide. He leaned back, exposing his hole. He could feel the cum leaking from him—hopefully the table cloth wasn’t an antique, because they may have to throw it away.

            “Now bring yourself to completion,” Harry ordered, his dark gaze locked on Eggsy’s. His eyes were blown wide with lust, hunger pulsing deep in them, even with his spent cock hanging between his legs.

            Eggsy wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke, keeping his fingers firm. He smeared the precum down his shaft, but paused halfway and reached between his legs. He opened his eyes, which had fluttered closed at the first touch, and watched Harry as he scooped up some of the leaking cum.

            Harry groaned, a deep reverberating sound that penetrated Eggsy. Eggsy grinned and used the cum as lubricant, fucking his hand until he was a sloppy, panting mess. It didn’t take long—he was too far gone. He came with a shout, in thick spurts of cum. He squeezed it out, milking himself until there wasn’t any left.

            When he was finished, he collapsed, trembling with exhaustion.

            Harry covered his body with his own, capturing Eggsy’s mouth in a heated kiss. “You perfect creature.” Harry praised between each kiss. “You delightful thing. Oh darling, you did so well.”

            Eggsy soaked it all up like a cat sun bathing. He purred into Harry’s touch, lackadaisically looping his arms around Harry’s neck. “I did good?”

            “So good,” Harry said. “You’re perfect darling, absolutely perfect.”

            “Mmm, good.” He nuzzled the side of Harry’s head. “Daddy?”

            “Yes darling?” Harry said, pressing lazy kisses along the edge of Eggsy’s collar.

            “You’re going to be late.”

            Harry stiffened with a curse. Eggsy burst out laughing.

* * * *

            Around ten Roxy arrived. Harry had informed Eggsy before he left that she would be taking him shopping. Eggsy had sputtered at the thought—insisting he didn’t need anything else—but Harry was out the door before Eggsy could even work up a real argument. Begrudgingly he trudged along. It wasn’t that he didn’t like shopping—who didn’t enjoy getting things—but Eggsy still had issues spending Harry’s coin.

            It didn’t feel right. He wanted his own money to spend—money he earned.

            “So, what are we shopping for?” Eggsy asked as they lounged in the taxi.

            Roxy looked up from her cellphone, where she’d been typing something out. “Harry has an important dinner tonight with Chester King.”

            “That’s tonight? Are they discussing the acquisition?” Eggsy asked.

            Roxy perked a brow but nodded. “They’ll at least start discussions. Chester delivered proposal for a merger, so I’m not sure how things will go, honestly. But Harry wants me to get you something to wear for this evening, regardless.”

            “But I have suits,” Eggsy pointed out. “And a tuxedo.”

            He hoped he didn’t have to wear that. He’d look like an idiot.

            “He thought you might prefer something else,” Roxy said with a shrug.

            “I really don’t need anything,” Eggsy started, but snapped his mouth shut when Roxy held up her hand.

            “We aren’t going to have a repeat of last time, are we? Eggsy, Harry can afford this. And it makes him happy—you want to make him happy, don’t you?”

She had him. She knew she had him.

            Eggsy sighed. “Yeah, all right. But nothing too expensive, okay? Just because he can afford it, doesn’t mean he needs to spend the money.”

            Maybe while he was out, he could pick up some stuff for his mum and Daisy. Things had been rough, even with Dean gone. Sure, Harry took care of them, but his mum was wrecked with guilt, and just like Eggsy, she wasn’t one to simply accept a hand out. She was determined to piece her life together the same way Eggsy was trying to, and all he could do was offer her his support.

            That, and the occasional gift. He didn’t like to spend on himself, but he saw no reason not to spoil his girls, especially when it put a smile on their faces during these trying times.

            “You ask out that girl yet?” Eggsy asked. He stretched his legs out and grinned at Roxy, who once again glanced up from her phone, her cheeks a shade darker. Eggsy perked up. “You did!”

            “No,” she squawked.

            “Please, your face is redder than my arse was last night,” Eggsy said, his grin widening even more. “What she say?”

            Roxy groaned. “Jesus, I don’t need to hear that.” She paused, then added after a moment, “We’re going out this Saturday.”

            “Fuck yeah! Way to go Roxy!” Eggsy pumped his fist in the air. “We’re getting you something to wear—no, don’t give me that look. If _I_ have to buy something, so do you.”

            “You know, most people wouldn’t see shopping as punishment. Especially when they didn’t have to pay,” Roxy said.

            “Yeah, well most people didn’t learn at a young age that everything comes with a price,” Eggsy stated.

            “Harry would never ask for anything in return, you know that.”

            Eggsy swallowed and nodded—he immediately regretted his words. “Yeah, yeah I do. It ain’t like that with him—swear down. It’s just… I feel guilty. He’s so good Rox. And he treats me great—the best. I just… I want to do more, yeah? I want to show him that I can support _him_. Never been able to do that before, and now… now I’m starting to think I can.”

            “Have you spoken to him about this?”

            Eggsy shook his head. “No, don’t know what I say.”

            “What you just told me.”

            Eggsy looked out the window, not responding. Roxy didn’t press the issue, thankfully, and Eggsy spent the remainder of the car ride watching pedestrians on the sidewalk.

            They went to Bond Street. Luxury stores, where the cost of one item could feed a third-world country, lined either side of the street. Roxy took him into Christian Dior first, where they were shown into a VIP room. Eggsy tripped over himself as they walked into the private room.

            Roxy took a seat on plush circular sofa. A chandelier dangled above her, speckling her with glimmering light. Eggsy hovered along the peripheral of the room, feeling like he was about to be charged just for breathing the air.

            “Don’t just stand there,” Roxy said, patting the spot beside her.

            Eggsy took a seat next to her. One of the workers brought them glasses of champagne, which Eggsy sipped at anxiously. The bubbles didn’t settle his stomach.

            “This seems a bit much, don’t you think?” Eggsy said. They couldn’t just look through the merchandise out front?

            “Harry arranged for it,” Roxy said with a shrug, as if that explained everything—and maybe it did.

            Eggsy sighed and watched as workers paraded out clothes, holding them out for Eggsy to inspect. He felt like he was in a scene from _Pretty Woman_ , but while Vivian had the time of her, Eggsy just wanted to sink into the earth.

            “Roxy,” Eggsy said after thirty minutes of being fawned over by the employees. “Can we go?”

            Roxy studied Eggsy’s face and nodded. “Yeah, we can. Did you see anything you like?”

            Eggsy bit his bottom lip and glanced around the room. He didn’t really, but he also hated wasting everyone’s time. It felt wrong just to leave after they just fussed over him. At the same time, he didn’t want to spend money needlessly.

            Panic seized his chest. Christ, he hated this—he didn’t need these things. He didn’t want them. What he wanted was to be back in Harry’s lap, sitting happily.

            “If you don’t, it’s okay,” Roxy said soothingly. She added as a second thought, “Maybe something for Harry?”

            Yeah. Yeah, he could pick something out for Harry. He didn’t mind doing that. He liked it.

            “Uh, those cufflinks,” Eggsy said, nodding to the man holding a silver tray—of all things—with a pair of black lacquer and silver cufflinks. They were shaped in the silhouette of a bumble bee and seemed perfectly extra enough for Harry to wear.

            “That’s an excellent choice,” Roxy said, squeezing Eggsy’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’ll take those.”

            “Of course,” The manager of the store said.

            Eggsy drained the champagne and handed the empty glass to the server. Roxy paid for the cufflinks while Eggsy went to the car. He didn’t want to see how much they cost—no doubt they’d be astronomical.

            “Are you okay?” Roxy asked when she got into the car.

            “Yeah, yeah, I’ m fine,” Eggsy said. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry about that—I just.”

            “You’re fine,” Roxy said. “How about we go somewhere of your choosing next.”

            “Do you think that would be okay?” Eggsy asked.

            “Why wouldn’t it be? Harry just said to get you want you want,” Roxy said. “He arranged for this, thinking you’d like it.”

            “I guess I should, shouldn’t I?” Eggsy slumped against his seat. Christ, he fucked things up, didn’t he? Harry went and did something nice, arranging for this, and here he was kicking up a fuss like some spoiled prat.

            “No, you don’t have to. I don’t like this place,” Roxy said.

            Eggsy glanced at her. “Yeah? Where do you like to go?”

            “Honestly? I buy a lot of stuff online,” Roxy said.

            “Don’t think we can get away with that, luv.” Eggsy considered their choices. “Let’s go to Primark.”

            It was where he’d shop sometimes when he could afford new clothes. Roxy instructed the driver.

            The tension in Eggsy’s stomach eased as they made their way to Oxford Street. By the time they pulled in front of the multistory shop, Eggsy was relaxed. Here, he could buy something—more than one thing—and not feel so bad.

            Eggsy led Roxy inside. Unlike at Dior, the place was full of people and top 40s played on the overhead speakers. The lights were glaringly bright and the entire store was saturated in bright colors; it was so much better. It looked real. Eggsy didn’t feel like he needed to pay tariffs to stand there.

            They went to the men’s section and Eggsy gathered up items.

            While Fifth Harmony played on the radio, Eggsy tried on clothes. Roxy sat in a chair set up outside the changing room. They ended up with not only an outfit for that night, but a few additional pieces that Eggsy knew Harry would hate, but he loved anyways.

            They stopped over to the woman’s section where Eggsy broke down laughing as Roxy lost her shit on the prices. They each picked out something for his mum, and Eggsy even found some pieces that suited Roxy, and then swung by the children’s section for Daisy.

            Over two hours later they returned to the taxi, arms laden with bags, and they still hadn’t spent a fraction of what those cufflinks probably cost.

            On the way home they stopped for lunch. It occurred to Eggsy as he laughed over their salads, that this was his life now. He no longer had that underlying anxiety about whether or not Dean would show up. He wasn’t afraid about whether or not he’d be able to afford to put food on the table. He didn’t stress about needing to go without so Daisy wouldn’t have to.

            He could buy them things. Yes, it was with Harry’s money, but maybe he could even remedy that soon. He actually had the opportunity now. Dean wasn’t there to hold him back.

            Roxy stayed for a little bit after they got home, but eventually had to return to work. Eggsy spent the rest of the day putting things away and cleaning. He packed up the items he bought for his mum and Daisy and set them aside to take over to her house later. He wrapped Harry’s gift and set it on the nightstand.

            JB followed him around as he went from room to room, dusting and polishing. He spent a good thirty minutes combing Mr. Pickle’s fur until it shined. When he finished cleaning, he spent the remainder of the time on the couch, reading up on what he could about Chester King and his business. Roxy said he needed to be ready to go by seven o’clock, so at five-thirty he went upstairs to get ready.

            Harry arrived a little after seven. JB abandoned Eggsy in the bedroom to go down and greet him. Eggsy finished getting dressed, fiddling with the collar of his shirt in the mirror for a few extra seconds longer than necessary, and then snatched the box on the nightstand and headed downstairs.

            “Welcome home,” Eggsy said midway down the stairs.

            Harry looked up from where he crouched in front of JB, a mystified fondness softening his eyes. Eggsy hesitated on the steps, his chest seizing with a swell of emotion. Without a word Eggsy finished descending and crossed the room to Harry. Harry stood, smoothing the wrinkles from his pants, and welcomed Eggsy into the circle of his arms.

            Eggsy sighed blissfully as he tipped his head up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, simultaneously drawing him downward. “I’ve missed you,” Eggsy whispered against his lips before kissing him.

            Harry hauled him closer, until there wasn’t a space between them. They only broke away when JB whined. Eggsy lowered himself onto the flat of his feet, reluctant to let Harry go.

            “What brought that on?” Harry asked, absently stroking Eggsy’s cheek.

            “Nothing,” Eggsy said. He held out the gift. “I got this for you.”

            “I’m beginning to wonder who’s spoiling who,” Harry said, accepting the gift.

            Eggsy didn’t respond. Harry opened the dark gray box. Nestled inside black tissue paper were the cufflinks. Eggsy wouldn’t tell him how expensive they were—or how little he bought his clothes for, in exchange.

            “They’re lovely,” Harry said, a touch breathless, to Eggsy’s delight. He pulled them out and closed the box. “I’ll wear them tonight.”

            “You like them?” Eggsy asked, taking the box and setting it aside.

            “Very much so,” Harry said.

            Eggsy took the cufflinks and helped him put them on. “I saw them and thought of you and all your dead bugs.”

            “I honestly don’t know if I should be flattered,” Harry said, mouth pinched into a worrisome frown. Eggsy smoothed it out with his thumb.

            “Nothing wrong with them. They’ve grown on me—them and Mr. Pickle.”

            Harry inspected the cufflinks, which looked sharp on his charcoal gray suit jacket. “You do have an eye, darling. Did you have fun shopping?”

            Eggsy considered lying and just saying yeah—he didn’t want to hurt Harry’s feelings—but he wasn’t about to risk Roxy mentioning his episode and then Harry punishing him for not telling the truth.

            “It was okay. I liked it when we went to Primark,” Eggsy said. He fussed with the button of his jacket, not meeting Harry’s gaze. “Got these clothes. I know they’re not from the posh stores, but it was a bit too much there, Sir. I didn’t want to spend that kind of money, especially when I got clothes here. Are these okay for tonight?”

            It dawned on him that he didn’t know where they were going. Roxy hadn’t vetoed his outfit, so he assumed it would be appropriate, but maybe it wasn’t. Maybe everything that Eggsy picked would be wrong and without even realizing it he ruined the evening.

            “Maybe I should go change into one of the suits,” Eggsy said, letting go of the button. He turned to go back upstairs, but Harry caught him by the wrist and stopped him.

            Harry enveloped him in a hug from behind, pressing their bodies close. He nosed at Eggsy’s neck, where his collar should be.

            “You look absolutely devastating, my love,” Harry whispered into his ear. “You stole my breath when you were on the stairs.”

            A lump formed in Eggsy’s throat. He tried to laugh off his growing flush. “Get out.”

            “Your beauty always devastates me,” Harry continued.

            “Christ Daddy.” Eggsy groaned and leaned into his touch. “You can’t say shit like that. How the fuck do you make something so corny sound so good?”

            “It’s a talent,” Harry said with a chuckle. “I’m sorry you didn’t fully enjoy your trip. I thought you might like to buy something new, something you picked on your own. I hadn’t considered how uncomfortable it could make you.”

            Eggsy immediately twisted in his grip to face Harry. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. Just me being a bit silly, yeah? I’m not use to this—to being able to buy what I want. And honestly, it wasn’t all bad. Once Rox and I left Bond Street, I really enjoyed myself. It was fun looking at everything. I even got mum and Daisy some things—that was okay, wasn’t it?”

            “Of course, darling. You can buy them whatever you like,” Harry said and dropped a kiss to his nose. Eggsy crinkled it. “Now, why don’t you show me what you bought. Let’s have a look, shall we?”

            Eggsy stepped back, his arms raised so Harry could get a good look. It wasn’t nearly as fancy as Harry’s suit, and it certainly wasn’t bespoke, but the deep camel chinos hugged Eggsy’s thighs, and the deep gray dinner jacket cut a nice line at his waist. He paired it with a blue button down that had the faintest grid pattern in navy. He’d forgone his Adidas for a pair of black oxfords.

            “Stunning,” Harry said, his voice wispy and deep in a way that made Eggsy believe it. Harry held out his hand and Eggsy went with him, a satellite caught in his orbit. Harry wrapped his arms back around Eggsy and hummed. “Perhaps I’ll call off tonight, simply take you upstairs and have my way.”

            “Sounds good to me,” Eggsy said. He was all for staying in and fucking like a bunch of horny teenagers.

            “You’re a bad influence,” Harry admonished, pressing a row of kisses into the exposed expanse of Eggsy’s neck. “You should be dissuading me.”

            “Mmm, why would I do that when I’m fucking hard enough to cut diamond?” Eggsy asked, hiking a leg up over Harry’s hip so he could press the stiff length of his cock into him. “Been gagging for you since this morning, Daddy.”

            Harry groaned and rocked into Eggsy. “Oh, the wicked things I could do to you.”

            “Yeah, like what?” Eggsy asked, leaning up to catch Harry’s earlobe between his teeth.

            “For starters, I’d tie you to the bed and blindfold you,” Harry said, his grip on Eggsy’s hips tightening. His breath grew short, small rasps as Eggsy suckled and nibbled at his ear. “I’d even put earplugs in, make it so you’re completely deprived of sensory beyond touch.”

            “Fuck,” Eggsy gasped. He humped against Harry, seeking out more friction, but it was hard at their angle. “Then what?”

            “Then I’d take my time. I’d caress every inch of your body, trace your most sensitive points with a feather. I’d make you guess what I used—my mouth, my hands, whether it was a whip or crop. Ice on your nipples. My tongue on your hole. Perhaps I’d roll you over and flog your behind for making us late.”

            Eggsy groaned. All of that sounded splendid, and his sluggish mind didn’t catch the last part until Harry pulled away and fixed Eggsy with a wicked smile.

            “Now come along, darling. We mustn’t keep Chester waiting.”

            Eggsy stumbled, his cock a distinctive line in his trousers. “What the fuck,” Eggsy complained. “You’re just going to leave me like this?”

            “I suspect you’ll be able to get yourself under control by the time we arrive, unless you wish to explain to our guests why you’re hard.”

            Eggsy flushed. “Anyone ever tell you, you can be a mean bastard sometime?”

            “I believe Merlin has mentioned it once or twice—of course he never had to worry about a spanking. That’ll be ten when we get home, love.” Harry turned and headed to the door. “Make sure JB is fed and let’s go. The cab is waiting.”

            Eggsy flushed and cursed under his breath. He did as he was told, though, and followed Harry out to the taxi.

* * * *

            Harry wasn’t fond of the idea of introducing Eggsy to King. It wasn’t that Harry was embarrassed of Eggsy—far from it, in fact—but he knew how judgmental the old codger could be, and he didn’t want Eggsy to deal with King’s asinine opinions and scathing remarks. _Harry_ didn’t want to deal with them.

            The restaurant was in one of Harry’s hotels. When they were shown to the table, Chester greeted them by standing and stating, “Late again, Harry.”

            “Apologies,” Harry said. “I lost track of time.”

            Chester spared Eggsy a glance, and in the handful of seconds his gaze lingered on him, Harry could see his judgement snapping into place. “I’m sure you were,” Chester said. He gestured to the man beside. “My nephew, Charlie Hesketh.”

            Eggsy stiffened beside Harry. Harry set his hand on Eggsy’s lower back, directing him to his seat while offering subtle comfort. “This is Eggsy Unwin, my partner.”

            Chester frowned, his mouth a thin pinched line. Charlie, who was close to Eggsy’s age, watched him with a familiar smugness that set Harry’s teeth on edge.

            “Pleasure,” Eggsy said, extending his hand.

            Chester hesitated for a moment longer than appropriate before accepting his hand and shaking it. Charlie shook his hand. “How have you been, Eggy?”

            “ _Eggsy_ ,” Eggsy corrected.

            “Do you know each other?” Harry asked.

            “I would think not—” Chester started, but Charlie said, “You could say that.”

            Chester frowned at Charlie. Eggsy set his jaw, tension bleeding out in a small tick. Harry would talk to Eggsy about it later, in privacy. He pulled Eggsy’s chair out for him, and then took his own.

            Harry ordered drinks when the waiter came—he would need it to make it through this dinner.

            “You’ve received my proposal?” Chester asked.

            “I did.” Harry unfolded his napkin and spread it across his lap. Eggsy mimicked his movements, watching Harry from the corners of his eyes.

            When the waiter returned to with their drinks, Eggsy whispered thank you. Harry offered a grateful smile and took a sip of his scotch. “Considering your last quarter’s profit, do you really think a joint venture is the best option?”

            “Of course,” Chester said with all the self-assuredness of a man who’d never been told ‘no’.

            “For who? Me or yourself?” Harry inquired with a tip of his head. “What would stop me from buying out King Hotels?”

            Chester’s face reddened. “King Hotels is a household name, just as Hart Hotels has. Imagine if we were to merge.”

            “I don’t see much of a benefit on my end.” Harry took another measured sip. “I spoke with Valentine, by the way. I believe you offered him a similar proposal, did you not?”

            Chester’s gaze hardened. Before he could respond, Charlie asked Eggsy, “How did you and Harry meet, Eggy?”

            Something in Charlie’s smile sent a rush of cold possession Harry’s through Eggsy’s stomach. He tightened his grip on his glass. Only a thin thread of self-restraint kept him from reaching out and gripping Eggsy’s shoulder.

            “Through a mutual group of friends,” Eggsy lied, before turning to face Chester. Charlie narrowed his eyes at the brush off.  “Mr. King, I read that there was a twenty-percent decline over the last six months in profits. Less people are choosing your hotels. Why do you think that is?”

            Pride and surprise swelled in Harry’s chest.

            “You’ve been grossly misinformed, young man,” Chester stated. “Perhaps you should leave business discussions between Harry and I.”

            “It’s a perfectly reasonable question,” Eggsy stated. “And I doubt I’ve been misinformed, since my source is creditable. The London Times discussed how King Hotels have been hit hard over the last few years due to dwindling customer numbers and the lawsuit you were hit with last spring over your hotel in Key Largo. What was it over? Ah yes, over gross misconduct, unpaid wages, and several health violations that put employees and customers at risk, all due to poor, cheap construction.”

Harry watched Eggsy, beyond pleased with how he unflinchingly held Chester’s deepening glare.

“You’ve been quietly hemorrhaging money,” Eggsy continued with a viciously sweet smile. “While maintaining a ruse that everything is all right. And from the profit reports listed, I would suspect that they’ll only get worse—though I guess that’s why you’re here with Harry.”

            Harry reached under the table and squeezed Eggsy’s knee. Eggsy glanced at Harry. When did Eggsy learn all of this? Had his boy been doing his research while Harry was at work?

            Chester clenched his jaw, not meeting Eggsy’s eyes, and said, “Harry, I don’t know where you picked him up—”

            “He didn’t pick me up anywhere,” Eggsy snapped.

            “Doubtful,” Charlie grumbled under his breath.

            Harry plonked his glass down on the table with enough force to startle both Eggsy and Charlie, and draw the attention of the table beside them. “Perhaps your nephew would like some fresh air,” Harry stated.

            “I don’t need—” Charlie started, but Chester waved him off.

            “Go Charlie.”

            Charlie scowled and shoved his chair back. He threw his unused napkin onto the table and walked off.

            “I’ll be frank with you Chester,” Harry said, “I don’t see any advantage in a merger. Your company is a sinking ship, and I would be better to wait for it to go down and collect what I can. And quite frankly, I don’t have any interest in working with a man who I couldn’t trust not to slip poison in my drink while my back was turned.”

            “Do you know what your problem is Hart? You’re weak.”

            “He’s not the one begging for scraps, now is he bruv?” Eggsy cocked an eyebrow.

            Chester shot him a furious look, while addressing Harry. “You’ve never learned where you belong. Your father knew. Your father understood how the world works—and his place in it.”

            “My father was a bastard,” Harry stated. “And quite frankly, both his, and your, views are well past their expiration. The world has changed, and the state of your business shows how you can’t adapt. It’s time to let evolution do its job, Chester.”

            Harry stood, setting his napkin down. “Come Eggsy, we’re leaving.”

            “I always thought James had been mistake—but this Harry, you’re making a bigger one with him. At least James could have talked some sense into you.”

            Harry stiffened. An icy rage rushed through him and he curled his hand into a fist. It would only take a few quick movements to twist around and send Chester sprawling on his back. A hand slipped up his arm, anchoring him down.

            “Come on Harry,” Eggsy whispered.

            Harry let out a slow breath through his nose, sparing Chester one last vexing look, before he walked out of the restaurant.

            Charlie smoked outside the hotel, puffing on a clove-scented cigarette. When he spotted them, he said with a sneer, “Leaving so soon, Eggy? I was hoping we could catch up on old times.”

            Harry caught Eggsy by the arm before he could launch himself at Charlie. Without breaking stride, Harry warned over his shoulder, “It would be best, Mr. Hesketh, if you learned a bit of manners. Otherwise, the next time I see you, you’ll meet the business end of my fist.”

            They climbed into the waiting taxi.

* * * *

            Neither spoke on the ride home. Eggsy shot Harry furtive glances from corner of his eyes. As soon as he’d seen Charlie, his heart had started racing. It wasn’t that Eggsy had run into a past partner that sent him spiraling into panic, but the thought of his and Harry’s life being laid out on the table, where Chester King could see, and anyone within ear-shot could listen. A swell of protectiveness had opened in Eggsy and he’d be damned if he let Charlie, or even Chester fucking King, do anything to hurt Harry.

            JB greeted them when they walked through the door. Eggsy announced he was taking him for a walk and Harry waved him off, already getting on his phone to no doubt call Merlin or Percival, or whoever he spoke to when it came to business.

            Eggsy sighed, clipped the leash to JB’s collar, and led him outside. A rain had begun during the drive, casting a dull mist over the street. Eggsy unfolded a brolly and walked JB down the street.

            A chill came with the rain. It sunk into Eggsy and settled into his bones. There wasn’t any reason for his melancholy—Harry didn’t seem mad, at least not at him—but it was there, a feeling that burrowed into his gut, persistent and digging.

            He was used to disgust. He was used to people casting him in the role of chav. All his life he’d been looked down upon, never expected to amount to anything but a prison sentence. It never mattered before, but tonight, facing Charlie’s and Chester’s accusing glares, Eggsy had felt insignificant and unworthy.

            It made him wonder if he’d ever be good enough for Harry.

            JB hiked his leg up at a pole. Eggsy adjusted his grip on the umbrella, tipping it back so he could look up at the gray sky. A car drove past, tires hissing against the wet pavement.

            It was silly. To feel like he’d suddenly come up short after running a race. He _knew_ Harry didn’t care about his station in life. Harry wasn’t ignorant to where Eggsy came from, and he accepted Eggsy for who he was; but that was thing about irrational feelings, they didn’t need to make sense. With just a glance, all his short comings had been lined up.

            “Come on JB,” Eggsy said. JB yipped and stumbled ahead of Eggsy.

            They returned to the flat and Eggsy freshened his water. JB buried his face in his bowl, spilling some over the edges. Eggsy scratched him behind his ear and pondered what to do next.

            _I always thought James was a mistake._

The look on Harry’s face. Fear had lanced Eggsy’s heart—he’d been so sure Harry would drive one of the dinner knives through Chester’s heart.

            Who was James?

            No, he knew. The man in the picture. The man that lingered in the corners of the house. The man that filled the spaces between them. He was the ghost that hovered over their shoulders, the whisper of dust in the sun beams. He was the man that Harry could never bring himself to mention and the man Eggsy constantly worried about—and now he had a name.

            Eggsy stood. JB looked up briefly at him, water dripping from his chin, before returning to drinking. He’d be content for a while. Eggsy grabbed his phone and ordered Thai for dinner, then went upstairs. He found Harry in their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

            “Harry?” Eggsy asked gently.

            Harry snapped his head up, his eyes red. Shame swept over Harry, before he tried to brush it off with a weak smile. “Apologies for tonight, darling. Shall we go somewhere else for dinner?”

            “I ordered Thai,” Eggsy said. He wanted to ask about James, but he couldn’t bring himself when Harry looked at him so brokenly. It reminded him of the same look Harry had gotten in his eyes at Satine. They never did discuss what had triggered his drop, and now Eggsy was regretting not bringing it up sooner.

            Eggsy walked over to the bed and crawled behind Harry. Without saying a thing, Eggsy started to massage Harry’s tense shoulders. He stiffened briefly, but quickly melted beneath Eggsy’s fingers, slumping forward like he was going to cave in on himself.

            “Chester King is an arsehole,” Eggsy announced.

            Harry huffed sardonically. “Among other things.”

            “Are you really going to let his business sink?” Eggsy asked, digging into a rather tight knot in Harry’s right shoulder. Harry groaned.

            “Chester had submitted a proposal earlier this week. He wanted to retain a majority of control.”

            “Can’t blame the man for wanting to keep his business,” Eggsy said.

            “No, but I can blame him for his fallacies. Chester has dug his own grave, and now he wants some help him climbing out. Bailing King Hotels out would be an unnecessary strain, and if Chester remained the majority holder, there’d be no benefit.”

            Eggsy hummed. He really didn’t understand any of it.

            “You were quite amazing tonight,” Harry said. “When did you learn all of that?”

            “Before you picked me up,” Eggsy said. He trailed his fingers up to Harry’s neck and dug his thumbs into the dent at the base of his skull. “I didn’t want to go in blind, so I looked up a few articles.”

            “You were very perceptive,” Harry said, and the approval in his voice sent a shiver through Eggsy. “And the way you held against him—I was very proud.”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy smiled and continued to work the tension from Harry’s neck. “Honestly, that’s all I wanted. Was to make you proud.”

            A flush rushed through him at the confession. He coughed and moved lower, busying himself with his work. Harry didn’t respond, and Eggsy was grateful. He didn’t know how to processes any of this, and the silence made it easier to face. Somehow, they’d come to another precipice, but Eggsy didn’t know what it meant and where it would lead.

            Their entire relationship seemed to be an ever-shifting continent. It was always changing, always growing, and they always seemed to be coming to a critical point. There was always an event horizon in the distance, and Eggsy feared the day they came to it.

            “I love you,” Eggsy whispered, stilling his hands. “All of you.”

            He wrapped his arms around Harry, pressing his cheek between his shoulder blades.

            It was there again, an intensity he couldn’t control, a greatness expanding in his chest like a star being born. Harry didn’t speak. Eggsy didn’t speak. They didn’t talk about the ghosts of their pasts. They didn’t whisper about who they wished were there and who they wished they’d never seen again.

            And in some ways, it was so much worse than it was okay, because Eggsy wondered how long they could last when they were racing so hard against memories. It felt like their love was a hand grenade with a finger on the pin.

            When the doorbell rang, Eggsy untangled himself from Harry and went to get it. JB had found one of his toys and laid in his bed in the corner of the living room with it. Eggsy carried the food to the dining table and got two beers for them. Harry came down, stripped down to his trousers and his button down, his sleeves rolled up to expose his firm forearms.

            “Thank you darling,” Harry said.

            Eggsy hummed in acknowledgement and served the food. The only sound was the scrape of their utensils as they ate.

            “Charlie was a Dom I went out with once, by the way,” Eggsy finally said, twirling the noodles of his pad Thai on his fork. “He was an absolute arse and I ended the engagement before anything happened. I think I may have been his first Sub and he was just fulfilling some Fifty Shades fantasy.”

            Harry blinked and looked at Eggsy. “You didn’t need to tell me that—your past is your own Eggsy.”

            “I know,” Eggsy said, meeting Harry’s eyes. “But I wanted to share.”

            Harry nodded. “I’m sorry you had to go into that. If I had known he’d be there, and your previous relationship, I would have cancelled.”

            “You didn’t know, so it’s fine. Besides, it was an important dinner, right?”

            Harry nodded again and speared a piece of chicken. Eggsy wanted to ask again about James, but he couldn’t bring himself. He told himself it was because he didn’t want to inflict anymore sadness on Harry. But really, if he were being honest, it was because he was scared at what Harry would say, at the possibility that whatever James was to him, Eggsy would never be able to live up to him.

            Harry reached across the table and set his hand over Eggsy’s. “Thank you.”

            “For what?” Eggsy asked, startled.

            “For being there,” Harry said. He squeezed Eggsy’s hand, before letting his hand slip away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes to a decision and Eggsy discovers an album filled with pictures of James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter went waaaaay off from the outline. Not how I planned it and now I gotta adjust my outline. But I think this is a better place for everything to come out than I originally planned.
> 
> Self-betaed so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

            “What are you doing James?” Harry demanded at the camera, his hair wind swept by a sea breeze. It was a crisp, beautiful day at Brighton Beach; sunlight twinkled on the waves that crashed behind him.

            “Remembering you, love,” James laughed from off screen.

            Harry reached out, his face split from ear to ear in a grin, and took the camera. He turned it around and James’s smiling face filled the frame. His hair was no better than Harry’s, and his face held a healthy sun-kissed glow.

            “I think the audience would prefer you,” Harry stated.

            “We’ll be the only ones watching it,” James pointed out, slipping his designer sunglasses on. The camera reflected in the polished lenses.

            “Then I know for sure the audience prefers you,” Harry said. James laughed and reached out, drawing Harry close. The camera extended out, held at arm’s length so it captured Harry kissing James.

 

            Harry watched the video with a lump in his throat. He hadn’t played it in years, but here he was, sitting in his office at Excalibur, in the middle of the day, watching their home movies from their holidays down to Brighton.

            Two days had passed since his disastrous dinner with Chester and Harry still didn’t know how to explain to Eggsy who James was—not that Eggsy pressed him. He hadn’t asked who James was, even though Harry could see the concern and curiosity in his eyes.

            James laughed on camera as he splashed in the shallow waters of the surf, his trousers rolled up so they didn’t get wet. He tried to get Harry wet and the camera shook as Harry dodged the flicks of water, threatening to turn James over his knee.

            Harry swallowed thickly and reached for the glass of brandy he poured before he turned the video on. Pressure built behind his eyes in a prickling sensation. He washed it away with a deep drink of alcohol.

            He knew he should turn the video off. His other hand hovered on the mouse, finger on the button to click the ‘x’ in the corner. He’d be posed like that for the last ten minutes as the archive of home videos played and he relived memories he’d sworn he wouldn’t dredge up anymore.

            Like his promises to stop drinking, he’d known it’d been empty.

            The video ended and after a couple seconds a new one started. James held the camera—he seldom went without it—and recorded a Harry as he slept.

            _“Merry Christmas love,” James said softly, coaxing Harry away._

_Mr. Prickle jumped on the bed, going to lick Harry’s face._

Harry laughed under his breath, the sound echoing hollowly in his chest.

            He remembered that Christmas. It was their last. Before… Harry drained the last of his drink. A knock at the door jolted him from his reverie. He clicked out of the video and called, hoarser than he meant, “Come in.”

            Merlin entered carrying a brown bag. “Roxanne tells me you haven’t left your office all day,” Merlin said, and Harry swore he knew what he’d been doing. “I’ve brought you some fish and chips.”

            “I could go for a bit of grease,” Harry said.

            Merlin crossed the room and set the bag down on Harry’s desk. He took a seat across from him, fixing Harry with a knowing look. Harry pointedly ignored him and busied himself with opening the bag and divvying out the paper wrapped containers of battered fish and chips.

            “Is Percival still mad?” Harry asked, unwrapping the gingham print, oil-slicked paper. The delicious odor of beer batter and lemon filled the room.

            “He certainly isn’t happy,” Merlin said. “But he’s getting over it. It isn’t that he doesn’t agree with your decision, simply that he wished you’d given us a bit of a heads up before you go and insult Chester King.” He paused, then added, “I think he’s more disappointed that he hadn’t been there.”

            “Well, I certainly hadn’t planned the decision myself.” It wasn’t entirely true, but it wasn’t entirely a lie. Harry knew in the end he’d never agree to Chester’s terms, and Chester would never budge on them, so it’d been inevitable for Harry to turn him down. But Harry had at least planned to try, put on a good show.

            Merlin picked up a chip and took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully and watched Harry with a probing stare, until Harry threw down his half-eaten fry and demanded, “Was there something you wanted to say or did you need lessons in eating?”

            “You’ve been drinking,” Merlin pointed out.

            “And you’re bald. Anything else obvious you wanted to state?” Harry arched a brow, knowing he was being unnecessarily abrasive, but he couldn’t help it.

The last thing he wanted was Merlin sleuthing out that he’d been re-watching videos of James. He didn’t need a lecture in how digging up the past was no good for him, and that he didn’t want to risk screwing things up with Eggsy. Harry knew all of that. He told himself it a dozen times. That didn’t stop him from hitting the play button.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, but unlike most people who withered at Merlin’s menacing glare, Harry just returned it with his own bored look. Over thirty years of friendship meant he was immune to Merlin’s looks.

“I know you’re a functioning alcoholic, but you usually wait until after work hours to start drinking. So, either you’re that torn up about the deal, or something happened with Eggsy,” Merlin stated. He popped another chip in his mouth and chewed. When Harry ignored him, and busied himself with his own food, Merlin added, “Or it’s James.”

Harry stiffened.

“Harry…”

He bristled at the sudden dip in Merlin’s tone, the worried infliction that he took when he thought Harry was about to spiral into another dive.

“There’s nothing wrong,” Harry said, wiping his hands on a napkin. “Can’t a man enjoy a drink in the afternoon?”

“Perhaps. Was that what you were doing, enjoying a drink?” Merlin’s expression didn’t change, his eyebrows didn’t even raise, but Harry could feel the weight of that question.

His mouth went dry, the fried food suddenly sitting heavily in his throat. He pushed his seat back and stood.

“Yes,” Harry stated, heading for his wet bar. “Would _you_ like one?”

“It depends—what are we drinking to?”

“Fucking hell Merlin, what is it you want?” Harry demanded. “It was a bloody drink, one drink. It isn’t like I went on some hedonistic rampage of self-destruction.”

“Again,” Merlin finished without turning to look at Harry.

Harry glared at the back of his bald head. He poured two drinks and returned to his seat. He wasn’t above shoving the drink at Merlin with a curt, “Here.”

“So, which is it?” Merlin continued, accepting the tumbler of brandy. “Is everything all right with the lad?”

“Of course,” Harry said. “Better, even.” He took a sip, considering Merlin. “I told him I love him.”

There was a small satisfaction in seeing the flash of surprise on Merlin’s face. He set his drink down. “You did? What did he say?”

“He actually said it first,” Harry admitted, smiling privately. “The poor thing thought I’d reject him, as if I ever could. Ridiculous boy.”

“That’s a big step,” Merlin said. “You’re sure?”

Harry didn’t even hesitate. “More than anything. I haven’t felt this way since… well, since James. He makes me happy Merlin. Truly happy.”

“I’m happy for you Harry.”

Harry swirled his drink in the glass, watching the liquid edge towards the rim. “Sometimes it’s so immense I think I might die—isn’t that silly?”

There were times when Eggsy didn’t know he was watching him, that Harry became so overwhelmed by his presence he couldn’t breathe. Harry found himself caught in Eggsy’s orbit, terrified by the pull, but never wanting to leave it.

When he’d been with James, everything had been grand and large and alive. Even their fights had been a show because they’d both been so damn dramatic. But with Eggsy it was so different in the same way it was so much the same. Everything about their love was grand and large and alive, but it was all of that because of how it was quiet and simple and impossibly delicate.

“Extremely, and perfectly you,” Merlin said.

“I want to keep him,” Harry said. “I think I want to end the contract.”

            “Have you told him?”

            No. They’d said they’d talk about the contract later, when the time came. Harry had been so concerned with just getting Eggsy to bed that he hadn’t wanted to put a second thought into anything else. But he knew, deep in his gut, that he never wanted this to end. He wanted to tear the contract up now, for them to be standing as equals just as he had stood as equals with James. He wanted them to be together not because they were legally bound to one another, but because that was what they chose.

            “I haven’t,” Harry said.

            “You idiot,” Merlin said with a sigh. He set his drink down. “Perhaps you should stop watching videos of James and start looking at your future.”

            “How did—”

            A stupid question, and Merlin said so by a single, deadpanned look. Harry sighed and slumped in his seat.

            “You’re right, of course.”

            “When have I ever been wrong?” Merlin cleaned his hands and disposed of his food.

            “It pains me to admit, never,” Harry admitted and finished the remainder of his lunch.

            Merlin stopped halfway to the door and turned to Harry. “Don’t forget that this weekend is Valentine’s gala.”

            “Shite, that’s this weekend?” Harry grimaced. “What’s he saving now?”

            “I believe it’s gorillas—or maybe leopards? Some endangered animal.”

            “You don’t suppose I could just write him a check, do you?”

            Merlin fixed him with a look, the stupidity of his question unspoken. Valentine would throw a fit if Harry didn’t show. He sighed and nodded. “Yes, yes. All right. I suppose this gives Eggsy a chance to wear his tuxedo.”

            “I’m sure he’ll look dashing,” Merlin said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, some of us actually do have work to do.”

            Harry bid him go by with a wave of his middle finger and turned back to his computer screen. He pulled up his e-mails, ignoring the folder icon that housed all his home videos.

* * * *

            It was weird being back at the Estates and not having to look over his shoulder to see if Dean was about to sneak up on him. When he got to the door, he actually paused, listening for the familiar sound of Dean’s booming voice, until he remembered that they would never be cursed with that again. Dean was gone, all thanks to Harry. Even if the case hadn’t been brought to trial yet, Eggsy trusted Harry to see that Dean never saw the light of day.

            Was that wrong of him? To turn to Harry like that, to ask of him something so great? Eggsy tried not to consider it, just as he tried not to consider who James was or what everything between him and Harry meant. Right now, he was standing in the eye of a hurricane. Even knowing something brewed in the distance, he didn’t want to see past anything but the cerulean skies.

             Eggsy let himself in and called out, “Mum?”

            “In here babe,” Michelle called from Daisy’s room. She came out a moment later carrying her. “What are you doing here?”

            Eggsy held up the bag he carried as explanation. “How you doing?”

            The question was loaded. Michelle didn’t answer right away, and Eggsy didn’t push her for one. With everything that had happened, Michelle had been like a ship left out at sea, buffeted by waves on either side as she tried to find her course again. Dark circles ringed her eyes in a combination of exhaustion and smeared eyeliner, and there was a heaviness to her cheeks, as if age had suddenly descended on her.

            Daisy squirmed out of Michelle’s grip when she sat on the couch and toddled over to Eggsy, who scooped her up easily.

            “Okay. Got an interview tomorrow for some work,” Michelle said.

            “Mum, I told you, you don’t have to.” Eggsy came around to sit beside her. “Harry and I—”

            “No, Egg. I told you, no handouts, you’ve done more than enough.” After a pause, she added, “Harry and I?”

            Shit.

            “Uh.”

            “He’s your employer, ain’t he?”

            “Yeah, he’s uh—”

            “You sleeping with him?” Michelle raised an eyebrow.

            “No, mum—” Fuck. Eggsy hadn’t come clean about their relationship, how could he?

            “That why he offered to help with this place?” Michelle continued to press, and Eggsy’s cheeks grew increasingly redder. “The truth, Gary Unwin.”

            Eggsy winced at his full name. He handed her the brown bag. “I got you some stuff. You can wear one of them to your interview.”

            Michelle accepted the bag, but it didn’t deter her. “Eggsy,” she warned.

            “Yeah,” Eggsy blurted, adjusting Daisy in his lap. “Yeah, we’re together.”

            “Eggsy,” Michelle admonished and set the bag down, not looking at the contents.

            “Don’t mum, it isn’t what you think,” Eggsy said.

            “What? That he’s taking advantage of you? You work for him. What happens when he tires of you?”

            “He won’t,” Eggsy insisted. “We love each other.”

            Oh, and didn’t that sound ridiculous. He sounded like some bird in John Hughes movie, declaring defiantly that what they had was _real_ ; but it was real, and it was far from the picture that his mum had painted in her mind.

            “Look, I know it doesn’t make sense, but we… we work, yeah? And he isn’t dropping me or anything. Just be happy for me, okay?”

            Michelle just looked at him with those damn sad eyes and he couldn’t take them, so he handed her Daisy and stood. “I’m fixing some tea, you want some?”

            “Yeah,” Michelle said with a sigh.

            Eggsy walked into the kitchen and busied himself with preparing the kettle. The bag crinkled in the living room, and a moment later Michelle said, “These are lovely Eggsy, thank you.”

            When the tea was done, he returned with two cups and a sippy cup of juice for Daisy. “You like them?”

            “Yes, but are you sure you can afford it?”

            “It’s from Primark mum, it isn’t breaking the bank,” Eggsy said. Once upon a time it would have.

            “Eggsy, I know you’re happy right now. And I’m happy for you, but you need to be careful. Men never have enough.”

            “Harry isn’t like other men,” Eggsy said and hated how it sounded, how he felt so childish defending them. He focused on the heat of the cup against his palms. “Harry… I’ve never felt like this before, mum. He makes me want to be a better person. And if it ended tomorrow, if he decided he was done, I don’t think I’d even be mad at him, I’d just be so fucking grateful for the time we _did_ have together.”

            “Eggsy…”

            “I know there are some bad men out there. But not everyone is Dean. Sometimes they’re like da, the good ones. And Harry, he’s a good one.”

            Michelle set her hand over Eggsy’s, her fingers so delicate against him. Her wedding ring brushed over his knuckles, cold and hard against the organic softness of skin.

            “Okay,” Michelle whispered. “Okay, Eggsy.”

            They drank their tea in silence, watching Daisy as she fussed over one of the dresses Eggsy picked for her.

            Eggsy considered mentioning his conversation with Roxy, about doing more than just sitting at home, but in the end, he finished his tea, kissed her cheek, and left.

* * *

            When Eggsy got home, there was a small itch building in the back of his mind. He played one of his video games on his DS for about twenty minutes, but gave up after he died for the fifth time.

            JB watched him, perking up every now and then when Eggsy stood, only to huff exaggeratedly when Eggsy flopped back onto the couch with a defeated sigh. He continued on, until his restlessness finally got the best of him.

            “Come on boy,” Eggsy said.

            JB leapt from his bed, spinning in circles until Eggsy managed to wrangle him into his harness. A nice walk would cure whatever it was that was bothering Eggsy.

            They did several loops around the block, and while JB was contented and tuckered out at the end, Eggsy hadn’t shaken the brewing anxiety. He changed JB’s water when they got home and left him to lap it up. He spent the remainder of the afternoon cleaning the house from top to bottom.

            It wasn’t until he made his way into the basement with the intent of reorganizing the boxes, that it occurred to him what it was: he was fucking bored. Bored of shopping. Bored of chores. Bored of staring at the same walls day in and day out, his monotony only broken by trips to go shopping or when Harry came home.

            He couldn’t do it. Maybe he just wasn’t bred for luxury. But he just couldn’t do the stay-at-home bit anymore, he wanted _more_ , and Roxy was right. He needed to talk to Harry. He wanted a job, he wanted something that gave him purpose. He _needed_ it.

            “I’ll talk to him today,” Eggsy said. He lifted a dusty box and moved it to the corner. The basement really wasn’t disorganized. Everything was labeled and shoved neatly in a corner. But Eggsy had scrubbed the toilets, dusted the knick-knacks, brushed Mr. Pickle, and even put a roast on. The only thing left to do was resort the boxes.

            Sweat beaded on his forehead as he moved them from one end of the basement to the next, organizing them by subject and size. He dusted the items that weren’t boxed away and shook out the sheets covering the larger pieces of furniture.

            He stopped when he came to a box with a piece of tape peeling off. He tried to smooth down the tape, but the adhesive had worn away. He’d already moved the box with the monogramed bathrobe, determinedly not looking inside.

            _James._

Eggsy removed the tape and opened the box. It was mostly filled with clothes, plaid shirts and neatly folded suit jackets. A smaller box held a collection of silk kerchiefs in gaudy colors that Harry would never be caught dead wearing. Eggsy ran his fingers over a deep hunter green one—James must have been a showy dresser.

            Eggsy smiled and carefully tucked the box of kerchiefs back inside. He went to close the box back up, but stopped when he noticed a black leather spine tucked along the side. He withdrew a photo album.

            Needles formed in his legs from crouching. He shifted, sitting on the grimy floor, and opened the album.

            Most of them were candid shots of the man— _James,_ Eggsy corrected—but a few were of him and Harry, happy, in love. It should have made Eggsy sad, and in some ways, it did, but really all it did was make him smile to see Harry so content. He flipped through the pages, taking his time to appreciate each one.

            When he got to the end, Eggsy looked up, breathless and gasping as if he’d been holding his head underwater. His eyes prickled. He scrubbed at them, blaming the dust, and snapped the album closed.

            “Enough of that,” Eggsy said and went to put the album away. He hesitated.

            Everywhere Eggsy turned, James was there in the corner, watching. He was the unspoken name that Harry always had tucked away on his tongue. He was the far-off look in Harry’s eyes when he thought Eggsy wasn’t looking.

            They’d tiptoed around him, pretending that he wasn’t there, all the while watching his presence grow.

            Eggsy closed the box and brought the album upstairs.

            No more. Tonight, he’d talk to Harry about getting a job or doing _something_ outside sitting at home all day, and he’d ask him about James. It was the only way they’d ever be able to be something more. Harry knew Eggsy’s sordid past, it was time Eggsy learned his.

* * *

            Harry stood on his front stoop, considering the lock. He’d been there for a good ten minutes. No doubt Eggsy had heard his keys jingle as he slipped them in, but he paused halfway, lost in thought as he replayed his conversation with Merlin.

            He’d been going over it in his head all day, while he sat through conference calls and meetings. It was the ghost in the recesses of his mind. He was haunted by the future, about the abstract possibility of everything they could be, and he wasn’t above admitting it terrified him.

            The door opened before and Eggsy stared at Harry. “You planning on coming in or should I inform the neighbors that you live out here now?”

            Harry blinked and stepped inside. Eggsy removed his keys from the lock and shut the door. Strong arms wrapped around Harry’s waist from behind. He stopped, clutching onto his briefcase, Eggsy’s face buried between his shoulder blades.

            “Is everything all right?” Harry asked, not even realizing he’d whispered until he finished speaking. He cleared his throat and repeated. “Are you okay Eggsy?”

            “Yeah,” Eggsy said, muffled. He inhaled deeply. “Missed you.”

            Harry smiled and laid his free hand over Eggsy’s. “And I you, darling.”

            Eggsy unwound his arms. “How was your day?”

            An emotional rollercoaster. “All right. Dreadfully boring.”

            “You always say that,” Eggsy stated. He headed into the living room, where JB slept curled on the couch. Harry shot him a disapproving look, but couldn’t bring himself to protest.

            “And your day?”

            Eggsy shrugged vaguely. “I made tea—want a cuppa?”

            “Please,” Harry said, not sure if the stilted awkwardness that existed between them was because of his hesitance or the unspoken words he could see lingering in Eggsy’s eyes. Perhaps he should just do what Merlin said and tell Eggsy. It wasn’t like Eggsy would tell him no.

            “Eggsy, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about,” Harry said, coming around to sit on the couch. JB lifted his head groggily, snuffled, and then tucked his buzzle between his paws. Harry reached out and scratched behind the ear.

            Eggsy prepared Harry’s cup of tea and handed it to him as he took a seat on the couch. “Everything all right?”

            Even though Eggsy’s expression didn’t change, Harry could hear the slight drop in his cadence, the anxiety threading his voice.

            “Of course,” Harry assured. After a sip of his tea, he set it down. “There’s just something I wanted to discuss with you. I’d been thinking about it a lot lately, and Merlin made me realize that perhaps it’s time I came to you with my thoughts.”

            “How is Merlin?” Eggsy asked as he dragged a disgruntled JB onto his lap. “Haven’t seen him since the club. Nice bloke, though a bit scary. I think he’s good for Perc though. Perc always needed a strong bottom. Maybe we should have them over for dinner. Rox got a girlfriend, did you know? Maybe we should have her to—oh! I know, we could do a dinner party.”

            Harry blinked, trying to keep up as Eggsy rambled, not taking a breath between his words.

            “Darling,” Harry said.

            “I could cook something. A roast? You like roast, right?” Eggsy continued without pausing. “I made one tonight.”

            “Darling,” Harry repeated, slightly firmer.

            Eggsy snapped his mouth shut, his cheeks flushed.

            “Perhaps I should cut to the chase,” Harry said. He could hear Merlin telling him to quit pussy footing. “I’d like to dissolve the contract.”

            Eggsy watched Harry with guarded eyes, clutching JB against his stomach. Harry waited a handful of seconds to see if he’d respond, but when he didn’t, Harry continued, “I think it would be the best for both of us.”

            “It was the dinner, wasn’t it?” Eggsy asked, voice reedy and thick. “It’s been different, since then.”

            “What?” Harry shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

            What did the dinner with Chester have to do with anything?  
            “What Chester said—he—that’s why, that’s why you want to end this, ain’t it?” Eggsy set his jaw, though there was the slightest tremor that ran through it.

            “End?” It took Harry a second to piece together what Eggsy meant, and his heart lurched in his throat. “No, oh no. You miss understand me darling, that isn’t what I meant.”

            He scooted closer, gathering Eggsy’s face in his hand. “You silly, silly boy. I’m not ready to let you go. I’ll never be ready.”

            “I don’t understand,” Eggsy said, searching Harry’s face.

            “You have become my everything,” Harry said, running his thumb along the ridge of Eggsy’s cheekbone. “There are moments in the day where I don’t think I can bear the weight of our love.”

            “But you just said—”

            “I don’t want us to be bound by a contract. I want you to remain here, always. Because you choose to, as my partner.”

            The realization came to Eggsy like a sunrise, illuminating in his eyes. “Are you sure?” Eggsy whispered.

            “Positive,” Harry assured and kissed him.

            JB squirmed out from between their bodies and hopped down. Eggsy moved closer, slowly wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck until they were pressed chest to chest. “Okay,” Eggsy whispered between kisses. “Okay, let’s do it.”

            The boulder that had been resting on his chest all day was lifted. He let out a long sigh, his shoulders relaxing, and pressed his forehead to Eggsy’s. “I’ll inform my lawyer tonight.”

            Eggsy smiled, a dreamy tip of his lips. Harry would have been happy if it was the only thing he saw for the rest of his life.

            “And if you like, when I speak with the lawyer, I can arrange for an allowance to be set up for your mother.”

            Harry thought Eggsy would be happy about the offer, but he shook his head. “No, don’t do that.”

            “Are you sure?” Harry furrowed his brows. “I don’t want your family to struggle.”

            “She’s getting a job,” Eggsy said. “She wants to do it herself. And…”

            “And?”

            Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck. “I uh, I wanted to talk to you about that. I’ve been thinking.”

            “It seems we’ve both been doing that a lot lately, hasn’t it?”

            Eggsy smiled. “Yeah, suppose so.”

            “What is it darling?”

            “I love being your boy,” Eggsy said. Harry could sense a ‘but’ coming.

            “But…?”

            “I want to do more, yeah? I want… I want to make my own way. Help my mum myself. Make my own money.”

            “You know you needn’t work for anything—whatever you want, I’ll get it for you.”

            “I know, and I love that, I do babe, but… I don’t want to just be a kept boy. I want to be my own person—like Merlin. Well, not exactly like him. His job sounded boring as fuck. But I want to be able to buy you something and it not be with your money. To take care of my mum and sister. To have a job that I love, like you have.”

            “Okay,” Harry said. “If that’s what you want, then we’ll find you something. Do you know what you want to do?”

            “Uh… no,” Eggsy said, slumping his shoulders. “Haven’t thought about it. Never had the opportunity to, yeah?”

            No, Harry supposed he hadn’t. Dean made sure that any aspirations Eggsy had were beaten out of him.

            “Then think about it. When you know, we’ll get everything sorted out.”

            “So, you don’t mind?”

            Harry smiled and patted Eggsy’s knee. “No darling. There’s no shame in wanting to work and be independent. I love to take care of you, but I also understand that yearning.”

            “Thank you, Harry. I mean it. For everything. You don’t know how much you’ve changed my life.”

            “And you don’t know how much you’ve done the same,” Harry said. He could see a question on the tip of Eggsy’s tongue, but Harry wasn’t prepared to answer that question. Harry drew Eggsy into another tender kiss—a trick he knew was underhanded, but his own option to ward off the looming inquisition.

            Harry would tell Eggsy. He would. Merlin was right, Harry needed to come clean. But already Harry felt gutted and worn. Perhaps he was a coward, but he wasn’t ready to open that wound, to expose that piece of himself.

            Eggsy responded beautifully, opening before Harry. Even now, after all this time, he still seemed touch starved and desperate for Harry’s approval, and Harry was only too happy to give it to him.

            “Come darling,” Harry whispered, giving a final nip to Eggsy’s lower lip.

            Before Eggsy could respond, he slid his hands under him. Eggsy threw his arms around Harry’s neck and clutched on as Harry lifted him bridal style. His knees protested at the sudden weight—Eggsy was not a delicate man—but Harry refused to let the exertions show—he wasn’t that old, dammit. He could still carry his boy.

            “Harry, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Eggsy said.

            “Nonsense,” Harry admonished, with only the slightest strain in his voice.

            “Idiot,” Eggsy mumbled and buried his face into the curve of Harry’s neck.

            Harry glanced at the stairs—well fuck.

            “Harry,” Eggsy said, “Put me down before you pull a muscle in your back.”

            “I won’t—” Okay, maybe he would. He felt the slight strain. Damn, he needed to find time to make it to the gym.

He sighed and laid Eggsy down on the couch. Eggsy laughed, a delightful airy sound that filled Harry giddily. He covered Eggsy with his body, pressing kisses into the stretch of jaw that was exposed.

“Ah,” Eggsy gasped, flinging one leg around Harry’s waist.

Harry smiled into the curve of his throat. He braced one arm on the edge of the couch, moving the other to anchor against the back of it, between the pillows.

Harry stopped, his hand coming across something hard. He lifted off Eggsy.

Eggsy pushed himself up on his forearms. “Harry?”

Ignoring him, Harry moved a pillow and pulled out a photo album. His heart gave a painful lurch and stopped.

“Where did you get this?” Harry whispered. Eggsy gaped up at him, the color drained from his face. Harry clutched onto the album, holding it close like it was the most precious thing in the world—and really, it was; it was so very, very precious.

When Eggsy didn’t answer, Harry barked harsher than he meant, “Where?”

* * * *

            Eggsy jumped and squirmed out from under Harry. He couldn’t break his gaze away from him. Couldn’t look away from the album, that Harry clung to the same way Daisy always clutched at her stuffed animals when Dean went on the rampage.

            Eggsy had stuffed it behind the couch with the intention of bringing it up, but he’d decided to wait after the conversation took a different turn. He’d thought it would be better to ask Harry another time, when they both weren’t so emotionally exhausted; but it seemed the past couldn’t stay tucked away.

            Harry let Eggsy out from under him. He didn’t look mad, but the wildness in his eyes set Eggsy on edge.

            “Harry…”

            “It was put away,” Harry accused and clenched his jaw, his throat convulsing as he swallowed something back. “How did you find it?”

            Eggsy clamped down on the sharp ache in his gut. He needed to keep levelheaded. Harry was obviously hurting and Eggsy didn’t need to let his emotions get the best of him, otherwise they’d both end up saying shite they didn’t mean.

            “I found it,” Eggsy said.

            JB watched them from the corner of the room. Eggsy wanted to beckon him over, to cuddle him and hold onto the warmth and love he offered, because there was nothing in Harry’s eyes to assure him.

            “What were you doing down there?” It wasn’t necessarily a hiss, but it was wielded like one; sharp as a barb, and digging just as deep.

            “Cleaning,” Eggsy said with a weak shrug. “I got bored and wanted something to do, so I was cleaning. Found it in a box with a bunch of clothes.”

            He waited a heartbeat. Waited for Harry to explain. Waited for the silence not to be so loud.

            “Who is he?” Eggsy asked cautiously.

            Harry licked his lips and looked at the album. His knuckles had gone white.

            Eggsy sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, telling himself he could do this.

            “You don’t have to tell me,” Eggsy said, inching closer. “But… I’d like to know. He’s the reason you had a drop, right? He’s the man that Chester mentioned?”

            Harry bowed his head, tension drawn across his shoulder like a violin string being pulled taut. Eggsy reached out, but stopped halfway. He bit his bottom lip and set his hand over Harry’s. Tremors quaked beneath his fingers.

            “I’m sorry,” Eggsy said. “I should have asked, but I saw it and got curious. I just… I just want to know _you_. All of _you_.”

            Harry squeezed his eyes shut and Eggsy was reminded of a little boy. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

            “I’m sorry,” Eggsy croaked, the immense pain of his heart crippling him.

            “I meant to tell you,” Harry whispered, barely loud enough for Eggsy to hear. “I wanted to… but every time, there was always a reason not to.”

            “You don’t have to,” Eggsy repeated. “But I’ll listen. I want to listen.”

            Harry straightened and Eggsy let him go. There was a distinct emptiness in his arms. He opened the album, to the first page, which was of them at a beach. Harry looked so happy. Could Eggsy ever make him that happy?

            Doubt, ugly and cold, slithered through his veins.

            Harry traced James’s face reverently. His cheeks were dry, but there was a wet gleam in his eyes.

            “You’re right,” Harry whispered. “This is James… James Spencer Hart.”

            Eggsy stared at the picture. The confession wasn’t as earthshattering as Eggsy thought it would be—but Eggsy had his suspicions. There was only a numbing echo in the pit of his gut as all his theories were confirmed.

            “How long were you married?” Eggsy asked.

            Harry smiled, a watery lift of his lips that threatened to wash away. Eggsy waited beside him, but Harry never answered. The tremor in his hand grew, until finally Harry clenched it into a fist. A sob ripped through him, and Eggsy felt it, as viscerally as if it were him shattering.

            “I can’t do this,” Harry said. “I’m sorry, I thought I could, but I can’t.”

            Harry snapped the album closed. Eggsy reached for him. His fingers grazed Harry’s cheek as he turned away.

            “I’m sorry,” Eggsy said—he seemed to keep saying it. “I hadn’t meant—I wasn’t trying…”

            What? To dredge up old wounds?

            He hadn’t. He only wanted to know.

            A selfish part of him wanted to be reassured that even though there was this person that filled Harry’s life, there was still room for him.

            Harry set the album on the coffee table and stood. “I’m going to my office.”

            Eggsy watched him vanish up the stairs, a slow dread pooling inside him. He was sinking towards the bottom of the ocean and there wasn’t anyone there to reach for him.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy whispered harshly and carded a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do?

            JB whined from his bed.

            Every part of him wanted to go upstairs and find Harry. He clamped down on the urge. Harry needed space.

            Eggsy looked at the album. Even with it closed, he could feel James’s eyes on him. Sucking in a sharp breath, Eggsy stood and said, “Come JB.”

            JB perked and trotted after him.

            He needed some fresh air. To get his thoughts in ordered.

            Maybe then he could get his head above the water.

            Eggsy slipped JB’s harness on and took him for a walk. He stayed out longer than normal, taking his time as he looped around the block. When he got back home, the album was still on the coffee table and there wasn’t a sign of Harry.

            Eggsy took JB’s harness off and fed him, then made himself busy with fixing the rest of dinner. When the food was done, he called Harry down, but he never responded. Eggsy went upstairs and knocked.

            “I’m not hungry,” Harry said through the door.

            Eggsy sighed and went downstairs to eat alone. He stared at the empty head seat. Had James sat where he did? Did he sit to Harry’s right, the dutiful submissive?

Eggsy barely touched his food, and when he finally decided he was done, he packed it all up and put it in the fridge.

            He didn’t hear any creaking from upstairs. Fear hummed inside him like a low frequency signal.

            In a blink everything had changed and now Eggsy didn’t know if he’d fucked it all up. Had the hand grenade he’d been clutching onto finally gone off?

            Eggsy tried to keep occupied, but when ten o’clock came around and Harry still hadn’t come downstairs, Eggsy decided enough was enough.

            He went upstairs and knocked on the door to the office. Harry didn’t respond.

            Pulse fluttering in his neck, Eggsy tested the door knob. It turned. He opened the door quietly and looked inside. The room was dark, spare the blue glow of Harry’s laptop. Laughter, set to a low volume, filled the room. Harry reclined in his office chair, head fallen back and mouth open as he softly snored. An open bottle of scotch and a half-filled tumbler sat next to his laptop.

            Eggsy walked over and capped the scotch.

            “James,” Harry laughed from the computer.

            Eggsy’s heart lurched and he turned to watch. It was a home video of them at the beach. Harry was so much younger, but he still exuded that same power he always did, the raw magnitude that had captivated Eggsy at their initial meeting.

            Harry threw his head back, his brunette hair sparkling in the sun, and laughed. The camera jostled at the cameraman came closer. A hand sporting a wedding band came into the shot, and then the camera swung around and James filled with the frame with Harry. He held the camera out at arm’s length like he was taking a selfie and kissed Harry square on the lips. It quickly evolved into a heady embrace, James submitting beneath Harry and melting into him in the familiar way Eggsy all too often did.

            When he broke away, James whispered, “I love you, Mr. Hart.”

            “And I love you, Mr. Hart.”

            Eggsy hit escape and the screen closed. His heart thundered between his ears.

            Harry snorted at the abrupt silence and jerked awake. “What?”

            Eggsy’s vision blurred. Ridiculous because there wasn’t a reason to cry. He didn’t even know why he was upset. He wasn’t jealous—okay, maybe a little, but not _that_ much—and he knew Harry had a life before him.

            Maybe it was everything. It was the galaxy that existed around them. The immensity of life that existed outside their world and Eggsy had never realized how grand it was until that moment, when the past played in front of him.

            Maybe it was because he felt the deep pain Harry seemed to carry and he didn’t know what to do about it.

            Maybe it was because there was a piece of Harry that he kept hidden from him, another part of his life that distanced Eggsy from his world.

            “Eggsy,” Harry said groggily.

            “I know I said you didn’t have to tell me,” Eggsy blurted. “But I lied. Tell me. Let me in. I can’t stand being out in the cold.”

            The sleep snapped from Harry’s eyes. He shifted in his seat, straightening, and reached for Eggsy. Eggsy shook his head and stepped out of reach.

            “You know every part of me—even the parts I’ve wanted to keep hidden.” Eggsy forced himself to meet Harry’s gaze. Harry’s mouth hung open, like he was on the verge of saying something, but he kept silent. “I never wanted you to know about Dean. I never wanted you find out that I’m just chav from the estates. And I know it’s not the same as whatever James was, but to me it was hard and scary, and I let you see that. Because I love you, and I want you to know all of me.”

            Harry closed his mouth and looked to his reflection in the black mirror of the computer screen.

            The longer Harry didn’t speak, the further Eggsy’s stomach dropped. He had been so busy staring at the calm skies that he hadn’t even noticed the encroaching wall cloud. Now everything was being swept away and Eggsy didn’t know if he had the strength to hold on.

Eggsy nodded stiffly, only sniffling once as he sucked back a rush of tears.

            “Right,” Eggsy said and turned to leave. “There’s food in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

            He walked out of the room, not sure where he was going until he found himself at the foot of the landing and reaching for his keys.

            “Eggsy, wait,” Harry called from the top of the stairs.

            Eggsy spun on his heels. “What? What Harry?” It came out harsher than he meant, but he was tired, so tired of the world and of good things being snatched away. “He’s always here. He’s here when you aren’t around. When I finally think there’s nothing to worry about, his ghost is there to haunt us. I don’t even know who he is, but I’m competing with him for your heart and I don’t want to.”

            “I never meant… Eggsy, darling, you aren’t,” Harry said, clutching the top railing.

            “But I _am_ ,” Eggsy said. “Even if you don’t mean for me to, he’s still here, holding onto you. You want to tear up the contract. You want us to be more, to be real. You ask me for my trust. But you can’t even trust me with your past?”

            “It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Harry said.

            Even as he said it, Eggsy sensed the hesitance. Eggsy turned away.

            “Are you sure? Because it seems like you don’t,” Eggsy said. He grabbed his keys. “Look after JB while I’m gone.”

            “Where are you going?” Harry demanded.

            “To my mum’s. I just, I need to think,” Eggsy said, voice hitching.

            He clenched his hand around his keys, the cut of the teeth grounding him. He opened the door and walked out, not looking back, even as Harry called, “Eggsy!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably mistakes in here, because I half-assed the edits because I'm sick of looking at this chapter. So sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> This chapter... fought me. Hopefully it isn't too terrible.

            “Fuck, damnit,” Harry shouted. His heart pounded louder than the slam of the door. Without thinking about it, he bounded down the stairs two at a time. He moved on autopilot, driven by a desperation.

            In a flash he saw everything good in his life slipping through his fingers, and there was no one to blame but himself. He was the one spreading his fingers, letting it all slide away.   Harry pulled the door open, barely mindful enough to close it behind him so JB didn’t escape. A steady drizzle had begun and soaked Harry through the bone. He raced to the end of the path and looked down either side of the street. Eggsy was stopped at the corner, haloed by a corona of streetlight.

            “Wait,” Harry called. Eggsy turned, damp hair clinging to his forehead. Heart in his throat, Harry started towards him.

            “What are you doing?” Eggsy said, his voice reedy and tight. “Go inside before you catch your fucking death.”

            “I trust you,” Harry said.

            “Just stop Harry.” Eggsy’s breath hitched. “I can’t anymore, I’m exhausted.”

Now that Harry was close enough, he could see his red puffy eyes, the tension in his jaw. Harry ignored him, ignored the way his heart ached like a vice had tightened around it. Harry stopped when there was only a foot between them, and it took all his strength not to drag Eggsy into his arms, to shield his boy from the rest of the world—from Harry himself.

“I trust you,” Harry insisted. “I haven’t loved someone like this since James, and it scares me every day how integral you’ve become a part of my life.”

“I know you love me,” Eggsy said, blinking against the rain. “I never doubted that. But loving me isn’t enough when you can’t let me into your life. I can’t compete with a ghost.”

“I know.” Harry wanted to cave in on himself. Holding onto the memories was carrying a mountain. “I know, and I’m sorry. Darling, I want you to know.”

“Then talk to me,” Eggsy pleaded.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. “It hurts, to remember,” Harry confessed softly. “It’s not that I don’t want you to know, but that I don’t want to remember. Because when I do, it feels like a part of me is dying.”

“Harry…”

He drew in a deep breath. Rain dripped from his nose, caught on his eyelashes. “But as much as remembering James hurts, losing you hurts more.”

Gentle fingers grazed his cheek bones as Eggsy took his face in his hands. “Lean on me, Harry. You don’t have to suffer alone. I’m here to lift you up and take care of you, as much as you are here for me. I can’t do that though if I don’t know what’s hurting you.”

Eggsy drew his head down and kissed his forehead. He held his warm lips against Harry’s chilled skin.

Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist and pulled him close. They stood in the rain, swathed in the light of the city, and Harry couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

“Let’s get out of the rain,” Eggsy whispered.

“You’re coming home?” Harry asked. Why did he feel so small?

“Yeah,” Eggsy said. He took Harry’s hand and they walked back to their flat. JB waited for them at the door, whining.

“Go dry off Darling,” Harry instructed, managing to come to himself enough to consider Eggsy’s care.

Eggsy hesitated for a moment, but nodded and went upstairs. Harry went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, then followed Eggsy upstairs to change out of his damp clothes and towel dry. Neither spoke as they straightened themselves out and drifted back downstairs.

Harry vanished into the kitchen to prepare the tea, then carried the tray into the living room where Eggsy sat on the edge of the couch, picking at hem of his sleeve.

Harry set the tray down and passed the steaming cup to Eggsy. “Here you go, this’ll warm you up.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy murmured and took a tentative sip.

The lump returned in Harry’s throat. He swallowed around it as he sipped at his tea. His brain raced, a chain of memories and conversations twisting through his mind.

Eggsy set the tea down and picked up JB, who waited anxiously at his feet. He stroked the pug behind his ear and said carefully, “Harry, I’ve never loved someone like you.”

“Darling…”

“No, please. Let me finish,” Eggsy said, finally looking at Harry. The intensity of Eggsy’s gaze scared him. “I love you, more than I thought I could love a person. And that scares me because all I’ve ever known is how love can kill a person.”

Harry grimaced. He clenched his free hand against the urge to reach out for Eggsy and comfort him. He set his tea down.

“I don’t want to pressure you or guilt you into talking to me—when you do it, I want it to be because you chose to. But I need you to understand that every time you don’t talk, I lose a part of you to him, and I can’t keep fighting against that. I know that he was important to you—it wouldn’t hurt this much if he hadn’t been—and I’d never ask you to forget or let go, but I need you to let me in. Don’t let him become the ghost that haunts us, let him be the memory we cherish—together.”

Harry choked on a sob. How many times could a person break? He nodded and whispered, “Okay, all right darling.”

Eggsy reached out and slipped his hand into Harry’s. “We don’t have to do it tonight,” Eggsy said, “But it needs to happen.”

“No, no,” Harry said. “I’d like to do it now.”

“Okay,” Eggsy murmured and squeezed his hand.

Harry didn’t speak right away, considering his words carefully. They sat in silence for a good ten minutes, the tea growing cold on the table.

“We met in college,” Harry said, and a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He could still see James, brilliantly bright and glowing. “And I’d like to say that I was cool and collected, but the truth is, I was maddeningly in love with him from the beginning.”

The day they met, it had been autumn, and the sun had speckled through the trees. James laughed, a full body laugh that twisted Harry’s stomach nervously.

“We were married after college. It had been partially an act of rebellion. We’d done it in secret, with Merlin as our only witness.” Harry let out a long, shuddering breath. “He wore a white suit and the largest smile, and I’d thought this was it, this was who I’d spend the rest of my life with.”

Eggsy didn’t flinch. Jealousy didn’t flash through his eyes. He smiled and kissed Harry’s knuckles, silently encouraging him.

“We’d just celebrated our twenty-eighth anniversary a few days before. He wanted to get away, but I didn’t have the time. We decided to have a quiet night in,” Harry said. The lump grew, doubling and tripling, until each word game with a gasp of breath.

Eggsy scooted closer. JB crawled onto Harry’s lap, burrowing into his stomach. Harry stroked him with his free hand.

“I was running late at work. He went to the store to get a bottle of wine.”

Harry’s vision blurred. He could still hear the shrill ring of his phone. It echoed in the darkest depths of his mind.

“It was a couple of junkies,” Harry croaked. “They were holding up the store. He wouldn’t give them his damn wedding ring. I could have… I could have bought him a fucking new one. Why didn’t he give them his ring?”

Eggsy pulled Harry into the curve of his arms and Harry pressed his face into his shoulders.

“He died while I worked. I was supposed to protect him, to take care of him, and I wasn’t there.” His ribs had been cracked open, exposing his soul. Each word was punctuated by a barely-contained sob. Harry clutched onto Eggsy, boneless in his arms. “He bled out alone on the fucking dirty floor of a Tesco.”

“Shh,” Eggsy whispered, his own words wet. Harry felt a dampness on his cheek, but he didn’t turn to look. Eggsy held him tight, and it felt like the only thing keeping Harry’s body together were his arms.

Eggsy didn’t offer any platitudes to absolve Harry of his sins or pain, and Harry was grateful for the silence, for the warmth of his body.

* * * *

            All of the anger and frustration drained from Eggsy’s body like a lanced wound. He clutched Harry with the same desperate hands Daisy would cling to him with, exhaustion sinking his bones in his body.

            Even though he asked for it, he hadn’t been prepared for the magnitude of James’s death or the pain in Harry’s soul.

            There wasn’t anything he could say to erase what Harry had done, the choices he made. All Eggsy could do was hold on and wonder where they went from here.

            “Come on,” Eggsy whispered. He nudged JB off and guided Harry to his feet. Harry didn’t meet his eyes as he stood. Eggsy directed him to the stairs and instructed, “Go upstairs to our room, I’ll be there in a moment.”

            Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but he nodded and headed to their bedroom. Eggsy watched him ascend the staircase, a fleeting sensation of fear gripping his heart, as if he were watching Harry walk away for the last time.

            Eggsy waited until he Harry vanished upstairs before he went about cleaning downstairs, putting the tea away and finding the album Harry had discarded at the start of their fight. Eggsy placed the album on the coffee table.

            Talking about James hadn’t expelled his ghost, and now Eggsy wasn’t sure they could. Harry carried with him a deep guilt, and the only person who could absolve him of it would be himself.

            He fixed a glass of water and then went upstairs to Harry, who sat on the edge of the bed. Eggsy stopped in the doorway.

            “Drink this,” Eggsy ordered, bringing the glass to Harry. He accepted it with a listless smile and took a sip.

            Eggsy took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him. There were so many words on the tip of his tongue, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, he choked on them.

            “I didn’t tell you,” Harry whispered, “Because I didn’t want to remember how I failed him, how it hurt to lose him.”

            “You didn’t fail him Harry,” Eggsy said. “What happened wasn’t your fault.”

            “If I’d been home—”

            “He still could have gone out. It was a terrible accident. An accident Harry; you couldn’t control it no more than you could control the tides.”

            Harry shook his head. Eggsy wished he could make him see, but grief was never rational. His mum never learned to cope after his da died, and Eggsy realized Harry never learned either.

            “Let’s go to bed,” Eggsy said. “I think a bit of rest would help.”

            Harry didn’t respond, but he let Eggsy guide him under the covers. Eggsy held him through the night, listening to the sound of Harry’s breathing as it eventually evened out.

* * * *

            Eggsy woke before Harry, a first. He remained in bed for a few minutes, watching Harry as he slumbered, his heart still leaden. Even as he slept, a furrow creased Harry’s brow. Eggsy kissed it away and climbed out of bed.

            JB spun in circles in front of the bedroom door. Eggsy quickly shushed him before he could bark and corralled him downstairs. He went about preparing the coffee and feeding JB. When JB finished chomping on his breakfast, Eggsy wrangled him into his harness and took him for a walk.

            Instead of taking their normal route, Eggsy took a detour to the nearest party supplies store. He had to wait outside for ten minutes before they opened, and the young kid manning the front of the store looked at him oddly. He tied JB to a post and quickly went in to get a single helium balloon.

            JB barked at the balloon the entire way home.

            “JB,” Eggsy scolded as he struggled to unlock the door and keep JB from getting out of his harness.

            Eggsy shoved the door open and nudged JB in. He kicked the door and removed JB’s harness. JB raced into the living room as soon as he was free.

            “Where have you been?” Harry called.

            Eggsy followed the sound of his voice and found him in the kitchen, nursing a cup coffee. Dark circles rimmed his blood shot eyes.

            Harry glanced quizzically at the balloon. “What in good heavens are you doing with that?”

            Eggsy looked at the shiny metallic balloon. It was a bright emerald green on one side and silver on the other.

            “It’s for you,” Eggsy said.

            “Darling, while I appreciate the sentiment, I’m a bit old for balloons,” Harry said, his voice only slightly wobbling. “And I’m fine, truly.”

            “But you aren’t Harry,” Eggsy said. “And this isn’t to cheer you up—well, it is, but not how you think.”

            “You’ve lost me.”

            “Just go out into the garden, okay?”

            Harry heaved a sigh, but took a final sip of coffee and did as he was instructed. Eggsy went into the living room and opened the album, finding a picture with just James on it. He retrieved some tape from the kitchen and a permanent marker, and then joined Harry outside.

            The air was still crisp and damp, the grass glistening with undisturbed raindrops. Even though the storm had passed, clouds streaked the cerulean sky in muted gray outlined by the morning light.

            Eggsy passed Harry the picture and marker. Harry accepted them with a frown, his gaze lingering on the photograph.

            “What are you doing with these?” Harry asked.

            “When I was a boy, my da passed away while he was overseas with the marines. I still remember when the men came to inform us. It was Christmas and I was playing with a snow globe my da had bought my mum. Christmas music played in the background, but I couldn’t hear it over my mum’s sobs.”

            “Darling…” Harry whispered.

            “There wasn’t a body, so we buried an empty casket,” Eggsy barreled on. “I didn’t know how to cope with things, and for months I lashed out. And then one of my neighbors, this kind old woman, brought me to the park with a balloon and some paper. She told me to write everything I wanted to say—my final goodbye—and to place it on the balloon. I then released the balloon into the air and finally let go of all my grief.”

            Eggsy gestured to the photo. “You never let go, Harry. You still hold onto the guilt. So, write out everything you want to say, your apologies, your goodbyes, everything you want James to know and send it off to him.”

            He didn’t know if Harry would want to do it or if he’d reject Eggsy, but he had to try.

            As the silence stretched, Eggsy began to wonder to if he made the wrong decision. Grief was never the same. It was as different as the snowflakes, and just as equally delicate.

            “Okay,” Harry whispered and walked over to a small table he had in the tiny garden. He dried off the surface with the sleeve of his robe and set the picture face down. Eggsy didn’t crowd him. He stood to the side and waited as Harry wrote.

* * * *

            For the longest time Harry didn’t write anything. He held the permanent marker, the tip poised just above the photograph, and stared down at the white back watermarked with the camera company.

            A comfortingly warm breeze tickled the back of his neck and rippled down his spine in a comforting hug. Harry sucked in a sharp breath and pressed the marker to the paper.

            He didn’t think as he wrote. He let everything he’d held inside out, all the words he’d wanted to tell James, all the apologies and angers and goodbyes he’d never gotten a chance to tell him. He wrote small and neat, filling the back of the photograph from edge to edge, until finally he signed it: _I will always love you, Your darling Harry._

            Harry capped the marker and passed the photo to Eggsy. Eggsy didn’t read it, he simply taped it to the green side of the balloon, securing it on all sides. The photograph faced out, so that James could watch the world grow smaller as he floated into the stratosphere.

            Eggsy passed Harry the balloon. “Whenever you’re ready.”

            Harry blinked moisture from his eyes. He clutched onto the thin metallic string of the balloon. He couldn’t think of the last time he held a balloon. He couldn’t have been but a boy. His parents hadn’t liked them, his mother finding them unnecessary and childish. There had been balloons when they got married. A bouquet James had bought that said ‘congratulations’ in large ostentatious letters.

            He took a step ahead of Eggsy into a sunny patch of light. The warmth kissed his face as he tipped his head back.

            A great weight rested on his chest. It had been there for years. An impression of James, of a life Harry had lived, and a life he’d never get. He could still see James’s smile when he closed his eyes. He could still hear his laughter. James was intertwined with his soul, a ghost he’d never realized had sunken into his bones.

            Clouds passed briefly over the sun, shrouding Harry in the unforgiving cold of shadows, before opening him to the brilliance of sunlight. Harry let out a breath, as if he’d been holding his head underwater, and released the balloon.

            It floated skyward. Harry watched it go, the pressure easing from his chest. A hand slid into his and he looked down at Eggsy.

            Eggsy squeezed his hand. Harry smiled and turned back to watch the balloon, remaining there until it vanished into the endless blue.

* * *

            By the weekend things had settled back down, though a quiet tension still ran between them, vibrating every now and then in the moments between their routine. It was like small aftershocks following an earthquake. Eggsy tiptoed around for the first few days, afraid of triggering Harry or letting his own emotions spill over.

            They didn’t have sex and it only seemed to add to the pressure building beneath the surface. Eggsy missed Harry’s touch. Missed the firmness of his hand and the weight of his body. He missed the tenderness of the after and sound of his slowing heartbeat when they fell asleep, cradled in each other’s arms.

            But Eggsy didn’t push, didn’t complain. He smiled and waited, because as much as he wanted Harry to dominate him, he wanted Harry to be mentally healthy more.

            When the weekend came, Harry informed him about the fundraiser. Eggsy grimaced at the idea of wearing a tuxedo, but needs must and all.

            He grimaced at his reflection in the bedroom mirror and fussed over his tie. Harry approached him from behind and brushed his hands out of the way.

            “Let me darling,” Harry murmured, taking over for tying his bowtie. When Harry finished, he smoothed his hands down Eggsy’s shoulders and pressed a kiss into the back of his head. “You look devastatingly handsome.”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy asked, studying himself with a wary eye. He thought he looked stupid. The bespoke tuxedo fit him like a glove, sure, but he wasn’t the kind of bloke that typically wore one. He felt like he was playing dress up.

            “Yes,” Harry assured, emphasizing it with a kiss to the back of the neck. “Darling… before we go, there’s something I want to say.”

            Eggsy turned away from his reflection and looked up at Harry. “What is it?”

            “I wanted to thank you,” Harry said and smiled at Eggsy, his gaze softening.

            “For what?” Eggsy fiddled with the lapels of Harry’s tuxedo. They didn’t need to be fixed, but the tender intensity of Harry’s stare left him fidgety.

            “For not leaving when you could have,” Harry said. “For being there, and for still loving me.”

            “Harry, you idiot,” Eggsy said with an exasperated sigh. He drew Harry down by his lapels. “Only an idiot would walk away from you. I love you, all of you.”

            “And I you,” Harry said before closing the distance with a kiss.

            Eggsy nudged Harry about with his forearm and teased, “Keep it up and we won’t make it to the event.”

            “A pity,” Harry said, drawing Eggsy towards the bed.

            “It will be when Merlin reams you,” Eggsy said, failing to hide his grin as the realization dawned on him. Eggsy was all for stripping out of the penguin suit and doing something far more interesting with their time, but he was sure Harry wouldn’t be happy when he had to answer to his CTO.

            Harry sighed and dropped his hands. “I suppose you’re right.”

            Eggsy grinned and rocked back on his heels. “Aren’t I always?”

            “I wouldn’t go that far,” Harry said.

            Eggsy’s puffed chest deflated with a huff.

* * * *

As far as Eggsy was concerned, he would rather be home and curled on the couch than standing awkwardly to the side as he watched London’s finest waltz. Harry, to his credit, had spent the majority of the night with Eggsy, but it’d been inevitable for him to get whisked away.

Roxy joined him briefly, breathtaking in her gold, form-fitting gown. Eggsy tipped his champagne glass at her and teased, “Come here often?”

“Only when I’m in need of a new victim,” She deadpanned.

Eggsy choked on the champagne he started to sip. “Remind me never to pick you up,” he wheezed out after clearing his airway.

“I think Harry will take care of that,” Roxy said. “Having fun?”

“Yes, this is how I always want to spend my evening: taking up settlement against a wall and getting snockered on overpriced booze.”

“You could dance,” Roxy suggested.

“The waltz isn’t exactly in my repertoire.”

“Let Harry know and he’ll have an instructor available for you by Monday.”

Eggsy grimaced. “Pass, ta though.” He drained the last of his drink and set the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. “How did you survive these?”

“Copious amounts of overpriced booze.”

As much as Eggsy would like to get drunk, he didn’t want to risk making a fool of himself and embarrassing Harry. Besides, the bubbles from the champagne weren’t helping settle his overly anxious stomach.

“So, what’s this for?” Eggsy asked.

There weren’t any signs to advertise the charity, but the room was decorated with ambiguous abstract art and sculptures that Eggsy though represented children or maybe cows or possibly panda bears. He’d caught a glimpse of Valentine as he made his rounds, Gazelle closely at his side.

It was strange seeing an entirely different dynamic between them. A mask had been pulled on and Gazelle fell back in step, allowing Valentine to lead with his charismatic charms. If Eggsy hadn’t seen it for his own eyes, he never would have guessed that Valentine was Gazelle’s submissive.

Did he and Harry paint a similar picture? Was their dynamic obvious to strangers? Eggsy doubted it. Most of the people in the room probably thought he was just a gold digger.

“Gorillas,” Roxy said.

“Gorillas?” Well he was way off the mark.

“I think so.” Roxy shrugged. Someone signaled for her. “Will you be all right by yourself?”

“Of course.”

She walked off, her gown flowing around her feet like water. Eggsy sighed and looked around the room for Harry. He found him surrounded by a group of men, most of whom were close to Harry’s age or older, and one familiar face that sent Eggsy’s blood cold.

Eggsy crossed the room and slid next to Harry silently, setting a hand on his arm. Harry glanced down at him with a smile and patted his hand.

“Ah, there you are darling,” Harry said. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, standing on his toes to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Who are your friends?”

“Business associates,” Harry said. “Gentlemen, my better half, Eggsy.”

Daniel’s relaxed expression soured when Eggsy met his gaze. Neither spoke, watching one another closely as Harry picked up the conversation before Eggsy interrupted. It was several minutes later before the men wandered off, called away by other guests or their wives. Only Daniel remained, sipping on his champagne, dressed extravagantly in a blue tuxedo with velvet embellishments.

Eggsy casually slipped his hand around Harry’s waist, gripping his hip a bit more possessively than he should.

“Good to see you again,” Eggsy said in a saccharine drenched voice.

“I didn’t realize you two knew each other,” Harry said.

“We met at Satine,” Eggsy explained.

“Did we?” Daniel asked, feigning a confused look. “Forgive me, I must have forgotten you.”

Eggsy clenched his jaw.

“I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone, Harry dear,” Daniel said. “I thought you didn’t do partners.”

“I didn’t,” Harry stated. “It was good to see you again Daniel. If you’ll excuse us.”

A flash of hurt passed over Daniel. He forced a tight-lipped smile and tipped his head. “I’ll be seeing you Harry.”

When they were out of earshot, Eggsy hissed under his breath, “Tosser.”

“I didn’t realize you met him at Satine—why didn’t you say anything?” Harry asked.

Eggsy waited until a waiter passed before shrugging. “You were still coming up from your drop. Didn’t want to stress you out, and then I forgot about it. I didn’t think we’d run into him again.”

“Daniel tends to frequent these places. It’s where he usually finds his next victim,” Harry said. “I hope he wasn’t too unpleasant at the club?”

“Nah, a right prick to the staff, but nothing I couldn’t handle,” Eggsy said. “It was okay that I did that, right? Come stand beside you, I mean.”

“Of course, darling, why wouldn’t it be?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Dunno. Just, I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Your presence will never embarrass me. I’m immensely proud to call you my partner.”

Eggsy smiled, his stomach overwhelmed with a bubbling sensation, as if it’d been filled with champagne.

“Think anyone will miss you if you disappear for a bit?” Eggsy asked, already winding his hand in Harry’s jacket and drawing him towards the door.

“H! My man!” Valentine shouted.

Eggsy grimaced and released Harry’s jacket. Harry dropped another kiss onto his head and whispered, “I’ll only be a moment.”

            He hummed an okay, knowing full well he wouldn’t see Harry for a while. Even if Eggsy had only met Valentine twice—one of which he was hidden under Harry’s desk—he’d come to realize the eccentric billionaire was anything but concise.

            Eggsy wandered off to find a waiter. Another glass of champagne wouldn’t hurt. He’d balance it out with some more of those delicious tomato tartlets.

            “Just stay right here, bruv,” Eggsy instructed the waiter with the tartlets. He snagged a flute from another passing waiter and picked at the tartlets.

            “Perhaps we should get you a plate.” Eggsy choked down his mouthful and turned to face Chester King, his stomach leaden with cheese and tomatoes.

            “Nah, I’m good bruv,” Eggsy said and sipped his drink.

            Chester waved off the waiter. Eggsy almost told him to stay. “I see you’re enjoying yourself. I’m sure this is all a new experience for you.”

            Eggsy clenched his jaw. “Yeah, you could say that.”

            Chester stood with his back to the wall, facing out to the crowd. He observed the other guests with a severe expression, one hand bent behind his back. Eggsy wondered if this man even knew the meaning of relaxed or if he’d been born with a metal rod shoved up his arse. He considered asking.

            “A word of advice,” Chester said. “While your time here may be temporary, it would be best for your own interests and for Harry’s, to behave with a bit more decorum. Typically, one doesn’t keep the staff to themselves.”

            Eggsy flushed, his ears tingling with heat. He clenched his free hand at his side. “You know, you’d think with all your money you’d have a bit more class. But I guess that’s one thing you can’t buy.”

            Chester chuckled, still not turning to face Eggsy. “I can assure you, lad, my pinky has more class than you have in your entire body. And I don’t need money for that.”

            “Good, because from what I hear, you got none,” Eggsy stated.

            Chester froze. Eggsy didn’t wait for a response. He walked over to where Harry spoke with Valentine and whispered, “Hey Harry, I don’t feel well. Think we can go?”

            Harry looked at him, eyes pinched with concern, and nodded. “If you’ll excuse me Valentine.”

            “Of course,” he said.

            “Roxy will have my check to you by the end of the night,” Harry said in farewell. He pressed a hand to Eggsy’s lower back and steered him towards the exit.

            They didn’t speak until they were bundled into the back of the car. Eggsy loosened his bowtie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt.

            “Everything all right darling?”

            “Yeah,” Eggsy said, sagging into his seat. “Sorry, I guess we should have stayed.”

            “No, it’s quite all right. Those things are dreadful.”

            “I don’t know how you deal with them.”

            “Needs must and all,” Harry said. “Did something happen while I was speaking with Valentine?”

            “Your good friend Chester King came over for a chat,” Eggsy said. Harry stiffened beside him. Eggsy reached out and soothed his hand down his arm, easing the tension that snapped into place. “It’s all right. He didn’t say anything I hadn’t heard before. I just wasn’t in the mood anymore, between him and Daniel.”

            “Eggsy, darling, I’m sorry… I know tonight was a lot,” Harry said.

            Eggsy shifted, turning in his seat so his knees were tucked under him. He shook his head. “No, it’s okay, really. You don’t need to keep apologizing Harry.”

            “I had hoped that tonight would be splendid for you, especially after… well, after everything with James.”

            “Harry Hart, you look at me,” Eggsy stated firmly. He took Harry’s face between his hands, compelling him to meet his eyes. “You don’t need to apologize for that, understand? And tonight, was fine. Not going to lie, I’d rather be home with you, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy myself. So, stop, okay?”

            Harry pressed his forehead to Eggsy’s. “Yes, my love.”

            Eggsy smiled. “Now, how about we pick up some McDonald’s and go watch some trash telly?”

            “I do believe you’re starting a bad habit.”

            “I don’t know what you mean.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it was either that or no chapter for over a month. I'll be going on vacation and won't be back until the end of June. So next chapter probably won't be until July.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, rush edits.

            Eggsy set down the furniture polish with a sigh. His laptop was open on the coffee table, music playing on Spotify, and a tab still up on the screen. It was only eleven, but he’d already cleaned the house. Now he was just going back over things, shining the fire place mantle to a gleam.

            He abandoned the flannel and returned to the couch. JB watched from his bed, a toy tucked between his paws. Eggsy flopped down and dragged his laptop back onto his lap.

            Ever since his conversation with Harry, he’d been thinking about what he wanted to do with his life. Who he wanted to become. And every time he considered the possible roads and routes he could take, he came to an empty path and a building dread that there was nothing for him.

            He wanted to do something, but what could he do? All his life he’d been nothing. He’d done decently in school when he went, but that didn’t mean anything. When it came to talents, Eggsy’s extended to parkour and sucking cock, two majors they didn’t list in the university catalogue.

            Eggsy opened a new tab and googled career assessments. “It can’t be that hard to figure something out, right?”

            After an hour of taking multiple assessments, Eggsy snapped his laptop closed and tossed it onto the coffee table. He rubbed his temples with a hiss.

            “Shit.”

            What if Dean was right? What if the only thing Eggsy was good at was spreading his legs. According to all those tests, Eggsy’s future career ran the gamut from janitor to call representative. Not exactly the future career he thought of when he considered doing something with his life. Definitely not something that made him worthy of being Harry’s partner.

            He could see it now. Harry entering a gala, Eggsy on his arm, and all the guests whispering behind their backs, “I heard his partner cleans shit down at the Sainsbury’s.”

            “Why the fuck is this so hard?” Eggsy groaned. JB borfed in response.

            Eggsy’s phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and frowned at the unknown number. Instinct had him sending it to voicemail. A few seconds later it rang again, the same number.

            Eggsy answered. “Hello?”

            “Hello Eggy,” Daniel greeted.

            Eggsy clenched his teeth. “ _Eggsy_. What do you want Daniel? How did you even get my number?”

            “You realize we live in a day and age where everyone’s number is readily available? And I only wanted to invite you to lunch—are you free this afternoon?

In the two times they’d met, Daniel had made his disdain clear. Eggsy doubted it would _only_ be lunch. Men like Daniel didn’t do anything without an ulterior motive.

“Sorry, busy.”

“Nonsense. You don’t have a job, correct? Harry certainly will have you living in the laps of luxury. So, your afternoon must be free. Meet me at the Worthington at one.”

Before Eggsy could decline a second time, Daniel hung up.

He considered not going and just blowing him off, but curiosity got the best of Eggsy and he went upstairs to change. Daniel was scheming something. His kind drifted in and out of lives, playing with people as if they were all part of his personal puppet show. If Daniel had anything planned that could hurt Harry, Eggsy was going to sniff it out.

Eggsy took a shower and changed out of his sweat pants into a pair of tight jeans and a polo. He tugged a snapback low on his head and headed out, opting to walk to the Worthington. On the way home he’d pick something up for dinner.

The Worthington was on the first floor of one of London’s premier hotels. It was the kind of place his mum dreamed of having high tea at; where the tables were covered in white linen and the waiters all wore black tie. The maître d’ eyed Eggsy, his lip curled in dissatisfaction.

Eggsy glanced past him to the other patrons. All the men wore suit jackets or blazers. The women dripped with pearls and crystal.

“May I help you?” The maître d’ asked.

Eggsy flushed but rounded his shoulders and said, “Meeting someone here. Scrawny guy, looks like a mouse?”

            “I beg your pardon?” The man asked, his expression thinning into a sneer. “I’m sorry, I believe you have the wrong place.”

            Eggsy clenched his jaw.

            “Eggy,” Daniel called from behind the maître d’ at a table tucked near the window. He waved Eggsy over.

            “’scuse me,” Eggsy mumbled and shouldered past him.

            It took all of Eggsy’s will power not to wipe the satisfied smirk from Daniel’s face.  He was dressed impeccably in a tailored trouser and a bespoke jacket that snatched his waist. As far as anyone was concerned, Daniel belonged here, and from the lingering gazes on Eggsy’s back, they thought he didn’t.

            “Glad you could make it,” Daniel said in greeting.

            “Didn’t have much of a choice, now did I?” Eggsy said and took a seat.

            “You could have always not shown,” Daniel pointed out. He lifted the menu, perusing it as Eggsy considered him.

            A waiter came back. He glanced at Eggsy, before directing his attention to Daniel. “Good afternoon gentlemen. May I start you off with something to drink?”

            Daniel snapped the menu closed and handed it to the waiter. “Two waters with lemon and two cobb salads, dressing on the side.”

            Eggsy’s raised his eyebrows.

            “Excellent choice, sir,” their waiter said and walked off with the menu.

            “I didn’t realize I wanted a salad,” Eggsy stated.

            “Well, now that you’re with Harry, you need to start watching what you eat. You wouldn’t want him to lose interest, would you?”

            “I don’t think I have to worry about that.”

            Daniel smiled and unfolded his napkin. He smoothed it across his lap. “I thought the same thing, and yet here I am, and there you are. Consider it me looking out for you, one fling to the next.”

            “I think you’re confusing me for a gold digger,” Eggsy said, meeting Daniel’s eyes with a deadpanned look. “I’m not a passing fling, and I don’t need you _looking out_ for me.”

            Daniel didn’t flinch at the gold digger comment. He’d likely heard worse.

            “You’re delusional if you believe what you have with Harry will last. I don’t blame you, of course. I was under the same delusion. I believed I’d found the one, and then Harry grew bored and tired. They _all_ grow bored and tired.”

            “Are you sure he didn’t just get tired of you leeching off his bank account?” Eggsy cocked an eyebrow.

            “I’m not your enemy, Eggy.”

            “My name is Eggsy. Not Eggy. Not Eddy. Or any other variation you’re going to act like it is. And if you can’t remember that, then you certainly aren’t here to have my back.”

            Daniel blinked slowly. Before he could respond, the waiter came by with their waters. Eggsy almost ordered a stiffer drink, but he settled for sipping at the bubbly water. Why rich people felt the need to carbonate even water, Eggsy wouldn’t understand.

            “I met Harry through a mutual friend. We hit it off instantly—we both shared the same… _appetites_ , if you will,” Daniel said when the waiter left. “Has he shown you his room in Brighton?”

            Eggsy’s heart jumped. He didn’t respond.

            “He has,” Daniel said with a wry smile. “Lovely, isn’t it? Everything is so passionate in the beginning. He’s attentive and insatiable.”

            Eggsy’s jaw pulsed with jealousy as he clenched it.

            “I realize you fucked him, is there a point to this?”

            “Has he been distant lately? Like there’s something there, someone else?”

            “Harry isn’t cheating on me.” Eggsy didn’t even try to stop his eyeroll.

            “Oh, I know he isn’t. Harry isn’t the kind—it would be ungentlemanly,” Daniel said. “But that doesn’t change the fact that someone else has his heart. Someone else, who will never be _you_. It was the same with me. Try as I could, I could never live up to whoever Harry clung to. You should do yourself a favor and cut ties now, before Harry breaks your heart. He’ll never be capable of loving you, he can’t love anyone.”

            Eggsy didn’t mention James. He guarded his name like a dragon. James was his and Harry’s. Eggsy wasn’t about to tarnish the memory by sharing it with Daniel.

            “If you knew Harry, you’d know that’s a load of bullshite. The only reason you and Harry didn’t work is because you’re a user and Harry saw right through it. But now? Now Harry is in a _real_ relationship, and he loves me.”

            “Of course he does,” Daniel said placatingly. “I told myself that too every time he brought a new trinket home, trying to make up for the hours spent ignoring me.”

            “I don’t need to tell myself that, Harry already tells me.”

            Satisfaction swelled in Eggsy’s chest at Daniel’s flinch.

            “What?”

            “Did I stutter, bruv?”

            Daniel’s hardened expression smoothed out. He took a long sip of his water, watching Eggsy with calculating eyes. The waiter brought their salads. Once the waiter left, Daniel set his drink down.

            “Are you so sure about that? Will he keep feeling that way when all of your sordid past comes to life and leaves a glaring black mark on his reputation? Tell me, when is the trial for your step father… what was his name, Dean Baker? A nasty affair, that. Imagine what everyone will say when they find out Harry Hart is dating his step son.”

            Eggsy huffed through his nose, swallowing back a bitter bark of laughter. “That the best you got? Throwing Dean in my face? Trial is public knowledge. And I’m not embarrassed by it, because it means he’s going away. And frankly, I don’t give a rat’s arse what people think, and neither does Harry. What Harry and I have isn’t fake—and I don’t need to defend it to you, or anyone else.”

            He was done.

            Eggsy shoved his seat back and stood. “You can delete my number from my phone, Daniel. Cause the next time you try to call me, I’m filing harassment charges. Understood?”

            Daniel gaped up at him. Eggsy didn’t wait for a response. He left, glaring back at the people that turned to stare.

* * * *

            When Eggsy got home he was still fuming. The entire time he was at the store he replayed the scene in his head, weighing Daniel’s words. Not because he didn’t trust Harry or because he gave Daniel’s opinion any merit, but because of the low thrumming anxiety that hummed beneath his skin.

            Nothing about the lunch sat right with Eggsy, so when Harry came home that evening, as they were sitting down to dinner, Eggsy said, “I had lunch with Daniel today.”

            Harry paused mid-bite. “You did?”

            “Yeah, he called and invited me.” Eggsy frowned and poked at prime rib he’d made. “I don’t know what you saw in him, he’s a fucking arsehole.”

            “At the time he’d seemed charming, and he did have a delectable arse,” Harry said with a shrug. “Of course, most of London has thought that too.”

            Eggsy curled his nose. He was okay with Harry having dated before him, but he didn’t like to think about it, especially with men like Daniel. He squelched a flare of jealousy and focused on the topic at hand.

            “What did he want?” Harry asked after taking a bite. He carefully cut his meat, his gaze focused on Eggsy.

            “To convince me you could never love me and I should give you up. I bet you anything he was prepared to comfort you when I did.”

            “Hmm, likely so,” Harry said.

            “He brought up Dean’s case,” Eggsy added, more of a murmur as he focused on his own food.

            Harry paused. Eggsy glanced up, shocked to see Harry’s hardened expression.

            “And what did he have to say about that?” Harry asked with an uncomfortably steady tone.

            Eggsy swallowed his bite of food. “Tried to insinuate that I’ll bring shame to you. Ruin your reputation and all that.”

            Harry scoffed. “Bollocks that. I could give a shite about what anyone things, and no one who matters will care.”

            “I know,” Eggsy said and set down his utensils. He reached across the table and laid his hand on Harry’s. “I didn’t take anything he said to heart, babe. I know it was all bullshite. But I wanted you to know, especially since I don’t put it past him to try some other kind of scheme.”

            Harry turned his hand over so they were palm to palm. “Of course, darling. I’ll send some feelers out and see what Daniel could be up to. Next time he contacts you, you let me know immediately, all right? And don’t see him—you must be more careful.”

            “I think I can take him.”

            “I don’t doubt your physical strength, but even the smallest of creatures can be dangerous.”

            Eggsy nodded and withdrew his hand. They returned to eating in a comfortable silence, until Eggsy inquired, “How are things going with Dean? Other than an article from the BBC, haven’t seen much on it.”

            “That’s because I’ve been paying to keep it quiet,” Harry stated. He popped a piece of meat in his mouth and chewed slowly. Eggsy considered his profile and the roll of his jaw with each bite. Harry swallowed and continued. “I don’t want any more undo stress placed on you by that bastard. So, I pulled some strings with some of my contacts. As far as things are going with the case its self, I’m assured they have an air tight case. Dean will be going away for a long time.”

            “Harry…” Eggsy still couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten, how one choice could change his life so much. What would have happened if he never responded on that site?

            They finished their meal and then Harry cleaned up while Eggsy took JB for a walk. When he returned home they settled on the couch and watched television until bed, Eggsy content to remain curled in Harry’s arms.

            They took JB out one last time and then retired to their room. Eggsy took Harry by the shirt and drew him towards the bed. It had been a few days since they’d been intimate and Eggsy felt a pang of longing in his gut.

            Harry cupped Eggsy’s jaw and drew him into a kiss that made his toes curl. He sighed into Harry’s lips and loosened his grip on his shirt.

            “I want you to fuck my mouth,” Eggsy said and pressed his forehead against Harry’s. “I want to feel you deep in my throat.”

            Harry shuddered and dragged Eggsy closer. “That can be arranged, darling.”

            Eggsy grinned, melting into another embrace, before breaking away with a pant. He tugged off his shirt and tossed his hat aside. Harry made quick work of his button down. When they’d stripped everything away, Eggsy pulled Harry back into his arms and peppered the long line of his neck with kisses.

            Harry hummed in approval, his head tipped to the side as Eggsy dragged his teeth across his tendons.

            “Been thinking about this for a while,” Eggsy whispered into his ear. “Missed it, missed you.”

            Harry ran his fingers through the back of Eggsy’s hair and grabbed a fistful. He tugged Eggsy’s head back and responded with nipped at his throat, his teeth skimming across his skin, sending a ripple of gooseflesh down his arms.

            “I’m sorry, my love, I’ve been neglectful. But I shall remedy that immediately.” Eggsy could feel Harry’s grin as he pressed his face into the curve of his collarbone. A whine escaped him as Harry sucked at his fluttering pulse, worrying the spot between his teeth.

            Eggsy pulled back and shoved Harry towards the bed. He didn’t push him onto it, instead falling to his knees. Harry passed him a pillow, which he placed under them.

            Harry brushed Eggsy’s bangs from his eyes, watching intently as Eggsy wrapped one hand around his shaft. Harry was already ramrod hard. The sight of his cock, flushed and waiting, filled Eggsy’s stomach with a pool of desire. He licked his lips, mouth salivating, and licked the tip, teasing his tongue along the slit.

            Harry hissed and cupped the back of Eggsy’s head.

            “Don’t be gentle,” Eggsy said before opening his mouth wide. He sucked on Harry’s cockhead, forming a tight suction with his mouth and he slid down, allowing the underside to run along the flat of his tongue. With one hand he gripped Harry’s hip, with the other he kneaded his bollocks, creating a varying rhythm of sucking and squeezing.

            Harry groaned, beginning a slow rocking motion, which pushed his cock deeper into Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy relaxed his throat and savored the earthy salt of his skin.

            He dropped his hands when Harry finally hit the back of his throat, allowing him to take control of the pace. He kept the suction on his mouth, forming a vacuum seal that drew Harry in with each thrust.

            The stretch of his mouth, the quiver of his gag reflex, and the burn of tears as he fought for oxygen, only made the desire grow, sending a hot flame racing through his veins. Harry took him by the back of his head and thrust into his mouth with abandon, allowing Eggsy to act as a vessel for his pleasure.

            Eggsy’s own cock was painfully hard, but it was an afterthought. All that mattered in that moment was the look on Harry’s face as he let himself slip into the depths of their euphoria.

            Harry’s moans grew deep and guttural, falling from his lips like honey.

            And then Harry sucked in a sharp breath and started to choke. He stopped thrusting, wracked over by hard coughs.

            His cock slipped from Eggsy’s mouth with a pop, saliva connecting from the tip to Eggsy’s lips.

            Eggsy blinked, taking a second to process what happened as Harry struggled to breathe between coughs, and then Eggsy burst out laughing.

            Harry wheezed for breath, his coughing fit over. “Not funny.”

            Eggsy howled with laughter. “Oh my god.”

            “Eggsy,” Harry said, his hard tone weakened by his own chuckle and raspy gasps.

            Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, holding a stitch in his side. “Oh Christ. My stomach.” He couldn’t stop laughing.

            Harry sunk to the floor with Eggsy, and just as Eggsy started to calm, he looked at Harry and saw the pout on his face and broke out into another round of laughter.

            “Well the mood is shot,” Harry groused.

            Eggsy wiped tears from his eyes and said between gasps of air, “No, no—I’m fine. I got this.”

            But every time he started to calm down, he thought about it and started laughing again, until finally Harry joined him and they ended up slumped against one another, gasping for air, their cocks still hard.

            Harry drew Eggsy into a lazy kiss. “You silly, ridiculous boy.”

            “Not my fault,” Eggsy said, still breathless and grinning. “You choked on your fucking spit, mate.”

            “I realize that,” Harry grumbled, nuzzling the side of Eggsy’s head. “Perhaps I should leave you like this and go take care of business myself.”

            “No,” Eggsy whined. “Up, come on. I want to continue.”

            Harry let out a laborious huff, but smiled and stood. He took a seat on the bed this time, and Eggsy was fine with that. He moved the pillow between Harry’s feet and knelt there.

            Harry brushed Eggsy’s hair aside once more, his gaze intense as Eggsy took him back into his mouth. It didn’t take much longer, and the wild desperation had calmed, but it was still painfully intimate.

Laughter hummed beneath the surface, leaving Eggsy relaxed and malleable as he brought Harry to completion.

Harry drew Eggsy up when he swallowed the last bit and gathered him on his lap. Eggsy kissed Harry, his seed still on his tongue. Harry weaved his hand between their laps and stroked Eggsy. Each twist of his hand left Eggsy panting, and eventually he buried his face into Harry’s neck and moaned wantonly.

When he came, it was like an earthquake, all the tension in his body releasing in a full body shudder. He smiled, his arms looped around Harry’s broad shoulders, and whispered, “I can’t believe you choked on your spit.”

Harry pinched his hip. “You wretched boy.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Friend Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181621) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan)




End file.
